Almas solitarias
by Nessy33
Summary: Altaïr es enviado por su maestro, Al Mualim, en busca de una reliquia que también ansían los Cruzados ... Lo que no sabe, es que su misión tendrá una serie de consecuencias que ni él mismo esperaba ...
1. El Comienzo

**Los personajes que aparecen en la historia pertenecen a los creadores de Assassins Creed y Ubisoft. Los demás hechos recogidos, relacionados como hechos históricos y acontecimientos del juego están levemente modificados para llevar una cierta lógica con los elementos introducidos por mí misma.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, pesados … Como si no quisiera despertar de un largo sueño. Pero su cuerpo le dolía, le pinchaban agujas invisibles desde dentro. Entreabrió los ojos y un nuevo rayo de dolor atravesó sus ojos … La luz que entraba por entre los barrotes de la celda. Se levantó con cierta dificultad, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para ponerse definitivamente de lado, cayendo todo el peso sobre una de sus caderas. Apoyó la espalda contra el frío y húmedo muro de piedra, mientras intentaba ubicarse con la mirada. Las pajillas de heno colgaban vacilantes entre sus cabellos negros …

Al tocarse la frente, se dio cuenta que estaba muy sucia … Sudorosa … Como si hubiera pasado una mala noche, entre fibres delirantes … Miró las enegrecidas palmas de sus manos, dando lentamente la vuelta para comprobar que el reverso estaba en las mismas condiciones. Pequeños rasguños de rojo oscuro dibujaban trazos entre las venas azuladas. No había nadie más en aquel espacio oscuro … Sucio … Frío …

Se encogió sobre sus rodillas, apoyándolas contra su pecho y vagó con la mirada perdida entre el heno esparcido por el suelo, respirando hondamente y sin pensar en nada … Y en todo al mismo tiempo … Podría escuchar al gentío que había fuera gracias a los sonidos que entraban por aquella ventanilla con barrotes … Podía captar cada una de las conversaciones de la gente de la ciudad … Que sonaban, a sus oídos, como una melodía de la gente corriente.

Un sonido que no provenía de la calle la sacó de sus ensoñaciones e hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso, como si estuviera a la defensiva de un posible ataque inminente. Oyó los pasos, duros contra las piedras que formaban el suelo, seguidas por un leve chapoteo pegajoso. Se estaban acercando.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la puerta, como si con su mente pudiera abrirla cuando ella creyera oportuno. El sonido metálico y ensordecedor de la puerta al abrirse produjo un chillido que parecía cercano a un grito de dolor …

Ella se cubrió los ojos con una mano para poder dislumbrar mejor a las dos figuras oscuras que se eregían como dos torreones amenazantes delante de la puerta. La luz era tan intensa que no permitía una mejor visión. Súbitamente, ante ella aparecieron dos ojos claros y brillantes, que desprendían una cierta malicia.

-¿Ya despertó nuestra huésped?-dijo, mientras la agarraba de la muñeca correspondiente a la mano que protegía sus ojos de la luz del día - ¡Vamos!¡Levántate! -dio un tirón de ella hacia arriba- Hoy mismo tenemos que partir …

Ella se quejó para sus adentros, no por la brusquedad de aquel hombre, sino porque estaba tan dolorida que no sentía ni las piernas. Él la dejó a su suerte de pie sin ningún apoyo mientras sentía como comenzaban a flaquer sus débiles piernas. Pero dos hombres se situaron a ambos lados de ella y la tomaron agarrándola de los brazos; eso evitó que se cayera al suelo de manera dolorosa.

A medida que iban avanzando, ella sentía como sus pies se deslizaban por el suelo, mientras el resto del peso de su cuerpo caía a merced de la fuerza de aquellos dos escoltas que la sostenían. Se sentía flotar como un fantasma …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al Mualim llamó a uno de sus mejores discípulos. Él no tardó en responder a la llamada de su maestro. Tenía las esperanzas puestas en que a su llegada desde Alep, le mandara vengar los culpables encargados de la autrocidad acontecida en aquella ciudad.

-¿Me llamaba, Maestro?-dijo una voz bastante neutra, que en cierto modo intentaba ocultar sus espectativas.

-Altaïr … He oído lo que ha pasado en Alep … Esos Cruzados no son más que una panda de salvajes que solo siembran el miedo por donde pasan … Sé perfectamente que has estado allí y que te has enfrentado a algunos de ellos sin recibir orden alguna …- el tono de Al Mualim mostraba irritación y esperó con gesto serio la reacción de su discípulo.

-No era mi intención poner en peligro a la hermandad …-dijo con cierta timidez, pero procuró mantenerse seguro.

-Altaïr, todavía soís muy joven … Es normal que aún, a pesa de tu gran nivel, te hayas dejado influenciar por sentimientos que no conllevan más que a la violencia y a la destrucción … A la locura … Pero debido a que tu falta no ha sido grave, sigo confiando plenamente en ti …-tras dar unos pasos de un lado a otro, se paró justo en medio, delante del gran ventanal que había tras sus espaldas y justo en medio de su escritorio, mirándole fijamente.

-Prometo no cometer el mismo error …-dijo levantando el mentón, para no aparentar debilidad mirando directamente al suelo y rehuyendo la imponente y pentrante mirada de su maestro.

-Por ello, te debo enviar a una misión peligrosa y que pondrá de manifiesto tu lealtad hacia la hermandad y toda tu maestría en el arte de asesinato … Deberás ir a Damasco, donde deberás buscar información entorno a la localización del Santo Grial.

El muchacho quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su Maestro … No podía haber mencionado esas palabras: Santo Grial. Fue a decir algo, pero antes esperó respetuoso a que su maestro le concediera la palabra.

-Creía que el Santo Grial y las historias que existían entorno a ese objeto no eran más que meras leyendas … -dijo, con un tono prudente.

-Es mucho más que una historia … Es toda una realidad.-añadió convencido Al Mualim.

-Pero, ¿para qué necesita saber dónde se encuentra?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Es un objeto por el que muchos hombres darían su vida por poseer … Pues su poder es incomparable a ningún otro … Él que lo posea, tendrá el control para unificar a los hombres bajo una misma bandera.

-Eso no suena demasiado peligroso …

-Pero depende de quién tenga el Grial … Si cae en manos equivocadas, puedes estar seguro de que todos estaríamos perdidos …

-Entiendo …-respondió poco convencido el joven.

-Los Cruzados van detrás de ese tesoro y nosotros debemos evitarlo … O volverán a repetirse las mismas imágenes que pasaron en Alep alrededor de todo el mundo …

-Eso sería terrible …-saltó en tono fuerte y lleno de rabia.

-Por ello, debes buscar información y después encontrarlo antes de que lo hagan esos locos cristianos. Son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de apoderarse del Grial … Incluyendo llevarse la vida de muchos inocentes de por medio …-concluyó con severidad Al Mualim.

-Entonces no perderé más tiempo … Debo partir a Damasco cuanto antes.-aquellas últimas parecieron tocar su vena sensible.

-Ve, Altaïr … Allí te esperará Rafik, quién te ayudará en todo lo que pueda …

Dicho esto, el joven encapuchado salió a paso rápido y contundente, dispuesto a llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado …


	2. En Busca del Grial

Mientras era escoltada por los guardias, algunas gentes de la calle se atrevían a fijar la mirada tímidamente en ella, pero ninguno se prestó a ofrecerla algún tipo de ayuda. Ella lo entendía perfectamente. No era asunto de aquellas gentes los riesgos que había aceptado afrontar …

Levantó la mirada al cielo despejado, sin ninguna nube … La luz del sol era incluso más intensa que la que se colaba por el interior de la celda. Un viento cálido y suave le acariciaba el rostro, haciendo que de vez en cuando, cerrara sus ojos adormecida …

Pero la marcha no paró. No solo la escoltaban dos guardias, sino que había otros dos más delante y atrás de ellos, mientras el hombre de ojos claros lideraba en primera fila. El sonido de las armas es lo único que evitaba que se perdiera dentro del cansancio de su cuerpo y venciera al sueño … A un sueño que temía estar cercano a la muerte.

Pasaron por calles abarrotadas de gente, donde se apartaban temerosas al paso de la guardia. El silencio de aquellas personas le producía un escalofrío que le refrescaba desde la columna vertebral hasta la nuca … Pero, a pesar del calor, aquella sensación no era agradable. Era más bien angustiosa. Al llegar a las puertas de la ciudad, ella echó un último vistazo a la ciudad que hasta hacía poco, había sido su hogar. Lo único que quedaba en aquel lugar era dolor, destrucción y desesperación tras la llegada de los invasores cristianos …

La subieron a una especie de carromato, hecho de madera. La ayudaron a subir y cerraron las puerta, dejándola de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad. Solo entraba la luz por pequeños huecos entre las tablas de madera que formaban la estructura del carro. Con un vistazo rápido, descubrió un pequeño agujero, lo suficientemente grande como para poder ver con un ojo. Se puso de rodillas y, apoyándose con dos manos en la pared, miró a través del agujero.

No podía ver siquiera ya las murallas de la ciudad, pero sí que pudo divisar los campamentos y asentamientos improvisados que habían realizado los soldados antes del asedio. La imagen que daban era de desilusión, cosa que la chocó bastante … Supuso que tampoco era fácil sobrellevar una victoria y menos, sus consecuencias … Ellos también habrían tenido sus propias bajas. Los soldados caminaban de un lado a otro, entre las tiendas, como muertos vivientes.

Se apartó del agujero y se apoyó sentada contra la pared, mientras el carro se balanceaba cruzando el camino de tierra que se adentraba hacia el desierto … Se quitó el velo oscuro de la cabeza y se secó el sudor de la frente. No tenía miedo a que la vieran sin él porque estaba segura que hasta dentro de un buen rato, no entrarían a ver cómo se encontraba. El calor de a poco, se iba haciendo más intenso y se ponía a entretenerse, inventando juegos mentales para no caer … No caer dormida, tal vez … Solo tenía la esperanza de que no la dejaran morir deshidratada … Preferiría antes que la clavaran un cuchillo en la garganta, que verse descomponerse lentamente a causa de la falta de agua …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damasco. Parado en lo alto de la colina, desde su caballo podía contemplar las murallas de la ciudad, mientras gentes de aquí y allá pasaban a su lado. Le dio unas palamaditas al agotado animal, pues habían pasado varios días en el desierto, que en ocasiones parecieron interminables.

-Tranquilo, amigo …-le susurró, agachándose levemente para no levantar demasiadas sospechas a posibles guardias que le estarían acechando- Dentro de poco descansarás en un lugar donde no te faltará ni comida ni sombra …

Emprendió la marcha de nuevo con un trote suave, esquivando a la gente que también estaba bajando la colina para entrar en la ciudad. Se paró enfrente de las puertas, justo donde estaba una especie de establo, compuesto por unas maderas que sujetaba una tela amarillenta que daba sombra a los animales, y un comedero lleno de heno. Ató las riendas del caballo a uno de los palos, situado en uno de los extremos, y se encaminó hacia las masas de gente que salían y entraban a la ciudad, para mezclase y no ser reconocido.

El ambiente se notaba tenso a parte de caluroso …A ello contribuían las voces de hombres, normalmente situados enfrente de templos religiosos, animando a la multitud a prepararse para recibir al enemigo y oponerse ante el mismo, con palabras llenas de odio y violencia. Altaïr ignoró por completo estos detalles. No era de su incumvencia el contenido político de esa panda de charlatanes.

Buscó una escalera y se hizo paso entre los viandantes con sumo sigilo. Subió deprisa y comenzó a saltar de un edificio a otro hasta que encontró la casa de asesinos, donde Rafik estaba enfrascado en la decoración de unos jarrones de barro. A penas percivió la presencia de Altaïr. Éste tuvo que hablar para remarcar su presencia en el lugar.

-¡Oh, Altaïr! ¡Amigo! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí!-saludó en tono bromista Rafik- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Al Mualim me envía a buscar información sobre dónde se encuentra el Santo Grial -respondió directamente Altaïr, sin darse muchos rodeos.

-¡¿El Santo Grial?!- exclamó incrédulo Rafik.

-El mismo … Ya se que suena a chiste, pero Al Mualim está convencido de su existencia … Tanto como los otros que andan detrás de la misma reliquia.

-Sí, algo he escuchado, pero tampoco me he preocupado de prestar demasiada atención a los chismes que va soltando la gente … Vivímos en tiempos de locura y uno nunca sabe cuando alguien está diciendo la verdad …

-Tienes razón, hermano …-asintió con la cabeza Altaïr- Pero necesito información acerca de él …

-No estoy muy seguro, pero conozco a alguien quien podría darte información valiosa … Es un mercader llamado Tamir … Últimamente, se le ha visto en compañía de algunos Cruzados … Debe de tener algún tipo de relación con ellos y puede que averigües algo importante … Todos sabemos que quienes más ansían ese tesoro están relacionados directamente con estos caballeros cristianos … Te recomendaría que empezases por ahí.

-Gracias Rafik, cuando tenga algo, te avisaré …-se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero por donde anteriormente había entrado.

- Ve … Tienes un día duro por delante.-concluyó Rafik, mientras volvía a sus trabajos con los jarrones.


	3. Movimientos Silenciosos

Los ruidos y sonidos volvieron a despertarla … Se quedó dormida. Se levantó con torpeza y notó como le rugía el estómago …¿Cuántos días llevaba sin comer? Entró un hombre, dando fuertes pisadas contra el inestable suelo de madera. Se agachó para acercarse más a ella. Sus pasos sonaban arrastrados por el polvo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le mostró una torta de pan que llevaba y una especie de bota de cuero con agua.

-Llevas varios días sin comer …-le susurró en un tono que a ella no le agradó demasiado, mientras la sonreía con los ojos brillantes, los cuales destacaban en la semioscuridad en la que se encontraban- Toma … Por eso debes de estar tan débil.

Ella los tomó con desconfianza, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos. Primero, cogió la torta y empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos. Temía que estuviera envenenado. Esperó un rato, mientras masticaba lentamente los trozos que se había llevado a la boca. Él la observaba … Cada movimiento de su boca.

Acercó una mano y suavemente, le retiró un mechón que le tapaba una parte de la cara. Ella le miró con desconfianza. Era tan hermosa, pensó él. Tenía el rostro ovalado y enmarcado especialmente en los pómulos. Sus ojos eran grandes, rodeados por unas espesas pestañas negras, que hacían parecer que los llevara pintados … Sus ojos … Sus ojos cambiaban desde un tono miel a verde oscuro … Su nariz era arábiga, bastante aguileña … Pero en comparación con el resto de la cara, quedaba más hermosa que si hubiese sido respingona.

Bajó la mano para quitar unas migas de la comisura de la boca y ella, con solo notar el leve tacto de la yema de su dedo, le pegó un manotazo en toda la muñeca para apartarle de si misma. Él se quedó estupefacto con lo que ella acababa de hacer, y poco a poco, sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de rabia.

-Vaya …-murmuró, como tratando de contenerse- Así que … Es así como agradeces nuestra hospitalidad …¿cierto?

-Llevaís días sin darme de comer y me teneís encerrada como una prisionera … Teneís un concepto peculiar entorno a lo que es la hospitalidad.-contestó ella tajante, pronunciando las primeras palabras con su captor .

-Nadie le dijo, señorita, que esto iba a ser divertido …-dijo sonriendo con tremenda maldad- Y vos no lo poneís más fácil haciendoos la dura … Teneís algo que nos interesa y sabeís de sobra que seríais libre si nos lo entregaseís.

-Jamás- y lanzó la torta al suelo, desafiando al mismo tiempo con la mirada a aquel hombre armado- Si pretendeís engatusarme con comida y mostrando compasión por mí, lo teneís claro … Preferiría morir antes que entregároslo.

-¡Ja! Qué valiente es uno cuando no ha conocido en propia carne la agonía de la Muerte … Permitídme que me burle, pero solo dicen esas cosas los necios …-se acercó aún más a la muchacha y la agarró por el cuerpo, apretándola contra la pared- Vuestro cuerpo ahora mismo lucha por la vida, mientras que vuestras palabras lo único que hacen es retar a la Muerte …-Ella se retorcía, agarrándose fuertemente a las manos y su boca se entreabría emitiendo gemidos ahogados en su garganta, prisionera de las fuertes manos de aquel hombre.

Él aprovechó para acercar aún más su rostro al de la joven, entreabiendo la boca para recibir el cálido aliento de su agonía. La soltó súbitamente mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento, entre toses y gemidos. Se levantó y la observó desde la altura. Después, salió del interior del carro no si antes propinar una patada a la torta de pan que hizo que ésta saliera volando hacia el exterior.

Ahora sentía miedo. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y al parpadear, la primera lágrima se derramó por su rostro. Lloraba de impotencia. Sentía que nunca jamás podría escapar de aquella situación. Y la incertidumbre de lo que harían con ella también la tenían nerviosa … Dejó que su llanto silencioso prosigiera, mientras podía escuchar como fuera emprendían de nuevo el viaje ….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día de calor intenso. Las investigaciones realizadas por Altaïr antes de localizar a su objetivo le habían aportado una valiosa información que antes Rafik no le había mencionado: la casa del mercader estaba extremadamente protegida. Un hombre, llamado Misbah, se lo había contado todo, incluyendo la manera en la que podría entrar.

Se encontraban en un callejón, apartados de la muchedumbre. Altaïr agarraba con firmeza el cuello de aquel hombre, que estaba arrinconado contra la pared. Misbah no hacía más que suplicar piedad.

-Por favor … No me mates … Prometo no revelar tus intenciones … Aprecio demasiado mi vida como para jugármela, sabiendo que me conoces …-aquellas suplicas le parecían de lo más patéticas al joven asesino.

-Y yo también aprecio la mía … Por ello, no puedo dejarte vivir …-contestó Altaïr con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡No! ¡Te juro que no te traicionaré!

-No tengo pruebas para fiarme de ti … Si has sido capaz de traicionar a tu superior con solo unos golpes de mi puño … ¿Qué no harás cuando el filo cortante de una espada se pose contra tu garganta? - dicho esto, sacó la cuchilla que llevaba guardada detrás de su muñeca, produciendo un sonido silbante …

Los ojos de aquel individuo se abrieron por completo. Pero Altaïr se mostraba impasible. Aquella imagen se había repetido varias veces en muchas ocasiones como para echarse atrás. Había aprendido a separar sus emociones y remordimientos de sus acciones.

Con un rápido movimiento, la hoja se clavó en la yugular de su víctima, consiguiendo que ésta profiriera un sonido que sonó ahogado a causa de la sangre que comenzó a brotarle tanto hacia el interior como el exterior de su garganta. Sacó la hoja rápidamente y le soltó, dejándo que lentamente se fuera cayendo, mientras su cuerpo resbalaba por la pared de arenisca. Cuando estuvo en el suelo en una postura grotesca, el joven dio media vuelta y salió con suma tranquilidad, volviendo a mezclarse con las gentes, mientras limpiaba disimuladamente la sangre fresca que se deslizaba por la cuchilla …

Caminaba por las calles lentamente, moviéndose entre la multitud. Se estaba dirigiendo al barrio rico de la ciudad, donde el arrogante mercader tenía su hogar. Altaïr sabía que aquel día, podría aprovechar algo que tenía a su favor: Misbah le reveló que Tamir recibía esa misma mañana un cargamento de aceite. Para encontrar el camino hacia la casa, solo tenía que fijarse en hombres que cargaban con barriles de aceite, o simplemente, seguir el rastro que a veces se desprendía de la mercancía. No tardó mucho en poder seguir la pista, pues el cargamento parecía bastante numeroso, y varios hombres se daban prisa por transportarlo desde el puerto hasta la casa del mercader.

La puerta principal estaba vigilada por varios hombres, y la casa no tenía suficientes pisos como para poder ocultarse desde las alturas. Tendría que entrar por aquella puerta sí o no. Echó un vistazo alrededor y localizó que cerca de la entrada al patio trasero, los transportistas iban dejando la mercancía, esperando que les dejaran paso para poder meterla dentro. Para ser un cargamento importante, no tenía vigilancia puesta. Altaïr se sonrió. Podría utilizarlo como método de distracción.

Se alejó con disimulo y buscó paja seca o cualquier rama para poder prender. Recogió la suficiente cantidad para no llamar demasiado la atención. Luego, se metió en un callejón que daba a un patio bastante soleado. Amontonó lo que recogió y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una lente de cristal, que siempre llevaba consigo para cuando necesitara hacer una hogera cuando andaba de viaje, pues las noches en el desierto suelen ser bastante frías.

Se lo tomó con mucha paciencia, hasta que prendió débilmente y sopló suavemente, mientras iba reuniendo paja para que pudiera alimentarse más aquella pequeña llama. Mientras se comenzaba a crecer la pequeña fogata, buscó algún palo de madera o estaca. Cuando encontró uno, ató a uno de los extremos un montón de paja, entrelazando el heno entre sí y agarró del extremo contrario para prenderlo. Cuando hubo suficiente llama, apagó el otro fuego echando tierra encima y pisándolo hasta que definitivamente se extingió.

Subió por unas escaleras cercana y procuró que la antorcha improvisada que había creado no se apagase, teniendo a la vez cuidado de no quemarse. Llegó a un edificio cercano y desde aquella distancia, lanzó la atorcha para que cayese cerca de los barriles, donde uno de los mismos tenía un pequeño escape y podía servir perfectamente de catalizador. Esperó paciente a que estallaran y los guardias, alertados, abandonaran sus puestos para ver lo que había pasado. Preparó la cuchilla oculta para que el guardia que quedase no diera problemas …


	4. Enigmas

Desde la esquina, pudo comprobar que quedó un guardia, tal y como se había imaginado. Era joven y parecía nervioso, como si tuviera miedo a fallar. Respiró hondo y flexionó los dedos de su mano izquierda para sacar la cuchilla. Tendría que ser rápido y ágil. Esperó a que el joven guardia se diera la vuelta hacia el lado contrario al que él se encontraba y corrió rápido hasta situarse detrás de él.

No hubo palabras. Le agarró del cuello y le clavó la cuchilla por un lado del mismo. El joven, asustado, soltó la pica que llevaba sujetada en una de sus manos y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, mientras caía al suelo por haber perdido el equilibrio ... Sus ojos desorbitados eran escalofriantes. Altaïr escondió de nuevo la cuchilla y echó un leve vistazo al interior, para comprobar que no había más guardias. Un gran charco de sangre se comenzó a formar encima de la arena y manchó levemente sus botas, sin que él lo advirtiera.

Al entrar en la casa, en donde había un patio que lo rodeaba por completo, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera, para comprobar que habían hecho los guardias. Tras otras cajas de otros cargamentos se escondió para observar la escena. Tamir se encontraba fuera también, mandando a los guardias, de manera bastante agitada, buscar al responsable.

Al marchar los guardias, mientras Tamir se quejaba pesadamente, salió de su escondite para sacar información al mercader. Éste se asustó e intentó llamar a sus guardias, pero Altaïr se abalanzó sobre él, sujetándole por el cuello, para que así no pudiera al menos gritar con fuerza.

-Sabes algo que me interesa… Así que comienza a hablar- comenzó Altaïr, dándose bastantes prisas.

-¡Déjame en paz por favor!¡Solo soy un humilde mercader!-dijo el hombre, que estaba a punto de entrar en la vejez.

-Déjate de decir sandeces y díme lo que sabes acerca del Santo Grial- le zarandeó varias veces y de manera brusca para presionarle aún más.

-¿El Santo Grial?¡Debes de estar loco!-se quejó el anciano.

-Habla o dejaré de ser amable …-sacó su cuchilla y se la mostró. La hoja estaba perfectamente afilada y la sangre fresca aún se deslizaba por el filo de la misma.

-Está bien … Lo único que sé es que Ellos ya lo tienen …-esbozó una sonrisa de malicia- Llegaste tarde ...

-¿Dónde lo tienen ahora?

-No lo sé bien, pero seguro que se encuentran ahora mismo en el desierto …

-No me vale esa respuesta, viejo … Díme a dónde se dirigen.

-A ciudad Santa …-el hombre no hacía más que poner a prueba al joven asesino con sus palabras en clave.

-¿Te refieres a Jerusalén?

-Veo que no eres creyente … Si no, no tendrías dudas …

-Solo creo en lo que ven mis ojos y con eso me basta …¿Sabes algo más?

-Que sigas creyendo en lo que ven tus ojos … No te puedes imaginar con lo que te vas a encontrar ...- y comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-Ya estoy cansado de tus jueguecitos …-sentenció Altaïr guardando las composturas.

-Por favor, no me mates …-dijo en tono burlón el viejo sin quitar aquella maldad del brillo de sus ojos oscuros y ojerosos.

-Todos debemos morir algún día …-y dicho esto, clavó la cuchilla hasta lo más profundo de la garganta de aquel mercader, mientras de la boca del mismo brotaba sangre mezclada con saliva.

Se levantó y limpió con las telas del traje del anciano su cuchilla. Trepó por encima de los muros y saltó a otro edificio cercano, para volver de nuevo a la casa de asesinos y avisar a Rafik …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rafik … Sé todo lo que necesitaba saber …-soltó Altaïr nada más entrar por la puerta de la casa de asesinos.

-¡Vaya!¡Eres rápido, mi joven amigo!-contestó impresionado Rafik- ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Sé que los Cruzados tienen actualmente el Grial y que se dirigen con él hacia Jerusalén.

-Entonces vé, no hay tiempo que perder ...- dijo Rafik molesto.

-Pero también me dijo algo más …

-¿El qué?

-Que me iba a sorprender de cómo es el Grial cuando lo encontrase …

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos! Es solo una simple copa …

-Ahora tengo mis dudas …¿Tú sabes algo más?¿Algo que se te haya olvidado contarme?

-Me sorprenden esas dudas que tienes … ¿Al Mualim te manda a la búsqueda de una cosa concreta y ni siquiera sabes el aspecto que tiene?

-Simplemente me dijo que lo buscase …

-Debíste preguntar … Si él ansia tanto ese objeto o lo que sea, es porque sabe perfectamente lo que es …

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de volver a Masyaf y que me especifique lo que busco … Necesito ir a Jerusalén inmediatamente … Pero quiero asegurarme de no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué me estas intentando decir?

-¿Sabes de algún convoy que parta ahora mismo y que sea seguro desde aquí a Jerusalén?

-Déjame pensar … Hay un circo ambulante que lleva varias semanas en la ciudad … Busca a Fajera, es una bailarina de la danza del vientre … La conozco desde hace tiempo y ha servido alguna vez de chivo espiatorio a la hermandad … Dile que vas de mi parte y podrás viajar con ellos.

-¿Dónde se encuentran ahora mismo?

-En la plaza, si no me equivoco, partían hoy mismo … Date prisa, saldrán antes del amanecer.

-Gracias Rafik … Espero volver a vernos pronto.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda … Ahora vé … Y suerte, hermano …

-No la necesito, pero gracias de todos modos …- y salió de nuevo hacia el patio exterior …


	5. Ayuda de Camino a Jerusalén

Como le indicó Rafik, se dirigió hacia la plaza mayor de la ciudad, donde habían unos cuantos carromatos apostados a los laterales de la misma. Parecía que estaban recogiendo todo, preparándose para partir. Se acercó lentamente y tratando de que sus movimientos fueran lo más naturales posibles, pues al ir tan armado, no quería que la gente se alarmase.

Preguntó a unos mozos que estaban cargando cosas en los carros. Ellos le señalaron sin mayor entusiasmo hacia una mujer que parecía estar recogiendo lo que parecía una tienda. Se dirigió hacia ella y le habló primero para no asustarla por su apariencia. La mujer se volteó y le miró con extrañeza.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó, mientras volvía a sus tareas mirándole de reojo.

-Vengo de parte de Rafik.

-¿Y qué quiere?-se puso en jarras, intentando mirarle a los ojos, que estaban cubiertos por la sombra de la capucha.

-Te pide un favor que le debes: llevarme con vosotros hasta Jerusalén.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Soy un amigo suyo …

-¿Y por qué no me dices tu nombre?¿Acaso eres peligroso?- sonrió la mujer.

-Sabes de sobra quién soy si conoces a Rafik …-contestó con firmeza Altaïr.

-Bueno … No hace falta ponerse serios … Puedes venir conmigo en mi carromato, así no levantarás tantas sospechas … Puedes confiar en mí …-le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le sonreía- Ahora, ayúdame con esto y así disimulamos un poco …

Altaïr se agachó y tomó uno de los extremos de la tela y acompañó a la mujer hasta el carromato. Una vez allí dentro, se metieron ambos y ella miró a su alrededor varias veces antes de continuar hablando.

-Énseñame tu rostro y díme tu nombre … Te puedo asegurar que aquí estamos seguros y conozco perfectamente a los de tu credo, pues en varias ocasiones les he servido de ayuda.

Altaïr obedeció y se quitó la capucha lentamente. La mujer se quedó impresionada con la cicatriz que tenía el muchacho atravesando de arriba a bajo sus labios gruesos. Pero aquello no le desagradó, pues Altaïr era un joven bastante atractivo, con un puente de la nariz muy marcado, unos pómulos definidos y unos ojos castaños hipnotizantes; su piel tenía un tono canela que remarcaba las demás facciones de la cara. Su pelo era muy corto, pero a pesar de ello, algunas hondulaciones se formaban desde muy cerca de la raíz.

-Es una lástima que un rostro como el tuyo esté la mayor parte del tiempo oculto tras esa capucha …-el rostro de la mujer se tornó en un gesto pícaro, que incomodó al tímido Altaïr, pues le incomodaba recibir halagos por su físico.

-Mi nombre es Altaïr … ¿Con esto tendrás suficiente?

-No … Tienes que hacer una cosa más …-buscó entre un baúl cercano y le lanzó unas ropas- Ponte esto … Así llamarás menos la atención entre el grupo … No me fío de que por unas piezas de plata, no soltaran algo sobre ti …

-Comprendo …-y miró las ropas con gesto extraño, como si nunca hubiese vestido como una persona normal.

-Ahora sal y vuelve dentro de un rato …Puedes meter en este saco tus ropas y las guardaremos en mi carro … Me aseguraré de que nadie lo encuentre.

Aquella mujer le producía cierta confianza. Parecía también saber lo que hacía y cuidaba hasta el mínimo detalle para que nadie supiera de su verdera identidad. Ambos salieron del carruaje y se despidieron como si nada. Algunos trabajadores y componentes del circo se le quedaron mirando curiosos, pero él evitó devolverles la mirada.

En un callejón solitario, se cambió y metió su ropa y armas en el saco. Tal y como le había dicho Fajera. Luego, volvió a la plaza , donde aún le esperaba. Ésta, le sonrió cuando le vió acercarse y le dio un abrazo. Él se quedó quieto sin comprender.

-Tú sígueme la corriente con normalidad …-le tomó de los hombros, mirándole con ojos brillantes. Uno de los hombres se acercó.

-¿Quién es, Fajera?

-Es un viejo amigo que hacía años que no veía … Se llama Sefik- ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos y Fajera se le quedó mirando fijamente- Me ha pedido el favor de que le llevemos con nosotros a Jerusalén.

-Bueno … No creo que haya ningún problema …-dijo dubitativo el hombre.

-Irá conmigo en mi carromato …

-¿Cómo?- dijo el hombre exaltado.

-Es de confianza, Ibra … No pasará nada.

El hombre se quedó mirando a Altaïr con los ojos llenos de furia y rabia. Volvió a clavar la mirada en Fajera y profirió un largo suspiro, antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Tienes caballo?

-Está afuera de la ciudad, junto a la puerta principal …

-Bien … El viaje lo realizarás a caballo y dormirás en el carromato … No creo que te tenga que hacer compañía las venticuatro horas del día …

-Bueno … Si es lo que quieres …-dijo Fajera en tono molesto.

-No. Es lo que ordeno- y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para llamar al grupo y comenzar el viaje.

-Fajera … De verdad, yo no quiero molestarte …-murmuró Altaïr.

-No, de verdad que no lo haces … No le hagas caso … Es un celoso patológico- abrió el carromato y dejó el saco de Altaïr. Luego se dirigió a la parte delantera y cogió las riendas de los caballos. Dio unos toques con la palma de la mano al lado suyo, invitándole a sentarse junto a ella- Vamos, podrás ir a mi lado hasta que recuperes tu montura …


	6. El Misterio de la Joven

A penas notó cuando la sacaron del carromato y la llevaron a una habitación, donde yacía tumbada e inconsciente. Lo primero que vió cuando abrió los ojos, fue la cara arrugada de una anciana que la estaba secando el sudor de la frente y poniendo gasas de agua fría. Tenía el gesto severo y contraído, como si estuviera molesta. Intentó reincorporarse en la cama, pero ella se lo impidió.

-Estás demasiado débil …-se giró hacia una banqueta que tenía al lado y cogió un vaso para llenarlo de agua. Se ofreció también a ayudarla a tomárselo- Debes de estar muerta de sed …

La agarró de la nuca para elevar ligeramente su cabeza y le dio sorbitos de agua, midiendo la cantidad necesaria, pues padecía de deshidración y grandes cantidades podrían acabar poniéndola más enferma aún, más teniendo el estómago vacío.

-No deberías ser tan tozuda con hombres como ellos … O te encontrarás con la misma Muerte tú solita …- musitó la anciana.

Ella calló, volviendo a acomodarse en la almohada. La anciana se le quedó mirando un rato, hasta que se levantó, dando un largo suspiro, cogiendo las cosas y poniéndolas sobre una bandeja. La dejó a solas.

Cuando la muchacha comprobó que al cerrar la puerta ésta ya se había ido, se levantó con grandes esfuerzos, hasta poder sentarse en el borde de la cama. Miró hacia su alrededor. La habitación de no era de lujo, pero tenía una cama bastante confortable y parecía, de lejos, más limpia que la celda en la que la habían mantenido encerrada días atrás.

Se intentó levantar, pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado como para poder mantenerse en pie y flaquearon, cayendo al suelo de piedra … Una vez más … Impotente y llena de rabia, sujeta al borde de la cama y sentada en el suelo, se preguntó que la hicieron aquellos hombres mientras se encontraba inconsciente.

Al poco rato, entró de nuevo la anciana, quién se alarmó al verla en aquel estado y corrió hacia ella. Dejó la bandeja en el taburete y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Muchacha cabezota! ¡Mira que te dije que no te levantáses!- la trataba como una niña enferma. Se sentó al lado suyo y tomó un cuenco con caldo amarillento y humeante, mientras despedazaba unos trozos de pan duro- Te vendrá bien comer algo sólido para asentar el estómago … Toma, aunque no tengas ganas te vendrá bien …

Tomó una cuchara y se la acercó a la boca, procurando que no cayese ninguna gota por ningún sitio. Su estómago imploraba y rugía mientras saboreaba el caldo y la miga de pan entremezclada. No era gran cosa, pero aquello le pareció delicioso. Quería más.

-Poco a poco, cariño … No vaya a ser que te siente mal.

Le dio una cuchadas más y paró. Ella se relamió el saladillo sabor que se quedó entre los labios. La mujer dejó a un lado el cuenco y le secó la frente de nuevo. La miró durante un instante y por fin habló de nuevo.

-No te vendría mal un baño …Iré a llenar la tina con agua tibia para que te baje esa fiebre e iré a buscar ayuda …-dicho esto, se levantó para llevarse lo que había traído.

Al rato volvió más pronto que antes junto con una compañera más joven. La ayudaron a levantarse y, sujetada por ambos brazos, salieron del cuarto para meterse a otro contiguo. Allí ya estaban unas jóvenes muchachas preparando el baño, mientras echaban a partes iguales cubos de agua caliente y fría. La ayudaron a desvertirse. Se sentía como una muñeca en manos de aquellas mujeres.

Cuando quedó desnuda, tapó sus partes avergonzada. Las mujeres ignoraron aquel hecho y la acompañaron a la tina. Al introducir uno de los pies, dio un espasmo, pero la empujaron para que se metiese del todo. Con cuidado se sentó, mientras que con sus rodillas tapó sus pechos. Estaba temblando.

Un cubo de agua fría le cayó encima de la cabeza y ella abrió la boca complentamente impresionada por la súbita cascada helada que la cubrió en pocos segundos. Hacían con ella lo que querían. La tomaban de un brazo, la frotaba la espalda, la masajeaban la cabeza … Hasta que llegó el momento de repasar sus partes.

Las mujeres se la quedaron mirando a la joven asustada, que se ocultaba detrás de los mechones azabache y húmedos que caían desde su cabeza. Se levantó temblando y observando profundamente a aquellas que le rodeaban. Se tapó los pechos en un intento de abrazarse a sí misma y entrabrió las piernas. La anciana se atrevió y limpió el interior de sus muslos, a la vez que la entrada del sexo. Entonces, notó algo extraño que se reflejó en su rostro. Miró a la joven con cara de no comprender a lo que ella respondió con una gélida mirada que podría bien haber congelado el corazón de aquella mujer.

Lo que palpó en el interior de los muslos blancos de aquella chica fue una cicatriz que seguía un trazo demasiado intencionado como para tratarse de una quemadura accidental. Echó agua para dislumbrarlo mejor y obligó a la joven a abrir aún más las piernas. No pudo dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos.

Un símbolo, grabado al parecer en fuego en su piel. Consistía en un triángulo, sobre el que había una línea recta y por encima un círculo. Todo ello era coronado por una semiluna, cuyas puntas señalaban hacia arriba. La mujer respiró hondo y continuó la labor higiénica, mientras las demás esperaban expectantes para saber qué había sorprendido a aquella mujer, que había sido impasible a muchas amputaciones y heridas.

Terminó callada de limpirlasy ordenó a las muchachas que la echaran cubos de agua por encima, para quitarle el jabón. Ella seguía de pie, sintiendo que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo. La anciana extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir y enseguida vinieron a secarla con unas tollas, tanto el cuerpo como la cabeza.

La anciana le sonrió y le enseñó unas prendas blancas y recién almidonadas que habían preparado especialmente para que ella se las pusiese. La joven bajó la mirada cabizbaja. La anciana la comprendió. Había observado sus pechos. Los pezones eran pequeños y rosados, por lo tanto, era virgen. En cierto modo, era incómodo para las jóvenes estar rodeada de personas que la limpían y tocan tan íntimamente, aunque éstas fuesen mujeres también. Una vez vestida, la acompañaron de nuevo a la habitación para que descansase.

Al quedarse de nuevo sola, tumbada sobre la cama, se tomó un mechón de peli semi-mojado y lo olió. Le gustaba el olor del jabón en sus cabellos. Al lado de la mesilla, la mujer le había dejado un cepillo para el pelo y lo tomó para desenredarse los cabellos, mientras miraba al vacío infinito con la mirada perdida …


	7. Viaje por el Desierto

El grupo se movía lento a través del desierto … Con demasiada calma. Aquello le estaba sacando de quicio a Altaïr. Se estaba replanteando abandonarles e ir a su propio ritmo. Pero Fajera le trataba de calmar en cuanto le veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo … Llegaremos a Jerusalén a tiempo. - le dijo mientras conducía su carromato.

-Hay muchas cosas en juego como para poder calmarme …

- Sé que estás acostumbrado a ir por tu cuenta … Pero debo recordarte que esta vez fuíste tú mismo el que veniste a mí pidiendo ayuda …

-Lo sé … Pero pensé que esto sería de otra forma …

-Somos un circo … Nunca tenemos prisa ni nos requieren en ningún lugar demasiado pronto … El viaje es una forma de relajarnos, pues en cuanto llegamos a una ciudad, sabemos que en días no podremos descansar como es debido … No solo actuamos, sino preparamos nuevos números y ensayamos hasta el último momento … No puedo pedirles que vayan más deprisa.

-Entiendo … Pero tú también debes entenderme a mí.

-Lo sé … Se que te traes algo importante entre manos y que no debo preguntar al respecto.

Callaron de nuevo y continuaron la marcha a trote suave. Hasta el anochecer, no pararon. Encendieron una fogata, entorno a la cual, todos los carromatos formaron un círculo cerrado. Sacaron cosas para cenar y comieron entre risas y bromas. Fajera miraba curiosa a Altaïr, y comía su propia comida en silencio, observando ensimismado las brasas que saltaban del fuego.

-¿Estás bien?-le tocó el hombro con confianza.

-Sí.-y pegó otro mordisco a la torta.

-Pareces aburrido … ¿Es que nunca has estado con más gente?

-He estado con gente … Pero por lo general, me aburren estas cosas …

-Vaya …-y rió conteniéndose- Eres todo un ermitaño …

-Solo me preocupa mi trabajo … La diversión, es para los débiles …

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Acaso la Hermandad es tan seria?

-Tenemos asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar como para andar con distracciones …

-¿Y qué me dices de la compañía femenina? -le miró de arriba abajo, mordiéndose los labios divertida- Me imagino que con tanto hombre, tendréis algún tipo de necesidad carnal …

Altaïr se giró hacia ella arqueando una ceja.

-Somos humanos, por supuesto … Pero yo de momento no le doy demasiada importancia a esas cosas …

-¿Nunca has estado con una mujer?

-No tengo por contarte nada sobre mi vida personal …

-Así, no haces más que piense cosas extrañas.

-Me da igual lo que pienses o dejes de pensar …-concluyó molesto, echando un trago a la bota que tenía al lado.

-No quería molestarte …-ella se levantó molesta y se unió al grupo, que bebía y cantaba al otro extremo en el que él estaba sentado.

Altaïr los observaba desde la distancia. No era un santo, no solo por los hombres a los que había matado. Pero no era de incumbencia de nadie lo que hubiera hecho. Claro que tenía necesidades, pero no le daba más importancia de la que tenían aquellos encuentros fortuítos. No había ningún vínculo emocional con ellos. Si sentía algo más que mero placer, eso le podría debilitar.

Suspiró hondo y se levantó para dirigirse al carromato a descansar. Al menos, en compañía de esa gente, podría dormir sin tener que preocuparse. A pesar de todo, confiaba en Fajera, ya que anteriormente, había servido a la Hermandad y eso merecía respeto, sobretodo siendo mujer. Se acomodó entre los cojines y cerró los ojos …

Entonces, súbitamente los abrió al poco rato de haberlos cerrado. Fajera estaba a su lado, observándole desde la oscuridad, mientras le acariciaba el pecho con el dedo índice. Se apartó de ella, mirándola con frialdad. Ella sonrió y se acercó aún más.

-No -dijo él en tono serio- No soy como piensas.

-Vámos … Seguro que llevas mucho tiempo sin estar cerca de una mujer … Prometo no pedirte nada a cambio …

Él continuó rechazándola y salió de entre los cojines para salir al exterior. Ella le siguió sin rendirse.

-Altaïr, espera …- el frío del desierto se calaba en sus ropas, ya que la fogata había sido apagada y la única luz que brillaba era la de las estrellas y la media luna que adornaba el cielo azul oscuro.

-No estoy enfadado Fajera … Simplemente molesto por tomarme como si fuera un hombre como los demás … Será mejor que continúe mi viaje solo.

-¿Por qué temes tanto que te toquen? Desde luego, no eres como Rafik …

-No me gusta que me tomen por alguien fácil …

-Tu orgullo te ciega … Baja de una vez a la Tierra y vuelve a ser un humano como los demás- las palabras de Fajera eran duras, pero él parecía no sentirse afectado por ellas.

-Si tú no me consideras un hombre corriente, no es mi problema … Soy un asesino y debes aceptarlo. No tengo ningún interés en establecer una relación contigo más allá de la mera cordialidad, pues me siento agradecido de tu amabilidad al ayudarme … Pero nada más allá.

-Si crees que mis sentimientos hacia ti van más allá de un atracción sexual, estás muy equivocado … Simplemente te ofrecía la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato. No soy ningna prostituta, ni mucho menos … Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentarlo aunque fuera al menos una vez.

-No me extraña que aquel hombre me desprecie … Sé que no confía en mí debido a tu interés hacia mí.

-¿Alí? No me interesa en lo más absoluto … Sabe como soy y si siente algo por mí, tiene la culpa el solito, ya que nunca le he dado esperanzas … No cambiaré y por eso estoy aquí, en el circo … Soy una mujer libre y creen que soy una simple ramera … Pero si lo fuera, sería esclava de las fantasías de los hombres: y yo solo atiendo a mis propias necesidades.

Altaïr se volteó para mirarla. Badr no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Estaba con los demás caballos del grupo. Hacía un poco de viento, que silbaba mientras movía las telas de sus prendas. Ella se acercó aún más y le acarició el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no desesperados o llorosos: era el brillo de la lujuria.


	8. Caminos Separados

A la mañana siguiente, Altaïr se despertó entre la luz del alba que daba directamente a sus ojos y como la gente hacía ruido desde el exterior, preparándose para partir de nuevo. La cabeza de Fajera descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo y la apartó con delicadeza, para poder incorporarse y vestirse. Ella también se despertó y le miró con sus ojos oscuros esbozando una sonrisa. Él, hacía caso omiso.

-La gente se está preparando afuera … Deberías vestirte y salir a desayunar algo antes de que nos pongamos en marcha …-le aconsejó Altaïr, mientras se ajustaba los pantalones.

-¿No me vas a dar siquiera un beso de buenos días?- aquella mujer era tan descarada, que se mostraba desnuda sobre los cojines bocabajo, apoyada sobre sus codos.

Él siguió vistiéndose y entonces, ella decidió levantarse, para mostrar su belleza a la luz del día. Se situó detrás de él para abrazarle y besarle en la nuca. Pero él no reaccionó.

-No eres nada romántico …-dijo ella mientras seguía las líneas de su musculosa espalda con la punta de la nariz.

La apartó de si para ponerse la parte de arriba y echó un vistazo a través de la cortina sobre lo que estaba pasando en el exterior. Se dirigió para salir del carromato cuando Fajera le detuvo, agarrándole por el brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-la voz de Altaïr parecía ruda.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor …-comenzó tímidamente Fajera.

-Habla entonces …

-Deberías marcharte … No estamos haciendo más que retenerte y tienes una misión que cumplir.

-Pero …-ella le cayó tapándole los labios con sus dedos.

-He sido estúpida reteniéndote … Debí dejarte marchar la noche anterior.

-Todos cometemos errores, pero yo fui el que cometió el error … Creo que te he hecho daño Fajera … Te subestimé.

-Ambos nos subestimamos … Por eso, antes de que vaya a más, deberías irte … Sé que por tu parte no, pero yo …-paró y suspiró- Yo te cubriré las espaldas.

Su mirada firme pretendía ocultar el verdadero brillo de sus ojos. Aquello le molestaba a Altaïr: no solía usar a las mujeres para después herirlas emocionalmente. Fajera se cubrió el cuerpo con una tela de seda y se acercó a uno de los baúles que llenaban el pequeño carromato. Lo abrió y sacó de un saco bastante pesado. Allí tenía las ropas de Altaïr y sus armas.

-Toma … Ve antes de que nosotros volvamos al viaje. Solo te queda un día de viaje si vas rápido con el caballo … Al menos nos quedan dos días para que lleguemos.

-Gracias Fajera, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí.

-Yo deberé olvidarte-dijo sonriendo- Es tonto enamorarse de alguien al que a penas conoces …

Altaïr salió al exterior y se mezcló entre el gentío para no llamar la atención hasta que por fin llegó hasta su montura. Ató bien el saco detrás de la silla de montar y lo cogió por las riendas hasta que caminaron lejos del campamento. Se montó y emprendió su viaje en solitario, hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos para volver a ponerse sus ropas, sin las cuales, parecía sentirse desnudo …

No se despidió de Fajera. No quería que albergara esperanzas de ningún tipo, pues nunca podría corresponderla. Sabía que debía distinguir entre agradecimiento y cariño. Le habían enseñado que las emociones lo único que hacían era distraer y hacer cometer errores al individuo. Pero no solo aquellos relacionados con el amor: la ira, la envidia … También eran peligrosos. Pero el lo llevaba al extremo, pues la mayoría de asesinos habían formado familias a su edad y él prefería seguir siendo un alma solitaria …

Una vez que se vistió, enterró las ropas que le entregó Fajera y emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad, con la esperanza de llegar antes del anochecer, forzando al máximo a Badr. A lo largo del día, pasó del frescor del amanacer al insoportable calor del mediodía. Pero debido a la velocidad a la que iba, el viento le refrescaba un poco, metiéndose entre las telas blancas de su traje. Paró para comer algo, pues no podía evitar el molesto rugir de sus tripas por el hambre, ya que no había desayunado nada. Se puso a la sombra de Badr y no perdió mucho tiempo, casi sin a penas masticar o saborear.

Retomó la marcha deprisa, sin perder el tiempo. Estaba dirigiéndose a tierras más aridas, donde los cascos del caballo hacían sonar tanto las piedras como la tierra seca y resquebrajada. Aquellos lugares eran mucho más peligrosos que el propio desierto, ya que al caer la noche, las alimañas salían de sus madrigueras para buscar cualquier cosa o podría haber patrullas de soldados, por lo que era más seguro, aunque no llegase a entrar en la ciudad, pasar la noche cerca de un sitio más civilizado.

Poco a poco, se iba adentrando más y podía seguir ya caminos solitarios, en los que de vez en cuando se encontraba con pequeños mercaderes que iban con burros o carros. Incluso la vegetación, no demasiado espectacular, comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia cada vez de manera más abundante. También podía ver que estaba adentrándose en las montañas, con lo que calculó que no tardaría demasiado en llegar a Jersulén antes del anochecer …


	9. Giro Inesperado

Días después, ya se encontraba mejor. Para no perder la movilidad de las piernas, la anciana la llevaba del brazo a pasear por el castillo y, de cuando en cuando, salía al balcón a tomar el fresco y contemplar las hermosas vistas de la ciudad. Nunca había estado allí, pero sabía que había nacido allí. Tenía un encanto especial … Pues todos sus antepasados habían vivido allí desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás … Era una mezcla entre Oriente y Occidente.

La cúpula de la Roca se podía ver desde donde se encontraba situado el castillo. Brillaba dorada bajo el cálido sol, desprendiendo brillos blancos. Al fondo, se podían ver las montañas. Por las noches, ella escapaba de su cuarto para poder ir a uno de los balcones que daba precisamente hacia esa dirección. Le agradaban los destellos azulados y su tono bronce cuando la noche caía en Jerusalén.

Una vez, observando a la luna, sentada al borde del balcón, una figura masculina apareció detrás suya. Ella se sorprendió pero no llegó a asustarse. Le miró y este le correspondió con una mirada extraña. Era él. Sus ojos claros eran su seña de identidad. Nunca había visto unos iguales antes. Éste la tomó el rostro y le obligó a mirarle, mientras le sonreía con cierta malicia. Después, se apartó para apoyarse en el balcón e intentar mirar hacia donde ella antes estaba dirigiendo la mirada.

-¿Qué estabas mirando antes?-preguntó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando algo llamativo en lo que centrar la atención.

-En nada y todo a la vez …-contestó ella sin darle la menor importancia, volviendo a perder la mirada entre los edificios.

-Os gusta hablar con enigmas …-se volvió hacia ella y con su imponente presencia, comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Si alguna compañera tuya anda rondándonos, más vale que la persuadas de que es inútil rescatarte: ahora eres propiedad nuestra.

-Yo no pertenezco a nadie. Soy una persona, no un objeto …-la mirada felina de la muchacha se posó sobre el caballero cristiano con rabia y orgullo.

-Entre una mujer y un objeto no hay mucha diferencia …- se acercó aún más a ella, y aspiró el perfume que desprendían sus cabellos azabache- Si no fueras quien eres …-paró y se alejó de nuevo, riéndose para sus adentros- No deberías pasearte sola por las noches … Nunca sabes con quien te puedes encontrar.

-No me preocupa eso … Si mi vida está condenada a seguir cautiva por vosotros, no me importaría morir … Antes que vuestros planes tengan éxito.

-¡Dios mío!¿Por qué en Oriente hay tanto extremismo y fanatismo?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de reírse- Soís capaces de sacrificar vuestras almas en nombre de algo superior.

-¿Acaso vosotros no lo haceís? No os importa la muerte de miles de hombres con tal de recuperar un trozo de Tierra que tiene cierto simbolismo para vuestros hermanos: es igual de estúpido que lo nuestro- se puso en pie y esta vez fue ella la que se acercó al hombre, que podía fácilmente sacarle dos cabezas- Al menos nosotros pretendemos defender lo nuestro, ya que vosotros os consideraís tan soberbios como para disfrutar quitándonoslos.

-Teneís la boca muy grande para ser tan pequeña …- la tomó el rostro con fuerza, apretándola la boca, mientras ella hacía una mueca de desagrado- Deberíais ser más agradecida.

-No tengo nada que agradecer a hombres de tu calaña-escupió las palabras cuando el hombre le soltó el rostro.

-Se nota que no soís más que una cría, que ha estado protegida por mujeres hasta que os encontramos … Yo estaría encantado de haceros mujer, pero os guardo respeto, cosa que otros no podrían tener por vos … Al fin y al cabo, no soís más que un trozo de carne muy apetecible …-la acarició unos mechones que se deslizaban en hondas sobre la curva nariz de ésta.

-Os podeís guardar las galanterías si pretendeís convencerme de que velaís por mi "honor" -apartó la fuerte mano, con la piel tan clara como la suya propia- Podrán hacer lo que quieran con mi cuerpo, pero nunca podrán corromper mi alma. Solo los que hieren a otros son aquellos que la tienen podrida.

-No me vengas con palabras de mesías. Tienes suerte de que no se encuentre el Rey cerca … Entonces no hablaríais tan a la ligera …-volvió a mirar a su alrededor con desconfianza- Ahora, volved dentro o tendré que haceros entrar a la fuerza.

-No teneís porque ordenármelo, ya estoy cansada … El aire de este lugar ahora está bastante cargado como para quedarme un segundo más …-le volvió a desafiar con su mirada de color miel y se adentró hacia el interior del castillo.

El hombre se quedó un momento mirando a su alrededor. Pensó que debería doblar la guardia a partir de aquel día … Uno no sabía por dónde podían venir los golpes más duros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Altaïr tuvo que esperar al día siguiente para acceder hacia el interior de la ciudad de Jerusalén, tal y como había previsto. Pasó la noche durmiendo en las cuadras donde los viajeros dejaban a sus caballos, junto a su caballo, Badr.

Entró respaldado por un grupo de monjes vestidos con capuchones blancos, lo que permitía mayor discreción. Aunque algunas veces estos monjes eran atacados por los propios soldados llenos de arrogancia, normalmente eran muy respetados en la mayoría de las ciudades de Oriente.

Jerusalén atravesaba por una época díficil, en la que los cristianos luchaban por recuperarla bajo la bandera de "Tierra Santa", liderados por el rey Ricardo de Inglaterra. Pero la ciudad actualmente yacía en manos del líder de la Armada Islámica, Saladin. Se notaba la presión en el ámbiente, y el miedo de las gentes por un posible asedio, tal y como estaba ocurriendo en Acre, no hacía más que hacer crecer la desconfianza entre los mismos. Aquellas gentes no entendían ni de política ni religiones.

Antes de dirigirse hacia la casa de Asesinos, Altaïr decidió estudiar el terreno, las gentes, los guardias … Así podría actuar más fácilmente y en consecuencia. El gentío hacía tanto o más ruido que otras ciudades. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la "convivencia" de diferentes gentes de diversas creencias: musulmanes, judíos y algunos cristianos formaban la población de entonces.

Tenía hambre y se dirigió a la zona comercial, donde encontraría puestecillos y podría robar algo. Los vendedores gritaban sus ofertas en medio de aquel bullicio, mientras las gentes se paraban delante de los puestos para mirar los productos e incluso comprar algo. Aprovechando el descuido de un vendedor en un puesto de fruta, tomó una manzana amarillenta, a la que pegó un mordisco tras alejarse, sin dejar de caminar en todo momento.

Se sentó en los bancos puestos enfrente de un fuentecilla central y terminó su desayuno lentamente, saboreando cada bocado. Hacía tiempo que no comía nada en condiciones. Con la cabeza gacha, hacía oídos sordos a los ruidos de la calle, centrándose en las pisadas de las guardias que solían hacer patrullas por aquellas calles abarrotadas de gente. Si se acercaban demasiado, tendría que echar a correr.

Entonces, unos pasos rápidos y pesados contra el suelo se acercaban desde una de las calles. Alzó la vista para ver de qué se trataba y vió como una niña, con un saco entre las manos, huía de unos guardias, que corrían tras ella enfurecidos. Altaïr apretó los puños haciendo crujir los huesos de los nudillos. Se levantó y disimuladamente comenzó a trepar un edificio cercano. No podía soportar las injusticias, y menos si venían de manos de los abusos de los guardias.

Saltó de un edificio a otro hacia la dirección a la que les vió por última vez al mismo tiempo que lo iba modificándolo y poniendo oído fino para escuchar aquellos pasos apresurados tan característicos. Hasta que por fin dio con ellos, situándose al borde de uno de los edificios, justo como él había previsto. La niña corría agotada, pero empleaba todas sus fuerzas en ello. Su jadeo desesperado se podía percibir incluso desde la altura en la que él se encontraba.

A pesar de los intentos por parte de ésta por engañar a los guardias metiéndose por callejones constantemente para después volver a la calle principal, los guardias parecían sabuesos insaciables a la caza de su presa. Las gentes caían o se apartaban alarmadas, pero ninguna puso resistencia para distraer a la guardia y que la niña pudiera escapar y así enconderse en algún sitio seguro.

Los sigió desde las alturas raudo y poniendo a prueba toda su agilidad. Parecía un acróbata del circo moviéndose con tanta soltura entre los edificios. Parecía danzar sobre el aire con pasmosa habilidad. La niña tropezó en uno de los callejones y cayó al suelo, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Altaïr fue con la fuerza a la que se aferró a su saco para que no se le fuera de las manos. Volvió a reincorporarse dolorida y fatigada, pero sacó fuerzas desde donde no las había para continuar con su carrera, que parecía comenzar a tornarse interminable y angustiosa.

Pero la pobre e inocente niña, mareada por el calor y el sobresfuerzo físico, se encontró con un callejón sin salida y atontada miró hacia varios lados buscando una salida sin éxito. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared esperando a sus perseguidores, con la boca abierta tratando de captar el máximo aire posible, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, golpeando contra el saco que llevaba entre los brazos.

Los guardias dieron con ella y la amenzaron para que se rendiera, mientras la apuntaban con la punta de la ligeramente curva espada. La niña parecía estar a punto de llorar y se encogió sobre si misma, protegiendo lo que llevaba, apretando tanto los ojos que solo dibujaban dos líneas oscuras y marcadas sobre su contraído rostro. Altaïr observaba la escena desde lo alto de un edificio, aguardando al momento preciso.

Entonces, cuando uno de los guardias intentó acercarse a la niña, ésta metió la mano dentro del saco y rebuscó algo. Hizo un amago de sacar algo. Parecía muy asustada.

-¡Quieta!¡No te muevas!-gritó el guardia perplejo, ante la espectativa de las intenciones de la joven. Altaïr estaba igual de confuso que él. Tanto, que todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado y no respondía ante nada, a pesar de que quería intervenir.

La joven movió compulsivamente la cabeza de un lado a otro a modo de negación y unas lágrimas se resbalaron por el rostro. La pupila de Altaïr se contrajo hasta el tamaño de la punta de la aguja de un alfiler. Tiró fuerte de un hilo y solo fue cuestión de segundos que un haz de luz intensa cegó a todos. Por un momento la escena quedó confusa. Todos fueron impulsados por la fuerza de algo inexplicable y un ruido ensordecedor hizo que temblara una parte de la ciudad, tanto a nivel del suelo como en los edificios.

Cuando Altaïr alzó la cabeza, pues estaba tumbado bocabajo en el suelo de la azotea, una espesa humareda negra se elevaba serpenteante desde el punto donde se había encontrado hace unos instantes la muchacha. Se levantó un poco dolorido por la caída y se acercó lentamente hacía el borde. Con el humo a penas podía ver nada.

Bajó con cuidado, pues la visibilidad era escasa. Solo podía ver unos cuantos bultos en el suelo y lo que parecía un agujero en la pared. No había rastro de ningún cuerpo lo suficientemente pequeño como para pertenecer a la joven. Algunos guardias habían muerto en la explosión, pero otros estaban agonizando, tirados por el suelo, entre algunos escombros. Terminó con ellos rápidamente y se puso a la búsqueda de la niña entre las ruinas del muro, quitando roca por roca … Ladrillo por ladrillo …


	10. Una Cruda Realidad

Poco a poco y a medida que iba apartando cada vez más escombros, el humo iba desapareciendo con lo cual podía ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Debía darse prisa, pues un acontecimiento como aquel no sería ignorado por el resto de guardias y acudirían en masa desde cualquier punto de la ciudad. Aquel ruido tronador aún zumbaba en sus oídos...

Palpó algo blando al retirar una piedra bastante grande y puso cuidado por si se trataba de la niña al quitar los demás escombros. Era ella. Estaba muy mal herida. Tenía el rostro desfigurado, era como un trozo de carne negra y que olía a chamusquina. Las ropas estaban ensangrentadas. La tomó con cuidado, pero el cuerpo de ella no respondía. Su cuerpo caía como peso muerto sobre los brazos del joven asesino.

La apretó contra su pecho y se levantó, dispuesto a llevarla a la casa de asesinos: aún albergaba la esperanza de poderla mantener con vida y curar sus heridas. Trepó el edificio contiguo y desde lo alto de la azotea trató de orientarse. Una vez situado, emprendió su camino con cuidado y lo más rápido que le permitía el tener que cargar con un peso tan delicado como aquel.

Al llegar a la casa de Asesinos, bajó con cuidado, poniéndosela sobre los hombros y sujetándola con una mano por la muñecas para poder bajar con la otra que quedaba libre. Al llegar al suelo, la colocó despacio y con cuidado sobre los cojines que estaban dispuestos para que los demás Hermanos descansasen tras cada misión.

Entró corriendo dentro de la librería donde Kadar, que se encontraba mirando unos mapas, sobre los que trazaba unas coordenadas con su pluma blanca. Alzó la vista sorprendido por la visita de su amigo, pues le conocía bien desde que el joven no era más que un crío.

-¿Qué ocurre Altaïr?

-¡Tienes que venir un momento Kadar!¡Hay una niña y está muy grave!¡Su vida corre peligro!-le tomó de los hombros seriamente a aquel hombre ya bastante mayor, que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-¡Calma muchacho!¿Dónde está la niña?- le agarró a éste también por los hombros para tranquilizarle.

-Está fuera …¡Por favor, dáte prisa!

Rápidamente el anciano rebuscó por dentro del mostrador, agachándose para ello y después salió apresurado ante la atenta mirada de Altaïr. Éste se quitó su capucha y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su bata. Salieron al exterior, donde el cuerpo inerte de la niña yacía con dejadez sobre los cojines. A penas, su aspecto desagradable parecía humano.

Kadar hizo un gesto de desagrado y lástima simultáneamente. A continuación, se agachó con las vendas, tijeras, frascos y unas pinzas entre los brazos, los cuales dejó a un lado suyo. Altaïr se sentó en el otro extremo. El anciano comenzó por abrirle la túnica con las tijeras despacio, teniendo cuidado de no llevarse demasiada piel al levantar los trozos de tela, que se había pegado a la piel y la sangre que brotaba de casi todas partes en hilos pequeños pero numerosos.

A penas había algún trozo de su cuerpo que no estuviese quemado. Las quemaduras eran demasiado graves como para que hubiese podido sobrevivir a las mismas. A penas se podía distinguir los rasgos del rostro. Kadar suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No podía hacer nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-peguntó preocupado Altaïr.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer hijo: esta niña está muerta desde hace bastante tiempo-situó unos dedos a la altura de la yugular para comprobar si tenía pulso al menos. Su gesto de negación no hacía más que confirmar la muerte de la joven.

-Maldita sea …-murmuró Altaïr entre dientes, mientras daba un golpe con el puño en el suelo de piedra blanca.

-Vamos, no te martirices …-posó una mano consoladora sobre su hombro- Somos asesinos, no médicos ni protectores. No deberías haber adoptado ese rol cuando no había ningún tipo de responsabilidad …

-Lo presencié, Kadar … Vi cómo murió esta niña delante de mis ojos y no hice nada por evitarlo …

-Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar … Si era su destino, no podías intervenir. Son asuntos que no están a nuestro alcance … Lo que me intriga más es cómo acabó en este estado … Cuéntame exactamente que pasó.

-Unos guardias la iban persguiendo por toda la ciudad y entonces, en un callejón sin salida, la acorralaron. Pretendía intervenir y salvarla, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella hizo un gesto extraño y todo salió volando por los aires … Nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Yo sí, pero más recientemente …

-¿Qué quieres decir?-el joven le miraba asombrado por la ligereza de sus palabras.

-Últimamente, se están dando casos parecidos … Aunque debo reconocer que éste es el primero al que he tenido que ver en persona …-dijo señalando el cadáver semidescompuesto por las heridas mientras se ponía en pie.

-Explícate, tal vez hallaremos la respuesta a este tipo de incidentes- ordenó Altaïr nervioso, olvidando cualquier tipo de jerarquía a la que debía respetar.

-Desde hace varias semanas se llevan dando estos casos no solo aquí, sino en otras ciudades … Pero hace unos días que se dan con fuerza aquí, en Jerusalén.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó impaciente el joven asesino.

-Eso no lo sé … Tendrás que averiguarlo.

-Pero no tengo tiempo aunque quisiera: Al Mualim me envía a la búsqueda del Santo Grial.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sonriendo- Se volvió loco …

-Eso parece, pero está convencido tanto de su existencia como de su importancia … Y si es verdad, parece un asunto serio.

-¿Más serio que los casos de unas niñas suicidas, que andan por varias ciudades con explosivos? Al Mualim ha perdido la cabeza …

-Lo sé … Pero mientras busco información acerca de donde se encuentra el Grial, también podré averiguar cosas sobre este turbio asunto con tiempo de sobra para ambas cosas … Pero una cosa más, hermano …¿Cómo fueron las otras veces?

-Por lo que he oído, estas criaturas de Dios van intencionadamente a sitios donde hay guardias o soldados, ya sean Cruzados o Templarios, con sacos donde se supone que van los explosivos … Parece que hacen atentados contra el Rey Ricardo, pero no me atrevería a confirmarlo.

-¿Dices que van intencionadamente a provocar el suicidio?

-Como si supieran exactamente dónde y cómo lo tienen que hacer … Eso no podría maquinarlo ni la más retorcida de las mentes infantiles, hay algo más oscuro y repugnante: algún grupo, sea del bando que fuere, utiliza a las pobres criaturas para realizar atentados y sacrificios al mismo tiempo, pues manipular explosivos y saliendo airosos de los mismos es peligroso para que lo pueda manejar un crío. Hay que ser un psicópata para hacerlo, y más de manera consciente.

-Entiendo … Intentaré averiguar más.

-Deberías descansar, Altaïr …-aconsejó el anciano como un padre que se preocupa por un hijo.

-Tranquilo, sabiendo este tipo de cosas no puedo quedarme tranquilo … Ni siquiera descansar … Me daré una vuelta por la ciudad y averiguaré algo más.

-Yo mientras le realizaré una autopsia para averiguar a que tipo de armas nos enfrentamos … Ten cuidado y no dejes que la sed venganza te ciege …

-Dime algún lugar por el que podría empezar ...

-Hace unos días, me enteré de que llegaron a la ciudad un grupo de Cruzados y parecía que traían algo importante ... No sé el que. Pero si que es verdad que los atentados, al día siguiente como poco, comenzaron a darse aquí.

-Puede que ambos acontecimientos estén relacionados ...¿Quién era el que dirigía al grupo de soldados?

-Un tal Lord Basilisk, creo que se alojaron en el castillo de Jerusalén. Pero te advierto que es peligroso entrar allí, pues si ocultan algo y están pasando todo esto de las niñas, habrá demasiada guardia.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago?

-Buscar información: ya hay varios Hermanos en la ciudad averiguando cosas, solo tienes que encontrarles y reunir toda la información para enterarte de qué está pasando. Te recomiendo que encuentres a Ayman. Le enviaron infiltrarse entre las tropas del rey y tendrá información muy jugosa. Solo así podremos saber qué está pasando y actuar en consecuencia. Te avisaré cuando vuelvas sobre lo que he averiguado de esta pobre criatura ...-miró con lástima al cuerpo destrozado de la niña.

Dicho esto, el joven volvió a trepar para salir al exterior y enfrentarse a una situación que se había tornado más confusa y complicada de lo que aparentaba en un primer momento ...


	11. Eunuco

Tras el típico baño de por las mañanas, la joven fue especialmente preparada por la anciana, que se había convertido en una compañera ; le recordaba a alguien también especial para ella, que había sido como una madre ya que perdió la suya al nacer. La lavó los cabellos con esencias especiales para después perfumarlos con aceites florales. Con un peine de puas finas y numerosas, mojándolas en agua hirviendo, le alisaba los cabellos oscuros y rebeldemente ondulados. Al tirar de ellos con fuerza, la hacía daño pero procuraba no quejarse demasiado.

-Hoy es un día especial …-murmuró la anciana, mientras volvía a la ardua tarea del alisado. El pelo de las otras jóvenes era más dócil que el de aquella joven extranjera- Debes estar decente, pues se está preparando una celebración en honor al Rey …

-¿Qué Rey?-preguntó curiosa la joven, mientras observaba a la anciana a través del espejo que tenía delante.

-No se nos permite decir su nombre pues desconfían de nosotras … Solo tienes que saber que debes tener cuidado con él …

-¿Es el hombre peligroso del que tanto hablan?

La anciana paró y la echó una mirada agresiva que pretendía intimidar a la joven. Preguntaba demasiado y eso la incomodaba, pues no era bueno en una mujer.

-¿Quién te ha dicho tales cosas?

-El hombre de ojos claros que me trajo hasta aquí …

-¿Cómo es que has hablado con él?

-He coincidido con él en el balcón.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas noches.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para salir al balcón de noche?-mojó con rabia el peine y esta vez agarró los cabellos de la joven con fuerza con toda intención de hacerla daño.

La joven calló y aguantó el tirón apretándose con fuerza los labios. Una vez alisados los cabellos, la mujer, con la ayuda de otras jovenes bien vestidas, la comenzaron a realizar el mismo y extraño peinado que llevaban. Los cabellos de la parte delantera los echaron hacia atrás hasta que ningún cabello estuviera fuera de su sitio y se lo sujetaron, mientras que los de los laterales fueron llevados hacia los lados retorcidos sobre si mismos hasta que los sujetaron en la parte trasera.

Recogieron ambas extremidades en un moño abultado y alargado, que ocupaba toda la nuca. Le pusieron una redecilla con pequeñas perlas blancas y lo ataron con el sobrante de la misma dando varias vueltas. Luego, la pusieron una diadema de terciopelo con cintas blancas que daba también vueltas a la misma y dejaron justo el centro para colocar un broche de piedra rojiza y bordes dorados.

Cuando se miró al espejo se sintió extraña y ridícula al mismo tiempo. La levantaron para ponerle una larga túnica a la que llamaban vestido, también de terciopelo rojo, que le cubría los pies. El vestido en cuestión le quedaba apretado hasta por debajo del pecho, desde donde después caía en plieges. Después, la pusieron una túnica de mangas amplias y que se abría por delante. Se lo ajustaron a nivel del pecho también, en la que el escote hacía un triángulo. Por último, adornaron el cuello con un collar dorado y con cuentas rojizas que quedaba ajustado, pero que no le oprimía.

La volvieron a sentar en el taburete donde la había peinado antes y procedieron a maquillarla. Sobre los labios la dieron un hugüento grasiento de color rojizo a base de toquecitos con la yema de los dedos. También le dieron uno más claro sobre los pómulos y mejillas, y las cejas se las remarcaron con polvos oscuros para darle uniformidad en aquellos huecos donde el vello escaseaba. Los ojos no se lo tocaron, pues las pestañas definían perfectamente el contorno de los ojos y aplicarles algo más en ellos podría quedar rídiculo.

La anciana la hizo levantar y la revisó, dando varias vueltas a su alrededor. La joven miró a las otras jóvenes. Sus cabellos eran de diferentes colores y tonalidades, y se sentía fea en comparación con las mismas, debido a su cabellu oscuro y su gran nariz curva. Pero al menos tenía la piel igual de blanca y pura como la de ellas.

-Bien, creo que ya estás preparada-la colocó un poco las ropas- Pero antes de dejarte, tengo que recomendarte dos cosas: la primera, cada vez que un caballero o dama se dirija a ti tendrás que inclinarte levemente como harán tus demás compañeras y esbozar una tímida sonrisa; la segunda es que no debes acercarte al Rey al menos que éste te lo pida. Creo que eso será suficiente para que no metas la pata.

El tono de la anciana parecía disgustado, diferente al de las otras veces. Quizás las salidas nocturnas de la muchacha la disgustaron y por eso se comportaba de manera tan estricta con ella. La dejó sola con las demás muchachas en la habitación, mientras estas se asomaban curiosas y tímidas por los ventanucos. Ella no tenía el menor interés en ver lo que estaba pasando fuera, pero le intrigaba el por qué las jóvenes se reían con una mano en la boca y quería desubrir qué las hacía tanta gracia, por lo que se acercó a ellas.

No hablaban la misma lengua, al contrario que con la anciana. Se quedó mirándolas detrás de ellas e intentando echar vistazos por la ventana por si podía ver algo gracioso. No entendía nada y tampoco vió nada. Aquellas chicas le parecieron de los más estúpidas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Altaïr se enteró de que al día siguiente iban a celebrar una fiesta en los jardínes del palacio como bienvenida al Rey Ricardo, que supuestamente había venido a la ciudad para evitar un posible conflicto entre Saladino y Guido de Lusignan, actual rey de Jerusalén, que seguía manteniendo su puesto gracias al consentimiento del primero. Pero el rey no hacía más que provocar al líder musulman, con lo que el papa Urbano III prentendía llevar a cabo la Tercera Cruzada que había planeado anteriormente su predecesor.

La ciudad corría peligro no solo por la temida llegada de lo cruzados, sino también por las tropas de Saladino, que andaba especialmente molesto con la toma de Acre y planeaba su reconquista. Por ello, Ricardo fue enviado como mediador para evitar aquella posible retoma de la ciudad por parte de los musulmanes, aunque ya parecía casi inevitable debido al genio de Saladino.

Ayman también le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba situado el palacio y le ofreció ayuda para poder entrar, ya que estaría altamente vigilado por guardias y no sabía si asistiría Lord Basiliks. Cuando acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente, Altaïr volvió a la casa de Asesinos para saber que había averiguado Kadar.

Al entrar por el patio trasero, entró al interior de la librería y se dirigió a la habitación que se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Allí Kadar estaba con un delantal ensagrentado y se lavaba las manos en una palangana con agua tibia. El cuerpo de la niña yacía sobre una especie de camilla, desnuda, con la piel en carne viva. Parecía un muñeco de trapo del que se podían distinguir las partes básicas del cuerpo humano: la cabeza, los brazos, el tronco y las extremidades inferiores. Lo demás, era una masa uniforme y rojiza oscura.

Al mirar el anciano hacia la puerta, donde Altaïr contemplaba la escena horrorizado, tomó una tela blanca y la puso encima del cadaver. Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó a los pies de la camilla. Se puso las manos por detrás del cuerpo y se encaminó hacia el joven.

-Dime, Altaïr, ¿qué has averiguado?¿Encontraste a Ayman?

-Sí, he averiguado que mañana el rey de Jerusalén pretende dar una fiesta de bienvenida al rey Ricardo, que viene desde Inglaterra enviado por el papa. Parece que será intermediario entre Saladino y el propio rey.

-¡Vaya! Eso es interesante … ¿Qué me dices de Lord Basilisk?

-Es probable que acuda a la fiesta para mostrar sus respetos al rey, pero no te puedo asegurar nada al 100 %.

-Entiendo … Pero al menos, algo es algo …¿Teneís algún plan para colaros?

-Será difícil, pero Ayman me ha asegurado que cuando estuvo infiltrado en la guardia del rey, descubrió varias cosas que nos podrían facilitar el acceso al interior del castillo mañana. Es una oportunidad única para descubrir dónde se encuentra el Grial.

-¿Y lo de las niñas?

-Todavía no he encontrado nada … Pero cuanto antes acabe con esta misión, podré centrarme en lo otro… Aunque no descarto que ambos asuntos estén relacionados.

-Mejor no te precipites en tus conclusiones …Además, he averiguado dos asuntos interesantes que nos pueden dar pistas importantes.

-Adelante pues …

Le indicó que le siguiera hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la niña y lo destapó por debajo, mientras Altaïr hizo una muestra de desagrado, pues le parecía inmoral que le mostrase las partes de aquella criatura.

-Al abrirla en canal y buscando posible restos en el interior del cuerpo, me percaté que carecía de órganos sexuales femeninos: no tenía ni ovarios, ni útero ni vagina. Pensé que podían habérselos extirpado, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que la posición de los huesos de la cadera eran demasiado estrechos para albergar tales órganos. Luego y con mayor dificultad, me dí cuenta de que tenía una gran cicatriz a lo largo de su pelvis, que había sido modificada para que pudiera orinar.

-¿Insinuas que estaba castrada?

-Castrado, pero de una manera tan aberrante que yo mismo me sorprendí. Normalmente, a los castrados se les quitan solamente los testículos, pero a este niño le quitaron también el pene. Es un eunuco.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Bueno … Una hipótesis podría venir de que ya que los utilizan como pequeñas "bombas" vivientes, una presencia andrógena, que suele tirar para lo femenino con una castración antes de la pubertad, podría ser menos peligrosa que si fuera un niño. Los soldados no sospecharían nada con la presencia aparentemente inocente de una niña.

-¿Solo utilizaban eunucos?

-Pudieron utilizar niñas, pero no puedo confirmar nada: solo tengo un caso al que he examinado personalmente. Solo podemos hablar de conjeturas, no de hechos …

-¿Y en cuanto a lo provocó la explosión?

-Encontré algunos restos de pólvora negra, que tienen su origen en el Lejano Oriente, al otro lado del continente. Por lo que sé, reacciona de manera rápida a los cambios de temperatura y en grandes cantidades puede ser peligroso. Debieron de utilizar algún tipo de mecanismo que permitiese alterar su estado inicial y explotara.

-Ella sacó algo de la bolsa … Como una especie de hilo … Tiró de él y después surgió la explosión.

-Difícilmente averiguaremos que técnicas emplean … Pero debes tener cuidado tú también y no dejarte engañar por su aspecto inocente. No sabemos contra quién van y eso les hace aún más peligrosos.

-Lo sé y lo tendré en cuenta.

-Toma esto para poder dormir con más facilidad …-rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y le entregó un pequeño saquito- Ya sabes como utilizarlo …

-Gracias, Kadar …-lo tomó y dejó la habitación para que el anciano pudiera recoger todo, mientras el se preparaba para utilizar la sustancia relajante que el anciano le había entregado. De otra manera, difícilmente podría descansar y relajarse. Debía reponer fuerzas para la misión de mañana ...


	12. La Fiesta del Rey

El rey se había tomado muchas molestias para que aquello fuera una forma de distraer a las clases altas de su ciudad de los posibles miedos y sospechas respecto a su autoridad, debido a las conquistas que estaba realizando Saladino en el norte de la región. También con ello, quería demostrar al rey Ricardo que no le preocupaban en absoluto las ofensivas realizadas por su enemigo musulmán.

La joven extranjera se paseaba sin rumbo por el patio, aburrida y sin ganas de entablar conversación con nadie, pues sabía en aquel lugar desconocerían la lengua que hablaba. Las demás muchachas iban de un lado a otro haciéndose de rogar a varios caballeros, tanto nobles como soldados, o formaban grupitos donde cotilleaban sobre lo que se habían enterado en su última conversación con alguna dama de la alta sociedad.

Ella no pertenecía a aquel mundo. No vivía mal, tenía comida y una cama confortable sobre la que dormía, pero extrañaba a sus antiguas compañeras y añoraba la dura rutina de las campesinas. El trabajo del campo fortalecía su espíritu y eso lo consideraba más importante que cualquier otro tipo de lujo. Nunca querría acabar siendo tan ignorante y terrenal como las otros muchachas del castillo.

Se apartó del bullicio y la música de los trovadores para irse a un lugar más apartado y poder pensar en paz, intentar volver mentalmente a su vida anterior. Se apoyó contra uno de los muros, con la espalda y la palma de las manos pegadas contra la piedra y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Respiró hondo hasta que su pecho se elevó y entreabrió la boca para dejar salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

Al abrir sus ojos, dos figuras blancas caminaron delante suya sin percibir su presencia, en dirección opuesta a la que ella antes había venido a ese sitio, huyendo de la fiesta que se celebraba en el patio central de los jardínes. Los miró como si fueran dos ángeles. Sus pasos y sus movimientos al caminar eran tan ligeros que parecían flotar sobre el pavimento de gravilla. Se sentía hipnotizada y a la vez confusa.

No pudo evitar inconscientemente comenzar a caminar detrás de aquellas dos figuras, que parecían cegar la vista con su imponente luminosidad … El viento movía con suma suavidad los plieges de las túnicas. Sus botas casi no hacían ruido sobre la gravilla, solamente un susurro a penas perceptible.

Al llegar donde se encontraba el resto de la gente, estos se mezclaron como si fuesen fantasmas que atravesaran paredes. Ella se quedó confusa en medio de un grupo de gente que estaba entablando una conversación sin darse cuenta. Una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro y ella sobresaltada se dio la vuelta para ver que pasaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le preguntó un caballero con sonrisa amable.

Asintió con la cabeza instintivamente para que la dejaran en paz, no porque hubiese entendido algo de lo que la hubiesen dicho. Recordó las palabras de la anciana y se inclinó esbozando una graciosa sonrisa. El caballero también asintió.

La muchacha volvió a andar esta vez buscando a aquellas figuras encapuchadas, que le recordaban aquellos monjes ataviados con trajes blancos. Cerca de una de las esquinas de un edificio cercano divisó lo que le pareció una alucinación: la piel canela del hombre resaltaba por encima de las ropas claras. No podía ver su rostro por completo por el capuchón.

Altaïr se dio cuenta de que le observaban y elevó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de una joven de ojos grandes y pardos. Su tez era blanca como la nieve de las montañas de Masyaf. Sus cabellos oscuros recogidos en un peinado extraño no hacían más que remarcar esa pureza en la piel. En aquel momento le pareció un angel del paraíso …

Ayman le sacó de su ensoñación poniendo una mano en su hombro y ambos desaparecieron detrás del edificio de piedra. Ella intentó seguirle, pero una mano la paró. Ella se giró para ver quien era y se encontró con el hombre de ojos claros.

-¿Qué has visto que te ha dejado un buen rato parada?-preguntó sonriéndola, mientras se la llevaba en dirección contraria a la que ella pretendía dirigirse.

-Nada … Puede que mi imaginación me esté jugando malas pasadas …-contestó secamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien … Simplemente mi imagación se vuelve más activa cuanto más aburrida estoy …

-Vamos … Diviértete. Apuesto que cuando no eras más que una simple campesina no tenías estas ropas elgantes y podías asistir a fiestas como estás …

-Desde luego …-murmuró con ironía, mientras se miró la punta de los zapatos que asomaban por debajo de las telas que no hacían más que darle calor.

-Te voy a presentar a alquien que está interesado en conocerte …-y su sonrisa le produjo un escalofrío que le subió desde la nuca e hizo que su cabeza se sacudiera levemente.

Un hombre alto y de pelo rojizo los esperaba, ataviado como si fuera un caballero armado. Sus ojos brillaron al verla venir. El corpulento hombre y sus ojos fieros le inspiraban cierto miedo a la joven. Era la primera vez que se sentía así. El hombre de los ojos claros hizo las presentaciones y ésta se inclinó como le había recomendado la anciana, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. El hombre pelirrojo la tomó de la mano y se la besó con delicadeza.

-Si me permite majestad-comenzó el hombre- La joven no habla nuestro idioma, pero puedo servirle de traductor si lo desea …

-Para lo que quiero no necesito palabras … Pero ya que parece una muchacha decente, seré más cortés de lo habitual … ¿Cuál es el nombre de la dama?

El hombre se dirigió a la confusa joven.

-Adah … Significa "belleza" en hebreo …-musitó la joven con la mirada baja.

-Un nombre apropiado-contestó el hombre corpulento y le tomó del mentón para hacerla levantar la mirada del suelo- No seas tímida … No te haré daño.

La joven calló y apartó el rostro. El hombre corpulento frunció el entrecejo cansado de los rechazos de la joven y se dirigió al caballero.

-Tendré que emplear la fuerza si quiero conseguir algo de esta cría …

-Se lo ruego, majestad … Le conseguiré otra muchacha para satisfacer sus necesidades, hay otras muchas alrededor …

-¿Acaso teneís también interés en ella y por eso me persudís de no tocarla?

-Para nada, señor, pero la joven es un chica especial …

-Las otras niñas no me interesan …-el hombre se comportaba como un niño caprichoso- Vengo de conciliador sin ningún tipo de interés y así me agradeceís el que haya sacrificado mi tiempo en venir hasta aquí … Por mí, sería más fácil dejar que surja la guerra y al menos me vería más recompensado.

-Le buscaré otra muchacha del pueblo parecida … Aquí hay muchas jóvenes judías como ella …

-¿Judía?-estalló en cólera, pues los detestaba- ¿Cómo puede ser una muchacha tan hermosa pertenecer a esa escoria de la humanidad?

-¿Entonces la dejará tranquila?

El hombre calló y miró de reojo con desprecio a la muchacha. Por fin habló:

-No quiero mancharme las manos de mierda …-pero sus palabras no sonaban convencidas incluso para él mismo. Aquella joven era tan exótica e hipnotizante que no sabía si podría controlarse con el mero hecho de pensar que era judía.

La muchacha estaba distraída de nuevo sumida en un estado que la hacía sentir como mera espectadora de una tragedia griega, sin saber que ésta misma podría caer sobre ella. Aquel hombre era hermoso, sí: sus rasgos eran perfectos, con ojos grandes y verdosos, la nariz recta, labios finos, los cabellos hondulados y de un tono bronce que brillaba al sol con reflejos dorados que le recordaban a los de la cúpula de la Roca … Pero sus piel, tan clara como la suya propia le desagradaba. Tanto como su presencia fiera en conjunto.

Con el paso lento del tiempo, llegó el anochecer. La joven estaba sentada aburrida en un banco observando como sus compañeras se reían mientras bailaban con otros nobles y caballeros. El hombre pelirrojo, mientras conversaba con el rey, no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima y decidió que lo que debía hacer era retirarse con la excusa de que el sueño la estaba venciendo y así se lo indicó por medio de signos a una compañera que se encontraba cerca de donde ella estaba. Todavía se preguntaba, a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras, si aquellos dos hombres que había visto en la fiesta estarían aún rondando por el castillo ...


	13. Miradas Cruzadas

Altaïr y Ayman habían conseguido infiltrarse dentro del castillo debido a la poca atención que mostraban los guardias a la hora de montar guardia mientras otros compañeros y sus superiores se divertían dentro de la fiesta. Había mucha vigilancia puesta fuera del castillo, pero a penas un alma se movía dentro de aquel sitio frío y de grandes dimensiones.

-Bien …¿Dónde crees que podrían estar los aposentos de Lord Basilisk?- preguntó con prudencia Altaïr mientras observaba las infinitas puertas y portones que se disponían a los largo del gran corredor.

-Tendremos que esperar a que pase la fiesta y suban a retirarse a las habitaciones … No queda otra. Conozco perfectamente donde está exactamente colocado cada guardia, pero en cuanto a donde se pueden alojar los peces gordos, no llegué nunca a averiguarlo … Hubiera levanto demasiadas sospechas.

-También podríamos interrogar a una sirvienta …-sugirió mientras se crujía los nudillos.

-No podemos confiar en ellas … Ni tampoco podemos matarlas después de interrogarlas, ya que iría contra las reglas de la Hermandad …-calló súbitamente al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban y treparon rápidamente hasta que se quedaron escondidos encima de unas vigas de madera.

La joven pasó arrastrando los pies. Se quedó un momento parada enfrente de la puerta que daba a su cuarto y lo pensó varias segundos antes de tomar la decisión de entrar o no. Altaïr se dio cuenta de que era la muchacha que antes le estaba mirando en la fiesta por el color negro de sus cabellos y el rojo encendido de sus ropas.

La joven dio media vuelta y cambió su dirección, para dirigirse hacía el balcón. Le pareció que sería hermoso contemplar una vez más la cúpula dorada de la Roca a la luz de la Luna, sabiendo que nadie la molestaría, incluida la anciana. Altaïr observó sus pasos y murmuró a su compañero:

-Tengo que seguirla …

-¡¿Estás loco?!-trató de contenerse Ayman de gritarle furioso-¿Acaso no escuchas cuando te hablo?

-Esa joven me vió en la fiesta … Tal vez nos pueda servir de ayuda.

-Te he dicho que esas muchachas no son de fiar …¿Harás caso alguna de vez de lo que te digan tus compañeros? Esas chicas con capaces de vender su alma al diablo por unas monedas de oro con la mayor astucia posible … ¡No son más que cortesas!¿Es que no entiendes el concepto?

-No parece como las otras … No es extranjera.

-Pero tampoco es de los nuestros …

-Me expondré a ello … Tengo muy poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer como para tener la suficiente paciencia para esperar a que esos malditos Cruzados se diviertan y acaben rendidos …-dicho esto, siguió la sombra alargada de la muchacha saltando de una viga a otra, mientras su compañero le miraba con rabia desde el otro extremo. "Maldito Altaïr", pensó para sus adentros.

La joven se apoyó sobre el balcón y contempló las estrellas qué parecían estar deslucidas debido a las luces que desprendían las grandes antorchas del jardín. Notó una presencia detrás suya que le pareció fría como el hielo. Miró de reojo a la blanca figura que emergía desde las sombras.

-No hace falta que me ates de pies y manos …-se dio la vuelta y estaba cara a cara con el ángel que le pareció ver en los jardínes por la tarde- No pienso gritar ni luchar contigo … No tengo miedo.

Altaïr se quedó un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la joven. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta conseguir que su rostro se mantuviera en las sombres y ella no pudiera reconocerlo. Ella se quedó impasible mirándole. El silbido del viento rompió aquel silencio cortante y gélido.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó la muchacha- ¿Eres algún enemigo?

-Busco a Lord Basilisk …-contestó directamente Altaïr, intentando hablar en la lengua de la joven. Tenía razón, no era extranjera como las otras muchachas- ¿Puedes decirme donde se encuentra?

-Hablas con demasiada confianza …¿Eres un asesino?-ella se dio la vuelta para volver a ver la cúpula dorada.

-No puedo revelarte mis intenciones … Solo contesta a mi pregunta y te dejaré en paz.

-¿Confías en que no te delate?-giró el hermoso rostro hacía el joven asesino, mientras algunos cabellos se desprendían del peinado a causa del viento, que comenzaba a levantarse con fuerza.

-Si no me das razones para ello, no tengo por qué hacerte daño.

-No conozco a ese hombre-contestó con indiferencia la muchacha, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el bordillo y miraba de un lado a otro a las gentes que continuaban incansablemente bailando. Parecían pequeñas hormigas.

Altaïr perdía la paciencia con facilidad, pero se contuvo a utilizar la amenaza, mostrándole la cuchilla que escondía en el interior de su antebrazo.

-Es importante …Es una parte clave para mi misión.

-¿En serio buscas a ese hombre? Entonces dudo que sea importante …-la joven intuía quien podría ser ese tal Lord Basilisk, pero temía las intenciones de aquel hombre. Nadie se merecía morir, ya que nosotros no teníamos derecho a decidir sobre la vida de los demás, por muy crueles que fueran nuestros enemigos.

-¿Sabes acaso quién es y lo que hace? Seguro que te trajo aquí como esclava y a ti te da igual, porque estás demasiado ciega para ver más allá del lujo que te ofrece y las mentiras que te cuenta …

Ella se dio la vuelta furiosa por las palabras del aquel impertinente. Se acercó a él, adentrándose incluso en las sombra y con los ojos cristalinos, se encaró ante él con una fuerza que Altaïr nunca creyó capaz de ver en una mujer.

-Tú no sabes quién soy ni por qué me encuentro aquí … Así que no juzges antes de hablar. No sé quién eres ni me importa, pero no creas que voy a ayudarte o colaborar en el asesinato de ningún hombre o mujer. Ante todo, tengo mayor respeto a la vida de la que tú podrías tener jamás.

Al fin pudo ver los ojos del aquel hombre misteriosos a pesar de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumidos. Eran oscuros y tenían una mirada profunda que le hacía más humano de lo que en un primer momento pudo sospechar. Un largo momento que pareció detenerse en el tiempo se quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada el uno al otro.

Aquellas palabras que pronunció la joven con suma seguridad le parecieron las palabras de una ignorante de la vida. Era demasiado inocente para poseer la malicia que había mencionado Ayman sobre las otras chicas … Pero entonces, ¿qué hacía ella allí?

Una lágrima se desprendió de uno de los ojos verdosos de la joven y recorrió la mejilla, mientras ésta comenzaba a cobrar vida al enrojecerse ligeramente. Altaïr se quedó quieto, congelado como le pasó con aquel niño. Ambas imágenes se superpusieron la una sobre la otra en su mente. Le veía cierta similitud. Lo intuía, pero no sabía por qué. Quizás la pureza de aquellas lágrimas es lo que le hacía sentirse incómodo por dentro … Sentirse tal vez culpable por sé quién era y hacer lo que hacía … Tal vez las palabras de aquella mujer tenían razón y le remordían la conciencia.

Sin darse cuenta, activó el mecanismo que permitía sacar su cuchilla y produjo un susurro metálico del que se percató la joven, que dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Ésta cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó quieta mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pués …-murmuró ella, mientras se arrodillaba a la espera de un sacrificio que creía que sería inevitable.

Él la miró perplejo y después elevó su mano para ver un brillo fugaz que recorrió el filo de la cuchilla … Un brillo que procedía de la luz de la Luna Creciente. Guardó de nuevo la cuchilla y trepó agilmente el muro hasta que se perdió de vista, mientras la muchacha quedaba llorando, apoyando su frente contra el suelo …


	14. El Secreto de los Templarios

Altaïr se reencontró con Ayman, quien parecía haber tenido más suerte, gracias a su infinita paciencia.

-¿Te dijo algo la muchacha?-preguntó con sorna a su compañero.

-No sabía nada … Es extranjera, tal y como te dije …

-Entonces, habrá que encontrar a Lord Basilisk antes de que se entere de vuestro fortuíto encuentro …

-Confío en que no nos delatará … Aunque tuve la tentación de matarla …

-¿Pero si es inocente, por qué intentaste hacerlo?

-No lo sé …

-Debes controlar tus impulsos … Recuerda: "Mentén alejada tu espada de la carne de los Inocentes"

-Lo sé, por eso no llegó a nada más …¿Qué has averiguado tú?

-He visto a unos guardias meterse detrás de ese muro … Hay que averiguar qué tipo de mecanismo habre esa puerta secreta … Seguro que nos llevará a Lord Basilisk, y tal vez, al Santo Grial …

-No perdamos más tiempo del que ya hemos perdido por mi culpa … Esta oportunidad es única.

Bajaron hábilmente, descolgándose de una viga a otra y corrieron por el corredor hasta donde Ayman había visto a los caballeros. Palparon las piedras del muro buscando algún mecanismo que podría esconderse tras alguna piedra falsa, que no pertenecía a la estructura general. Estuvieron minutos teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. A través de toques en el pared, calcularon aproximadamente las dimensiones de la puerta y a partir de ahí, fijaron un radio sobre dónde se podría encontrar la palanca que permitiera abrirla.

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó Ayman, mientras el muro se abría pesadamente dejando a la vista una gruta cuya profundidad se perdía en la oscuridad- Tendremos que tomar antorchas … Está demasiado oscuro.

Tomaron una antorcha cada uno de las que servían para iluminar aquel corredor y se adentraron con cuidado, mientras uno vigilaba las espaldas con el rabillo del ojo y el que iba delante se encargaba de comprobar que no había nadie cuando se topaban con un giro, pues de vez en cuando, el camino serpenteaba varias vueltas. A medida que iban avanzando, podían escuchar un eco de voces susurrantes que prodecían del final. Fueron más cautos si así era posible con sus pasos, pues la arenilla que había en los escalones podía alertar a cualquiera si se pisaba mal.

-Hay que traer a la muchacha de inmediato …-ordenó una voz fuerte, rompiendo la tranquilidad aparente de conversación entre los caballeros- No hay dudas ya: el comienzo de la Tercera Cruzada es inminente. Si permanece más tiempo aquí la muchacha, puede correr peligro.

-Pero así levantaríamos más sospechas sobre ella … Nadie se imagina que una simple campesina pueda ser el Grial, ni siquiera el mismo Papa.

Altaïr y su compañero quedaron paralizados, agachados, mientras escuchaban desde la sombras la conversación de aquellos Cruzados.

-¿Prefieres que muera y que todo su linaje se vaya al garete? ¡Su vida es más valiosa que la nuestra propia! No, tenemos que sacarla de Jerusalén antes de que vengan esos salvajes árabes y nos derroten … Hay más posibilidades de eso de que podamos recuperar Tierra Santa, como creen estos ingenuos … El rey Ricardo y el Papa Urbano son unos incompetentes. Les gusta más el arte de la guerra que pensar con la razón.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa muchacha?-saltó una tercera voz que hasta entonces no había intervenido- Por mucha realeza y divinidad que corra por sus venas, no deja de ser una campesina y aún peor, una simple mujer …¿Y si nos arriesgamos a algo que en realidad no es lo que parece? Sigo pensando que es estúpido creer que una muchacha que a penas sabe leer y escribir pueda unir a todos los pueblos existentes bajo una misma nación … Bajo una misma bandera … Es subrrealista.

-No eres más que un ignorante …¿Acaso sigues pensando en la copa de oro de la que Cristo bebió vino en la última cena?¿Un objeto que es capaz de transformar el agua en vino? ¡Vamos!-la voz más imponente volvió a replicar a los excépticos- Ella posee un poder que todos ignoramos … Fijaos en Jesús, también le tomaron por loco y mira ahora … Ahora todos nosotros creemos en él sin tener prueba alguna más que unos escritos de dudosa procedencia.

-En eso tienes razón … Debe haber algo más detrás de esa muchacha …¿Recordaís las mujeres que la acompañaban? ¡Menos mal que no poseían la fuerza de los hombres! Si no, no hubiera sido más fácil hacernos con ella … Si ponen tanto celo en ella, algo importante guarda- una voz más salió en su defensa.

-Bien … Entonces, ¿dónde se encuentra la muchacha?

-Debe de estar en sus aposentos … Subió antes de que la fiesta acabase.

Altaïr se volvió hacia su compañero con gesto serio y con solo una mirada comprendieron. Tendrían que buscar a la muchacha. Volvieron sobre sus pasos, dejando a los caballeros discutir la manera en la que se llevarían a la chica y entonces, cuando sintieron que sus voces no llegaban hasta sus oídos, comenzaron a hablar:

-Es la muchacha … La joven de la que hablaban es la chica que vimos de rojo y cabellos oscuros …

-No puede ser ella el Grial …-contestó Ayman con la vista fija en el suelo- Me niego a creer que sea así de fácil …

-Estoy seguro de que no mienten …

-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

-Cuando reuní pistas en Damasco, un hombre me dijo que el Grial no era lo que pensaba … Ahora entiendo el por qué de sus palabras … Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría secuestrar una campesina y tomarse tantas molestias con ella, por velar por su vida?

-Tienes razón, pero …¿Lo sabe Al Mualim?

-No he tenido tiempo de averiguarlo, pero si que me aseguró que encontrando el Grial, podríamos acceder a un tesoro aún mayor … Un poder tan grande que podría controlar a toda la Humanidad …

-Dios mío … Aún se me hace poco creíble …

-De todas formas, no perdermos nada … No creo que la joven ponga demasiada resistencia cuando la llevemos con nosotros.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado con la guardia, igualmente …

-Vamos- concluyó Altaïr- Tenemos que llegar antes de que ellos se la lleven …

Subieron corriendo las escaleras, pues sabían de sobra que tardarían un rato en dar con la joven, aunque aprovecharían la oscuridad de la noche y que la gente andaba dormida, para poder salir airosos de la situación. Aunque lo tenían todo en contra …


	15. La Huida

La joven estaba tumbada boca arriba. No había más luz en el cuarto que la que entraba a través de la ventana, y ésta procedía de la Media Luna que adornaba el cielo, ahora oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Antes de acostarse, se quitó aquel incómodo traje, el maquillaje pegajoso que le habían puesto en el rostro y soltó sus cabellos, que a medida que avanzaban las horas cada vez le tiraba más desde la raíz.

Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, dando la espalda a la puerta, para poder dormirse mientras observaba como las nubes iban pasando y ocultando la Luna detrás de sus esponjosas siluetas. Pero una silueta, que parecía un águila de perfil, se dibujó en el suelo mientras la puerta de madera se habría lentamente, haciendo un ruido metálico. Ella quedó paralizada, conteniendo la respiración a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder.

Una mano firme y grande se posó sobre su hombro. Ella abrió completamente los ojos y pudo comprobar que era el mismo joven con el que se encontró hacía a penas unas horas en el balcón que daba a la cúpula de la Roca. El miedo la invadió por dentro temiendo por su propia vida. Pero recordó de que a pesar de que pudo haberla matado antes, no lo hizo. Entonces, sintió que no había vuelto para hacerlo.

-Tenemos que marcharnos deprisa …-dijo el joven en un susurro silbante, como el de una serpiente. Ella se levantó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que otra figura parecida vigilaba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué queréis de mí?-preguntó la joven en el mismo tono, a penas perceptible.

-Vístete: te llevaremos con nosotros.-contestó el joven árabe en tono brusco.

-Es por tu bien-mencionó el otro de manera conciliadora desde el umbral de la puerta.

La joven buscó las ropas claras que le dieron para llevar a diario y se tapó la cabeza, para poder confundirse más fácilmente con sus rescatadores. Dios había escuchado sus palabras … Había enviado a aquellos hombres, vestidos de blanco como los ángeles para sacarla de su cautiverio. Se puso sus sandalias e hizo una señal de asentimiento al joven encapuchado para indicarle que ya estaba lista.

El joven asesino la tomó sin ningún cuidado de la muñeca y tiró de ella, mientras su compañero miraba a ambos lados del corredor para comprobar si venía alguien. Con un gesto de la mano, los tres echaron a correr. Altaïr pensó que la huida no sería fácil, pues dudaba de que la joven tuviera la agilidad y habilidad suficiente para poder seguirlos, saltando de un sitio a otro con mucha rapidez.

Al estar en el corredor, Altaïr sugirió llegar hasta algún balcón cercano trepando de una viga a otra. Las palabras pronunciadas en árabe por el joven que la tenía sujeta por la mano no las entendía del todo bien, pues hablaba un dialecto distinto al que ella conocía, pero por intuición lo que decía no le hacía demasiada gracia.

El más mayor trepó por el muro de grandes piedras hasta alcanzar una de las grandes vigas de madera que atravesaban a lo largo el corredor. Entonces, el joven se dirigió hacia ella con gesto serio y en pocas palabras, le dijo lo siguiente:

-Tendrás que subirte a mi espalda. Tenemos que subir hasta donde se encuentra mi compañero y dudo que puedas trepar, así que te subiré yo. Agárrate fuerte, porque una caída a cierta altura puede ser peligrosa.

La joven asintió y Altaïr se dio la vuelta, agachándose ligeramente, con los brazos dispuestos a sujetar los muslos de la joven. De un salto, ella se subió sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con fuerza, pero sin llegar a asfixiarle. Las piernas de las jóvenes se entrecruzaron por delante del vientre de él, permitiéndole poder trepar con ambas manos, aunque el llevar un peso encima, por muy ligero que era éste, no le permitía demasiada movilidad.

Al alcanzar la altura en donde se encontraba su compañero, éste le señaló la dirección hacia la que debían dirigirse. Saltaron de una viga a otra, de vez en cuando subiendo y bajando, pero Altaïr con más lentitud, ya que un paso en falso o mal calculado podría hacerles caer a ambos. Pronto escucharon pasos y quedaron quietos, tras las sombras, a la espera de que pasara la guardia y no advirtiera su presencia.

Una vez pasado el peligro, llegaron, subiendo hacia arriba de viga en viga hasta una zona abierta, por la que después pasaron a trepar por el muro hasta alcanzar la parte alta y plana del castillo, donde lo único que tenían que hacer era correr. Gracias a la excelente forma física en la que Altaïr se encontraba, la joven no tuvo que bajarse de las espaldas de éste. Pero de repente, un grito agudo pero masculino en medio de la noche los dejó completamente helados: un guardia los había descubierto.

-¡Seguid vosotros! Yo los distraeré, así también ellos se dividirán al buscarlos … Esconderos en cuanto les hayáis perdido de vista- una vez dicho esto, Ayman se separó de los dos jóvenes y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el guardia que los había delatado.

Ella se bajó de su compañero y se dejó agarrar de la muñeca. Comenzaron la huida. Ella tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de su acompañante. Corrió hasta que le dolía, pero nunca echaba la vista hacia atrás para no rendirse. Estaba oscuro y trataba de poner los cinco sentidos en cada paso que daban.

En un giro brusco, llegaron al borde del muro y entonces ella se le quedó mirando horrorizada.

-¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!-preguntó ella, a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. Él permanecía impasible.

-Salta.

Ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No le dio tiempo a pedirle ayuda al Señor, cuando él tiró de su mano y ambos cayeron al vacío. Las ropas traspasaban sus ropas y se enredaba entre sus cabellos. El pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza se había desprendido. Notó como la mano de éste le soltaba. Entonces, pararon súbitamente. Al abrir los ojos, notaba como si por todas partes estuviera rodeada de heno. Intentó reincorporase, pero el cuerpo del otro joven se puso encima suya, tampándole al mismo tiempo la boca.

-Shh ...-susurró- No te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga …

Así pasaron un rato. Por su parte, ella lo estaba pasando mal, no solo por el cuerpo de aquel hombre sobre ella que le hacía un poco de daño, sino también por el hecho de estar teniendo un contacto tan íntimo con él, aunque no hubiera segundas intenciones ello. Era una especia de placer y molestia al mismo tiempo. Una sensación que la confundía pero que a la vez deseaba …

-Ya podemos levantarnos, pero hazlo rápido, por si acaso tenemos que salir de nuevo corriendo …

Él dio el primer paso y después extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Él miró a ambos lados para comprobar que la calle estaba más desierta de lo que en un primer momento pensó. Ella mientras se quitaba el heno enredador en el pelo. Le miró y sintió que le imponía mucho. No tendría más edad que ella, pero aún así lo notaba lejano y distante, como un adulto. Le tocó el hombro para apartar el heno y el se volvió bruscamente alertado. Ella simplemente le sonrió con temor.

-Buscaremos un sitio donde pasar el resto de la noche ...-comenzó él, con voz segura y suave- Es más seguro que andar por las calles corriendo a estas horas … Además, debes descansar.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta introducirse por completo en la ciudad, donde estarían lejos de las miradas de los vigilantes nocturnos que se paseaban por los muros y torreones que custodiaban el castillo. Pasaron por varios callejones estrechos hasta que él decidió donde pararse. Le señaló unas escaleras que subían a un tejado, como invitándole a subir por delante de él. Así lo hizo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Al llegar arriba del todo, se quedó esperándole, aunque no tardó a penas unos segundos en alcanzarla.

-Y ahora, ¿qué?

-¿Ves esa arcada de allí con cortinas de tela? Allí pasaremos lo que queda de noche … No es muy confortable, pero es un buen sitio donde esconderse … En cuanto descubran tu desaparición, nos buscarán por todas partes, menos ahí.

-Entiendo ...-dijo la muchacha con la mirada perdida, mientras se encaminaba hacia donde el joven le había señalado.

Altaïr la siguió mirando a ambos lados por si alguien los estaba espiando o los había seguido sin que se dieran cuenta. Una vez que la joven se introdujo dentro, él se metió también ...


	16. Roces

Mientras aquel hombre, recostado sobre una de las esquinas, parecía dormir, ella le observó... A penas podía conciliar el sueño. El rostro de Altaïr estaba tapado a la mitad del mismo por la capucha, y el resto permanecía en penumbra. Sus manos reposaban relajadas sobre su vientre, al igual que hacía su cabeza pero sobre el pecho. Sus piernas estaban extendidas pero no llegaban hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido, intentando ver algún detalle interesante en su salvador. Con ello pretendía paliar las dudas que rodaban por su cabeza: el por qué de su rescate. Ella estaba acurrucada, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, en la esquina contraria. Sus ojos se posaban de arriba a bajo lentamente, y entonces, estos se posaron en algo que la sorprendió.

En la mano izquierda le faltaba un dedo, justo el que se encontraba entre el dedo corazón y el dedo meñique … Se quedó quieta e hipnotizado viéndolo, sin darse cuenta de que el quedarse mirando un defecto o deformidad física resultaba de muy mala educación.

Altaïr no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba: una noche como aquella no podía permitírselo. Por eso sabía que la joven le estaba observando. Pero él prefirió callar, pues en cierto modo, le ponía nervioso el tener que comunicarse con las personas, aún más a aquellas a las que no conocía. Aparte, no quería establecer ningún vínculo con la muchacha, pues era parte de su misión.

-¿Estás despierto?-murmuró ella.

Altaïr no tuvo más remedio que levantar la vista. Le costaba mentir en aquellas situaciones en las que estaba especialmente nervioso e inseguro sobre cómo actuar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó secamente, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Nada … Simplemente quería saber si estabas despierto.

-Pues ya lo sabes … Así que duerme. Ya puedes hacerlo tranquila, si quieres, claro …

-La verdad, no se si podré …

-Es normal, pero intenta cerrar los ojos y no pensar demasiado.

-Gracias por el consejo ...-murmuró ella molesta.

Tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño mientras que él a penas lo hizo, pues tenía el oído puesto por si escuchaba las pisas de algunos guardias en la lejanía. A ella su breve sueño le pareció demasiado efímero cuando los primeros rayos del día le dieron directamente en los ojos, produciendo que sus parpados cerrados parecieran rojos. Aquellas cortinas no servían precisamente para evitar la entrada de luz solar.

Altaïr salió primero a ver si había alguien y después con un gesto hosco la invitó a salir. Ella le miró fascinada; de perfil, parecía un águila que vigilaba desde las alturas, pero no por su perfil o su nariz, que era bastante recta y aplanada, sino por el pico curvo en el que terminaba su capuchón.

-Aún no me has dicho como te llamas- fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció ella aquella mañana.

-Tampoco creo que te importe- contestó secamente el joven asesino.

-La verdad es que no ...-respondió fríamente la muchacha también.

Caminaron hasta el borde del edificio para bajar por unas escaleras. Antes de que pudiera bajar la chica sola, éste la tomó por la cintura hasta colocarla en el suelo. Ella le dirigió una mirada de rabia.

-No soy ninguna princesa para que te tomes ese tipo de molestia.

-Mi misión es protegerte hasta que estés a salvo.

-¿Tu misión?-ella rió irónica- ¿Quién te ha enviado esta vez?¿De qué parte vienes?

-Al menos sabes, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, que no estoy de parte de los Cruzados.

-¡Gracias por alabar a mi inteligencia!-con gesto de desagrado, la muchacha se encaminó hacia la salida del callejón.

Éste le tomó de la muñeca para impedírselo. Ella forcejeó, pues no le gustaba que la trataran como a un muñeco al que pudiesen manejar, como si no tuviera voluntad propia.

-Escucha atentamente, porque no pienso repetírtelo: nos persiguen esos caballeros cristianos y no puedes irte sola donde te de la gana. Me mandaron buscarte y te llevaré lejos de aquí. No es por tu propio bien o porque mi importe tu vida, simplemente me enviaron y cumplo con las órdenes recibidas.

-Me sorprende tu falta de sensibilidad …

-Harás lo que te diga sin rechistar, solo así saldremos los dos con vida de aquí.

-Y bien ...-dijo resignada la joven- Si tenemos que aguantarnos por un tiempo, tendré que asumirlo … No soy más que una mujer en un mundo gobernado de hombres.

-Vas razonando.

-¿Dónde es nuestra próxima parada?

-No puedo revelarte nada; ya lo averiguarás por tu propia cuenta.

-No volveré a abrir la boca entonces …

Salieron del callejón para mezclarse con la multitud, que a pesar de ser una hora temprana, ya estaba abarrotado. Altaïr le ofreció un pañuelo rojo para que se cubriera el rostro, que antes formaba parte de su vestuario.

-Así no te reconocerán tan fácilmente ...-ella se cubrió por completo la cabeza, dejando solo mostrar sus ojos. Se quedaron un instante mirándose a los ojos y el joven apartó bruscamente la mirada, mientras la joven sonreía por debajo de la tela.

Caminaron juntos, mientras la joven miraba a su alrededor … Allí ocurrieron muchas cosas que concernían a sus antepasados, pero nunca había estado allí. Ella era una muchacha que se había criado en el campo, ajena a la vida de la ciudad, aunque en los últimos meses había estado escondida en Acre, hasta que la encontraron … Se sentía confusa.

Miraba con cierto temor al hombre que la acompañaba y se situaba detrás de él a un cierta distancia. Era frío y distante, cosa que no la desagradaba, pero había algo en él que le producía cierto temor. ¿Qué intenciones tenía para ella? ¿Era un ángel caído del cielo, que había venido a rescatarla y devolverla junto a sus otras compañeras?¿ O simplemente era otro hombre con oscuros intereses? Su corazón puro y bondadoso le impedía ver tales cosas en una persona, aunque ya había visto que cosas horribles que jamás querrá recordar …

Su mirada no solo era para su acompañante, sino que también se distraía con lo que le ofrecía su alrededor. La gente de todas las clases y etnias posibles se movían de un lado a otro, bien comprando o bien ofreciendo sus productos en los puestecillos que se distribuían a lo largo de las estrechas calles, del barrio bajo de la ciudad, el más pobre.

De vez en cuando se topaban con alguna mendiga que les pedía con insistencia algo de dinero. La frialdad de su acompañante se hacía más evidente en aquellos momentos y la apartaba cuando se interponía en su camino. A ella se le empañaban los ojos de lástima y desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba complacerla, pero la mirada penetrante de él la alejaba de sus intenciones. Con un largo suspiro intentaba dejar de lado sus frustraciones y sus ganas de golpearle por ser tan insensible.

Altaïr robó con disimulo un poco de fruta mientras ella le esperaba sentada en uno de los bancos que rodeaban la fuente de la plaza central. Se sentó al lado de ella y sin pronunciar palabra o siquiera mirarla, le pasó una pieza de fruta. Ella lo tomó con desgana y se quedó mirando el suelo de arena mientras jugueteaba con la fruta entre sus manos. Altaïr pegó un bocado a la suya y después la miró a ella, después de tanto tiempo intentando ignorarla.

-¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó con voz neutra.

Ella calló y no le contestó. Él se encogió de hombros y continuo tomándose el resto de su desayuno en silencio. Ella alzó la vista y contempló su alrededor como si no estuviera en aquel lugar, rodeada de gente y ruido. Se sentía fuera de si, como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo y pudiera ver todo aquella como unos ojos invisibles al resto del mundo.

Se quedaron un buen rato hasta que ella se levantó, aún con la pieza de fruta intacta entre sus dos pequeñas y blancas manos y se encaminó, sin que Altaïr pudiera determinar la dirección hacia la que se encaminaba. Se quedó quieto en su sitio, observando la situación, aunque más bien confuso por la actitud imprevisible de aquella muchacha.

Ella se acercó a una mujer que andaba sentada contra la pared de un edificio alto, a la sombra. Se agachó, flexionando las rodillas y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la ya casi anciana. Ésta alzó la vista como si acabase de pasar algo que no se esperaba. Ella le sonrió y le ofreció la fruta que tenía en las manos. La anciana lo tomó completamente perpleja, y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse llorosos. Altaïr arqueó una ceja como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta donde la joven y la anciana se encontraban.

-Oh, hija mía ...-comenzó la anciana con voz temblorosa a causa del llanto que quería escaparse de su garganta- Eres un ángel ...-le acarició la suave mejilla de la joven y ésta tomó esa mano entre las suyas para besarla y reconfortarla.

Altaïr la tomó del hombro bruscamente y la levantó. Ella le miró con rabia, mientras la mano de la anciana se soltaba de la suya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Altaïr secamente.

-Dar de comer a gente que lo necesita ...¿Es que acaso eres ciego a lo que sucede a tu alrededor? He visto como ignorabas a las suplicas de aquella otra mujer … No tienes corazón, pero yo aún lo mantengo.

-Ingenua ...-murmuró suavemente el joven- Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa- se volteó para emprender el camino, sabiendo que la joven le seguiría.

-No iré contigo.

Altaïr paró en seco y volvió su cabeza lentamente, sin perder la compostura.

-Nadie te ha dicho que tengas elección … O te mueves por ti misma, o tendré que moverte yo.

-Atrévete-ella se cruzó de brazos desafiante. La gente se quedó parada y expectante a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Altaïr se dio la vuelta notablemente irritado, cosa que no solía pasarle muy a menudo, pues normalmente se contenía e ignoraba esas emociones negativas que estaban a punto de desbordar dentro suya. La fulminó con una mirada … Una mirada que delataba lo que realmente era: un asesino. Ella, sin embargo, aunque temblaba por dentro y el estómago le dio un vuelco, no desistió en su posición.

Él se acercó lentamente y la tomó de una muñeca con habilidad suficiente como para evitar que ella rehuyese la mano al ver sus intenciones. Ella tiró hacia atrás, en un intento de soltarse. Pero, indudablemente, él era más fuerte que ella, aparte de la considerable altura que le sacaba a la pequeña muchacha. La tomó de la cintura y se la subió a los hombros. Ella pataleaba, notando como la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Subió la cabeza mientras veía como la gente, en su mayoría, se reía de la situación, pensando que se trataría de alguna pelea de enamorados.

Se la llevó hasta un callejón y la puso contra la pared, bloqueándola con su cuerpo. Ella le golpeaba el pecho ya fuera con los puños o con la palma abierta. Apoyado con las manos en la pared, se quedó esperando pacientemente hasta que a ella se le pasó la rabieta.

Agotada por sus esfuerzos inútiles, se quedó mirando hacia el suelo a un lado, con sus pasos posadas sobre el pecho de su joven acompañante. Hacía mucho calor, a pesar de estar en la sombra. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro, pero no había ningún tipo de intención sexual. Pero estaba claro que a ambos la situación les incomodaba. Se apartó levemente y ella respiró como si hubiera estado aguantándose la respirar durante un largo tiempo.

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?-preguntó Altaïr, esbozando una leve sonrisa, pero que aún así no era típico en él.

-No tengo por qué tranquilizarme ...-respondió con ella con suma frialdad.

-Entonces ...¿Podemos continuar el camino sin volver a tener algún tipo de interrupción por tu parte?

Ella torció la boca en un sonrisa de burla. Él la ignoró y se encaminó a la salida del callejón, esperando que esta vez si que le siguiera.

-¿Tan importante soy?-ella exclamó anclada en su sitio sin inmutarse.

Él paró en seco y suspiró notablemente irritado. La contestó sin darse la vuelta.

-Para mí eres igual de importante que esa gente que muere día a día … O sea, nada.

-¿Entonces por qué velas por mi vida?

-No eres más que un encargo molesto que debo completar …

-Si tanto te molesto, dime dónde tengo que dirigirme y así te ahorro el trabajo.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?-se volvió y continuó hablando sin mostrar un solo momento sus ojos, cubiertos por la sombra de la capucha, como siempre- Vamos … O te llevaré de nuevo a rastras como un saco de patatas.

De mala gana, ella le siguió. No le quedaba otra: cuanto más le hiciera caso, menos tendría que aguantarle.


	17. Delirio

Al llegar a la casa de asesinos, Kadar alzó la mirada y vio entrar a Altaïr acompañado por una joven, cuyo rostro ocultaba bajo una tela roja que le sonaba tremendamente familiar. Dejó las cosas a un lado y se acercó a los jóvenes, saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-¿Qué te trae de nuevo, amigo?

-Misión cumplida.

-Bien ...¿Y dónde está?-preguntó con impaciencia el anciana, mostrando la palma de sus manos a modo de no comprender. Altaïr señaló con la cabeza a su acompañante, la cuál bajó la cabeza en señal de timidez.

-¿Ella?-exclamó el viejo confuso y sorprendido al mismo tiempo- No puede ser tan sencillo …

-Aunque no lo creas, así es …

-Bueno, no debemos subestimar las apariencias, ya que todo tiene su por qué ...-se acercó un poco más a la joven, la cual abrió los ojos de par en par mostrando sus preciosos ojos pardos. Dio una vueltas alrededor de ella mientras la joven, cohibida, se encogía levemente sobre si misma- No veo nada extraordinario que la pueda identificar ...¿Estás seguro de …?

-Complemente-sentenció el joven sin dejar que el anciano terminase la frase. El viejo torció la boca desaprobando su actitud y se volvió al mostrador. Altaïr le siguió con la mirada mientras joven, completamente expectante, alternaba su mirada del viejo a su joven acompañante, del que todavía siquiera sabía el nombre.

-Deberéis descansar entonces … No creo que sea prudente andar ahora por la ciudad: los soldados estarán más alerta que nunca.

-Lo sé … Solo necesitamos un día.

-¡¿Uno?!-exclamó Kadar soltando una risa irónica

-Llama a los demás o averigua tú mismo por donde se mueven los soldados, donde buscan y cómo interrogan: yo no puedo hacer nada más. Mañana nos iremos sabiendo o no esa información.

-Tengo que velar tanto por la seguridad de los miembros del credo presentes en esta ciudad como de la tuya propia: no seas tan altivo, no hay que precipitarse.

-Pero cuanto más tiempo pase, más difícil tendremos la salida de la ciudad.

-De momento cálmate y tómate un baño … Toma lo que te di la última vez y asegúrate que ella tampoco se altere. Lo demás corre de mi cuenta y no pienso dejaros ir sin tener cada rincón de esta ciudad asegurado como para que al menos podáis llegar hasta las puertas de la ciudad sin correr ningún tipo de peligro. Confía en mí.

El viejo le lanzó una mirada amenazante advirtiéndole que o le hacía caso o desobedecer tendría consecuencias graves para él en futuro, ya no solo su vida misma. Se volvió hacia la joven y con un gesto la indicó que entrase detrás del mostrador. Ella le hizo caso sin estar completamente segura de haber comprendido bien. Altaïr la siguió con paso firme y con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaban que le diesen órdenes pero aún menos que modificasen sus planes sin que él tuviera derecho a defender su propuesta, por el mero hecho de ser todavía muy joven, a pesar de larga experiencia.

El anciano no se fiaba demasiado de su antiguo pupilo, pues conocía bien la personalidad impulsiva de éste. Cerró la puerta una vez que pasaron adentro y continuó con sus tareas de cartografía.

La joven miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer hasta que Altaïr le puso una mano sobre el hombro, cosa que hizo que diera un respingo de la impresión de una fuerte y gran mano. La sentía sudorosa a través de las telas. Se volvió, mientras se bajaba a los hombros la tela que cubría su cabeza. Se quedaron mirándose una rato hasta que Altaïr le pidió con la mano que le devolviera la tela. Al entregárselo, sus dedos se tocaron levemente. Pero ninguno de los dos sintió algo romántico en ese momento que hiciera que sus corazones palpitaran rápidamente.

Altaïr se quitó el cinto para volver a ponerse la tela como parte de su vestimenta, para después volverse a poner sus armas alrededor de la cintura. Ella pensó que un desconfiado patológico. Se acercó a una de las esquinas, donde había un tina de madera. Se sentó al borde, mientras notaba como la mirada de él la perseguía, vigilando cada paso que daba.

Se arremangó las mangas de su traje y dispuso espesa masa de cabellos a un lado de su cuello. Tomó un poco de agua en sus manos para mojarse la nuca. Hacía tanto calor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás aliviada, mientras Altaïr observaba aquella hermosa imagen, mientras el perfil aguileño de la joven se dibuja por encima del muro de piedra irregular, sentado en un banquite. Sacó la bolsita que le recordó anteriormente Kadar de su cinto.

Buscó con la mirada y encontró la pipa sobre la mesa. Sacó unos cachitos duros y oscuros de la bolsita. Los apretó con fuerzas hasta que prácticamente esos cachos era un poco más grandes que motas de polvo. Puso también en la pipa un poco de hierba seca de color más bien bronce y marrón, y, chasqueando unas piedras, consiguió prender la pipa. Dio una profunda calada mientras la joven le miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó curiosa ella.

-Nada ...-dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con lo cual quedó apoyada contra la pared y soltó el humo descuidadamente por su boca.

Ella torció la boca y olisqueó el dulce perfume que comenzó a inundar la habitación. La mareo un poco y tuvo que amarrarse al borde de la tina. Le flaquearon las fuerzas y cayó al suelo con la tina, desbordando todo el agua de su contenido. El agua se deslizaba por el suelo arenoso y duro y comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de su cuerpo. Podía notar su gélido tacto calarse entre sus ropas y acariciar su piel. Sus caballos, esparcidos por el suelo, se mojaron, mezclándose al mismo tiempo con el barro que se había formado súbitamente. Se quedó tumbada, con los ojos cerrados y aspirando el aroma. Se sentía muy relajada.

Altaïr, al dar la segunda calada, vio confusamente a la joven tirada en suelo junto a la tina, que también se había volcado. Todo el agua había caído al suelo, hasta el punto incluso de llegar hasta sus mismísimos pies, pero el estaba embriagado por los efectos de la droga y ni siquiera se percató de aquel detalle. Dejó la pipa a un lado y, en un estado de suma irrealidad se dejó caer al suelo. Aquello se le había subido pero bien … Hacía tiempo que no tomaba.

Se movía lento en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que las imágenes de aquella habitación también acontecían de manera lenta. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Vió confuso a la joven … Sus cabellos de ébano bailaban extrañamente sobre el gran charco que se había formado en el suelo. Su piel era puramente blanca … Podía adivinar las formas de su cuerpo a través de las ropas empapadas, que se pegaban a las curvas de la joven … Su boca se entreabría, roja como la fruta prohibida … Las pestañas oscuras descansaban sobre los sonrosados pómulos …

Su mano, relajada sobre el suelo, parecía llamarle, señalándolo con el dedo índice de manera apática … Aquello le traía recuerdos … Recuerdos de su adolescencia … Ella se tumbó bocabajo, con los cabellos cayéndose sobre su rostro como cascadas de aguas oscuras … Podía ver sus ojos pardos brillar a través de sus mechones ondulados … Las gotas se resbalaban y caían en el suelo produciendo un leve chapoteo que le hacía sobresaltarse … Ya de rodillas, la joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras los cabellos mojados se pegaban a las formas de su rostro … Se abrazaba a si misma, incitándole hacia el pecado … Sus pechos se dibujaban erectos y hermosos, como jazmines en flor …

Una pesadez en su cuerpo, que lo mantenía muerto sobre el suelo, le impedía poder acariciarla. Ella le llamaba moviendo sus brazos como si fueran olas que acariciaban el aire, mientras el cuerpo la seguía al mismo compás, con ondulantes movimientos … Era una serpiente que desafiaba a la ley de la gravedad con sus movimientos serpenteantes en el aire … Se sentía atraído por un fuerte magnetismo que no podía bien definir, pero que ya había sentido otras veces … Se acordó de su adolescencia … Pero esta vez solo era una mujer … No … Era una muchacha … Una muchacha vestida ordinariamente, sin adornos de oro ni ojos negros … Pero incluso en ese momento le pareció aún más atractiva que si hubiese estado vestida con las telas más ricas y de los colores más brillantes …

Su piel era blanca como la nieve … Le sonaba esa frase … ¿Sabría igual de fría y pura? El calor y el frío se mezclaban en su cuerpo, subiendo como corrientes de aire alternantes desde la punta de sus pies hasta recorrer toda su garganta, la cual sentía seca, pastosa … Si pudiera solo tocarla para romper aquel hechizo y poseerla … Una sonrisa maliciosa y disimulada se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven. La habitación daba vueltas alrededor de ella, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas subían y bajaban, formando ochos invisibles … En aquel momento se creía morir … Se creía de nuevo en el paraíso.

Los cabellos volvieron al rostro de la joven, que quedó con la cabeza gacha y los brazos colgando de sus hombros. Sus caderas habían parado … Cayó al suelo, apoyándose con los brazos en el suelo de una manera grotesca, con los codos bien altos, mientras los cabellos serpenteaban en el agua caída al suelo. Su cabeza se volvió a elevar lentamente … Pero su rostro ya no era el de antes. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, estaban enrojecidos, como si las venas hubiesen estallado al mismo tiempo cubriendo con espirales escarlatas todo el globo ocular … La pupila era alargada como los ojos de una serpiente …Su cuerpo se arrastraba como serpiente en el desierto por el suelo encharcados y embarrado … Se relamía los labios rojos e hinchados … Él seguía sin poder moverse, como si estuviera anclado a la pared … El miedo le invadió por dentro mientras observaba a la joven retorcerse de forma hosca, incluyendo la cabeza … Un líquido tibio le recorrió por el interior del muslo, deslizándose de manera descendente. Oyó el grito de un águila y luz cegadora se llevó la imagen burlesca de la joven serpiente …

Al abrir sus ojos, con la respiración agitada y el latir de su corazón zumbando en sus oídos, volvió en si, a la realidad de aquella habitación. La joven yacía en el suelo, aparentemente dormida, tal como la había visto antes de comenzar con las alucinaciones. Una mano reposaban en el suelo, cerca de su rostro, medio de perfil, y la otra sobre su abdomen. Dormía plácidamente con apariencia angelical … Kadar irrumpió en la habitación y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te advertí que tuvieras más cuidado cuando "lo" utilizaras ...-dijo señalando a la joven tirada en el suelo.

Altaïr giró cansado la cabeza a un lado sin moverse de sus sitio, aunque ahora ya podía sentir los miembros de su cuerpo ...


	18. Las Puertas de Jerusalén

Kadar fue tan dulce como un padre con la muchacha, cosa que no sorprendió a Altaïr. Ya lo había hecho antes con él. La dio ropas del Credo para que se pudiera camuflar mejor y no la reconocieran. También prepararon ambos la comida a base de khubz con baba ganush y acompañado con unos kibbeh de carne. Ellos lo tomaron todo con arak, pero ella rehusó a tomar alcohol y en su lugar bebió agua.

Mientras comían, ellos hablaron, pero poco. Pero sin darse cuenta, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, Altaïr se dirigió a ella, pillándola de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Te aconsejo que esta tarde descanses un poco, pues partiremos por la noche … Y no pararemos a descansar hasta que no lo considere oportuno.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella intrigada.

-Eso ya lo verás … No puedo revelarte nada por si acaso.

-Comprendo ...- y tomó un trago de agua como si nada.

Después de recoger, salió al patio exterior para dormir un poco entre los cojines. Hacia fresco a la sombra, pero no le importaba. No le costó mucho dormir, a pesar de que en el desmayó que sufrió hacia bien poco se quedó semidormida. La noche anterior no había dormido a penas con todo lo que había pasado. Pero se sentía tranquila y a gusto, a pesar de la frialdad y el misterio que envolvía tanto a su acompañante como sus intenciones.

Alguien la tocó el hombro y se despertó con mucha pereza, dándose media vuelta para que la dejaran tranquila. Con un movimiento brusco, Altaïr la dio la vuelta.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día ...-y dicho esto, entró de nuevo a la Casa para prepararse antes de partir.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se quedó sentada con las piernas cruzadas delante del pecho. Alzó la mirada al cielo. Estaba anocheciendo y el tono azulado del día se tornó violáceo. Algunas estrellas, tímidas, comenzaban a parpadear detrás de algunas nubes difusas que más bien parecían cortinas finas de humo blanco. Suspiró y se levantó.

Al entrar dentro de la casa, Altaïr la equipó con un par de armas, lo que a ella le dejó en estado de shock … ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ella con esas cosas? No sabía ni mucho menos manejar un arma. Solo era una campesina. Incluso la imagen de ella misma blandiendo una espada pesada le producía escalofríos y sentimiento de vergüenza ajena a la vez. Aparte de que el equipamiento adicional era de metal y pesaba un poco, lo que si, aún siendo torpe, la dificultaría aún más los movimientos.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con todo esto?-preguntó ella, mientras Altaïr le ajustaba el cinto con cuchillos pequeños a la cintura.

-Usarlo cuando sea necesario ...-masculló el joven, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado en la tarea. Tenía una cintura muy fina, pensó.

Era la primera vez que ella podía observar sus ojos sin que las sombras del capuchón se lo impidiese. Era unos ojos castaños, grandes y con pestañas oscuras, largas y algo rizadas. La pupila del joven se clavó en sus curiosos ojos y apartó bruscamente la mirada.

-Debes tener cuidado de no cortarte al sacar cualquier arma y tratar de no golpearte a ti misma por el peso y el impulso de levantarlo …- miró el rostro aún más pálido si cabe de la joven y su expresión de terror- Aunque mientras yo siga en pie no creo que haga falta que hagas nada ...-concluyó prudentemente para tranquilizarla.

La joven se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no acabara de calmarla del todo. Kadar se despidió de ellos en el umbral de la puerta, deseándoles suerte. Tenía que trepar la pared y Altaïr tomó de las caderas a la joven para impulsarla hacia arriba, ya que era tan debilucha que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para pegar una salto desde el suelo y agarrarse por si misma a las rejillas de las enredaderas. Aquella huida de la ciudad iba a ser más complicada de lo que pensaba y eso le irritaba bastante.

Dejó que ella subiera, cosa que le costó, mientras él la vigilaba detrás suya, a una prudente distancia, por si se caía. Llegó hasta arriba, pero se quedó con los pies en el aire mientras su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse al borde del edificio. La empujó tomándola del trasero y ella rodó levemente. Estaba jadeando por el tremendo esfuerzo y el miedo que había pasado. Tenía vértigo muchas veces, más si no se sentía segura.

-Eso no es nada ...-dijo Altaïr con voz suave, pasando al lado de ella.

Ella alzó la mirada y se levantó. Se quedaron al borde contrario del edificio que acababan de trepar, observando el camino que les esperaba hasta alcanzar las puertas de la ciudad. El sol ya emitía sus últimos rayos a base de destellos rojizos que contrastaban ya con el cielo, ya casi oscuro. De reojo, él la miró para analizar su expresión, pero ya no parecía tener miedo. Estaba relajado. Podría haber sido que superar el primer obstáculo la hubiera mentalizado de que no había peros que valiesen.

-No hay más remedio ...-contestó ella al rato, sin dejar de fijar la mirada perdida, sin ser consciente de que su condición física se iba a poner a prueba durante varios kilómetros.

Él se adelantó pegando un gran saltó que le llevó hasta el edificio contiguo. Ella le imitó, cogiendo carrerilla y cogiendo aire, de manera aún más exagerada que él. Legó justo a que sus manos se agarrasen al bordillo pero la mano salvadora de Altaïr ya estaba preparada para cogerla. Ella profirió un grito ahogado. Su cuerpo chocó contra el muro violentamente, cosa que le dolió. Pero se mordió la lengua para contener sus gritos de dolor. Se agarró con fuerza a las muñecas de Altaïr y dejó que éste la llevase hasta arriba.

Se sentó al borde y respiró varias veces para recuperar el aliento. Él le puso una mano en el hombro preocupado pero ella se lo apartó. No quería sentirse débil por sus muestras de preocupación.

-Estoy bien ...-murmuró ella, poniéndose de nuevo en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el próximo obstáculo, como si todo aquello fuese una prueba en la que tenía que demostrar su valía. Pero aquello era mucho más … Un paso en falso y podría caer desde una altura considerable y matarse.

Altaïr no quitó sus ojos de encima. Si ella moría, todo se acabaría. Y él no sabía las consecuencias que su fallo podría acarrear. Escalaron, saltaron de unas bigas a otras, treparon por ventanas y cajas de madera … Ella siempre se quedaba rezagada, pero siempre estaba allí él para ofrecerle una mano y ayudarla en su martirio. Ella no era tonta y la aceptaba gustosa, pues muchas de las veces que lo necesitaba se debatía entre la vida o una caída mortal.

Pararon a mitad de camino para descansar, sentados tras unas cajas, mientras Altaïr vigilaba por de refilón el número de arqueros que custodiaban las alturas de los edificios de aquella zona. Dudaba entre seguir aquel camino o marchar por otro en el que tuvieran menos dificultades, aunque tuviesen que dar luego más rodeos para encaminarse a la siguiente ciudad, pero prefirió que se arriesgarían y, con un poco de suerte, no llamarían demasiado la atención.

La frente de la joven sudaba mientras respiraba para calmar su fatiga. Él la miró con compasión y con la manga de su traje la secó la frente. Ella, agotada, dejó caer inconscientemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Altaïr. Sentía que iba a desmayarse del calor y por el sobresfuerzo físico. Él, sorprendido por aquel gesto y bastante preocupado, tomó por los hombros la muchacha para sostenerla, porque podría llegar a caerse del todo. La zarandeó varias veces y ello solo daba como respuesta parpadeos con los ojos, como si estuviera luchando contra si misma. La abrazó con fuerza, temiendo lo peor … Hacía tiempo que no sentía miedo. Y aquello le asustó aún más.

La muchacha trató de reincorporarse agarrándose a las telas de su traje y huyendo de aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban para poder respirar. Él la soltó y la mantuvo sentada, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Ella respiró varias veces, tanto por la nariz como por la boca. Hasta que abrió los ojos de par en par y miró con dureza al joven asesino.

-Sigamos ...-pidió ella con voz dura, mientras trataba de levantarse, ayudándose de los hombros de su acompañante.

-Espera-ordenó él agarrándola con fuerza por un hombro para detenerla- Ahí hay muchos arqueros y en tus condiciones no podemos andar libremente sin que nos vean … Sin ofender, pero vamos a un paso lento y pesado que hasta el oído más sordo se percataría de nuestra presencia.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?¿Es demasiado peligroso movernos ahora mismo?-preguntó ella, apoyada sobre sus rodillas y en pie. Las agujetas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en su abdomen como cuchillas afiladas.

-Aprovecharemos la noche para confundirnos y quitarnos de en medio a algunos de ellos … Solo aquellos que se interpongan en nuestro camino ….-un brillo resaltó de sus oscuros ojos en aquella noche estrellada. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la nuca- Haz exactamente cada movimiento que yo hagas y pisa donde yo haya antes pisado. Sé mi sombra y no correrás peligro.

Acto seguido salieron deslizándose, medio agachados, de detrás de su escondrijo para rodear a uno de los arqueros, que vigilaba justo en el edificio contiguo a donde se había escondido antes. Ella se apretaba las muelas las unas contra las otras del dolor que le producían sus muslos el estar en aquella posición y más andando, casi corriendo como iban. Sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados les permitían mantener el equilibrio a lo largo del bordillo, aunque ella se balanceara más de lo debido por el miedo que tenía a caerse. Ella presentía, con cierto temor, lo que planeaba el joven.

Se acercaron hasta cierto punto y allí mismo le ordenó con la mano, sin intercambiar media palabra, que esperase. Observó toda la escena con ojos asombrados por cada movimiento. Él parecía un águila, por la forma curva que tenía el pico de la capucho, acechando a su presa. Oyó el a penas perceptible sonido de la fina cuchilla que salía de debajo de su muñeca. Aquello le recordó la primera noche que se vieron cara a cara …

Agachado y en las sombras, como si fuera una alimaña, esperó a que su víctima se diera la vuelta y se quedara quieto al borde del edificio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que él por fin se decidió a atacar. Fue rápido y contundente, a la par que elegante … Sus ágiles movimientos le hicieron abalanzarse sobre la víctima, haciendo un salto en el que se recogió las piernas y alzó la mano del cuchillo. El soldado a penas notó lo que estaba ocurriendo atrás suya. Ella tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no chillar. Solo el grito ahogado por la sangre de la yugular del arquero rompió el silencio de aquella, aparentemente, tranquila noche.

Altaïr se levantó al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cuchilla en el aire para quitar el sobrante de sangre y volvió a esconderla con un movimiento igual de rápido. La joven se mantenía quita como una estatua entre las sombras desde donde el asesino había salido para acabar con su objetivo. Él giró la cabeza, pues estaba de espaladas a ella. Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a brillar temerosos, a punto de llorar. Lo había hecho tan fríamente que la dejó en estado de shock. Había visto cosas horribles, pero aún no podía reprimir sus sentimientos de repulsión hacia aquel tipo de cosas.

Sin darse cuenta, el cadáver del arquero comenzó a resbalarse por el bordillo del edificio mientras se miraba desde una lado al otro los dos jóvenes. Hasta que los pies del soldado no desaparecieron, engullidos por la línea del edificio, la joven no señaló hacia él, con los ojos casi desorbitados. Altaïr se volteó alertado y miró hacia enfrente, creyendo que se trataba de otro arquero. Pero cuando miró hacia abajo, ya era demasiado tarde, pues el cuerpo se precipitaba hacia el vacío. Sonó un sonido metálico al impactar el cuerpo contra el suelo y un hueco sordo se desplazó por entre las calles. Él volvió a girarse para gritarle a la joven de manera baja: "¡Corre!", al mismo tiempo que él emprendía la marcha hacia el edificio más cercano. Ella quería morirse y desaparecer. Tenía miedo, pues sabía que con lo rápido que él era no podría seguirlo y temía aún más que la pillara una emboscada al perderse.

Pero aún así y por instinto, sus piernas comenzaron a correr como si no obedecieran a las ordenes de miedo que invadían su cuerpo por dentro. No pensaba, solo actuaba por pura supervivencia, como un cervatillo asustado. Saltó, cayó, se levantó, se golpeó contra el suelo pero el miedo la impulsaba a no parar de correr. No sabía dónde él se dirigía pero ella sabía que debía seguir al frente. Pero al no fijarse donde iba, tampoco se daba cuenta de que llamaba poderosamente la atención de algunos aburridos o adormilados guardias que hacían el turno de noche. Sus flechas apuntaba hacia ella.

Entonces Altaïr, se encontró con ella en un cruce de edificios y se situó detrás de ella para guardarle las espaldas. Si algún flechazo se encaminaban hacia ellos, prefería que el golpe se lo llevase él. Le sorprendió la forma de actuar de la joven … Tan instintiva y fuerte en una situación tan peligrosa como aquella. Los guardias corrían igual de habilidosos como ellos, como si se tratasen del mismísimo demonio. Llegaron cerca de los muros de la ciudad y pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Sacándolos una distancia considerable, parecían que sus corazones palpitaban aún más rápido al ver la salida y el final de aquella carrera tan próximos. La emoción les inundaba por dentro, como si ellos tuviesen la victoria asegurada. Los guardias de las murallas esperaron su llegada, vigilándoles desde la punta de sus flechas, con un ojo cerrado para apuntar mejor. Al saltar desde el edificio hacia las puertas de la ciudad, una lluvia de flechas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Con demasiada suerte, las esquivaron hasta caer dentro del heno y aprovecharon para salir corriendo con bastante torpeza mientras los arqueros recargaban los arcos. Pero la suerte, no iba a durar demasiado tiempo …

Chocaron contra las puertas de madera que custodiaban la ciudad y pronto Altaïr comenzó a tirar de la gran viga que atravesaba la misma, como cerradura. Ella no dudó un instanté y acudió corriendo a ayudarle. Haciendo fuerza ambos, pudieron tirar la viga y comenzaron a tirar de una de las argollas ancladas en las puertas para abrirla. Era pesada, pero aunque estaban cansados por todo el esfuerzo anterior, no desistieron. Consiguieron abrir lo suficiente para que sus cuerpo pudiesen entrar. Él la dejó pasar primero, mientras vigilaba sus espadas con la mano puesta en la espada que colgaba al lado de una de sus caderas. Ella se deslizó por entre medias de la puerta con algo de dolor y trabajo.

Cuando ella pasó, él se metió, mientras ella, inútilmente desde el otro lado, le tiraba de un brazo para afuera. Una flecha alcanzó a Altaïr en el costado, proveniente de uno de los arqueros que los habían estado persiguiendo. Su cuerpo se tenso y ella no comprendió hasta que él no gritó de dolor y comenzó a resbalarse entre las dos puertas. Estaba atrapado. Ella gritó y con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, tiró aún más fuerza y apretando los dientes, hasta hacerlos rechinar.

-Huye ...-dijo Altaïr con un hilillo de voz, casi como una última exalación.

-¡No te dejaré!-contestó la joven sin dejar de tirar de él, el cual poco a poco iba cediendo …


	19. Curando Tus Heridas

Pasó un brazo de él por encima de su hombro y le levantó como pudo, llevándole a rastras hasta las cuadras, donde estaban los caballos y con suerte, podría encontrar el de él. Los pies de joven se arrastraban por la arena mientras ella tiraba de él saltándose las lágrimas. Las flechas zumbaban detrás de ellos desde lo alto de la muralla. Se resguardaron dentro del establo, mientras Altaïr colgaba semiinconsciente del hombro de la joven y ésta buscaba rápidamente una montura para huir de allí.

Un caballo negro, con una mancha alargada en la frente, se acercó relinchando a trote ligero, como si estuviera contento. Altaïr alzó la vista y sonrió al ver a su fiel compañero de nuevo. Intentó levantar una mano para acariciarle, pero tenía tan poca fuerza que cayó muerta. Ella le dejó a un lado y tomó las riendas del caballo mientras le acariciaba el cuello para calmarle. Hecho esto, ayudó a levantarse al joven y subirse a la silla del caballo. Después ella subió dando un saltó que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió y se acercaron con cuidado a la salida, mirando a ambos lados por si había alguien esperándoles.

Dio con las espuelas en el costado del caballo y comenzó a cabalgar tan rápido como el pobre animal podía. Como el animal llevaba descansado varios días, eso no supuso ningún tipo de problema, ya que parecía tener ganas de correr y trotar. Al poco de comenzar a alejarse y adentrarse en el camino, oyó que los cascos de otros caballos atrás de ellos. El cuerpo de Altaïr se apoyaba pesado sobre su espalda. Ella le tomó fuertemente con un mano las muñecas de él para evitar que cayese.

Se sentía perdida. No sabía como podría despistar a los guardias, a parte que al ser la noche tan oscura no sabía bien por dónde iba. Altaïr alzó la cabeza algo mareado. Se agarró con fuerza a las telas de la túnica de la joven y trató de visualizar el terreno con su vista de águila. Sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

-Salte del camino …-comenzó murmurando, como si le costase hablar- Gira a la derecha …

Ella intentó girarse para mirarle sorprendida pero continuó con la mirada fija e hizo lo que él le mandó. Al lado del camino había un poco de vegetación que ocultaba caminos a través de las montañas. Ella se levantó la parte inferior de capuchón para taparse la boca y evitar así que el polvo levantando se le metiera dentro. Se sentía como una amazona mientras seguía fielmente las indicaciones de Altaïr. Cada vez eran menos los perseguidores pues o caían o se perdían cuando entraban entre algunas grutas.

Por fin dejaron de perseguirles cansados de no dar con ellos y por comenzar a adentrarse cada vez más peligrosamente, y más de noche, en las montañas. Podían ser muy traicioneras a la vez que un buen sitio donde ocultarse, si uno sabía por dónde iba. Altaïr la pidió que bajara el ritmo y así lo hizo. Buscaron algún hueco que les pudiera resguardar del viento y pararon. Altaïr se dejó caer exhausto.

Ella, asustada, bajó a tropezones del caballo y se acercó a él, agarrándole de las ropas por el pecho. Las lágrimas de impotencia le caían como goterones incontenibles.

-Por favor ...-le murmuraba ella entre hipo e hipo- No me dejes ahora …

Miró con los ojos empañados el costado y se quitó la capucha. No le dejaría morir … Estaba en deuda con él porque se había arriesgado para proteger su vida. Tiró de las telas con determinación del traje de él para quitarle por lo menos la partes de arriba y le quitó el cinto con cuidado de no rozar la flechar y moverla. Antes de quitársela, se arrancó un jirón de tela de su propio traje y buscó en el caballo algún recipiente que contuviera agua. Cuando hizo todo esto se echó los cabellos a un lado y rezó a Dios por que todo fuera bien. Partió la flecha que sobresalía por una parte del costado, pues había atravesado todo un lado, desde la espalda hasta el viente. Sacó con mojó el paño de algodón y lo hizo un bulto. Agarró por la punta y tiró hacia arriba. Rápidamente, puso el paño húmedo sobre ambas heridas y apretó con fuerza, evitando que se desangrara.

Con un extremo sujeto a sus dientes, hizo otro paño más para cambiarlo cuando el otro estuviera empapado del otro. Alternó apretar y aflojar para evitar que la hemorragia se formara en el interior. Así estuvo un rato bien largo, hasta que dejó de sangrar. Aunque el sueño la vencía, ella luchaba contra el cansancio y ponía toda su atención de curar a su herido. No dormiría hasta ver que no estaba bien del todo. Su traje estaba roto de los jirones que había empleado para evitar que se desangrara y para calmarle la fiebre que le subía y bajaba constantemente debido a una posible infección en la herida.

Le vendó el abdomen y le tapó con la tela roja que servía de adorno de su traje. Cayó rendida al suelo, bocabajo y no se dio la vuelta para cambiarse a otra postura más cómoda … Solo quería dormir.

Altaïr en sus fiebres, deliraba entre el sueño y la realidad … Pero esta vez no había droga de por medio, pues estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte … Una batalla se libraba en el interior de su cuerpo mientras la sangre que se coagulaba para cerrar la herida.

En sus sueños corría en un espacio negro y vacío: no había tierra sobre la que andar ni cielo por el que guiarse. Pero aún así, podía ver con la misma nitidez como lo haría a pleno día. Corría sin motivo aparente. Entonces, deslumbró a lo lejos, con su vista de águila, una menuda figura que corría a lo lejos suya. Aceleró el paso para alcanzarla y tratar de averiguar de quién se trataba … ¿Sería un nuevo objetivo?

Aceleró aún más la carrera hasta conseguir alcanzarla de una manera surrealista, como si sus pies se deslizaran por el vacío y la la figura corriese quita en su sitio. La figura en cuestión era una niña. Iba encapuchada y parecía portar algo entre sus manos, a lo que se aferraba con fuerza mientras corría. Él podía escuchar su respiración ... Sus gemidos de agobio ...

Entonces la niña se volteó y le miró con ojos oscuros, con suma tranquilidad mientras seguía corriendo … Una luz cegadora le obligó a cerrar sus ojos doloridos … Al volver a abrirlos, la oscuridad ya se había ido y en un su lugar estaba en una de las torres de la fortaleza de Masyaf. Las escaleras de caracol se disponían de manera ascendente. Se quedó mirando a su alrededor sorprendido hasta que se topó con la mirada tímida de la niña a la que antes había estado siguiendo en el vacío, que se asomaba por detrás de la pared, en donde giraba la escalera. Ella sonreía pilluela y tras soltar una risita, desapareció, subiendo las escaleras.

Algo impulsó los pies de Altaïr y corrió subiendo las escaleras, que daban vueltas y vueltas sobre si misma. Parecía un juego interminable, donde no podía avanzar más que hasta que podía ver las botitas de la niña que desaparecían a la vuelta de la esquina. La risa de la niña se desplazaba como una melodía o una nana infantil, produciendo eco entre las piedras.

Por fin divisó algo de luz al final del camino y se encontró al borde de la torre. Se salvó de caer tras posar sus manos en las almenas. Las águilas sobrevolando por encima suya, mientras sus sombras se dibujaban en el suelo y sus gritos se confundían con ecos lejanos que provenían de las montañas de alrededor. No había ninguna niña por ningún lado … Pero, sin embargo, si que estaba Al Mualim.

-Vamos, Altaïr ...-le decía el anciano con voz suave pero con serio gesto en el rostro- Salta de un vez.

-¿Qué?-respondió el joven confuso.

-Saltar … Es muy fácil. Solo tienes que subirte al borde e impulsarte para controlar el salto. Nunca te dejes caer a menos que no tengas ya práctica en ello.

Por dentro, Altaïr comenzó a tener unos retortijones. Aquella sensación la recordaba perfectamente … Pero hacía años que no le pasaba. Se sentía como un niño; un niño nervioso y temeroso. Tragó saliva y subió con verdadero pánico al borde de la almena. Las piernas le temblaban mientras se ponía en pie, mientras trataba de guardar el equilibrio con los brazos. El corazón le dio un vuelco al mirar hacia abajo. Había un montón de heno donde supuestamente debería caer. Miró temblando a Al Mualim.

-No se si podré hacerlo, maestro ...-su propia voz le sorprendió a si mismo, como si no fuera la misma. Se tocó la garganta asustado.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!-gritó furioso Al Mualim acercándose peligrosamente a él- ¿Es que no has practicado lo suficiente con menos altura, como te dije que hicieras?

-No es eso señor ...-dijo alzando las manos para detenerle en la distancia que les separaba, mientras trataba de guardar el equilibrio moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente de un lado a otro.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Altaïr, nunca serás aceptado dentro del Credo si no lo haces … Podría empujarte a hacerlo, pero podrías caer mal y matarte. Solo tú tienes el control de tu cuerpo, recuerda …

El joven suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar hacia a bajo para calcular la distancia y la velocidad que cogería al caer. Su cerebro estaba colapsado haciendo los cálculos sin dar con la respuesta exacta, ya que de un momento a otro volvía a hacer los cálculos …

-Da el salto de fe definitivo, mi joven aprendiz … Y ya a nada más volverás a temer …

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Flexionó las rodillas para coger impulso y saltar, mientras extendía los brazos en cruz y se lanzaba de cabeza al vacío …

Altaïr se despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo aún en su cuerpo la velocidad de la caída como un hormigueo que corría dentro de sus venas. Se reincorporó a pesar del dolor que le quemaba por dentro en el costado. Miró a su lado, donde la joven yacía dormida con la boca entreabierta. La pálida luz de la luna aún la hacían parecer más transparente aún. Los cabellos caían desordenados sobre el rostro mientras respiraba tranquila, tumbada sobre su pecho.

Tuvo la tentación de acariciarla la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Le había salvado la vida pero no debía mostrarse aún así débil ante ella o le perdería el respeto. Se recostó contra una piedra cercana y se quedó mirando las estrellas. No tenía demasiado sueño, pues su cabeza estaba llena de demasiados pensamientos e incertidumbre como para no mantenerse en guardia, aún más que sabía que andaban con bajas.

Intentó levantarse, pero el sus gruñidos de dolor al intentarlo despertaron a la joven. Ésta se sobresaltó al ver que intentaba moverse y se abalanzó sobre él para impedírselo.

-¡No te muevas!- le regañó ella como una madre- Así la herida nunca cicatrizará …

Mientras ella le colocaba de nuevo tumbado en el suelo, él la miraba como si la cosa no fuese con él. Ella se quedó arrodillada mirándole con un rato medio dormida. Entonces, se dio la vuelta para acostarse de nuevo en el suelo. Él suspiró y la miró la espalda. Su traje estaba roto sobretodo en la parte inferior. Ella se giró sintiéndose observada y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le veía sin el capuchón. Sonrojada se volvió a dar la vuelta y se acurrucó en si misma aún más. Se sentía a la vez curiosa y estúpida: quería ver su rostro, recorrer cada línea con su mirada, pero algo de dentro se lo impedía sin hacer que se sintiera culpable por ello.

-Gracias ...-murmuró él tocándola en el hombre- Eres muy valiente … Muchos en tu lugar se hubieran achicado y me hubieran dejado morir …

-Te tengo que agradecer más a tí ...-contestó, roja como un tomate- Tú me salvaste de los Templarios … Aunque no sé por qué razón me liberaste … Pues aún me siento cautiva a tu lado sin que me hayas dado razón para ello …

-Ni yo mismo lo sé ...-contestó él entre suspiros, como si todo aquello le pareciera un tremendo absurdo.

Ella se levantó más segura y se sentó en el suelo, al lado de él, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Apoyó el mentón sobre las mismas y abrazo sus piernas, mientras le miraba de reojo. De repente, se le había quitado el sueño, aunque aún no dejaba de sentirse cansada.

-Mi nombre es Altaïr ...-dijo él rompiendo aquel silencio, sin venir a cuento.

Ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida y se le quedó mirando. Le parecía hermoso. Su belleza no se basaba en la perfección de sus rasgos, sino en la serenidad de los mismos. Calculó que no debería de sacarle más de un par de años o poco más. Sonrió, fijando de nuevo su mirada en las montañas rocosas que tenían enfrente.

-Yo soy Adah ...-le contestó, sin que volvieran a dirigirse la palabra en el resto de la noche. Se sentían a gusto guardando silencio … La presencia del uno y el otro les bastaba en aquel momento para sentirse menos solos ...


	20. Los Bandidos del Desierto

A penas durmieron unas dos horas, cuando se despertaron el sol les dio directamente sobre los párpados. Por más que intentaron ignorarlo, tuvieron que levantarse. Adah ayudó a Altaïr a ponerse en pie y colocarse las ropas para taparse la parte superior del cuerpo. De las bolsas que colgaban del caballo, él sacó unas tortas de pan a la que le echaron encima hummus para darle sabor. Mientras desayunaban en silencio, se echaban miradas furtivas y tímidas.

-¿Dónde nos dirigiremos ahora?-preguntó Adah en un momento determinado, mientras Altaïr tomaba un poco de agua para quitarse la sensación de pastosidad de la boca.

-Ya lo verás ...-contestó sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Sigues sin confiar en mí? He cuidado de ti y esa es la actitud que sigues manteniendo conmigo ...-respondió enfadada, pegando otro bocado a la torta.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí … Pero no puedo revelarte nada.- le pasó el agua a Adah, la cual se lo pedía haciendo gestos con la mano.

-Queda poca agua … La mayoría la gasté cuando estuve curándote-respondió ella.

-De eso no te preocupes … De camino a donde vamos hay un río y allí podremos coger todo el agua que queramos … Incluso lavarnos.

Ella sonrió y siguieron comiendo. Levantaron el campamento y descendieron la montaña justamente por el camino que había hecho la noche anterior. Ella se sorprendió de la memoria de Altaïr. Ambos iban montados en el caballo a trote ligero, sin muchas prisas, mientras el sol les daba directamente en la cabeza. Adah agradeció que su traje llevara capucha blanca.

Cuando volvieron a la ruta que llevaba a Jerusalén, fueron en dirección contraria a la misma. En el camino, también se encontraron con otros viajantes a burro y comerciantes sobretodo. Tenían cuidado de alejarse de los campamentos que habían formado soldados Cruzados a los bordes de la carretera por si acaso eran descubiertos. En un cruce de caminos, giraron a la derecha, pues el de la izquierda parecía llevar al desierto y lo que ellos buscaban era un río. Ella no sabía de cual podría tratarse, pues siempre se había criado en la zona más cercana a la costa y por allí raramente solía pasar alguno.

Pararon en una aldea para tomar provisiones y descansar un poco hasta que el sol no pegara tan fuerte. Adah no dejaba de acariciar y dar de comer de su mano algunos dulces al caballo bajo la mirada irritada de Altaïr.

-No le des de comer esas cosas … Él ya tiene su comida-soltó de forma seca.

-Vamos, unos mimos no creo que le maten ...¿verdad que sí precioso?-le tomó el rostro al caballo mientras le acariciaba la marca de la frente y le besó en la cara. El animal estaba tranquilo y se dejaba hacer como un gato mimoso- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Badr … Significa Luna Llena en árabe.

-Qué hermoso nombre ...-dijo entre suspiros la joven, mirando con dulzura al caballo.

Gracias a la simpatía natural de Adah, una familia de campesinos palestinos les invitaron a comer en su hogar, aunque Altaïr era reacio a ello, al final accedió con pocas ganas. En el interior del hogar se estaba fresco y la hospitalidad de los campesinos fue infinita. A penas tenían nada y les ofrecían todo lo que podían sin miramientos. Incluso se molestaban si les rechazaban algo. A Adah le ofrecieron ropas limpias y a Altaïr le curaron definitivamente la herida. Se la cosieron y la vendaron de nuevo.

En la hora de la comida sirvieron Maqluba, un plato que consistía en arroz con berenjenas, Pastas de carne llamadas Sambusak y ensalada de trigo Bulgur y centeno. Los hombres tomaron Taibeh. Mientras comían, los hombres contaban anécdotas divertidas del campo y hacían preguntas a Altaïr, al que le miraban con cierto temor debido a su aspecto misterioso y rudo.

Las mujeres, sentadas aparte junto a los niños, hacían comentarios de los hombres y le preguntaban a Adah si él era su esposo o novio. Adah respondía que sí para no levantar sospechas e incluso añadió que estaban de viaje para ver a los padres de él, que vivían en tierras lejanas.

-¿Y cómo se hizo esa herida?-preguntó una de las ancianas con intenciones de cotilleo, pues aún no se fiaban demasiado de aquellos dos jóvenes forasteros. Ella sabía que la joven era palestina, pero el fuerte acento del joven encapuchado le hacía sospechar. Le parecía raros que una joven como ella, tan parecida a los campesinos corrientes, se hubiera casado con un joven árabe que iba vestido tan elegantemente y de blanco.

-¡Madre!-saltó la campesina que les había invitado- No sea cotilla.

-¿Viene un joven extraño con una herida aún más extraña y les invitas así sin más sin querer saber cómo acabó así?- se quejó la vieja.

Adah se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser disimuladamente. Altaïr volteó la cabeza, sin dejar mostrar su rostro ante aquellas gentes. Por aquel tipo de cosas no le gustaba aceptar las invitaciones de unos campesinos. Por muy amables que fueran, siempre sospecharían de unos extraños como ellos.

-Nos atacaron un grupo de soldados que iban registrando a los que iba pasando por donde tenían su campamento instalado ...-comenzó a Altaïr con voz monótona- Nos quitaron algunas cosas y me pegaron una paliza porque intenté evitar que abusaran de ella … Por eso la herida, fue como un regalito de parte suya.

La anciana torció la boca y bajó la cabeza para concentrarse en la comida. Un silencio incómodo siguió al discurso de Altaïr, el cual muy tranquilamente bebió un poco de cerveza de su jarra. El postre consistió en una galletas de mantequilla con miel y unos dátiles para acompañarlo. Los hombres, al salir las mujeres al exterior a la sombra con los niños, se quedaron fumando de una pipa y por no desentonar, Altaïr se resignó a quedarse, mientras veía desde la puerta a Adah jugar y correr detrás de los niños. "Será una buena madre", pensó para sí.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, Altaïr y Adah partieron, no sin dar las gracias a aquellos campesinos. Se dirigieron hacia el Norte, donde supuestamente estaba ese río.

-Si seguimos el cauce ...-decía Altaïr mientras cabalgaban y ella se agarraba fuertemente a la montura para no caer- Tendremos comida y agua asegurados, aparte de que significará que iremos por el buen camino … Así no tendremos que recurrir demasiado a los pueblos cercanos y exponernos a que nos reconozcan o nos encuentren …

-Entiendo-contestó ella- Es preferible el río que andar por el desierto y arriesgarnos a desorientarnos …

-Lo vas pillando ...-dijo Altaïr, mientras esbozaba un media sonrisa.

La arena del árido camino parecía desprender un insoportable fuego a medida que los cascos del caballo se golpeaban contra ella. Ya que habían descansado todo el día, no tendrían que parar hasta que amaneciera. O eso, al menos era lo que él esperaba. Aún siendo de noche, había muchos peligros en el desierto … Incluyendo a bandidos y alimañas.

El frío se apoderó de la noche y más aún cuando el aire traspasaba las telas de sus ropajes. No se dijeron nada durante el resto del camino. Pero entonces, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta al sentir unos pasos detrás de ellos. Adah, agarrada a la montura, miraba a su alrededor asustada sin poder divisar nada. A penas la Luna les ofrecía un poco más de luz para ver.

-Son bandidos del desierto-dijo Altaïr con toda seguridad.

-¿Bandidos?

-Nos están rodeando ...-continuó él diciendo, mientras daba con más fuerzas en las espuelas para acelerar el ritmo- Son muchos más de lo que creía … Intentaré despistarles … Pero prepara la espada por si acaso.

La joven abrió los ojos asustada y palpó entre las sacas que llevaban atadas a la parte trasera del animal para encontrar una pequeña daga. Se la guardó en el cinto de tela que le cubría, pues ya no llevaba el mismo traje que su acompañante, pero aún así trató de buscar el cinto. Entonces pararon bruscamente y tuvo que agarrarse a la cintura del joven para no caerse cuando el caballo se encabritó asustado.

Ella se quedó encogida, agarrándose con fuerza a Altaïr mientras abría los ojos al máximo para intentar ver mejor a aquellas figuras oscuras y amenazantes que se acercaban como un león a punto de acercarse a su presa para dar el primer golpe … Una voz los ordenó bajarse del caballo y así hicieron. Altaïr alzó sus manos para ayudarla y Adah se dejó caer sobre él, mientras éste le sujetaba, pues las piernas no la respondían del terror que la invadía por dentro. Le dolía intensamente el estómago y una constante sensación de arcadas subía por su garganta.

Los bandidos encendieron unas antorchas que ya llevaban preparadas e inspeccionaron lo que llevaban en el caballo. Adah se abrazaba a Altaïr mientras él no dejaba de observar cada movimiento del enemigo. Mientras les dejasen con vida o no intentaran hacer cualquier estupidez, no le importaba demasiado que se llevasen sus provisiones, aunque eso significara tener que parar de nuevo en algún pueblo cercano.

Un hombre alto y con piel oscura, al que solo se le podían ver los grandes y negros ojos, ya que el resto del rostro estaba tapado por un turbante azabache, como el resto de sus vestimentas, clavó los ojos en ellos frunciendo las espesas cejas, negras como el carbón. Se acercó con paso firme e imponente, mientras Adah se escondía detrás de Altaïr con cierto temor. Él la protegió, interponiéndose entre la joven y el hombre.

-Mostradme a vuestra acompañante-ordenó con tono seco el bandido.

-¿Qué harás si no lo hago?-saltó Altaïr con tono desafiante y burlón- ¿No tenéis bastante con robar nuestras provisiones?

Sin mediar más palabra, el hombre golpeó con su puño en el estómago del joven asesino por tales palabras llenas de soberbia. El joven no se lo esperaba y cayó al suelo abrazándose a si mismo, mientras el hombre ordenaba que le sujetaran para evitar que le devolvieran el golpe. La joven se echó unos pasos para atrás hasta que el cuerpo alargado del caballo no le permitió seguir más.

El hombre la agarró el rostro con brusquedad y le bajó la tela que le cubría la boca, para poder verla mejor. La joven bajó los ojos para evitar la penetrante mirada de aquel hombre, pero éste la forzó a mirarla levantando el rostro desde el mentón. Sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro para no mirarle directamente. A la luz de las antorchas, sus ojos se habían vuelto verdosos como el musgo.

La cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró, intentando llevarla a quién sabe dónde, mientras ella tiraba hacia atrás tratando de deshacerse de las manos de su captor. Altaïr observaba la escena impotente mientras hacia chirriar sus muelas, apretando los unos contra los otros. De repente, la joven sacó la daga de su cinto de tela y apuntó amenazante al gigante bandido, con una expresión en el rostro mezcla de la ira y del miedo. Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón estallar como truenos en el interior de sus oídos. El hombre volvió a tirar de ella y cuando lo hizo, la joven lanzó un grito y se abalanzó con el puñal en alto, dispuesta a clavárselo en el primer lugar que pudiera.

Altaïr se levantó, pero los que le custodiaban lo impidieron, empujándole de nuevo hacia atrás. El filo de sus espadas rozaban el pellejo de su garganta peligrosamente. Adah consiguió clavar en la clavícula del gigante su daga, de la que quedó semicolgando, pues la joven no destacaba precisamente por su altura. El hombre sonrió y agarró los dedos que se aferraban al mango de la daga, apretando con fuerza, mientras la joven cerraba los ojos llorosos de dolor. Se arrancó el objeto incrustado en la carne sin inmutarse, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella no paraba de mover la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando huir de la misma.

Sin dejar de soltar aquella pequeña mano, que parecía ser devorada por la enorme de éste, la arrastró apartándose de la zona de luz, donde mientras sus compañeros cargaban y descargaban en sus propios caballos la mercancía robada.

La lanzó contra las ardientes arenas del desierto y ella cayó bocabajo, soltando el único arma que tenía para defenderse. El hombre, se agachó lentamente a recogerla mientras la joven, de manera patética, tanteaba a ciegas entre la arena para encontrarla. Se situó encima suya y la agarró por el cuello mientras acercaba la daga peligrosamente a la boca. Ella la apretó, cerrándola con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se aferraba a la arena, que resbalaban entre sus desesperados dedos.

La quitó la capucha para poder tomarla de los cabellos y con violencia estampó su rostro contra la arena, dejándola allí unos segundos, como si tratara de ahogarla. Al volver a subir la cabeza la joven abrió la boca, buscando captar el máximo de aire mientras las piedrecillas de arena resbalaban por el rostro y las fosas nasales. Colocó la daga entre medias de la boca abierta de la joven, hasta tocar la comisura de los labios, a la vez que tiraba hacia atrás de los cabellos de ella.

Los bandidos hablaban entre si en un dialecto árabe que le era familiar a Altaïr. Les escuchó con atención, esperando el momento oportuno para actuar y rescatar a la joven, que al saber que terribles cosas estaría haciéndole aquel monstruoso hombre … Miró a su alrededor, alternando la mirada entre sus captores y el entorno, buscando algún punto u objeto que le pudiera servir.

Un par de ellos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, atrayendo como consecuencia la atención de los demás. Discutían sobre quién se iba a quedar con la parte que cada uno portaría en su caballo. Altaïr aprovechó y se levantó rápidamente para asestar una cuchillada en la yugular de uno de sus vigilantes. El otro que quedaba se puso en guardia sin sacar el arma y Altaïr no le dio tiempo a ello, ya que le propinó un buen golpe en la nariz con su codo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la hoja del cuello del otro.

Buscó su daga en el cinto pero al primer toque, donde se suponía que debía de estar, no la encontró. Mientras los otros bandidos alzaban sus espadas al cielo, repleto de diminutas estrellas, y corrían como fieras a por él, lanzó varios pequeños cuchillos, dirigiéndolos hacia el cuello de sus objetivos. Logró derrumbar a unos tres y después recurrió a la espada de su segunda víctima, que todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo, tanto como arma como para desarmar le cuando éste despertase.

Esquivó agachándose un golpe que venía de la derecha, volteando sobre si mismo para coger impulso y derrumbarlo, dándole con la espada directamente en las rodillas. Después paró otro golpe anteponiendo su espada y le propinó un golpe en el costado. Un grito rompió entre aquel bullicio de espadas y rugidos. Dejó helados a todos los presentes, los cuales pararon un momento para escuchar. Altaïr sabía de dónde podría proceder aquel grito y bajó la guardia un instante, lo que le hizo que le propinaran un golpe en la cabeza, procedente de la empuñadura de la espada de su atacante. Cerró los ojos de dolor, pero enseguida se recompuso, profiriendo un gruñido tan feroz como el de un león y blandiendo de nuevo la espada, aunque aquella vez más bien cegado por la ira. Descargó toda la violencia que tenía dentro contra sus contrincantes, que caían como moscas a las que habían derribado a base de grandes manotazos en la cabeza, costado o incluso siendo atravesados por el filo de la espada del joven.

Corrió siguiendo las débiles pisadas que aún quedaban en el suelo cuando terminó con ellos, sin prestar demasiado interés en saber si seguían o no con vida y pudieran echarse contra él de nuevo. Pudo ver dos figuras amontonadas en la oscuridad que se movían bruscamente, como si estuvieran peleándose.

La joven trataba, cerrando las piernas y aferrándose al suelo de arena, librarse de su agresor, quien todavía sostenía la daga entre su boca y en más de una ocasión, debido a un movimiento brusco por parte de ambos, le había hecho varios cortes en las comisuras de los labios o en el resto de la boca. La sangre y las lágrimas se mezclaban en su barbilla como si ella misma hubiera estado chupando la sangre a algún inocente. Él la intentaba penetrar pero por más que pretendiera poseerla, no lo conseguía. A cada embestida, que procuraba introducirse un poco más en su virgen interior, no conseguía traspasar unos escasos milímetros y todo aquel esfuerzo inútil le estaba comenzando a cansar. Pronto sus compañeros vendrían a buscarle y tendría que partir. Y quería dar un merecido a aquella muchacha, demostrando su hombría.

Ella sentía que la intentaba partir en dos. Nunca en la vida se había encontrado en una situación así. Al mismo tiempo, estaba confusa y horrorizada. Sentía como de un momento a otro podría empezar a sangrar su entrepierna y aquello aún la dolía más que los empujones que recibía por parte de aquel enorme hombre, que debido a su musculosa corpulencia, la cubría por completo y la aplastaba contra la duna. Se sentía a punto de hundirse pero no solo en el sentido físico.

Altaïr corrió, hundiendo los pies en la arena y de un salto se abalanzó contra el bandido que estaba agrediendo a Adah. Le agarró del cuello sin soltar la espada en ningún momento y se echó para atrás, arrastrando con él a aquel hombre enorme, que era incluso más alto que él. Adah se reincorporó en el suelo de rodillas y giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a los dos hombres peleándose en el suelo, envueltos por la arena. Vio la daga brillante y metálica cerca de los dos hombres y se lanzó a por ella, corriendo a gatas.

La tomó entre sus manos y se levantó, arrastrando los pies hasta las dos figuras que se movían peleando, uno con la agilidad de un gato y el otro con la fuerza de un león. Con lágrimas en los ojos que le resbalaban hasta el interior de la sangrienta boca, alzó sus dos manos, sujetando con fuerza la daga y gritó con rabia, lanzándose contra ellos.

Clavó en la espalda de la figura más grande de las dos la daga con violencia, un golpe seco y contundente. El hombre lanzó un aullido de dolor, retorciendo la espalda hacia atrás, cosa que aprovechó Altaïr para pegarle un puñetazo y dejarle tumbado, gravemente herido. Antes de que pudiera actuar, Adah se abalanzó rápidamente sobre la figura, sentándose en su regazo y arrancó la daga de la espalda para alzarla de nuevo contra el cielo estrellado con miles de luces parpadeantes y clavarle en el pecho la daga ensangrentada … Una … Y otra … Y una vez más … Lanzando gritos, entre la fuerza del golpe y la sed de venganza.

Altaïr observó atónito aquel patético momento. Veía alzarse los brazos de Adah una y otra vez, en distintas partes del cuerpo … Como si quisiera destrozarlo. Nunca se había imaginado que Adah fuera capaz de una cosa así. Estaba fuera de sí. Como un perro rabioso, la saliva y la sangre se mezclaban en su boca a la vez que los gritos, como si saliera espuma rosa de su interior. Al final, tiró la daga lejos y con sus pequeños puños comenzó a golpear el pecho en carne viva, abierto en canal por varios sitios. La blancura de sus manos se fue tiñendo de escarlata, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Por fin, cayó rendida sobre el pecho del hombre muerto, agarrándose a las ropas raídas, cubriendo todo el rostro de sangre. Ahora ya no lloraba con fuerza, sino jadeaba.

Altaïr se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Ella le golpeó pero también se rindió entre sus brazos. La ayudó a levantarse y caminaron juntos hasta su caballo. La escena que se presentaba a medida que iban avanzando tampoco era un gran consuelo, pues parecían un valle árido donde los cadáveres de los bandidos yacían en las posturas más inverosímiles y con los gestos más hoscos dibujados en sus rostros. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra y retomaron sus provisiones robadas.

También cogieron otro caballo para Adah y cabalgaron en silencio y a toda prisa, alejándose de aquel lugar, solo guiados por la tenue y triste luz de una tímida Luna, que a penas se dejaba ver en aquella horrible noche …


	21. A Orillas del Río

Continuaron su camino al noreste y solo tardaron dos días en alcanzar el cauce del río. Descasaban durante el día y emprendían el viaje desde el atardecer y hasta que el sueño les vencía ya al medio día. Se adentraron entre la espesa y verdosa vegetación que contrastaba con el árido camino que habían estado recorriendo en los últimos días.

Altaïr llevaba atado las riendas del caballo de Adah en la parte delantera de su asiento, ya que ésta parecía no estar con los pies en la tierra. Tenía el rostro serio y relajado, con la mirada pérdida y a penas dirigió unas palabras a su compañero, más allá de unos monótonos monosílabos.

Se acercaron a una zona llana y ataron los caballos a las ramas de un árbol cercano a la orilla. La ayudó a desmontar y se acercó, sin soltarla las manos, al río. El agua era cristalina y corría pacíficamente entre las piedras. La sentó en una roca achatada y se arrodilló ante ella para quitarla la ropa y limpiarla la sangre. Hasta entonces no le había dejado acercarse ni un poco a ella, pero ahora parecía más permisiva, lo que sorprendía al joven.

La bajó la capucha y pudo observar la pálida piel, algo pecosa en la nariz aguileña, salpicada de sangre y todo alrededor de la boca cubierta de rojo. Sus ojos almendrados permanecían semicerrados, mirando hacia el suelo. La quitó el cinto de alrededor de la cintura y la quitó la túnica, mientras los brazos de ella se elevaban con apatía y la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviera ahorcada. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas por dentro y con cierto remordimiento, Altaïr se percató de que sus pechos colgaban libremente en el interior de aquellas telas; se notaban los pezones puntiagudos que luchaban contra la opresión de las ropas …

Se acercó a la orilla del río con un cuenco que utilizaba para dar de beber a Badr y tomó agua. Volvió a acercarse a ella que le observaba con una mirada vacía y se puso de cuclillas. Con el pañuelo que ella había estado sirviéndola de cinto a la joven, mojó un extremo y comenzó a limpiarla la cara, manchada de sangre, sudor y churretes negros de suciedad. Unas costras, oscuras y grandes, se habían formado como ampollas en la comisura de sus labios.

Con cuidado la limpió y volvió a la orilla para coger agua limpia. Al levantarse y dirigirse de nuevo a la roca donde estaba sentada la joven, se encontró con ésta detrás suya, de pie y mirándole fijamente, con un inmenso cansancio dibujado en su húmedo rostro. Las ojeras moradas era más evidentes y enmarcaban aún más el tono dorado de sus ojos.

Las numerosas hondas de su cabello oscuro resbalaban por el rostro. Ella se sentó a la orilla del río, con los bombachos aún puestos, y se abrazó a las piernas, mientras que con una mano tocaba el agua, moviéndola de un lado hacia otro. Altaïr se sentó a su lado y se quitó la capucha. Mojó una mano bruscamente para pasársela por la sudorosa frente. La miró con timidez y ésta le correspondió devolviéndole la mirada. Un leve viento levantó varios mechones que se entremezclaron con sus pestañas mientras sus ojos brillaban entre los párpados. Él suspiró y miró hacia la otra orilla del río.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-le preguntó Altaïr a la joven, como si sintiese que todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas semanas fuera un gran absurdo del que no podía escapar.

La joven alzó la mirada con cierta pereza y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé ….-murmuró con voz temblorosa- Todos me buscan y no sé por qué …

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-se giró bruscamente el joven y la miró con ojos penetrantes.

-Todos- dijo seria y casi a punto de llorar y reír a la vez. Sus ojos brillaban y las aletas de su curva nariz se movían con pequeños temblores, al igual que su mentón- Los Caballeros Cristianos … Incluso Tú …

Altaïr abrió los ojos. Le sorprendió el tono acusador de la voz quebrada de la joven al pronunciar el "Tú". El remordimiento le invadió por dentro como un gran dolor de estómago, y se encogió sobre si mismo para calmarlo.

-Puedes irte si quieres ...-murmuró él sin estar muy seguro de si lo que decía era lo correcto.

-¿Cómo?-saltó la joven incrédula y ofendida al mismo tiempo- Después de todo … ¿Me dejas marchar sin más?- se levantó y con los puños apretados, se giró hacia él-¿Acaso quieres librarte de mí ahora? ¡No sé dónde estoy ni cómo volver!

Ella tenía razón y lo sabía. Lo que acababa de decir era una estupidez …. Pero en el fondo, es lo que él deseaba. Que desapareciese. Que se evaporara. Que nunca volvieran a encontrarse. Él estaba acostumbrado a viajar solo … A estar solo. Aquella situación le ponía a prueba a cada minuto, como si cada vez que él sintiera hacia la joven algo, le hiciera sentirse un traidor … Como si se traicionara a si mismo, tanto a su forma de ser como de vivir. Incluso de pensar …

-¡Habla!-le gritó la joven, sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos.

Él la miró sin levantarse, como si no la conociera y acabara de percatarse de su presencia. Simplemente, se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el cinto sin dejar de mirarla, y lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Después continuó con la tela en la que estaba envuelta su cintura y la dejó caer al lado del cinto. Agarró los pliegues de la túnica y se la quitó, sacándosela por la cabeza con la ayuda de sus dos manos. Se quitó también las botas y, a continuación, con el torso descubierto, se introdujo lentamente en las tibias aguas que corrían entre las piedrecillas que formaban el cauce del río.

La joven le observó en silencio apretándose los labios, mientras el suave viento hacia golpear sus cabellos contra el rostro. Estaba complemente rígida, como si pretendiera contener su ira con la ausencia de movimiento. Él mientras, se introducía aún más y más adentro del río hasta llegar a la zona donde le cubría el pecho y comenzó a nadar a braza. Se giró para mirar a la joven mientras se mantenía a flote en el agua.

Parecía existir algún tipo de comunicación invisible entre ellos al mismo tiempo que se miraban fijamente. Ella comenzó a caminar con el mismo rictus que había mantenido hasta entonces y con cierto temor, también se metió lentamente dentro del río. Las ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo como si trataran de succionar su piel ,y el vello de los antebrazos y la nuca comenzó a erizarse a causa de las gélidas aguas. Tragó saliva cuando el agua comenzó a llegarle por debajo de los pequeños pechos. El agua chocaba contra ellos haciendo que las telas blancas se trasparentasen.

Altaïr alzó una mano hacia ella mientras con el otro brazo le mantenía a flote. Ella la tomó temblando de frío y el joven la atrajo hacia él con un tirón. Adah se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros hasta clavarle las uñas como si fueran garras. Sus pies se movían frenéticamente en el agua. Altaïr hacia fuerza hacia arriba con el impulso de sus brazos para no hundirse debido a que la joven empujaba hacia abajo con sus brazos, ya que trataba de agarrarse a él para no estar flotando sola. No sabía nadar y le producía pavor el agua.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le preguntó él a ella.

La joven se quedó mirando el agua que la rodeaba sin abrir la boca siquiera para respirar. Altaïr podía ver reflejados los destellos del agua en sus ojos verdosos.

-Suéltate- le ordenó éste.

Ella volvió a posar su mirada seria sobre él y poco a poco sus dedos fueron dejando de presionar sobre la carne del joven. Sus manos resbalaron sobre la piel mojada y, frente a sus ojos, la cabeza de la joven comenzó a desaparecer tras las aguas turquesa. Los cabellos negros se arremolinaron formando un agujero negro que, a medida que la joven se hundía más profundamente, empequeñecía como si fuera tragado por el fondo del río. Altaïr se asustó y buscó con sus manos a ciegas a la joven sin meter la cabeza.

Sumergió su cabeza y comenzó a bucear hacia el fondo, tratando de abrir los ojos para ver algo entre aquellas aguas turbias por la vegetación y la arena del fondo. Alzancó a ver los pálidos brazos de la joven suspendidos en el agua, enredados por las espesa mata de pele, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro al antojo de la corriente. El aire estaba a punto de acabársele y enganchó unos mechones y tiró de ellos hacia arriba, mientras nadaba hasta la superficie. Las burbujas de aire tanto de su nariz como las producidas por el movimiento de su cuerpo le hacían cosquillas placenteras alrededor de su cuerpo, antes de salir definitivamente.

Sacó la cabeza de la joven, que abrió la boca ampliamente para tomar aire, sin abrir aún los ojos y escupió un poco de agua. Altaïr la rodeó con sus brazos y la mantuvo a flote, mientras la arrastraba hasta la orilla penosamente cansado. La joven colgaba de sus brazos cuando el agua ya no les cubría por la piernas, dejando caer todo su peso. Altaïr la tumbó con cuidado sobre la arena y la apartó los cabellos mojados que se pegaban tanto al rostro como la boca.

Adah movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si acabara de despertarse y quisiera evitar que los rayos de sol la dieran directamente en los ojos. Altaïr se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. La acarició la frente sin saber por qué.

-¿Estás bien?- la susurró. Aunque sabía que respiraba, quería saber si se había dado un golpe o si estaba mareada.

-Creo que sí ….-murmuró ella, elevando su pecho para aspirar más aire. Altaïr se fijó en las ropas pegadas de manera irregular a lo largo del torso y pudo ver dos pequeños puntitos en el centro de sus pechos, de un color rosado carnoso. Apartó la vista avergonzado de si mismo y la ayudó a reincorporarse.

Adah abrió por fin los ojos y le miró. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que podían notarse el aliento del otro y ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban por los contornos. Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y él la atrajo aún más contra si, mientras la daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sus dedos se enredaron accidentalemente entre la melena de la joven y tomó entre su mano una parte de ella y la apretó con fuerza. Las gotas se precipitaban desde su mano y aspiró con fuerza el suave perfume húmedo que desprendía la cabeza de Adah.

Ella parecía quedarse adormecida entre los brazos del joven y así lo hizo. Altaïr la apretó aún más contra su pecho y se llevó a su rostro la mata de pelo que tenía entre la mano. El tacto mojado de cada cabello le hizo estremecerse por dentro. Creyó a punto de caer al suelo, pero se aferró con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo de la joven.

-Altaïr …-murmuró ella semidormida.

-Mmmm ...-contestó éste, que había cerrado los ojos, mientras sentía el gélido contacto del cuerpo de Adah.

-¿Tú me amas?-preguntó, al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca rara con la cara.

Altaïr abrió los ojos súbitamente y apartó a la joven de su lado. Ésta le miraba con ojos risueños, como si acabara de despertarse de un bonito sueño. Se quedó sentado, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y mirando al suelo, como si no quisiera responder a aquella pregunta. Ella se quedó apoyada sobre un brazo mientras con el otro se rascaba el codo con suavidad, sentada sobre su cadera derecha.

-Nunca un hombre ...-comenzó, pero se quedó con la boca abierta y después la cerró, sin terminar la frase.

-No estoy enamorado- contestó él al rato- Es más, dudo que pueda sentir algo por alguien …

-Eso nunca se sabe ...-dijo ella, mientras jugaba con las piedrecitas que había incrustadas sobre la arena …

-Tú no sabes lo que es amar-respondió él, volviendo la cabeza bruscamente y con el ceño fruncido, como si aquellas palabras hubieran salido escupidas con veneno.

-Tienes razón … Incluso no sé qué es un hombre en realidad- se limitó a decir ella, mientras le miraba fijamente- Desconozco qué es amar y lo que se hace cuando se ama … Incluso lo que se siente: no me educaron para amar.

-A mí tampoco … Pero sé de los engaños del amor y ….-se calló, pensándose dos veces lo que iba a decir por si no entendía lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué pretendía aquel bandido conmigo?- preguntó ella con inocencia, frunciendo el entrecejo y y con un halo de luz triste en los ojos dorados- Eso … ¿Eso es amar a una mujer?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Eso que dicen que hay que hacer para … Amarse y tener hijos.

Altaïr arqueó las cejas ante la ignorancia de la joven. Incluso se sentía incómodo mostrando su torso desnudo mientras mantenían aquella conversación. Alcanzó molesto su túnica y se la puso.

-Hay muchas formas de amar … Y también esas mismas formas se hacen para dañar.

-¿El amor y hacer daño es lo mismo?

-Como dicen … "Hay amores que matan" … Y puede que sea verdad.

-Ese hombre no me quería ...-murmuró ella, como hablándose a si misma, con la mirada perdida entre los juncos- Estoy bien- continuó dirigiéndose a él.

-Ya lo veo ...-respondió en voz baja- Adah … Solo quiero pedirte perdón …

-¿Por qué?- ella abrió sus ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas negras; el iris despedía destellos verdosos y dorados.

-Tú solo aceptalas …-contestó rápidamente, apartando la mirada con cierta timidez y brusquedad.

-Tú eres quien debes aceptar mis disculpas … Maté a aquel hombre sin motivo.

-¿Cómo? Adah, intentó abusar de ti … ¡Quería violarte!

Ella hizo un gestocomo de no comprender y sentenció con la siguiente frase:

-Por muy grave que sea el pecado, nosotros no somos quién para decidir sobre la vida de los demás.


	22. No Somos tan Diferentes

Cada día que pasaba, aquella chica aturdía cada vez más al joven asesino. Una mezcla de dulzura e inocencia chocaban con aquella imagen violenta y desgarradora de la joven, cuando ésta se ensañaba con el cuerpo de su agresor. Desde aquel día, no la volvió a ver en estado de shock o ensimismamiento. Y, aunque él trataba de tomarse las confianzas necesarias y no caer en el error de mirarla como podría hacerlo con cualquier otra mujer, seguía manteniendo esa actitud hosca con la que la había tratado cuando se conocieron. La joven, en vez de molestarse, sonreía por lo bajo y seguía siendo amable y dulce con él.

Siguieron el cauce del río a través de los bosques que se formaban a su alrededor bien a pie o montados en los caballos. Ella bautizó a su caballo, que era blanco con un montón de pecas grises por todo el cuerpo y, tanto la cola como la crin, de color gris oscuro. Le llamó Lior, que significaba en hebreo "mi luz". Cuando tenían hambre, paraban la tranquila marcha y, entre las piedras del río, formaban un pequeño campamento. Allí armaban el fuego y se sentaban a comer, mientras los caballos descasaban a la sombra o bebían tranquilamente en la orilla del río. En una de aquellas veces, ella le propuso bañarse con los caballos. Altaïr arqueó una ceja molesto.

-No tenemos tiempo para perderlo en jueguecitos …-murmuró molesto, sin siquiera alzar la cabeza para mirarla.

-Vamos … Seguro que con este calor lo agradecerán ...- y ella, acto seguido, se quitó las migas de las manos con unas palmadas, y, mientras seguía masticando el último bocado, se levantó corriendo para coger las riendas de Lior.

Se acercó hasta la orilla y dejó al animal beber, mientras ella se quitaba las ropas, ante la atónita mirada de Altaïr. Aquella jovencita se estaba volviendo muy descarada … No era consciente de las provocaciones que hacía … Soltó la oscura melena que brillaba con cada destello del sol y comenzó a quitar la silla de montar y demás enseres, solo dejando las riendas para poder tirar, río adentro, del animal. Al principio éste se asustó y se resistió a entrar en las gélidas aguas, tratando de encabritarse, pero la tozudez de Adah fue mayor.

Altaïr se levantó y se acercó a la joven para persuadirla de hacerlo, pues podría caerse y hacerse daño o puede que caballo la golpeara por accidente. La agarró por las manos, metiéndose él así también en el agua y la miró con dureza.

-Ya basta, Adah, deja al caballo en paz.

-Al principio tendrá miedo, pero no le llevaré muy adentro … Solo quiero mojarle …

-Para- le dio un manotazo y Adah soltó sorprendida las riendas, que él tomó, redirigiendo al caballo al sitio en el que antes estaba, junto a Badr.

Adah se quedó mirándole divertida y corrió de puntillas hacia él, mientras éste ataba a las ramas de un árbol las riendas. Le pilló desprevenido por la espalda y le rodeó por la cintura, tirando de él hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-gritó él, deshaciéndose de los brazos de la joven y dándose la vuelta para recriminarle su actitud.

-Si no me dejas bañar al caballo ...-y le agarró del antebrazo con dos manos mientras tiraba de él cansinamente- ¡Te bañas tú!

Altaïr se dejó llevar sin muchas ganas, mientras ella le arrastraba hasta la orilla del río. Ella se acercó a él y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinto, pero Altaïr la detuvo.

-¡Eh!-se quejó él, cogiéndola las manos- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Desnudarte-dijo sonriéndole y él al mismo tiempo tragó saliva- Vas a bañarte, ¿no?

-Eso ya lo haré yo solito cuando crea oportuno … Si quieres bañarte, hazlo tú, pero a mí déjame en paz … -buscó una excusa rápidamente para poder escaquearse- Voy a dormir un poco.

Adah se le quedó mirando quieta y un poco decepcionada, pero poco después ella también se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al río. Altaïr se acomodó a los pies de un gran árbol y se tapó el rostro con la capucha, para procurar no mirar ni que tampoco los rayos del sol le dieran directamente sobre los párpados. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó cada movimiento de la joven, alternando la mirada entre su pequeña figura y los alrededores, que estaban complemente poblados de árboles y una espesa y verde vegetación.

De repente, el joven abrió los ojos ampliamente completamente sorprendido, mientras contemplaba embelesado como la joven se desprendía de la camisa sin hombros y dejaba al descubierto la cintura de avispa y las anchas caderas, que hacían semejar su fina figura a la de una guitarra. Sentada sobre sus rodillas y aún con los blancos bombachos puestos, la joven se inclinó sobre el agua y comenzó a mojarse los cabellos con la ayuda de sus manos. Sus dedos pasaban por entre los cabellos como si fueran las gruesas púas de un peine.

La joven se lo recogía una y otra vez, para después enrollarlo sobre si mismo y escurrir el sobrante de agua. La imagen de su espalda le trajeron a la mente de Altaïr recuerdos que parecían lejos, y que incluso él ya creía olvidados … La calidez del aire … El olor a incienso … El dulce sabor en la boca a hachis y arak … Las luces amarillentas de los candelabros … Los pájaros cantando en plena primavera … El sonido del agua procedente de una fuente …

Era joven, ya entrando en la adolescencia. Estaba nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo relajado. Era extraño. Sus ojos estaban semicerrados, algo mareado por el intenso olor a incienso. No le dolía el estómago, como solía sucederle cada vez que estaba nervioso … Pero aún así, había algo que le inquietaba en aquel pacífico lugar. Estaba tumbado sobre un montón de grandes y pequeños cojines, de colores intensos y brillantes bordados dorados. Se reincorporó y tuvo la sensación de que todo aquello que le rodeaba, se movían lentamente, incluido él mismo.

Una mujer apareció gateando, contoneándose con las caderas exageradamente. Llevaba unos bombachos transparentes de color anaranjado que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación sobre las formas redondas y carnosas de sus morenos muslos. Le estaba sonriendo también por debajo del velo escarlata que cubría la cabeza y parte de su rostro. Se sentó a su lado y le miró fijamente, sin dejar de sonreírle con cierta nostalgia en la mirada. Le acarició la cabeza y el rostro, como si fuera una madre.

Al poco rato, otra muchacha vestida en tonos violeta y púrpura, se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al lado de su compañera. Eran ya casi unas mujeres, mucho más mayores que él. Primero le miró a él, con cierta curiosidad y después dirigió sus oscuros y grandes ojos a su compañera.

-Es guapo ...¿cierto?-murmuró la chica de naranja.

-Casi es un crío ...-contestó la otra sin mucho entusiasmo. Le volvió a mirar y se acercó aún más a él. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se encogió sobre si mismo- ¿Tienes miedo?

Él abrió la boca y solo consiguió que salieran unos balbuceos que le hicieron sentir estúpido. Ella murmuro, con lástima fingida: "Pobrecito". Le acarició el rostro casi dejando resbalar su mano y bajó por el suelo, mientras sus ojos, astutos como los de un lince, no dejaban de observar sus gestos. Su boca le temblaba, mientras la otra chica le sonreía y continuaba acariciándole el rostro con amor casi maternal.

La vista se le iba de un lado a otro sin poder controlarla, como cuando estás a punto de dormirte pero te despiertas una y otra vez luchando contra el cansancio. Así, constantemente, mientras la mujer le metía la mano por debajo de la túnica, acariciándole el pecho y explorando su cuerpo joven y virgen … Ésta se bajó el velo dejando al descubierto su boca, pintada con un carmín intenso que le hacia la boca grande y carnosa, para después inclinarse sobre su vientre. Su húmeda lengua se posó un poco más arriba del ombligo.

Su vientre se encogió ante aquel extraño tacto. La primera joven se inclinó sobre él, sujetándole con una mano el rostro, mientras lo dirigía directamente al suyo. Su boca también era igual de roja como la de la otra joven. Sus labios tocaron suavemente los suyos y él, inconscientemente y guiado por el instinto, cerró los ojos, dejándolos caer como cortinas.

En la oscuridad de sus párpados, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando de la mano de aquellas dos jóvenes. Notaba sus manos recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo con miles de cosquilleos que le hacían, poco a poco, despertar un volcán que dormía aún dentro de él. El calor le recorría desde la coronilla hasta la punta del dedo gordo de su pie, como impulsos eléctricos que de vez en cuando producían algunas sacudidas en su cuerpo. Le tocaron en sitios que él solo había conocido en su propia soledad e intimidad … Las tibias lenguas le acariciaban a medida que recorrían su cuerpo, mientras él se dejaba hacer …

Podían llegar a distinguir quién y dónde le estaban tocando, como si sus besos, caricias y masajes tuvieran un sello de identidad propio e inconfundible. La joven de violeta era extremadamente sexual y parecía que la yema de sus dedos quemaran allá por donde se posaran, siendo contundente y sabiendo dónde y con qué intensidad presionar … Mientras que la otra, la de naranja, era suave, cariñosa y delicada; parecía que sus dedos tocaban una melodía desconocida y prohibida, como quien toca un arpa o incluso un violín, usando el cuerpo del joven como instrumento de su inspiración más musical … ¿Estaba en el Paraíso?

Le despertaron unas gotas frescas que cayeron sobre su rostro y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era Adah, quitándose la humedad del cabello sobre él con toda intención. Le sonreía a través de la densa melena, a pesar de estar mojada seguía teniendo una considerable cantidad. Se sentó a su lado, peinándose los cabellos con los dedos.

-¿Qué soñabas? Se te veía muy sonriente ...-comentó ella, mientras intentaba deshacer un nudo que se le había formado.

-Nada … Incluso yo puedo sonreír de vez en cuando, aún más dormido que despierto ...-contestó él, mientras se estiraba para despejarse un poco- Me daré un baño y después, continuaremos con nuestro camino.

La joven asintió y se dirigió a uno de los caballos, para coger de una de las bolsas unos dátiles cubiertos de miel, un regalo que le hicieron los campesinos palestinos. Altaïr se metió en el agua solo con los pantalones puestos y la joven se sentó sobre una piedra, cerca del río, mientras él nadaba o se frotaban la piel con agua para quitarse el pegajoso sudor.

-¿Cuántas personas has matado a lo largo de tu vida?-preguntó la joven con la boca llena, antes de acabarse el que sería el tercer dátil.

-No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta ahora ...-contestó Altaïr, que entrecerraba los ojos por la intensa luz del sol.

-Es eso a lo que te dedicas … ¿no?. ¿Quién te ordena hacerlo y por qué?

-¿Esas preguntas tienen doble intención?

-No soy espía, pero al menos tengo derecho a saber que pinto yo en los planes de quien te envió a capturarme.

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea … Yo solo acato con lo que me mandan y punto … No tengo mayor interés por lo demás, sinceramente …

-Entonces … ¿Disfrutas con tu trabajo?

-Hago lo que es justo y con eso me basta … Sé que detrás de toda esa sangre, se busca el bien común.

-¿Nunca te has planteado de la inocencia de tus fortuitas víctimas?¿Nunca has sentido compasión por alguna de ellas?

-Yo no voy por ahí matando inocentes … Está en nuestro código.

-¿Qué código? ¿Acaso sois otro grupo como los Templarios?

-Evito hacer comparaciones odiosas, pero algún parecido hay … La diferencia radica en nuestras ambiciones: ellos pretenden apoderarse del Mundo sometiendo a los diferentes pueblos, mientras que nosotros luchamos contra ellos para evitarlo. No buscamos ningún tipo de poder. Nada más que justicia.

-La justicia no es cosa de hombres. Es soberbio pretender hacerse justicieros cuando la última palabra la tienen seres superiores … Ni siquiera podría decir que son "seres", tal y como conocemos el término.

-¿Eres cristiana?

-Creo en Dios, llámalo Yahveh, Alá … A fin y a cuentas, es lo mismo nada más que con diferentes interpretaciones, que radican en nuestras diferencias …

-¿Tú también eres de una secta o algo así?-le sonrió a la joven, mientras se acercaba a ella nadando a braza.

-Mis compañeras y yo vivimos en una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Acre … Somos un grupo fuerte y unido que lleva siglos sobreviviendo … De los ataques de unos y otros.

-¿O sea que no estás sola?- dijo Altaïr, más reflexionando para si mismo que para dirigirse a la joven.

-No queremos nada con los hombres- sentenció seria Adah- La Nana siempre nos dice que tenemos que tener cuidado con los hombres …

-No la culpo ...- se quedó apoyado sobre la roca con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla apoyada sobre uno de sus antebrazos.

Adah se le quedó mirando y se agachó sobre la corriente para limpiarse la miel de los dedos. Si eran un grupo, entonces ya no estaba tan seguro de que la chica pudiera ser el Grial … De todos modos, los Templarios podrían haberse confundido … Así que había un grupo de mujeres, aisladas en un pueblo, sin convivir con hombres … Y una de ellas estaba relacionada con el Grial … Adah posó su dedo en la frente del joven e hizo una cruz sobre ella.

-¿Quién es la Nana?- preguntó él, sin dejar de fijar su mirada al vacío.

-Es mi abuela … También la "Jefa", dirige a las demás en las tareas del campo y contabiliza las provisiones … También nos enseña lo que es la verdadera palabra de Dios.

-¿La verdadera palabra de Dios?- Altaïr salió de su burbuja mental y miró a la joven con gesto escéptico.

-Los cristianos no son más que unos mentirosos … ¡Unos impostores! Se aprovechan de la Fe para controlar a la gente y enriquecerse.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Pero lo peor de todo es que la Fe de la gente no es la verdadera, no es la voluntad ni de Dios ni de

Yeshu … No hacen más que remarcar nuestras diferencias antes que anteponer las que nos hacen semejantes y recorrer la misma senda …

-Pero la teoría en muy bonita así contada, pero la realidad es que mientras haya hombres o mujeres corruptos, nunca podremos llegar a la utopía de la igualdad … Siempre habrá gente que querrá someter al resto para su propio beneficio.

-¿No matas tú a favor de la justicia?-replicó ella.

-Simplemente creo que muchas veces las palabras sobran y hay que tomar medidas más radicales al respecto … "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido", reza nuestra ley.

-Esa ley es egoísta en cierto sentido ...-puntualizó ella.

-¿Pero acaso no esconde algo de verdad? Al fin y al cabo, nosotros mismos inventamos historias para tener algo en lo que creer y peor aún … Algo que nos dicte como actuar.

-Tú haces lo que te mandan …

Entonces, él calló. Por una parte tenía razón y él la reconocía como tal. Desde hacía tiempo, era consciente de que se dejaba llevar por lo que el Credo hacía, más que por sus propias convicciones. Pero aún habiendo perdido toda fe con muchos miembros de su grupo, incluyendo a la entidad en si, se resignaba a cumplir con su deber sin siquiera preguntarse si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Simplemente, no le importaba demasiado. No sabía hacer otra cosa … Más que matar.

-Es por otra razón ...-murmuró él, al cabo de un rato, mientras sus ojos marrones oscuros clareaban por el sol, haciéndolos parecer casi rojizos- No soy uno de esos extremistas musulmanes … Es más, aunque pertenezco a un grupo de ellos, en el fondo, soy un espíritu libre que depende de ellos por cuestiones de supervivencia.

-Suena raro … Pero te puedo entender: ambos no encajamos con los esquemas establecidos, pero de un modo u otro, estamos sometidos a ellos.

-Mi madre era cristiana y murió al poco de nacer yo … O al menos eso fue lo que me contaron. Mi padre pertenecía al grupo que me crió, pero a penas le conocí.

-Mi padre también era cristiano, o al menos clarito, como esos Cruzados que vienen de Occidente … Mi madre murió al darme a luz. Soy hija única y huérfana a la vez … Me criaron mis demás Hermanas … Junto a mi Nana, por supuesto.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron tímidamente, apartando las miradas, como si aquellas revelaciones establecieran algún tipo de nexo entre ellos: Ambos eran mestizos y huérfanos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Antes de continuar, que tengo empezado ya el siguiente capítulo, me gustaría hacerles una proposición, refiriéndome a aquellos que me siguen. No son muchos, pero me gustaría que aquellos que han seguido mi historia desde el principio (cosa que tiene que ser lógica XD), me dieran su opinión al respecto. A lo mejor les pido mucho, pero me haría muchisima ilusión que, no solo por dejar un review, simplemente porque quiero saber que les pasa por la cabeza cuando leen este fanfic. No me importa que sean críticas positivas o negativas, éstas últimas sin faltar al respeto claro está. No sé si son usuarios de la página o gente de internet a secas, de todos modos me gustaría saber su opinión de todas maneras. Si tienen algun problema técnico para comentar, dejaré mi mail personal. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo, porque sé que hay pocos fanfic en español y espero no decepcionarles.**


	23. A los Pies del Monte Hermón

Continuaron con la misma rutina durante más días, incluso se podría decir que algunas semanas, hasta que llegaron a la Cordillera del Antilíbano, que formaba la frontera natural con Siria y Palestina. Más al Norte de aquella franja montañosa, les quedaba atravesar un estrecho camino, aún más lejano, hasta llegar a la fortaleza de Masyaf. Tendrían que rodear el Monte Hermón, donde surgió la leyenda de los Gigantes de Tula.

-Dice la Biblia, en el Génesis 6- comenzó Adah, casi hipnotizada por las imponentes cumbres nevadas del Monte- "Cuando los hombres se habían multiplicado sobre la Tierra y habían procreado hijas, viendo los hijos de Dios, que las hijas de los hombres eran hermosas, escogieron de entre ellas por esposas a las que quisieron. Por entonces, y también en épocas posteriores, cuando los hijos de Dios cohabitaban con las hijas de los hombres y éstas tuvieron hijos, aparecieron en la Tierra los gigantes".

-Yo también creo haber escuchado esa historia en alguna parte ...-murmuró Altaïr, contemplando el crepúsculo rojizo y violáceo que se había formado detrás de las montañas, que brillaban blancas como si fueran nubes.

Llegaron a los pies del monte y formaron una tienda con algunos palos que habían recogido por el camino y telas gruesas, para protegerse al menos del fuerte viento, que arrastraba la arena directamente como flechas a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Se notaba que hacía más frío y tuvieron que ataviarse con algunas ropas extra encima. Encendieron un fuego del que no se separaron en toda la noche. Alrededor suya, había masas de pinos, viñedos, robles y álamos, distribuidos desigualmente como manchas verdes a los pies del Monte.

Altaïr había cazado un par de liebres, ya que la carne se les había acabado hacía días. Adah se encargó de cocinarlos. Mientras cenaban, Adah estaba más rara de lo común, a penas probaba bocado de su comida y estaba mirando fijamente hacía un punto concreto, delante de ellos, justo donde se encontraban un montón de arbustos oscuros. Altaïr miró hacia la misma dirección con la vista de águila, pero no encontró ningún rastro, sombra o figura a través de la espesa arboleda. Siguió comiendo sin dejar de observar a la joven.

Cuando se acostaron, Altaïr fingió dormir bajo su capucha, al mismo tiempo que la vigilaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ocultos entre las sombras del capuchón con forma de pico. Adah, cuando creyó que éste dormía, se levantó muy despacio y se tapó la cabeza con una tela para resguardarse del frío. Se acercó hasta los arbustos que se habían quedado contemplando hipnotizada durante toda la cena. Abrió paso entre los mismos con sus manos y se encontró con una pequeña niña, que llevaba al lado un melenudo poney.

-Te estaba esperando ...-murmuró Adah en voz baja, en una especie de hebreo antiguo que Altaïr a penas podía comprender.

-Y yo te he estado buscando … Gracias al paso lento que llevabais, os pude alcanzar- contestó la niña con gesto inexpresivo en su pálido rostro. Tenía la cara ovalada, con escasos pómulos y regordetas mejillas. Su nariz era chata y tenía unos grandes y rasgados ojos marrones, la boca era un poco grande y el labio superior era una línea fina en comparación con el grosor del inferior. Tenía el cabello a media melena, castaño oscuro y ondulado.

La joven se inclinó sobre ella para abrazarla, cosa que a la niña, bastante alta para su edad, correspondió, rodeándola con sus brazos. Después, Adah la tomó el rostro, mirándola con mucha dulzura y alegría al mismo tiempo. Altaïr no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: durante todo el viaje, habían estado siendo seguidos y él no se había percatado. Preparó su puñal. Sabía que no debía fiarse de ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó Adah, alegremente.

-La Nana ha enviado a muchas de nosotras por todo el territorio, tenía esperanzas de encontrarte antes de que cruzaras la frontera ...-aclaró la niña, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice los alrededores del Monte Hermón- Fue mera casualidad cuando te encontré. Parasteis en un pueblecito palestino en el que yo me encontraba. Te reconocí al instante y decidí seguirte. Ese hombre que te lleva no se parece a uno de Ellos.

-Ya lo sé, pertenece a otros.- afirmó Adah con cierta tristeza- Pero es peligroso que estés aquí: es un hombre peligroso, un asesino en toda regla.

-No pienso irme después de tanto esfuerzo y tiempo empleados …. Tengo que llevarte de vuelta o la Nana ...-Adah la hizo callar con un dedo sobre su boca infantil. Había escuchado un ruido, exactamente el chasquido de unas ramitas al romperse.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la pequeña, mientras el poney comenzaba a ponerse también nervioso. Altaïr se quedó muy quieto, siendo muy consciente de que él mismo era quien había producido aquel sonido, por falta de concentración. ¿Habían enviado a una niña a rescatar a la joven? Sonaba absurdo, pero entonces en su mente apareció la imagen chamuscada de aquel niño andrógeno sobre la mesa de Kadar. Subido a la rama de un árbol, esperó el momento en el que debía entrar en acción.

-Debes marcharte ...- le murmuró Adah a la niña, dándose la vuelta y tomándola por los hombros con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban de miedo, mientras la pequeña permanecía con un gesto inexpresivo en el rostro. La empujó hacia atrás y la niña siguió mirándola con ojos fríos, ausentes de brillo.

Altaïr saltó sobre Adah y la agarró de un brazo, hasta colocárselo por detrás de la espalda, mientras mantenía muy cerca de su garganta la cuchilla que salía de detrás de su muñeca.

-¡Corre!- gritó Adah.

La niña se montó rápidamente en el poney y emprendió la marcha, adentrándose en el oscuro bosque. Altaïr golpeó a la joven en la cabeza y ésta calló inconsciente sobre el suelo. La amarró las muñecas por detrás del cuerpo y la dejó allí, tendida bocabajo sobre la hierba y las hojas de árbol secas, mientras de su lisa frente comenzaba a frotar un chorro brillante y oscuro.

Salió corriendo a toda prisa, saltando entre los árboles con la cuchilla recogida, tratando de visualizar a la niña con la vista de águila. Pero aún así no consiguió vislumbrarla. Paró en seco en medio de un claro, y miró a su alrededor sin levantar demasiado la vista. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sacó su cuchilla por si tendría que defenderse. Alzó la vista alertado por un ruido procedente de las copas de los árboles, pero comprobó desilusionado que se trataba de un pájaro grande y oscuro, que chilló mientras cruzó el cielo estrellado.

Sin haberlo previsto, sintió una punzada en el gemelo y calló al suelo gritando de dolor. Al reincorporarse, apoyado sobre sus brazos, vio la figura de la niña mirándole con tranquilidad y desprecio al mismo tiempo. Tenía una pequeña daga sujeta en un mano. Después, sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo, entrando en el bosque por el mismo sitio que él había atravesado para llegar a aquel claro, donde ahora se encontraba herido. Trató de levantarse varias veces con mucha dificultad y un dolor que le quemaba por dentro del músculo, ensangrentado y abierto. Cojeando se volvió hacia el campamento, caminado lo más deprisa que le permitía su herida. Los dientes le chirriaban de rabia.

La niña volvió al lado de Adah y la encontró inconsciente en el suelo, amarrada. Se acercó corriendo a ella, soltando la daga de su mano, y la cogió dándola la vuelta, mientras la daba unas palmaditas en las mejillas para que despertara. Se percató del hilillo de sangre de su frente y tomó un poco entre sus dedos, observando sus yemas manchadas de rojo a la luz azulada de la Luna …

-¡Suéltala!- le ordenó Altaïr, desde las sombras y apoyado sobre un árbol, para poder mantenerse de pie sin que el dolor de la herida hiciera que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

La niña se giró despacio, con suma tranquilidad, mostrando solo el perfil de su redonda nariz. Aún tenía la cabeza de Adah apoyada sobre su regazo, mientras ésta comenzaba a moverse lentamente, como si estuviera despertándose de un largo sueño. Altaïr se acercó a la pata coja, se arrodilló frente a la niña y le mostró la cuchilla de su mano izquierda, a lo ella respondió con gesto frío y serio, sin inmutarse en ningún pestañeo.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Altaïr con el ceño fruncido, mientras la mano le temblaba ligeramente. Ella pestañeó y cambió la mirada, para contemplar el rostro contraído de Adah mientras se esforzaba por abrir los ojos.

-¿Nofek …?-murmuró Adah, cuando consiguió abrir por completo sus ojos verdosos, que parecían cobrizos debido a la luz de la Luna. Levantó un poco la cabeza y observó el filo de la cuchilla del joven con un brillo metálico que le produjo un escalofrío- Altaïr, no …

-¡Cállate!- le gritó él, sin contenerse.

-Déjala marchar- sentenció la niña, con una voz demasiado grave para una muchacha de su edad.

Altaïr la miró aún más sorprendido. Ella, impasible, le desafiaba con una mirada tranquila y confiada. Él agarró a Adah de un brazo y tiró de ella contra su pecho. Se levantaron y caminaron una rato hacia atrás, mientras Altaïr la apuntaba con la cuchilla. Ella les miraba sin moverse de su sitio, arrodillada. El joven asesino empujó a Adah contra un árbol cercano, sujetándola con fuerza por el pescuezo, mientras ella entrecerraba un ojo, al estar la otra mitad de su rostro aprisionado contra el tronco. Con un movimiento rápido la soltó de sus ataduras y la soltó, dejando que cayese al suelo. Ella se acariciaba las muñecas molesta, observando en cada momento lo que él hacía.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó en voz alta Altaïr, dirigiéndose claramente a Adah.

La joven dudó un minuto, con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por su rostro, aferrándose con fuerza al tronco del árbol donde él la había empujado. Por fin, se decidió a hablar.

-Es una de mis Hermanas ...-contestó ella con voz queda.

-¿A qué ha venido?

-No lo sé …

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!- saltó Altaïr complemente furioso, acercándose a la joven de manera violenta. La amarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia arriba, zarandeándola al mismo tiempo.-¡Me engañaste!¡Me has traicionado!

Ella solo sollozaba y apretaba los párpados con fuerza para no abrir los ojos y encontrarse de cara con una mirada furiosa de aquel hombre. Indignado y asqueado a la vez, la soltó, lanzándola casi contra el suelo. Ella, llorando a lágrima viva, se amarró a sus piernas y palpó en uno de los gemelos, como un líquido brotaba, caliente por dentro del pantalón desgarrado. Apoyó su frente contra la rodilla de él y abrió los ojos, aunque lo veía todo borroso a través de sus húmedos ojos.

-Estás herido ...-murmuró ella, volviendo a ese estado de ensimismamiento que la caracterizaba cuando se encontraba en medio de una situación dramática y sangrienta.

-Tu Hermana me ha atacado.

-Si no lo hubiera echo, me hubieras matado- contestó la niña, manteniendo la misma pose en el mismo lugar, aunque esta vez el gesto inexpresivo de su rostro desapareció, dejando tras de si una contracción ruda a nivel de las redondas y pobladas cejas.

-Nofek ...-susurró Adah de nuevo.

-No eres más que otro bastardo … Otro cerdo que quiere arrebatarnos lo que es nuestro por derecho- continuó la cría, elevando con cada palabra más la voz.

-¡Nofek!- gritó la joven de nuevo, aferrándose con fuerza a las piernas de Altaïr- ¡Déjala marchar y haz conmigo lo que quieras! Pero por favor, ¡déjala marchar!

Altaïr miró a la desesperada Adah por el rabillo del ojo, y después dirigió una mirada fulminante a la pequeña. La pequeña se la devolvía con la misma impasibidad, solo ceñuda demostrando una tranquila fiereza que desprendían sus castaños y grandes ojos. Se deshizo de los delgados brazos de Adah, que rodeaban sus piernas, y se acercó con paso firme a la criatura, cogiéndola de un brazo y obligándola a levantarse de un solo tirón.

-"Apartar la hoja de la carne del inocente" ...-murmuró él, sin dejar de fijar su ojos en los de la cría- Aunque me hayas atacado, lo consideraré como defensa propia … No voy por ahí matando niños … Va contra los principios de la Hermandad.

La soltó con brusquedad y se encaminó hacia Adah. También la cogió por un brazo y la levantó bruscamente. Ella se aferró a las telas que cubrían su pecho, sollozando. Altaïr intentó separarla de si, pero no pudo. Levantó el mentón de la joven y vió unos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, que remarcaban aquel hipnotizante color de camino entre oro líquido y verde musgo.

-Ahora es tu oportunidad Adah … Puedes marcharte si quieres- le dijo él, sin separar sus dedos de las suaves mejillas de la joven. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par …


	24. La Revelación de la Serpiente

-No puedes hablar en serio ...-murmuró ella, mirándole a los ojos, mientras la luz de las estrellas se tintileaban en sus húmedos ojos- Después de todo lo que ha pasado … ¿Vuelves a querer deshacerte de mí?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, pues la responsabilidad de lo que me encomendaron recaerá sobre mí … Puedo fracasar si lo creo oportuno.

-Eres idiota- concluyó ella, con las gruesas cejas contraídas- Eres un creído …Creí que eras distinto. ¡No te soporto!- le golpeó el pecho con ambos puños sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos- Y pensar que yo alguna vez …

Pero se quedó callada, como si sus propias palabras hubieran quedado calladas dentro de su propia garganta. Apartó bruscamente la mirada. Tomó por los hombros a Nofek y se apartaron un poco. Se puso de cuclillas delante de ella y la tomó el rostro con ambos brazos. La niña la miraba con su característica inexpresividad.

-¿Dónde están las demás, Nofek?- le preguntó Adah, apartándola unos cuantos cabellos sucios de la frente.

-Debemos volver a Acre. Destrozaron el poblado poco después que lo abandonáramos … Ya no quedan más que las cenizas de nuestras casas.

-Es peligroso- sentenció Altaïr desde las sombras sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

-Estábamos manteniendo una conversación privada- le espetó Adah sin siquiera mirarle.

-Una cosa es que os deje marchar y otra que no me importe si corréis peligro o no.

-Pues debería- y Adah se volvió para señalarle a modo de acusación con su dedo índice- Ya no formo parte de tus preocupaciones. Vamos, Nofek, busca tu poney y marchémonos de aquí.

La niña obedeció sin decir palabra y Adah se encaminó hacia el campamento para recoger sus cosas, no sin antes pasar por delante de Altaïr y dirigirle una mirada de desdén. Él la miró sin mover una sola facción de su rostro, pero por dentro sintió como si le pegaran una puñalada por debajo de las costillas. ¿Qué era lo que ella esperaba de él? A penas entendía por qué ella se había disgustado tanto con él …

Adah metió la mitad de la comida hecha por la noche en una vasijas o envueltas en telas para meterlas en su saca. Lo ató todo al caballo, sin dignarse a mirarle siquiera de reojo. Estaba tan furiosa con él. Ella esperaba … Ella … Sacudió la cabeza como para espantar una mosca especialmente molesta y apoyó su frente en la silla de montar, con las manos apoyadas en el lomo del caballo. Suspiró hondo y alzó la vista, dispuesta montarse. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Altaïr que la miraba desde el otro lado del animal, agarrándola por las manos con fuerza, impidiéndole impulsarse con comodidad.

-Creo que debería acompañaros …-comenzó a decir él suave, intentando que ella le mirara a los ojos- Para asegurarme que al menos llegáis bien.

-No es necesario-y le fulminó con una mirada llena de dureza- Yo puedo cuidar de Nofek sola.

-Lo siento, pero mi conciencia me impide dejar a una mujer y una niña solas, cruzando el desierto … Ya sabes lo que nos ocurrió con los bandidos … Escapamos de milagro.

-¡No vengas ahora haciéndote el héroe!

-Ya sabes que yo no soy ningún santo … Pero puedo escoltaros sin ningún problema.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras?¿Acaso es otro de tus trucos? ¿Qué interés tienes en ayudarnos?

-Solamente tú ...-murmuró él mismo avergonzado y sin a penas poder sostener la mirada de la joven.

A Adah le dio un vuelco el corazón y apretó los dientes, no sabía si de rabia o por controlar algún que otro tipo de impulso desconocido hasta entonces. Altaïr deslizó su mano para dejar a la joven subir al caballo. Cuando ésta tomó las riendas, le miró levemente y después dirigió su mirada en dirección contraria, a las montañas, que quebraban el horizonte con sus rotas formas, como las del perfil de una sierra de carpintero.

-Puedes venir … Nos vendrá bien alguien que nos guié- comentó Adah, sin dejar de mirar el oscuro cielo que comenzaba a clarear con tonos violetas y rojizos.

-Me parece una sabia decisión- le contestó Altaïr, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el campamento para desmontarlo y Nofek se acercaba a ella con gesto de malhumor, montada en su poney.

-¿Por qué le permites que nos acompañe?-preguntó la niña con un tono de reproche en su grave voz.

-Nos puede ser útil … Confía en mí, ya que yo confío en él-le aclaró Adah, mientras la peinaba el cabello alborotado con dulzura.

Emprendieron el camino al alba, sin haber dormido a penas, y se notaba el cansancio cargado en sus cuerpos, tambaleantes en las monturas, mientras iban a paso tranquilo. Cuando salieron de la zona de bosque, pararon a un lado del camino de tierra, algo alejados. Allí, después de comer algo, se dispusieron a descansar para recuperar el sueño que habían perdido durante toda la noche. Pero Adah se quedó sentada, sin recostarse. Altaïr la persuadió para que se acostara, pero ella negó con la cabeza, aludiendo que no tenía demasiado sueño, aunque las moradas ojeras que se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos y las bolsas ligeramente hinchadas indicaran lo contrario.

Él desistió vencido por el sueño, mientras la niña se quedó dormida al lado de Adah, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo. Los ojos vacíos de Adah se perdían, al igual que sus dedos, entre los enredados y sucios cabellos de la cría. No sabría explicarlo, pero tenía el pecho oprimido que casi al respirar le dolía. Su cuerpo estaba rígido en la posición en la que estaba, como si sus miembros fueran rígidos bastones de madera. Escuchó un susurro serpenteante cerca de ella. Pero era leve, como si pasara corriendo, alejándose y acercándose al mismo tiempo. Ella miraba a su alrededor sin alterarse, comprobando de aquella manera de que no había nadie más allí, aparte de ellos mismos.

Con cuidado, apartó la cabeza de Nofek a un lado y la puso encima de un bulto de telas,que habían formado su velo. Sus cabellos acariciaban su rostro con débiles azotes y se entremetían en su boca y ojos. No se sentía dueña de cada movimiento que hacía, pues ella no tenía la voluntad de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso en pie, con la vista fija en un sitio concreto del camino, sin que allí viera nada … Pero aún así, tenía la imagen de una serpiente grabada en su mente con la absoluta certeza de que lo estuviera percibiendo a través de sus sentidos.

Se paró el seco, mirando fijamente a aquella serpiente invisible. Con la cabeza bien alta, y mirándola de reojo con aquella pupila alarga, que rajaba el iris ambarino. La tentaba con su lengua bífida, de manera burlona, como si tratara de decirla algo. Ella se agachó y se quitó las sandalias para comenzar a andar descalza por la gravilla. Las piedrecillas se clavaban en la planta de sus pies, haciéndola rasguños y pequeñas heridas que sangraban levemente. La serpiente se acercó sigilosa a sus pies, rodeándola con su escamoso cuerpo los tobillos, enredándose en sus pantorrillas …

Adah sentía el contacto de aquel cuerpo tibio y cayó arrodillada, seducida por algún tipo extraño de magia … Dejó que la serpiente subiera enrollándose en su cuerpo, apretando y aflojando al mismo tiempo que trepaba un poco más, mientras notaba las contracciones del cuerpo de la misma … La serpiente llegó hasta su pecho y continuó el camino por los brazos, que Adah había extendido hacia afuera, dejando que la serpiente se enroscaban en sus delgados y blancos brazos.

La muchacha, con la boca entreabierta y los párpados casi cubriendo sus ambarinos ojos, miraban a la serpiente embelesada, como si ésta la hubiera seducido … Igual que a Eva. La serpiente sacaba su lengua bífida con rapidez, como si le hiciera una burla a la joven, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se acercaba lentamente hacia la nariz de la joven, con las pupilas alargadas y negras fijadas en la misma.

Al abrir por completo los ojos, éstos se encontraron con los de la serpiente, en donde vio reflejada una cierta similitud, a parte del color … Una similitud que traspasaba lo meramente físico … Algo más parecido a una semejanza de espíritu … Una unión … O quizás un reflejo de si misma. Asustada y con gesto de asco, apartó de si la serpiente, intentando dejarla en el suelo … Pero no se soltaba.

-"Suéltate, ¿por qué no me dejas?"- pronunció la joven en su mente, con los ojos bien abiertos a modo de suplica.

-"Porque tú y yo somos una misma … Una unión … Una sola alma ..."- silbó la serpiente, que conseguía trepar por los delgados brazos como si estos fueran ramas de árbol.

-¡Yo no soy como tú!- gritó la joven como si saliera de un trance, mientras elevaba los brazos hacia el cielo, preparada para golpear a la serpiente contra el suelo. El sol cegador hacía llorar sus ojos semicerrados.

-¡Adah!- gritó Altaïr mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Ambos rodaron por suelo, ya que Altaïr consiguió abrazarla por la espalda y echarse a un lado antes de que la carreta, tirada por una mula, les pasase por encima. Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado un poco, el hombre que llevaba la carreta saltó asustado de la misma y se acercó a los dos jóvenes para comprobar si se encontraban bien. Altaïr se levantó y ayudó a reincorporarse a Adah, que estaba muy tiesa y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el comerciante.

-Tranquilo, no se preocupe … Solo fue un despiste- contestó Altaïr en lugar de Adah- No volverá a pasar.

-¡Deberían tener más cuidado!- se quejó el hombre con los brazos en jarras, como si estuviera regañando a un par de chiquillos. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y emprendió de nuevo su camino, una vez hubo tranquilizado a la asustada mula.

Nofek se acercó corriendo y se quedó muy quieta, con los enormes ojos castaños mirando con terror a Altaïr, que sujetaba Adah por la cintura y la ayudaba a caminar, sacándola del camino. Parecía una anciana débil y confusa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la niña con su característica voz grave y ronca, como la de un adolescente que está cambiando la voz.

-Nada … Vamos ...- contestó el joven asesino, empujando suavemente a la niña, en cuanto pasó por su lado. Por primera vez, Altaïr vió el miedo reflejado en el rostro de la niña.

Se dirigieron a a la sombra y con suma suavidad, dejó a Adah encima de una manta, mientras ésta comenzaba a sudar y su piel adquiría un tono amarillento. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, los ojos se abría y cerraban continuamente, y de vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro.

Adah se sentía dentro de un torbellino donde las imágenes llegaban confusamente a su aturdido cerebro. Un hormigueo constante le recorría su cuerpo, como si miles de patitas caminaran por encima de su sensible piel, que era capaz de sentir la forma exacta de las piedrecillas que se amontonaban por debajo de la gruesa manta de cuero. Estaba mareada y las figuras de Altaïr y Nofek se desenfocaban a cada rato, mientras los flujos de su estómago amenazaban con trepar por su seca garganta …

-¿Se va a morir?-preguntó Nofek, con la voz claramente quebrada.

-No lo sé ...-murmuró Altaïr igual de asustado, mientras cogía en una mano la delgada muñeca para tomarla el pulso: era increíblemente débil- ¿Qué ha comido?

-Una hogaza de pan con crema de lentejas y poco de queso fresco que traía yo …

-¿Qué le has echado?- preguntó Altaïr con tono de desconfianza y clavando los ojos en los de la niña, tratando de escudriñar cualquier brillo que pudiera delatar su mentira.

-Dios se le ha revelado y no tiene que ver con la comida ...-murmuró ensimismada, sin siquiera mirarle, como si hubiera otra cosa detrás de él y la estuviera analizando con suma tranquilidad- Es la Elegida, tal y como predijo la Nana …

-¡¿Qué?!- Altaïr se levantó de un saltó y se abalanzó sobre la joven, agarrándola fuertemente por los brazos- ¿La Elegida? ¿Revelaciones de Dios? ¡Tendrás que inventarte algo más contundente para convencerme de que no la has envenenado!- la señaló, mientras Adah, murmuraba en voz casi inaudible palabras pronunciadas con la lengua medio dormida- Si Dios existiera, no la haría sufrir, si quisiera ayudarnos.

-Nos lo merecemos- los ojos grandes y oscuros se clavaron en él como dos imanes- Debemos ser castigados para aprender de nuestro errores y ofensas.

Altaïr no pudo contener la rabia al oír tal sarta de sandeces seguidas. Casi de manera automática, su mano salió disparada contra las lisas mejillas de la muchacha, produciendo un sonido parecido al de un latijazo. Sus ojos, entrecerrados que le daban aspecto de somnolienta, se abrieron de par en par, como si no se esperara aquel golpe, pero aparte de ellos, ningún otro rasgo de su rostro reaccionó ante aquel violento acto. Tembló ligeramente y le miró con el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

-La Nana ...-murmuró con voz ronca, a consecuencia del shock- Ella me dijo que … Que tenía que dárselo ...- su grueso labio inferior tembló. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos hasta casi meterse las pestañas por dentro y tragó saliva para recobrar fuerzas y seguir hablando- Así podría contactar con Dios … Es una tradición … Tenía que hacerlo para que … Para que Adah tomara consciencia de lo que … Realmente es …

-¿Quién es?¿Qué es lo que la has dado?- la rabia se traducían en corrientes eléctricas que le impulsaban a zarandearla para sacarla la información. No quería volver a levantar la mano contra ella … No contra una mujer … Menos contra una niña …

-Solo le eché un poco ...-las lágrimas brotaron de su inexpresivo rostro, solo contraído a nivel de la frente, en una mezcla de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad- No quería hacerla daño … Lo juro … Yo la … Amo …


	25. La Marca de la Elegida

Tuvieron que retrasar el viaje unas ocho horas hasta que Adah se recuperó de los efectos del _schemeteriak_. Por seguridad, Altaïr requisó la bolsita con la droga que escondía Nofek entre sus provisiones y así evitar nuevos ataques de fanatismo, que podrían atentar contra la vida de la joven. Parecía que la frialdad de Nofek había desaparecido, pues la joven parecía constantemente nerviosa y preocupada desde aquel incidente, y no se separaba ni un momento de Adah.

Altaïr vigilaba cada movimiento de la niña con desconfianza y cuando llegaba la hora de proporcionar un poco de agua a la joven enferma, él mismo se encargaba de dicha tarea, mientras la cría le miraba receloso e incluso con cierta envidia. Cuando Adah por fin despertó, se encargó de prepararle una infusión de manzanilla, para evitar que se infiltrasen sustancias secundarias y así asentara el estómago después de tantas veces que había vomitado la joven.

Preparó un cazo viejo con agua de la petaca e hirvió las hierbecillas, para después colarlas y echarlas en un vaso de cerámica. Se situó muy cerca de la joven y la ayudó a reincorporarse, formando con unas telas una especie de almohada sobre una piedra grande y elevada, para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza mientras bebía la infusión. Con una mano, la ayudaba a elevar la cabeza lo suficiente para tomar sin que se derramase demasiado, y, con la otra, le daba de beber a pequeños sorbos para que no le sentase mal.

Adah hacía gestos de esfuerzos al tomar la infusión y contraía completamente el rostro, después de tomar cada sorbo, pero no ponía ninguna pega ni se quejaba. Cuando Altaïr vio que era suficiente, dejó el vaso a un lado y se quedó contemplando el rostro pálido de la joven, que parecía sumirse de nuevo en un profundo y pacífico sueño. Se tomó su tiempo en quitarla los pelos que se pegaban a la sudorosa frente, incluso alargando aquel momento, como una tonta excusa para quedarse allí un rato más mirándola, escrutando cada rasgo, analizando cada gesto producto del sueño … Mientras se preguntaba que pasaría cuando tuvieran que despedirse … ¿Volverían a encontrarse de nuevo? No era probable, se decía a si mismo, guardando la cordura …

-¿Qué tal se encuentra?- preguntó una vez más Nofek, acercándose y mirando fijamente a Adah.

-Al menos ya bebe algo … Cuando pueda comer algo sólido, podremos continuar el viaje-contestó secamente, observándola bajo el capuchón con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Nofek?

La niña calló un momento, al mismo tiempo que los ojos castaños comenzaban a empañárseles de lágrimas.

-No quería matarla … No sabía que pudiera dañarla tanto ...-murmuró mientras se pasaba la manga de su sucia túnica por la nariz.

-Escúchame: te creo pero no me fío de tí … Debes tener más cuidado cuando manejas ese tipo de sustancias, más cuando no sabes lo que puede pasar ...-y entonces él se acordó de la escena en la que Adah volvió a sufrir un ataque, cuando él mismo fumaba hachís en la parte trasera de la tienda de Kadar …- Dime, ¿por qué Adah es tan especial para ...- dudó un instante y terminó- vosotras?

-La Nana siempre nos ha dicho que somos las Elegidas de Dios y que una de nosotras será nuestras líder, ya que es descendiente directa de Yeshu … Su linaje se traspasa solo por vía femenina a través de la primogénita.

-¿Yeshu es el Jesús cristiano?-intentó aclarar Altaïr no muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

-Eso es lo que se dice … Pero hay mucha confusión entorno a ello porque Ellos quieren mantener el secreto, por la imagen y castidad del propio Yeshu … Yo confió en la sabiduría de la Nana, ella nos ha enseñado todo lo que sabemos del Antigüo Testamento y el Verdadero Nuevo Testamento … Incluso poseemos el arma de Yeshu: solo una verdadera descendiente de Yeshu puede usarla para el bien común.

-¿Y dices que sois todas mujeres?

-Exacto.

-Eso no es posible ...-dijo Altaïr, sonriendo- ¿Qué pasa con los hombres entonces? ¿Cómo es que sobrevivís y tenéis descendencia?

-Las mujeres mayores y adolescentes mantienen relaciones con hombres del exterior y cuando quedan encintas, vuelven para dar a luz.

-¿Y qué pasa con los que nacen varones? ¿Los expulsáis del poblado?

-Nunca nacen varones en nuestro grupo- contestó tranquilamente la joven sin inmutarse y mirándole fijamente con los enormes ojos entrecerrados.

-No puede ser …

-Si que puede … Ya te he dicho que somos las Elegidas …

Altaïr se quedó seriamente reflexionando las palabras de la niña. Acto seguido, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Adah y se alejó un poco, con la excusa de ir a cazar algo. Se perdió un poco entre los cañones y los matorrales, buscando algún pequeño animal mientras pensaba, pues su cabeza parecía estallar de tantos pensamientos entrecruzados … ¿Cómo podría …? No, no podía serlo … Había algo más … Pero Nofek no tenía las respuestas que él buscaba …

Regresó sin pieza alguna una vez se hubo tranquilizado y vigiló lo que estaba cocinando la pequeña. Cuando terminó, cogió la parte que correspondía a Adah y fue a dársela antes de empezar él con la suya propia. Nofek se quedó comiendo en silencio junto al fuego, mientras las llamas rojizas se reflejaban en sus ensimismados ojos.

Cuando él se acercó, Adah le sonrió tumbada y le esperó, para poder apoyarse en un codo y verle mejor.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí ...-susurró ella con voz débil.

-Te la debía: tú hiciste lo mismo por mí una vez ...-contestó él, procurando no ponerse nervioso cuando la tomó de los brazos y la ayudó a sentarse. Los blancos dedos de la joven se aferraron con fuerza contra su morena palma y él sintió un cosquilleo que le llegó hasta la yema de los dedos …

-Y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario …- entonces se acordó que no quedaba mucho para que sus caminos se separasen para siempre ...- Bueno, si tuviera de nuevo la oportunidad …

Altaïr se escondió acalorado tras su capuchón, dejando que las sombras hicieran el resto para ocultar su sonrojamiento. A la joven un rojo rubor subió hasta sus pálidas mejillas, haciendo que su hermoso rostro recobrase vida de nuevo. Luego, alzó la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa enigmática y mirándole con ternura a los ojos, mientras éste le daba de comer pequeños trocitos de torta con _humus_.Altaïr evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos y entonces notó la suave mano de Adah tocar la suya: la que le daba de comer y precisamente en la que le faltaba un dedo. Él casi se quedó sin respiración y la intentó apartar de inmediato, pero ella la tenía tomada con fuerza y determinación.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntó ella con voz sumamente suave.

-Es un signo de iniciación …-respondió vagamente el joven asesino. Se mordió los labios nervioso, mientras la joven miraba con fascinación aquella deformidad- ¿Te da asco?- preguntó él, como un niño pequeño inseguro.

-No- y ella posó dos de sus dedos sobre el pequeño muñón formado, debido a la amputación- Yo también tengo una marca especial como la tuya …

Dicho esto, la joven se arremangó los bajos de su túnica, ante la atónita mirada de Altaïr. Se levantó apoyándose en un hombro del joven y se bajó los bombachos, volviendo a cogerse los bajos, solo tapando su pubis. Entreabrió las piernas y señaló con su dedo índice en un trozo de piel brillantemente blanca, entre sus redondos muslos, una especie de marca grisácea. Altaïr evitaba mirar demasiado fijamente porque consideraba aquello algo indecoroso.

-Ésa es mi marca- dijo la joven casi alegremente- Dicen que esa marca solo puede llevarla una verdadera Elegida … La Nana dice que está hecha a fuego …

-Pero … ¿Por qué sois las Elegidas?¿Qué hacéis exactamente?- preguntó Altaïr, mirando al suelo, para así evitar que sus ojos fueran a zonas prohibidas de la anatomía de la joven …

-Nosotras nos encargamos de guardar el secreto de Yeshu … Porque como Elegidas y descendientes de sus verdaderas pupilas, tenemos el deber de aguardar hasta el Gran Día … El momento preciso en el que debemos revelar la autentica Verdad ...- ella estaba ahora de cuclillas, de nuevo vestida, mirándole con sus hermosos ojos ambarinos- Pero Ellos lo saben y quieren apoderarse de nuestros bienes más preciados … Ellos no solo me quieren a mí.

-¿Cómo?- entonces alzó la cabeza completamente interesado en las palabras de la joven- ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscan los Templarios?

-Mi captura no fue más que una excusa … Porque en un principio Ellos pensaban que si yo era la Máxima Elegida, tendría en mi poder Eso que Ellos tanto ansían … Pero la Nana es mucho más inteligente y se encargó de guardarlo en un lugar seguro donde Ellos nunca pensarán buscar … Me torturaron, me mataron de hambre y sed … Aún así, me mantuve firme y mis compañeras me apoyaron atacándoles, les presionaron para que me liberasen … Pero llegaste tú, como un ángel caído del cielo y me liberaste. Pensé que me devolverías con mis compañeras y pronto descubrí tus intenciones: aunque sabía perfectamente que no eras uno de Ellos.- le tomó de ambas manos con fuerza de manera suplicante- Sé que tú reniegas de tu misión porque en el fondo tienes un buen corazón … Las intenciones de los tuyos no difieren demasiado de las de Ellos. Por eso, demostrando la lealtad, extrañamente confiada que me guardas, te pediría que ayudases a mis compañeras y a mí a librarnos de Ellos. Necesitamos la ayuda de un hombre como tú para poder escapar a un sitio más seguro que Tierra Santa, Altaïr.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba pronunciar su nombre y menos de la boca de Adah. Allí estaba ella, pidiéndole ayuda a un hombre como él, un hombre que había cometido barbaridades por órdenes de su credo y que le pedía que traicionase a su maestro, Al Mualim. Hasta ese mismo instante no fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, ni de lo que debería hacer o no hacer … Era como si la situación se le estuviera escapando de las manos sin que él se diese cuenta … ¿Acaso le estarían traicionando sus propios sentimientos? ¿Aquellos contra los que había luchado durante tantos años para convertirse en lo que era … o lo que quedaba de aquello que fue?

-Estas pidiéndome muchas cosas ...-comenzó Altaïr tímidamente, ya que no quería aceptar su propuesta abiertamente ni tampoco negársela demasiado pronto- Quiero decir que … Implicarían consecuencias que no podría prevenir ahora mismo … Porque … Porque ...-odiaba tartamudear- No sé si lo haría por ti o porque creo en vuestra causa …

-¿Acaso ...sientes algo … por mí?-preguntó la joven, igual de tímida.

-No lo sé ...- y suspiró, apartando la mirada hacía el horizonte, que comenzaba a oscurecer- Creo que deberíamos levantar el campamento y viajar durante la noche … Así, seremos menos vulnerables, aquí parados …

-No me cambies el tema, por favor ...-suplicó Adah, conteniéndose las lágrimas.

-Nofek deberá ir contigo, por si acaso debemos huir … En su poney, no iría demasiado rápido …

-¡Yo si te amo!- exclamó ella, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba, de manera inconsciente el muñón del dedo.

-No, no …. No lo entiendes … No deberías.- él escapó de sus manos y la agarró por los hombros, añadiendo en tono confidente- Debes aprender a odiarme, porque no creo que pueda ser posible … De otra manera.

-Entonces eso es lo que haces … Odiarme para no sentir nada por mí, ni siquiera un mínimo de compasión ...- murmuró ella entre lágrimas, intentando no mirarle, ella ahora, a él a los ojos.

-Pertenecemos a dos mundos muy diferentes, que no creo que puedan ser compatibles entre sí … No te odio, si eso te alivia al menos, pero no puedo quererte … Porque así, de lo contrario, te haría más daño del que puedes imaginar … No quiero crearte falsas expectativas, Adah, es la pura verdad.

-Sabes que no somos tan diferentes Altaïr … Tenemos cosas en común ...-argumentó ella esperanzada.

-Esas mismas coincidencias son las que más miedo me dan … Vamos, debemos recoger todo esto antes de que caiga la noche … Al menos, hazlo por Nofek …

Adah asintió, y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, admitiendo con gran madurez el rechazo por parte de Altaïr ...


	26. La Guarida de los Asesinos

Tardaron dos semanas en llegar a Acre y la entrada a la ciudad, no fue fácil, pues los caballeros Cruzados examinaban y registraban a cada campesino o mercader que pretendía entrar en la ciudad utilizando métodos poco ortodoxos. Tuvieron que buscar otra para entrar, de lo contrario podrían reconocer a Adah, y Altaïr no estaba por la labor de montar escenitas y batallas en el único lugar donde Adah podría estar a salvo por un tiempo.

Amarraron las monturas en los establos que había a las afueras de la ciudad y buscaron un punto muerto, donde la vigilancia de los guardias era escasa, para poder colarse. Adah, acostumbrada a la mecánica de Altaïr, no tuvo problemas en trepar los muros, más lentamente que su compañero asesino. Pero la que peor lo pasó fue Nofek, debido a su terror hacia las alturas. Con lo cual, tuvieron que vendarla los ojos y el joven se ofreció a llevarla subida en sus espaldas.

Las mujeres se cubrieron la boca y nariz para evitar ser reconocidas e incluso Adah tuvo que ocultar sus llamativos ojos, signo de distinción inconfundible entre tantos oscuros, ya que las mujeres de ojos claros eran de origen europeo y no solían ir cubiertas. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de asesinos, donde Harash les recibió confuso, pues no esperaba su visita.

-¿Altaïr? ¿Cómo tú …?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Harash …-le interrumpió el joven, mientras su compañero observaba atónito a sus inesperados visitantes- Necesitamos tu ayuda para ocultarnos por unos días aquí y lo más importante: bajo ningún concepto debes informar de nuestra posición a Al Mualim.

-De acuerdo … Podéis quedaros y no diré nada a Al Mualim ...-se quedó pensativo un momento y abrió la portuela de su mostrador, indicándoles que pasaran por allí y les acompañó a la parte trasera de la tienda, no sin antes mirar con desconfianza a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les vigilaban- Ahora que estáis seguros dime: ¿Qué ha pasado? No son buenos tiempos por estos lugares como para andar escondiéndose … Desde que los Cruzados llegaron, no me han quitado los ojos de encima …

-Hubo complicaciones en la misión y tuvimos que desviarnos hasta aquí ...-prefirió mentir Altaïr para ahorrarse reproches por parte de su "hermano"- Ella es el Santo Grial … Al Mualim me ordenó buscarla y ahora debemos protegerlas entre los dos.

-¿Y quién es esa cría?- preguntó señalando a Nofek- ¿Qué pinta en todo esto esa niña?

-Es una compañera de Adah, así se llama Ella.

-Entiendo ...- y desvió la mirada descaradamente para escrutar los ensombrecidos ojos de Adah, que apartaba tímida la mirada- Deben de tener hambre … Buscaré algo de comida para que podáis preparar algo … -rebuscó en unos cajones y saco ropa para entregársela a Altaïr- Ponte esto y quédate vigilando el mostrador para no levantar sospechas mientras voy al mercado a comprar suministros … Con vuestra inesperada visita, no tengo a penas nada en la despensa.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho … Podrían descubrirme fácilmente ...-sentenció Altaïr, mientras se cambiaba de ropa tras unas cortinas que servían al mismo tiempo de vestidor y zona de ducha.

Harash salió de la estancia y Adah se quitó acalorada el pañuelo de la cabeza, como también hizo Nofek. Altaïr salió completamente vestido y antes de salir al mostrador, las advirtió de que no hicieran nada que pudiera llamar la atención desde de la tienda. Ahora, debían ser más discretos que nunca. Ambas asintieron conformes y se dispusieron para bañarse. Para asegurarse que no se la iban a jugar, cerró con llave para después rebuscar debajo del mueble del mostrador y buscarse algo con que entretenerse mientras.

Las jóvenes, tapadas a la altura del pecho con sendas toallas, le lavaban el cabello usando los perfumes y jabones que tenían al alcance, probándolos mientras reían por lo bajo. Mientras Adah masajeaba la pequeña cabeza de Nofek, la cual estaba de cara a ella con ojos muy apretados para evitar que se le metiera la espuma en los ojos, se balanceaba levemente por la fuerza que Adah ponía en la yema de sus dedos. Paró un momento y se acercó a los cabellos enjabonados para aspirar el perfume.

-Huele a rosas … Las rosas son muy caras ...-dijo Adah, casi hablando para si misma.

Cogió un cuenco de agua y le indicó a Nofek, tomándola por las muñecas que se tapara los ojos con las manos. Vertió el agua que calló como una cascada y continuó masajeando el resto de espuma, hasta que volvió a echarle el agua encima más veces al mismo tiempo que la atusaba el cabello para que no quedase ningún rastro de jabón entre el pelo.

Después, tomó un peine se dedicó a desenredar las hondas del cabello de Nofek, mientras ésta contraía el rostro de dolor a cada tirón que se enganchaba en algún enredo. Cuando hubo acabado y aún con los mechones húmedos, desprendiendo gotas sobre sus pequeños hombros, Nofek tomó el relevo a su compañera y se dispuso a lavarla la cabeza, usando esencia de jazmín, para a continuación cepillarla el largo cabello, aún más rebelde, si cabía más, que el suyo propio.

Pero Adah no parecía estar allí, a pesar de los tirones, ella no se quejaba, mantenía el rostro relajado, casi esbozando una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios, mientras miraba a un rincón de la habitación, justo detrás del biombo improvisado donde antes Altaïr se había cambiado. Aún estaban sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Ya he terminado ...-soltó Nofek en tono molesto, entregándole el cepillo a Adah. Ésta lo cogió para levantarse y colocar las cosas en su sitio, mientras Nofek la seguía con sus oscuros ojos cada movimiento que hacía.

También recogió las ropas de Altaïr y se dispuso a doblarlas, mientras Nofek torcía el morro y un poco la nariz ante aquel gesto, que la desagradable tanto o más que el propio Altaïr.

-Te comportas como su esposa- la grave voz de Nofek cortó el aire como un cuchillo bien afilado. Cuando Adah alzó sus sorprendidos ojos hacia la niña, ésta tenía su típico gesto de indiferencia grabado en el rostro.

-¿Qué hay de malo en cuidar de un hombre sin ser su mujer? Él me rescató de los Caballeros Cristianos, Nofek … Ya aclaramos antes de que tu aparecieras que nada iba a pasar entre nosotros ...- y colocó la túnica doblada sobre la cómoda.

-No se necesita el amor mutuo para formar un matrimonio- replicó Nofek con su gesto impasible- Ya sabes como son esos árabes … Cuantas más mujeres tienen, más felices son …

-Altaïr no es de esos … Él y sus hermanos son ...-dudó un momento antes de contestar- Son diferentes … Incluso me atrevería a añadir que especiales …

-No dejan de ser hombres.

Adah se acercó a ella sonriente mientras Nofek le dirigía una mirada dura. Se sentó a su lado, colocándose el pelo detrás de una oreja y se recostó sobre un brazo. Dio unos golpes sobre el colchón con la palma abierta de la mano libre, invitando a la niña a tumbarse a su lado. Nofek obedeció de inmediato, apoyándose sobre sus dos manos en actitud de oración.

-Tú sabes que te quiero mucho … ¿verdad, Adah?- preguntó la niña, relajando el rostro como si tuviera miedo a reconocer algo.

-Claro que lo sé ...- la mano de Adah acarició la plana y suave mejilla de la niña- Y yo también te quiero mucho … Nada cambiará eso … Tenlo por seguro … Ahora duerme, ya que podemos hacerlo en una cama en condiciones.

Se dio la vuelta, dando la cara a la pared, mientras Nofek se quedaba tumbada al borde de la cama. Ella también se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la espalda a medio cubrir por los cabellos negros que caían desde la nuca. Los apartó con delicadeza, escuchando atentamente el tranquilo respirar de su acompañante. Una línea se hundía en medio de su espalda, volviendo grisácea aquella zona de su pálida piel, por efecto de la sombra.

Con el dedo índice, recorrió aquella línea lentamente hasta que el borde de la toalla le impidió seguir más abajo. Recorrió también la forma redondeada del omóplato, que sobresalía un poco en aquella postura, ya que estaba tumbada de lado. La oyó suspirar, mientras sus hombros se alzaban como si un escalofrío la hubiera recorrido la espalda. Podía notar como la piel tomaba una textura algo rugosa, como cuando coges frío. Exploró cuanto pudo de sus espalda hasta que quedó dormida y sus brazos se aferraron a la cintura de la joven, atraiéndola contra sí, mientras hundía el rostro sobre la espesa cabellera que caía sobre la almohada. No sabía si aquello estaba bien o mal … Solo sabía con certeza que la hacía sentir bien.

Altaïr paró de hacer las tareas que estaba realizando y se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada, mientras ponía el oído especialmente fino, para captar algún sonido que procediera de la habitación que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Ni un solo movimiento. Silencio. Observó la estancia en la que se encontraba para asegurarse de que no había nadie, ni siquiera algo más lejos de la tienda en la que se encontraba. Dio la vuelta y entreabrió con cuidado la puerta, dejando una linea fine entre el marco y la puerta en sí para poder ver en el interior, sin que notaran que pudieran estarlas espiando.

Cuando comprobó que no estaba deambulando por la habitación, súbitamente la abrió del todo y pudo ver como las dos jóvenes yacían sobre la cama, durmiendo abrazadas. Altaïr se quedó sorprendido, observando aquella tierna escena y algo bizarra. Nofek se abrazaba a Adah, e incluso dormida, pasaba su rostro contra la espalda de Adah, que no se inmutaba ante aquellas caricias hechas con la punta de la redonda nariz de la niña. Él se sentía un intruso en aquella situación. Sentía como si estuviera violando la intimidad de las jóvenes …

Harash entró súbitamente en la tienda, y esto hizo que Altaïr saliera apresuradamente de la habitación y cerrará la puerta detrás de si. Se abalanzó sobre el joven asesino, agarrándole fuertemente por los hombros, con los ojos desorbitados y jadeando pesadamente. Altaïr tuvo que sostenerle por los antebrazos, para evitar que su hermano se cayese de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó entre asustado y desconfiado.

-¡Ellos lo saben! - gritaba con el rostro desencajado- ¡Lo saben!

-¿Qué saben?

-Saben que Ella está aquí, en la ciudad, y la buscan … No tardarán en encontrarla Altaïr … ¡No tardarán en llegar aquí!

-No podemos arriesgarnos a sacarlas de aquí … Sería más peligroso deambular por las calles que quedarnos aquí a recibir al enemigo con toda tranquilidad … No levantaríamos sospechas.

-Ya han cogido a otras mujeres … No tendrán escrúpulos en registrar este edificio de arriba a bajo y no podemos arriesgarnos a exponer nuestro propio cuartel general … Altaïr, tienes que llevártelas inmediatamente.

-Escúchame bien, Harash ...-le tomó con fuerza por la camisa y le elevó a su propia altura con rabia contenida, que hacía chirriar sus dientes- No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que las cosas no se calmen. Si actuamos en estas circunstancias, es más fácil exponerlas … Me da igual el cuartel, podemos cambiar de lugar … Ahora lo que prima es su vida.

-¡Ni siquiera es de nuestra incumbencia! Altaïr, prometí no revelar nada a Al Mualim, de tu desobediencia … Pero no puedo permitirte que pongas en peligro nuestra presencia en esta ciudad … No, no lo permitiré …

-Sabes perfectamente que no trascendería nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir aquí mientras yo esté aquí … Lo sabes muy bien.

-¡Tú y tu arrogancia! No me sorprenden esas palabras, pero debemos ser razonables y más cautos … No solo hablamos de una mujer, sino de otra que encima es una cría.

-Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón … A no ser, que vayas a delatarnos o que ya lo hayas hecho … - los ojos oscuros de Altaïr brillaron con un tono rojizo al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¡¿Yo?!- exclamó Harash indignado- ¿Por quién me has tomado?

-No quieres tener problemas y no te importaría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nuestra presencia aquí continúe … Tú mismo te delatas con tus ruegos y deseos.

-Que desconfié de mí un hermano no lo voy a tolerar … ¡Yo solo os estoy avisando de la situación! No sabías que podrías arriesgar tanto … Y menos por una mujer … Una campesina …

-¡No sigas por ese camino!- y le golpeó en la mandíbula. Harash calló al suelo, mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por una de las comisuras de su boca. Sin siquiera llevarse la mano a la zona herida, le dirigió una mirada de odio aún más fulminante y seria que la del propio Altaïr.

-Solo os doy de tregua hasta esta noche … A partir del amanecer no quiero saber nada de vosotros o me veré obligado a llamar personalmente a otras fuerzas para sacaros de este lugar ...


	27. Confesiones a la Luna

**Perdonen por el retraso de subir estos dos últimos capítulos, pero entre que no sabía en este momento como continuar la historia con algún evento interesante y la vuelta a la universidad, no he podido ponerme antes a escribir. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y aunque no suba más de seguido más capítulos, espero que no sea en un lapsus tan largo. Gracias por su paciencia =D**

Aquella noche, Altaïr tenía que tomar una decisión. Poco después de cenar, dejó a los demás mientras terminaban para subir a lo alto del edificio y pensar allí, en soledad, las posibilidades que tenía. Desde aquella posición, Altaïr podía ver aquella ciudad de estilo claramente cristiano en medio de aquella zona árida de Oriente. Los tejados inclinados, las torres picudas, las chimeneas humeantes, los olivos serpenteantes que adornaban algunas áreas del barrio rico … Se sentía extranjero en aquel lugar … A pesar de que su madre … Su madre podría haber sido de allí … Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla …

-Es una ciudad extraña … ¿verdad?- la voz de Adah le susurraba a sus espaldas.

Él se volteó sorprendido, mientras observaba como la joven se sentaba a su lado, al borde de la cornisa, con toda naturalidad. Ella se bajó la tela que cubría su boca y le miró con sus grandes ojos oliva que destacaban en aquella escena gélida y azulada.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó ella, con una tímida sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

-Mañana no podremos seguir por más tiempo aquí … Tendremos que buscar otro refugio.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no somos bien recibidos por Harash … Tuvimos una discusión en la tarde y lo más honesto, para limar asperezas, es largarnos en cuanto podamos. Me ha dado hasta el amanecer para irnos.

-Entiendo ...-sus ojos se desviaron hacia el horizonte, donde una luminosa, casi llena Luna, iluminaba las calles con su blanco resplandor, dando a la ciudad un aire fantasmal inquietante- Altaïr … Yo … No quiero ser ninguna carga para nadie …

-No es tú culpa. Adah, discutimos como todos los Hermanos hacemos y la situación se me fue de las manos. Yo golpeé a Harash en un ataque de ira y debo asumir parte de la culpa que tuve. Debo protegeros igualmente.

-Discutisteis por nosotras … ¿cierto? No quiero causarte más problemas, has cumplido con tu parte al traernos hasta la ciudad … No sé por qué te empeñas en meterte en líos por nosotras.

-Adah … Yo no puedo dejaros solas: sois igual o más débiles en esta ciudad que en el desierto.

-Antes, vivimos durante meses en esta ciudad y sabemos como movernos en ella. Solo tenemos que encontrar a nuestras Hermanas y no correremos más peligro.

-Pero los Templarios te encontraron igualmente … Eres vulnerable aquí y no podría dejaros sabiendo que corréis igualmente peligro … Es como si no hubiera hecho nada con traeros aquí. No podría perdonármelo si te pasara algo, Adah …

Un rubor le subió a la cara y se escondió avergonzado tras su capucha, intentando perderse entre las estrellas que brillaban en la zona más oscura de la bóveda celeste. Adah, con el corazón acelerado, sentía marearse por momentos y como sus miembros perdían fuerza poco a poco. Aquellas palabras la dejaron helada.

-No puedes jugar así conmigo, Altaïr ...-la voz le temblaba- No puedes ...-sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al bordillo …

La mano de Altaïr se deslizó firme sobre la de Adah y la agarró con fuerza, acariciando rudamente los nudillos apretados. Adah le observó a través el rabillo del ojo y suspiró, buscando ambas manos de él, para acogerlas entre las suyas. Las sostuvo ambas en el aire e inclinó la cabeza sobre ellas para besar la palma de las misma y notar aquel áspero contacto sobre su suave rostro. Aquellas manos estaban endurecidas por la piedra de cientos de edificios escalados … De muchas armas empuñadas … Curtidas y maltratas por cortes, cicatrices, ampollas … Olían a tierra.

Altaïr se dejaba hacer sin poder reaccionar, acomplejado por su dedo mutilado. Los ojos de Adah aparecieron detrás de sus huesudos dedos y dejó reposar sus manos sobre su regazo. Acercó su rostro a del joven asesino y se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, hasta que por fin se decidió a quitarle la capucha.

Su rostro moreno, madurado por las tormentas del desierto, parecía más adulto de lo que realmente era. Aunque hermoso, tenía un aspecto brutal que le impedía ser armonioso. La barba de varios días y una larga cicatriz que recorría de arriba a bajo el extremo derecho de su boca eran sus señas de identidad.

Adah recorrió con la yema de su dedo índice aquel rostro … Deleitándose con cada curva y cada defecto que se encontraba. Al contrario que ella, Altaïr no se atrevía a tocarla y estaba en constante tensión a pesar de que sentía un fuerte golpe desde el interior del pecho cada vez que ella exploraba una nueva zona de su cara.

-Tendría que matarte por dejar que te acercarás demasiado a mí ...-susurró Altaïr, mientras observaba el tono celeste de la piel de la joven- No te podría hacer feliz …

-El daño ya está hecho … Creo que eso ya lo sabemos de sobra en este momento ...-le clavó aquella mirada felina en sus oscuros ojos café- Sean las que sean las circunstancias, tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias …

-No quiero alejarte de mí lado … Pero debo hacerlo porque desde que te conocí tuve el presentimiento de que todo iría a mal … He arriesgado mi reputación con el Credo y no sé que será de mí … Si supieran lo que hice …

-¿Le temes a la Muerte?

-Temo más que la gente a la que estimo muera sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo … Cuando uno muere, al menos ya no sufre …

-Pero los demás sí … Siempre habrá alguien que sufra por la muerte de uno … Nunca tenemos suficiente con el tiempo que pasamos con esa persona … Nunca seremos realmente conscientes de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos …

Se hizo el silencio por unos momentos que parecieron eternos. Altaïr nunca había tenido una familia o alguien a quien llorar cuando le faltase. Solo los miembros del Credo habían constituido un apoyo en el creció y se desarrolló, pero el cariño que aporta una familia nunca lo tuvo. Los afectos para él eran un cóctel extraño que alguna vez experimentó a través del sexo, pero de una manera demasiado frívola para que ese sentimiento fuera puro. La inocencia de Adah le turbaba. No sabía como actuar. Como hablar. Ni siquiera que sentir o pensar.

-Te amo Altaïr, no tengo miedo en decirlo y menos en sentirlo … Aunque no me correspondas, quiero que lo sepas, pues pronto no volveremos a vernos jamás.

Sin asombrarse, se quedó quieto y con la mirada fija en los ojos de la joven. El miedo le bloqueaba. Aquellas palabras … Él siempre había temido que alguna vez una mujer se las pronunciara.

-Ese es el peor de los pecados que podrías cometer ...-contestó él con voz queda. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y apartó la mirada, buscando alguna respuesta en la Luna que les observaba detrás de la torre de un campanario …- Tengo que pensar un sitio seguro al que llevaros …

-Más seguras que contigo, no podremos estar ...- y le atrajo el rostro hacia el suyo con suma delicadeza. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus enormes ojos antes de caer tímidamente sobre una pestaña y deslizarse como un pequeño riachuelo plateado sobre la pálida mejilla.

Sus labios se atrajeron por primera vez. Chocaron el uno contra el otro y ahí se quedaron quietos. A penas abrieron la boca en un gesto apasionado. Secos y casi pegados, poco a poco se fueron separando. Al despejarse, una sensación de dolor quedó entre los mismos, mientras Adah ya no podía contener más las lágrimas. Altaïr seguía impasible y en un gesto instintivo, se pasó la lengua sobre los labios para humedecerlos; pero no hizo ningún movimiento para repetir un nuevo beso.

-Sé de un lugar donde podríamos ir … Está en el barrio pobre de la ciudad, pero allí tendremos más posibilidades de no ser vistos y de encontrar a mis Hermanas ...-murmuró Adah, mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente?-le preguntó Altaïr, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Adah le explicó como tenían que llegar al sitio y una vez terminado, se quedaron callados, sin mirarse.

-Iré a comprobar cómo está el área … Será mejor que vayas a dormir … Aunque sea difícil … -sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, posó su mano sobre el rostro de ella y la acarició detrás de la oreja, dejando que los cabellos se enredaran entre sus dedos- En el armario que hay en el cuarto, Harash guarda un poco de tila, a lo mejor te ayuda … A dormir mejor …

Adah se levantó no sin antes volver a besar la palma de la mano de Altaïr con dulzura. Altaïr suspiró y se quedó un rato pensando que hacer, mientras acariciaba el saquito que tenía amarrado al cinto. No, no era el momento. Se puso en pie y decidió inspeccionar la zona que Adah le había mencionado; así aprovecharía el tiempo conociendo la zona y mantendría su mente distraída de otro tipo de pensamientos que el consideraba absurdos.

Adah bajó a la habitación y se acostó con cuidado al lado de Nofek, que parecía dormir plácidamente, aunque en realidad no era así. En cuanto se hubo tapado con la sábana, la niña abrió los ojos y se la quedó mirando un rato hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué has hablado con él?

-Al amanecer debemos marcharnos; Altaïr nos guiará hasta el barrio pobre, donde podremos volver a reunirnos con nuestras Hermanas de nuevo.

-Pareces triste … ¿Has llorado?

-Solo han sido unas pocas lágrimas … De la emoción de volver con las nuestras …

-¿Le amas?

Esta vez, Adah no se anduvo con rodeos. Giró la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos y así mostrarle que no mentía.

-Sí, pero no puede ser. Recuerda que la Nana nos dijo que no estábamos hechas para amar, pues el corazón de un hombre es tan cambiante como las mismas estaciones. No debemos sufrir por esas cosas porque hay otros sufrimientos mayores a los que estamos obligadas a compadecer. Solo la gente frívola y egoísta tiene tiempo para asuntos del amor.

-Tienes razón … Pero igualmente vas a sufrir. Ya has pecado, Adah, te has enamorado de ese hombre y le deseas carnalmente- los inquisitivos ojos oscuros de Nofek la recriminaban con dureza, al igual que sus propias palabras.

-Lo sé, y tendré mi castigo en su debido momento: otras sufrimientos más serios me harán olvidar … Pero tenemos que confiar en él: al menos sé que de su parte, nunca me dejaría caer en la Tentación …

Adah se giró hacía el borde de la cama, dando la espalda a Nofek y se quedó mirando fijamente el armario que Altaïr antes le había mencionado. Se preguntó si de verdad aquellas hierbas podrían calmar su pena ...


	28. Lágrimas de Sangre

Al poco de amanecer, ya estaban preparados para marcharse. Harash les observó con recelo mientras los tres cruzaban la puerta. Altaïr llevaba una túnica oscura sobre el traje de asesino, para pasar más inadvertido y llevaba la cabeza cubierta con un paño oscuro. Las mujeres también se cubrieron con sus velos para tampoco ser reconocidas.

A pesar de lo temprana que era la hora, el bullicio era tan intenso como en horas más tardías. Los mercaderes y artesanos abrían rápidos sus puestos y comenzaban a mandar chiquillos de un lado a otro para atraer a la clientela. Los mendigos tampoco cesaban en el intento de conseguir unas monedas a aquellas horas de la mañana. Con paciencia, Altaïr iba rechazando uno a uno, mientras Adah protegía con su brazo a Nofek, que parecía no afectarle ni lo más mínimo los empujones y tirones que recibían por pobres o niños insistentes.

Al llegar a una plaza, Altaïr les indicó que se sentaran en unos bancos mientras él iba a buscar algo para desayunar.

-Espero que no lo robes- comentó Adah, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisidora- Ya has visto toda esa gente que hemos ignorado y nos pedían caridad … Ellos no roban por moral aunque estén en la miseria.

Altaïr arqueó una ceja pero sin que ningún otro gesto se dibujara en sus rostro.

-No tienes por qué darme lecciones de moralidad- añadió simplemente.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos hasta que Altaïr desapareció entre la gente. Adah se destapó un poco la boca para poder respirar mejor. Nofek se quitó el pañuelo y se puso a jugar con un palo, haciendo dibujos en la escasa arena del suelo. Adah miraba curiosa e intranquila a su alrededor, mientras Cruzados pasaban en parejas a caballo por la plaza para hacerse notar, o un grupo de cinco o seis soldados hacían la ronda con sus ridículas e inútiles armaduras relucientes, enfundados en sus extraños cascos, que les cubrían por completo los rostros.

Un hombre con apariencia árabe, salió de uno de los callejones y Adah le siguió con mirada con cierta inquietud, hasta que éste se paró y se subió a lo alto de unas escaleras, que conectaban con una zona alta de la calle. Reclamó la atención del ajetreado pueblo alzando las manos al cielo y comenzó a dar su discurso mientras, poco a poco, las gentes le miraban y se iban quedando paradas para escucharles. Conforme más tardaba Altaïr, se iba formando un grupo cada vez más numeroso delante del improvisado orador árabe.

-¡Porque esos Cristianos!- gritaba el hombre para hacerse oír por encima del ruido y haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos.-¡No hacen más que venir aquí y apoderarse de nuestras ciudades! ¡Matan a nuestros hombres! ¡Violan a nuestras mujeres! ¡Raptan a nuestros niños! ¡¿Vamos a seguir consintiendo que nos traten como esclavos, esos malditos bastardos Occidentales?! ¡Uníos Salahuddin y la paz volverá a nuestras castigadas Tierras! ¡Echemos a esos Infieles! ¡Alabado sea Alá!

La gente estalló entre vítores y alzaron sus puños al cielo en señal de aprobación. Las mujeres aplaudían tímidamente, relegadas a las últimas filas. Adah apretó los dientes disgustada y se levantó, con los puños bien apretados por la rabia que sentía por dentro. Nofek no supo reaccionar a tiempo y , para cuando quería detenerla, Adah ya se había hecho paso entre las gentes hasta llegar a la primera fila, donde unos hombres barbudos la miraron con desdén.

Se quedó quieta, con el mentón elevado, desafiando al orador. El orador, después de su baño de multitudes, reparó en la bella muchacha de ojos amberinos. La miró varias veces de reojo hasta que su mirada felina y penetrante se le hizo insoportable. Se dirigió hacia ella con desprecio, desde la altura que le permitía su púlpito estar por encima de ella notablemente.

-¡¿Qué miras, Mujer?!

-Solo me preguntaba qué clase de farsante serías … En cuanto me he acercado un poco más, no había dudas de que no eres más que otro charlatán cualquiera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!¡No pienso consentir los desprecios de una mujer! ¡Tu opinión aquí está de más y lo sabes! ¡Vuelve a tu casa y preocupate de alimentar a tu marido e hijos!

Los asistentes masculinos estallaron entre carcajadas y algunos se atrevieron incluso a empujarla para apartarla del medio. Adah no dejó de quitarle la mirada del medio ni un solo instante. Se mantenía firme en su posición e incluso las uñas comenzaban a dejar marcas en el interior de sus manos. La Nana tenía razón: los hombres son seres despreciables que tratan a las mujeres como seres inferiores. Avanzó despacio pero firme, manteniendo la mirada, hasta que se puso a su altura. Le hizo gracia que aquel hombre solo le sacara media cabeza.

-Afortunadamente, no tengo por qué preocuparme de esos asuntos banales, porque yo también predico la palabra del Señor.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Quién demonios te envía? ¿Los Cristianos?

-Me reconozco como Cristiana pero solo me envía Uno, y ese es Dios. Tú no eres más que un enviado de Saladino para levantar al pueblo contra los Cruzados, a los que sois incapaces de hacerles frente con todo un ejercito preparado. Es más fácil que hacer morir al pueblo antes que a los vuestros, ¿cierto?

-No eres más que una bruja, ¡tú no hablas en nombre de Dios!

-Claro que lo hago y al menos con más cordura que tú, que pretendes que estas pobres gentes arriesguen sus miserables vidas en una batalla donde no encontraran más que la Muerte; ¿acaso no ves que están indefensos y desarmados? ¡Así no haréis más que provocar a los Cruzados a más derramamiento de sangre y otras atrocidades!

-Alá dice claramente que si hacen daño a alguien de los nuestros, nos hacen daño a todos y que tenemos que responder a tal ofensa … Yo solo difundo las palabras del Señor.

-Nuestro Señor es el mismo, pero tergiversas sus palabras por tu otro Señor. ¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Acaso la culpa y el remordimiento no te invaden al pensar en toda la gente a la que has convencido para morir por tu Señor? Yeshu dijo: "Sabéis que se dijo también: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Pero yo os digo: No recurráis a la violencia contra el que os haga daño. Al contrario, si alguno te abofetea en una mejilla, preséntale también la otra. Y al que quiera pelear contigo para quitarte la túnica, cédele el manto."

-¡Ese Yeshu era un idiota! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre en su sano juicio hacer eso?!

-Si tan idiota era, ¿por qué convences a otros de una ofensa que no les incumbe para que se arriesguen por tí? ¿Acaso no eres lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarte tú solo a la Guardia, sin tanta palabrería de por medio?. ¡La violencia no conduce más que a más violencia y así nunca acabaremos con esta situación!

-¡¿Y qué solución propones, Mujer?!- y el orador se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-A que esta lucha se la dejemos a los reyes y soldados que la han provocado con su ciega ambición. Nosotros debemos preocuparnos por rezar y proteger nuestras vidas. Nosotros no haremos más que derramar inútilmente nuestra sangre para ser el pretexto de otro enfrentamiento sin sentido- miró a la gente, que aún era más numerosa que antes, atraídos por la expectación de aquella disputa entre un hombre y una mujer- Hermanos, solo os pido que no caigáis en la ignorancia de las palabras de un manipulador: Recordad lo que le pasó a Adán y Eva con la Serpiente.

-¡¿Me estás acusando de hereje?!- saltó el hombre acercándose agresivamente a la joven. La agarró del brazo y la zarandeó tratando de tirarla al suelo- ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Tú eres la Eva que nos conducirá al Apocalipsis! ¡Ella es la bruja que os pretende engatusar! ¡Mujer tenías que ser!

La soltó poniendo fuerza y haciendo que finalmente cayera al suelo. Adah se apoyó sobre sus dos manos para evitar desplomarse por las escaleras. El pañuelo se deslizó a su cuello y quedó allí enganchado, zarandeado por el cálido viento del desierto. Alzó sus ojos y pudo ver a la gente boquiabierta observándoles. Altaïr la observaba con fiereza desde una esquina, agarrando de un brazo a Nofek, que la miraba asustada.

Se puso de pie con dignidad y alzó la cabeza en señal de orgullo. Le suplicó a Altaïr con la mirada que no hiciera nada. Estaba cubierta de polvo, pero no se preocupó por quitárselo. Miró al cielo y un sol deslumbrante la cegó por unos instantes, pero poco a poco el color celeste del cielo fue apareciendo hasta que el sol solo era una esfera blanca en medio. "Señor- susurró ella en hebreo- Haz el milagro".

Todos estaban expectantes y Altaïr estaba muy preocupado por lo que iba a pasar. No debería haberlas dejado solas. Ahora, en cualquier momento, los Templarios podrían descubrirlos y sería difícil escapar tres personas de allí sin llamar la atención entre tanta gente. Si salían de allí con vida, no sabía como reaccionaría ante Adah. No sabía si podría controlarse.

Adah elevó los brazos al cielo en señal de ayuda y poco a poco, notó como unas ardientes lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sin que ningún sentimiento de pena o culpa fueran los causantes. De repente notó como si su alma se estuviera elevando de su cuerpo, y no tuviera ninguna sensación o control sobre el mismo. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, como si otras invisibles la guiaran hasta su propio rostro y, para asombro y miedo del público, éstas fueran de color rojo. Rojas como la sangre. Estaba llorando sangre... La Elegida ... Yeshu ... En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa involuntaria y mostró sus dedos temblorosos a la gente, impregnados de sus lágrimas sangrientas. El orador la observaba con verdadero pánico y se alejaba de ella lentamente, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Adah elevó su mirada al disco brillante que dominaba la escena, como si aquél tuviera vida y fuera el artífice del milagro. Gracias Señor ... Acto seguido, se desplomó suavemente en el suelo. Algunas mujeres también se desmayaron. El caos se apoderó de la gente. Las mujeres lloraban abrazadas las unas a las otras y también a sus hijos, que parecían no comprender lo que estaba pasando. Unos hombres se acercaron a la joven. Para entonces, ésta se había puesto completamente rígida y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, de los que las lágrimas aún seguía saliendo tímidamente.

Altaïr corrió hacia Adah empujando a la gente. Nofek se quedó sola y rodeada de gente histérica. Pero eso no la importaba. Estaba en estado de shock y parecían que aquellas gentes, que se comportaban como si hubiera pasado algo terrible, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con las brazos elevados y gritando, no produjeran ningún sonido. Su ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y centrados en el lugar donde Adah debía de estar inconsciente. De verdad era Ella ...

Adah comenzó a tener espasmos que la hacían parecer poseída. Entre los temblores, se mordió la lengua y un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca, juntándose con el resto de la sangre, que dibujaban líneas escarlatas sobre la pálida piel. Parecía una Virgen ... Parecía Cristo ... Los hombres la levantaron cuando dejó de temblar. Altaïr intentó acercarse a ellos. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Una guardia de Cruzados hizo su aparición. En cuanto comprobaron lo que estaba pasando, y alertados por los hombres que sostenían a Adah, asustados y confusos, se acercaron al lugar de los hechos. Altaïr se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer. Como un mero espectador, entre aquella locura difundida en aquella céntrica plaza, observó como los guardias se llevaban a Adah. Lo último que vio de ella fue su rostro ensangrentado y su mirada vacía, que parecía perderse en la nada. Ni siquiera le miraba a él.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas completamente confundido. No entendía qué había pasado, por qué y cómo él no había reaccionado como sabía que debía hacer. Alguien le empujó y cayó, apoyándose en sus dos brazos. Sintió la grava clavarse en la palma de sus manos. La agarró con fuerza y se levantó. No podía perder más el tiempo. Aún había alguna posibilidad. Aunque fuera más costosa y penosa, no podía dejar que los Templarios se llevaran a Adah.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Nofek, pero no la encontró. Tampoco le importó. Se deshizo de sus ropas corrientes y escaló el edificio más próximo para tratar de seguir la huella de los Templarios … Adah … ¿Por qué?


	29. El Juicio del Pueblo

Cuando Adah abrió los ojos, se encontraba sola, en una celda oscura … Otra vez de nuevo aquella sensación … La luz a penas pasaba por un ventana pequeña y bastante alta. Al incorporarse, puso una mano sobre los muros de piedra y pudo comprobar como desprendían un calor insoportable. Al escrutar en la semioscuridad, buscando a algún compañero o compañera de celda, se encontró con dos ojos enormes y oscuros que la vigilaban desde las sombras de una esquina. Era Nofek.

Llena de alegría, corrió hacia ella para abrazarla. Estaba ardiendo. La tocó la frente y comprobó que se encontraba muy pálida, casi temblando. Sus labios tenían un tono violenta. Adah, asustada, tomó entre sus manos el rostro redondo de la niña.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la preguntó.

-Adah … Van a ejecutarme.

Adah creyó que iban a fallarle las piernas. Se arrodilló ante ella, sin dar crédito a las palabras de la niña. La agarró fuerte de los hombros para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. Se sentía a punto de caer en medio de un pozo profundo, donde la oscuridad la consumiría, a medida que fuera cayendo …

-¡No puede ser! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!-la zarandeó, también temiendo por su propia vida.

-Ellos dicen que soy un monstruo.

-¿Un monstruo? Mi pequeña …-temblorosa y con las lágrimas a punto de caer, la acarició el suave y sucio rostro de la muchacha- Tú eres un regalo de Dios … Un ángel … ¿Cómo …?

Nofek se levantó poco a poco su túnica y le mostró su zona genital. Una línea carnosa, cerrada, recorría desde casi el inicio del pubis de vello escaso hasta poco más abajo de la entrepierna. Adah se tapó la boca con ambas manos horrorizada. El rostro de Nofek permanecía mientras tanto inexpresivo, pero con un aspecto enfermizo preocupante.

-Soy Eunuco: ellos me llamaron así.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Tú solo eres una niña!- gritó Adah sin estar demasiado convencida de sus palabras.

Su grupo estaba formado por sus Hermanas. Todos eran mujeres porque así Dios lo había deseado: el linaje femenino de Yeshu. El hombre siempre había representado un peligro para ellas, pues podrían someterlas bajo el miedo de la violencia, a través de violaciones y agresiones físicas. Por ello, siempre se habían mantenido alejadas de los hombres, escondidas entre los montes de Galilea. Fueran judíos, cristianos o musulmanes, no las entenderían; solo sería mujeres que servían para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y aumentar la prole.

La Nanna se negaba a ello con fuerza y determinación. Desde que ella recordaba, todas sus antepasadas habían renegado de su condición de simples mujeres y se habían mantenido alejadas de la civilización, centrándose en la crianza de sus hijas, el trabajo de la tierra, el cuidado del ganado y las enseñanzas de Yeshu. Los cristianos no habían hecho más que malinterpretar las palabras del Sabio.

A la edad de 16 años, normalmente las jóvenes Hermanas viajaban en busca de un hombre que las dejara encintas para poder continuar con la existencia y supervivencia del grupo. Muchas mujeres de otras ciudades las consideraban vulgares rameras que venían a quitarles los maridos. Pero ellas no sabían que lo que buscaban de ellos no era el placer y el dinero, sino simplemente su Semilla. Todas menos ella, pues la Nanna consideraba que ella aún no estaba preparada. Tenía otros planes para ella, porque era diferente a las demás.

Ahora no comprendía … Nofek no podía ser un hombre … Todas eran mujeres … Nunca … La duda comenzaba a rondar por su mente como un terremoto que arrasa con todo lo establecido.

De repente, las jóvenes alzaron la vista en dirección hacia la puerta y vieron unas figuras oscuras erigirse detrás de la misma. Instintivamente, Adah atrajo hacia su pecho a Nofek, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el vacío, para protegerla. Un caballero embutido en su brillante armadura, con toda seguridad de ser un Cruzado, se acercó e intentó llevarse a Nofek con amables palabras.

-No permitiré que os la llevéis ...¡Ella es inocente!- gritó Adah, a punto de echarse a llorar de rabia e impotencia.

-No te interpongas en esto o tú también irás detrás de ella- amenazó tranquilamente el soldado.

Adah, interpuso su cuerpo entre el soldado y Nofek, extendiendo los brazos para arrinconarla en la esquina. El Caballero rió y con una sola mano, apartó a Adah, empujándola al centro de la celda. Nofek fue arrastrada hasta la puerta, hacia donde Adah se levantó rápidamente para detenerles. Fue inútil, pues inmediatamente le cerraron la puerta en las narices. Golpeó la puerta de hierro incansablemente durante un largo rato, hasta que sus propias fuerzas la fallaron y se dejó caer al suelo, desesperada y no pudiendo ponerse a llorar, con débiles sollozos que escapaban de su seca garganta.

Se tumbó lentamente en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta. Al rato, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y se reincorporó un poco aturdida y con el cuerpo dolorido. Una mano la agarró violentamente de la muñeca y tiró de ella afuera de la celda. Caminaron por corredores y pasillos que ella no supo identificar con claridad, debido a que aún estaba adormecida por el incómodo cansancio que amuermaba todos sus músculos, incluidos los de sus párpados. Antes de salir al exterior, la taparon la cabeza con una tela oscura que solo dejaba al descubierto los ojos.

Un hombre la tomó con suavidad del brazo. Cuando ella alzó sus ojos para observarle, se encontró con otros que la miraban dulcemente. El resto del rostro quedaba eclipsado por la intensidad de la luz del sol. Ambos salieron al exterior, donde la multitud de gente les esperaban entre gritos y gestos violentos de sus rostros y brazos. Adah contuvo la respiración un momento antes de atreverse a dar un paso y seguir al hombre que la tenía cogida por el brazo.

Subieron a una plataforma de madera, situada en el medio de la plaza, donde Nofek estaba expuesta al griterío y furia del pueblo. Un orador, esta vez diferente al árabe con el que ella tuvo la discusión, encendía al pueblo con sus palabras como quien prende fuego a una mecha. Aquel odio iba dirigido a la pobre criatura de Nofek. La respiración de Adah se volvió más agitada debido a la ansiedad y estrés que le provocaba aquella situación.

-¡Porque ella es un monstruo!- gritaba el orador, aparentemente cristiano- Así lo demuestra la ausencia de genitales, no es ni hombre ni mujer … ¡Solo puede ser una criatura del Diablo!

Tomó con violencia a Nofek y la arrancó con torpeza las ropas para mostrar el flacucho y tembloroso cuerpo desnudo de la niña. Incluso Adah no entendía nada. No al orador, sino lo que le habían estado ocultando sus propias Hermanas. Era tan retorcido, que le daba miedo pensarlo … Se limitó a contemplar la escena llena de impotencia …

La gente produjo gritos de asombro, algunas mujeres, como era tradicional, gritaron y se desmayaron, tal como había ocurrido en la plaza el día anterior. Adah cerró los ojos intentando controlar sus emociones, pero en vez de eso, solo consiguió que se le escapara unas lágrimas, que diluyeron la sangre reseca, que aún pintaba sus mejillas de rojo oscuro.

-¡Esta aberración!- continuó el orador- ¡Es la prueba inequívoca de que el Diablo ronda cerca de nosotros! ¡Siempre estaremos tentados por criaturas como ella!- la señaló con desprecio con su dedo índice- ¡Que aparentan ser lo que no son! ¡No podemos dejarnos engañar por una apariencia inocente, pues al desnudo no son más que criaturas diabólicas que nos acechan!¡Que nos conducen al pecado! ¡Que nos conducirán a las mismísimas Puertas del Infierno!

Nofek se tambaleó ligeramente sobre sus pies, encogida sobre si misma, tratando de tapar su pequeño cuerpo de las miradas curiosas e inquisidoras de la gente. Quería llorar. Gritar de rabia. Lanzarse a puñetazos contra la gente que la acusaba de demonio. Quería romper las maderas de aquella plataforma y agredir con ellas a las personas que allí se encontraban. Romperles las tablas en aquellas cabezas huecas …

Altaïr observaba desde un tejado la escena sin poder dar crédito. En aquel momento, sintió pena por Nofek. Aunque nunca había simpatizado con aquella niña y que siempre le había resultado extraña, aquello no significaba que la trataran de aquella manera, basándose en la ignorancia y en el fanatismo para juzgar a una criatura que no había hecho nada a nadie más que existir. Y aquello molestaba a la gente. El miedo a lo diferente … Aquello lo comprendía muy bien …

Sin previo aviso, apareció un hombre vestido de verdugo y le puso a Nofek encima un saco como vestimenta. La imagen que presentaba era lamentable. De nuevo, apareció el orador en escena y llamó a callar al público enfurecido, elevando las manos al cielo.

-¡Y bien, Pueblo! ¡¿Cuál es vuestra sentencia?!- aunque él la tenía clara desde el principio, mientras dirigía una medio sonrisa al verdugo que le escoltaba.

Todos clamaban la muerte de Nofek, con los puños en alto. Adah creyó caerse y se aferró con fuerza a la mano del hombre que la acompañaba. El hombre la miró de reojo.

El verdugo la ató a un palo y la puso otro saco en la cabeza, esta vez para taparla el rostro. Sacó una piedra de un pequeño saco que colgaba de su cinto. Era de considerable tamaño, como sacada de los escombros de alguna casa. Elevó la mano que la sujetaba mientras el pueblo le aclamaba. Se situó delante de Nofek, a una distancia apropiada, y se puso en posición para lanzar la primera piedra.

El corazón de Nofek latía a un ritmo anormal. La sangre golpeaba dentro de su tímpano con un martilleo constante, que casi la impedía escuchar los gritos de la gente. La luz penetraba en el saco con un resplandor rojizo, casi como una premonición de su sangriento final. Elevó la cabeza al cielo, en señal de respeto a Dios. Solo le pedía que le acogiera en su seno tras su martirización … Ella no era un monstruo … Ni mucho menos había tratado con el Diablo …

La primera piedra impactó con fuerza en la cabeza, cerca de la frente. Así tenía que ser, para dejar inconsciente al reo y que no sufriera más de lo innecesario. Nofek se desmayó. La gente, tras esto, se apresuró a coger piedras del suelo, de todos los tamaños y a acercarse, entre empujones y choques, hacia la plataforma para lanzar desde lo más cerca posible las piedras y acertar en el tiro.

Adah profirió un grito de terror que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento por unos segundos. Aquello era más de lo podría soportar, después de estar un día entero sin comer y a penas dormir. El Caballero Cruzado la tomó por las axilas para no dejarla caer para acto seguido, cogerla en brazo y llevarla a un banco, donde allí la dejó tumbada y trató de darla agua. La quitó el velo que cubría su rostro. Contempló maravillado la extraña belleza de la joven …

Altaïr no podía luchar contra lo que estaba pasando. Aquellas gentes, que solían ser victimas de injusticias a diario, se habían convertidos en unos verdugos manipulados a través de la superstición y la ignorancia. Se habían convertido en asesinos irracionales. Habían pagado toda su frustración y rabia contra aquella niña inocente.

Antes que cualquier otra sensación, aquella escena le producía tristeza. Sería inútil matar a todo un pueblo de manera innecesaria. Sería malgastar sus energías. Nofek estaría muerta y aunque consiguiera rescatarla, las heridas producidas, tanto internas como externas, serían incurables. Solo esperaba, si es que existía su Dios, que fuera justo por una vez … Se quedó quieto, esperando que Adah apareciese.

Adah despertó y pudo ver con mayor claridad aquellos ojos que la contemplaban. Eran de un tono azulado, casi celestes como el cielo. Aquel hombre tenía la nariz pequeña y respingona, como la de un niño. La abundante y espesa barba castaña le daba un aspecto más maduro. Él la estaba poniendo una compresa fría en la frente, al mismo tiempo que la limpiaba la sangre seca del rostro. Nunca la habían mirado de aquella manera tan pura. Aquello la hacía sentir bien.

Con un gesto elegante, la invitó a reincorporarse ofreciéndole su mano. Ella aceptó y sintió como si una corriente de electricidad atravesara sus dedos, al tocarse los unos con los otros. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sintió tranquila de nuevo. De pronto, apareció aquel hombre desagradable, calvo y de brillantes ojos verdes. Lord Basilisk. Se acercó con brusquedad y la tapó el rostro con movimientos toscos, ante la atónita mirada del otro Caballero, que sin embargo y para decepción de Adah, se quedó quieto y callado.

-Ahora es tu turno ...-dijo Lord Basilisk, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.


	30. Castigo

La agarró de un brazo y la levantó con brusquedad. Cogió el pañuelo que colgaba de su hombro y se lo echó en la cabeza, cubriéndola por completo el rostro. La empujó hacia delante y casi tropezó con las escaleras que subían hacia la plataforma. Se agarró a un soldado y éste, cuando comprobó que se podía mantener en pie, la propinó otro empujón. A tropezones, escuchando los insultos de la gente y de los propios soldados que la custodiaban, llegó a la plataforma.

El pañuelo, grueso y oscuro, dificultaba su visión. Los rayos de luz penetraban mostrándola movimiento y agitación, donde figuras amorfas se amontonaban formando una masa. Parecía un mar alborotado, en plena tormenta. Furiosa, indomable: así se mostraba el pueblo ante ella.

Tenía miedo. Sus ojos pasaron tímidamente de un lado a otro, hasta que se percató de un bulto atrás de ella. De reojo, volvió rápidamente la cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir ganas de vomitar, una vez las lágrimas comenzaron a salir involuntariamente de nuevo. Aquellas lágrimas ardían sus ojos de rabia. No eran tan abundantes como las anteriores, pero aquel esfuerzo de contenerlas le daba dolor de cabeza, especialmente a nivel de las sienes.

Altaïr vio la figura cubierta, con la cabeza gacha y supo enseguida que era Adah. Observó a su alrededor y buscó una manera para llegar hasta ella de una manera rápida. También pensó en ángulo correcto en el que caer para enseguida reincorporarse, pues lo más probable es que a su aparición le siguieran al encuentro una docena de soldados. Escuchó el sonido de un latigazo acompañado de un grito de dolor.

Adah, calló de rodillas y se apoyó sobre sus brazos, que temblaban por culpa del dolor. Lord Basilisk abrió el vestido de Adah por la espalda y, alzando de nuevo el látigo. Lo soltó con fuerza sobre la espalda, que empezaba a adquirir un tono rojizo debido al golpe anterior.

-Ahora tendrás razones para llorar, puta ...-murmuró para sí mismo.

Otro chasquido. Adah se apretó los dientes con fuerza para contener el grito, que quedó en un simple gemido. Tres latigazos más seguidos. La rabia de Lord Basilisk se basaba en la excitación que le producía azotarla y humillarla públicamente. El dolor se expresa a través del llanto y el grito, pero ella se negaba a darle esa satisfacción. Sus golpes eran tan fuertes, que la delicada piel de Adah comenzó a sangrar. Los rasguños no eran superficiales, sino bastante más profundos. La piel de un hombre es más gruesa que la de una mujer.

Adah aguantaba, abrazada a si misma como una forma de consuelo y para evitar que el vestido se bajara demasiado, mostrando así su pechos. Se mordió varias veces el labio inferior, arrancando los trozos secos de labio. Podía saborear su sangre. En una ocasión de mordió la lengua por descuido. Su boca brillaba con la intensidad escarlata de la sangre, oculta a las gentes del pueblo por el velo oscuro que la cubría. La excitación del pueblo se palpaba a cada flagelación. Sus gritos, en la mayoría masculinos, pedía más y más al castigador.

-¡Ya basta!- interrumpió una voz.

Altaïr alzó la vista, justo cuando se disponía a intervenir, completamente asombrado. Uno de los Caballeros Cruzados que allí estaban presente, subió a la plataforma y arrancó de las manos el látigo a Lord Basilisk. Levemente, el cuero rozó la piel irritada de Adah y profirió un silbido de dolor, mientras balanceaba su cuerpo de atrás hacia delante para calmarse.

-Esto es un espectáculo bochornoso … ¡Ya es suficiente, Lord Basilisk!- le increpó el joven Caballero.

-¿Osas desafiarme? Estoy por encima de tí, así que no me puedes dar órdenes ...- agarró el cuero del látigo e intentó tirar de él, mientras el joven oponía resistencia- Suéltalo antes de que te azote a tí también por insubordinación.

Se quedaron desafiantes, manteniendo una batalla visual, hasta que el joven soltó el látigo. En vez de retirarse, se arrodilló junto a la joven y la tapó con su capa. Lord Basilisk, completamente indignado, alzó el látigo de nuevo y golpeó en la frente del joven, donde se abrió una pequeña brecha. Él cayó un momento al suelo, pero solo tardó segundos en recobrarse.

-No vuelvas a ponerme en evidencia de nuevo, muchacho … Recuerda que no eres nadie, solo un soldado a mis órdenes ...-masculló entre dientes Lord Basilisk, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el joven Caballero captase el mensaje.

El joven bajó la mirada avergonzado. Adah, arrodillada aún, lloraba silenciosa, bajo su velo. No eran lágrimas de dolor ni miedo, sino de ira. Ardían de tal forma sobre sus mejillas, que el escozor era tan intenso en su rostro como en su espalda desnuda y castigada. Alzó sus ojos mientras el viento azotaba el pañuelo contra sus mejillas y vislumbró una figura blanca entre el público, vestidos con ropas oscuras y sucias.

-Altaïr ...-murmuró ella. Dos brazos la agarraron con fuerza para levantarla del suelo, mientras ella procuraba que el vestido roto no se le cayese, sujetándolo con fuerza a la altura del pecho.

-¡Apresarle!- gritó Lord Basilisk.

Los soldados saltaron de la plataforma y se mezclaron con el público, mientras la figura del asesino parecía flotar como un ángel en su huida …

Altaïr trepó a un edificio cercano, mientras los torpes y pesados soldados trataban de darle caza. Desde arriba, puedo comprobar como los soldados trataban de llevar adentro del edificio a Adah, la cual iba tropezando y cayendo, entorpeciendo la labor de los guardias. Altaïr se colgó de una cuerda que unía una ventada de un edificio con otro para ayudarse a bajar. Con un pie golpeó a uno de los soldados.

Con suma rapidez, sacó su cuchilla y golpeó con el filo de la misma en la cara de otro que venía corriendo a embestirle con la lanza. La sangre salpicó en los ropajes de Altaïr. Adah trató de deshacerse de los guardias, pero uno de ellos la agarró del velo, rodeando su cabeza por completo y tirando de ella hacia atrás, mientras la joven trataba de respirar, realizando una espantosa pantomima.

Una vez oculta tras las puertas de la fortaleza, Lord Basilisk arrancó el velo que cubría su rostro con violencia. Adah sintió un latigazo en la parte posterior del cuello. Casi se mareaba del dolor …

-Llevadla al puerto y embarcar hacia Creta, donde están nuestra base-ordenó Lord Basilisk al joven Caballero- y quiero que te encargues personalmente de protegerla en el caso de que ese asesino vaya tras vosotros … Ahora, intentaré encargarme personalmente de él …

Volvieron a cubrirla con el velo y, entre empujones y agarrones, la llevaron a donde no sabía bien dónde … Lord Basilisk, mientras tanto, se dispuso a enfrentarse a su adversario. Subió con decisión la plataforma, donde Altaïr se deshacía, uno a uno, de los cinco soldados que le rodeaban. Sacó su espada y esperó cautelosamente mientras el joven, apuñalaba en el estómago a su penúltima víctima. El brillo del filo de su espada brillaban en sus ojos verdes … Como los de una serpiente … Como un basilisco …

Altaïr le observó detenidamente antes de empuñar su espada y ponerse en guardia. La gente había salido despavorida ante la pelea, e incluso se habían cobrado bajas entre la misma debido a la violencia que empleaban los propios Cruzados en su busca y captura del joven asesino.

-¡¿Dónde está Ella?!- gritó Altaïr, pero solo obtuvo la respuesta de la espada de Lord Basilisk abalanzándose contra él.

Trató de esquivarlo, pero un pequeño corte en el hombro le hizo comprender que aquella lucha no iba a ser nada fácil. Consiguió recuperar la posición y se dedicó a defenderse, mientras que analizaba y estudiaba los movimientos del Templario. Era un hombre fuerte, con mucha técnica y maestría a la hora de manejar la espada, pero en aquel momento la ira que le dominaba era claramente su punto débil. Sus golpes, lleno de rabia, no estaban dirigidos con inteligencia. Estaba subestimando a Altaïr, y aquello le gustaba, puesto que no podía perder demasiado tiempo en aquel combate, por muy alto que fuera el rango de aquel Caballero.

Se echó hacia atrás y aprovechando el impulso, saltó al mástil, donde aún estaba amarrado el cadáver de Nofek, con los pies por delante del cuerpo, golpeó a Lord Basilisk por la espalda, haciéndole caer. Al intentar reincorporarse, Altaïr sacó la cuchilla y le agarró de la capa para levantar el torso. Con un rodilla sobre sus riñones y la cuchilla muy cerca de la yugular, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Dilo!- le gritó Altaïr al oído, sin quitar un ojo de su alrededor por si venían más guardias.

Lord Basilisk soltó una carcajada llena de maldad, como si estuviera pensando en algo terriblemente divertido. Altaïr, que no podía perder más tiempo en jueguecitos como aquel, y menos, que le tomaran el pelo, tiró hacia atrás, haciendo crujir la espalda y clavó la cuchilla lo suficiente, como para soltar un pequeño hilo de sangre, que resbaló hasta que, transformada en un diminuta gota, se estampó contra el suelo de madera de plataforma.

-Es inútil … Aunque te diga dónde está, nunca sabrás hacia donde se dirige, porque no solo le incumbe a ella, sino a Nosotros …

-Aún tengo tiempo; vamos, dí.

-Te sobrestimas … Si fueras más inteligente lo deducirás tú solito … Sin tener que ir sacando información … Pero bueno, solo eres un simple mercenario ...- Altaïr estiró más hacia atrás hasta oír de nuevo otro crujido y Lord Basilisk no pudo contener más los gritos de dolor.

-Cómo no se me había ...-Altaïr abrió poco a poco los ojos, sorprendido por lo simple que era- ¡El puerto!

Soltó de golpe a Lord Basilisk. Al ponerse en pie, miró de reojo el cadáver de Nofek. Su cabeza ladeada … Alzó la cuchilla y atravesó el cuello del Templario de hito a hito, desde la nuca. Un grito ahogado y la sangre comenzó a salir sangre, tanto de la herida como por la boca y nariz del Caballero. Sus brillantes ojos verdes ahora se iban apagando poco a poco, cubiertos por el fino velo de la negra Muerte …

Adah, sin poder ver absolutamente nada y casi semidesnuda, fue conducida hasta un barco, que estaba a punto de zarpar. Con cierto temor e inseguridad, subió las escalinatas, mientras detrás de ella iba el joven Caballero, amenazándola con la punta de su espada. Perdió un momento el equilibrio y casi cae atravesada por la espada, de no ser porque el joven retiró su empuñadura a tiempo. Su espalda chocó contra la fría armadura. Él ofreció sus antebrazos para que se agarrase e reincorporarse de nuevo.

Altaïr corría por las calles, poniendo al límite su forma física: la vida de Adah dependía de ello. Saltaba por los tejados como alma llevada por el Diablo. Y solo se repetía a si mismo un nombre: el de Ella. Ya no le importaba fingir. Ya no le importaba siquiera lo que pensara Al Mualim … Solo quería estar con Ella … Escapar lejos si era necesario … Algo había cambiado en él. Le asustaba pero, al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentirse más humano. Se sonrió a si mismo …


	31. Muerte al Traidor

Paró justo a tiempo al borde del último edificio que daba al puerto. Se sentía como si acabase de despertar de un sueño profundo. De vuelta a la realidad, dio media vuelta y buscó un callejón, por el que bajaría del edificio. Así, no llamaría tanto la atención … Pegada la espalda contra la pared, se asomó discretamente para comprobar que el lugar estaba custodiado por un centenar de hombres. Tras ver pasar un joven portando una caja, salió detrás de él para disimilar, con paso tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo con mil ojos pendientes de localizar a Adah.

Con el cuello aún dolorido del tirón que Lord Basilisk le había dado para quitarla el velo, caminaba escoltada por los Cruzados, maniatada con una triste cuerda alrededor de las huesudas muñecas. El joven Caballero iba detrás de ella, velando para que no se cayese. A penas tenía ganas de caminar, pero con tono dulce, su guardián la animaba a seguir hacia delante …

Un guardia le agarró fuertemente del antebrazo, parándole en seco. Altaïr estiró los dedos, preparado para en cualquier momento defenderse.

-¿A dónde vas, monje?-le preguntó con fuerte acento francés.

-¿Acaso tengo la entrada prohibida?

-Me resultas sospechoso ...- le miró de arriba abajo, mientras Altaïr le miraba fijamente, oculto por la sombra de su capucha- ¿Para qué necesita un monje armas …?

Los ojos del guarda se abrieron de par en par, pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar sus últimas palabras, que habrían sido una sentencia de muerte para Altaïr. Agarrándole de la nuca y atrayéndole contra su pecho, como si le sostuviera de un desmayo, la cuchilla atravesó la garganta de par en par, con un corte limpio y preciso. La boca del guardia se tornó roja en pocos segundos y Altaïr lo dejó cuidadosamente sentado en el suelo, contra el muro del edificio donde se hallaban, antes de que se le manchara de sangre el traje ...

Adah tropezó, esta vez sin darse cuenta, justo cuando subían la pasarela que conducía a la borda del barco. Estuvo a punto de caer al agua, pero de nuevo allí estaba la mano salvadora de su guardián para evitarlo. Al ayudarla a levantarla, ella divisó una figura blanquecina a lo lejos, como el fantasma que había vislumbrado hará poco menos de una hora en la plaza. Un grito llenó como un impulso incontrolable su garganta, y atraída como un polilla, intentó avanzar hacía quién creía que era …

-¡Altaïr!

Él levantó la cabeza asombrado y giró sobre si mismo, mientras buscaba con la mirada la procedencia de aquel sonido. A lo lejos, consiguió ver un grupo de soldados y lo que parecía ser una mujer … Ésta gritó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de quién era … Antes de que el joven Caballero la atrajera contra si, y la tapara la boca de manera violenta con su mano enguantada. No lo dudó un momento más y comenzó a correr con la cuchilla sacada, mientras el hombre arrastraban a Adah hacia el interior del barco.

-¡Entretenerle!-ordenó el Templario, mientras llevaba a la pequeña muchacha cuesta arriba de la pasarela.

Los guardias que antes les rodeaban, desenvainaron sus espadas sin pensárselo dos veces y salieron a la carrera del asesino. Con más rabia que atino, lanzaron sus primeras estocadas para pararle, cosa que al menos en un principio consiguieron, ya que Altaïr frenó en seco para parar un golpe dirigido al hombro con su cuchilla. Tomando impulso, empujó a su contrincante para voltear sobre si mismo y agredir con la hoja de la cuchilla en el pómulo de otro guardia, que venía por la retaguardia …

Adah, con su manos amarradas, se agarró con fuerza del antebrazo de su captor, tratando de librarse de él … Aún así trataba de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando la presión era tan fuerte que podía tocar con su dientes el interior de la mano, trató de abarcar lo máximo posible para llegar a morder algo de la carne del interior. Solo consiguió un leve quejido por parte del Caballero, que la soltó la boca, para seguidamente darla la vuelta y pegarla un bofetón, que de no ser porque la tuviera sujetada, podría haberse caído de la fuerza con que fue golpeada.

Altaïr alzó su mirada atraído de nuevo por un grito de Adah: al alzar la vista de nuevo comprobó que el Caballero Templario la había hecho algo. Este despiste provocó que el joven recibiera un golpe en el brazo, que comenzó a sangrar compulsivamente, cuando su mano palpó la herida. Lleno de rabia y dolor, pues la herida escocía horriblemente y se podría infectar fácilmente, propinó con su brazo sano un codazo en el ojo de uno de los guardias. Agarró su espada y, cegado de ira, fue deshaciéndose de cada uno de sus contrincantes …

Cada golpe era un esfuerzo extra para él, pues con cada movimiento el brazo le dolía aún más, y dificultaba sus movimientos tanto como su agilidad. Era consciente de que estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso en aquellas luchas, pero no podía ir más deprisa … Se ponía cada vez más nervioso y sus golpes erraban de una manera impropia de él …

Cayó de rodillas cuando uno de los guardias le sorprendió usando su puño en vez de la espada para golpearle. No le dio tiempo a girar ... Su cabeza golpeó violentamente contra el suelo y antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente, pudo ver como otra figura blanca se abalanzaba a su ayuda sin éxito … O al menos, eso pensó entonces …

Adah quiso gritar entonces, pero aún más fuerte de lo que había hecho … Sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla ligeramente magullada, como si fuera lava que abrasaba su piel … Sin fuerzas para oponerse, y a punto de caer ella también de rodillas, se dejó llevar por el Caballero, que la llevó finalmente hasta el interior del barco. Allí, se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su frente contra las tablas del suelo. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras los metálicos pasos de los soldados pasaban por su lado, sin prestarla la menor atención.

Se notaba un leve balanceo que, poco a poco, la fue calmando como si se encontrara en los mismísimos brazos de la Nana … Se incorporó y se santiguó, tras haber rezado por el alma de Altaïr y de la pequeña Nofek. Lentamente, mientras el Ocaso comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, volvió la cabeza para darse cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaba abandonando la Tierra en la que nació, totalmente en contra de su voluntad …

Pensó en sus Hermanas … No sabía dónde la llevarían ni que harían con ella … Una última lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Con las pocas fuerzas que la quedaban, y sucia por el polvo, se levantó y cruzó los brazos, tratando de consolarse, ya que allí nadie había que la quisiese. El pelo se enredaba a causa de la suave brisa, que trajo el olor salado de la Mar. Aspiró profundamente como si ese aire la alimentase … Caminó unos pasos hasta toparse con el mástil y allí se apoyó, para caer sentada … Sumida en sus reflexiones vacías que la extasiaban … Que la transportaban a otra realidad donde los ojos del joven Caballero no la produjeran la más mínima sensación ...

La luminosidad del exterior ya no era tan impactante como la que percibió Altaïr nada más abrir sus ojos. Harash le observaba con rostro preocupado y pareció tardar unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su Hermano, por fin, había despertado.

-¡Altaïr!¿ Te encuentras bien?- exclamó sin ocultar su alegría y agarrándole de los hombros. Altaïr produjo un gruñido de dolor, pues le había rozado el vendaje con su entusiasmo- ¡Perdona! Oh Dios mio... Gracias a Alá que puede sacarte de allí …

-¿Dónde está Ella?- preguntó el joven confuso, intentando acomodar sus ojos a aquella luz rojiza, que se colaba por las rejillas de la ventana …

-¿Quién es Ella?

-Lo sabes de sobra … Ella … La joven que traje aquí hace un día …

-¿Y qué hay de la otra chica? ¿Acaso ella no te interesa?

-Si siguiera viva tal vez ...-contestó molesto Altaïr, mientras trataba de incorporarse en la cama.

-¡No te muevas! … Perdona Hermano mi comentario … Dios mio … ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Acaso andabas buscándola en el puerto cuando te encontré luchando con aquel grupo de Templarios?

-¿Y qué iba a estar haciendo si no? ¿Buscar bulla para demostrar mi hombría?-contestó irónico, mientras se volvía a acostar.

-No lo sé … Pero precisamente nunca has destacado por tu contención: tú ambición y orgullo a veces te ciegan, amigo.

-No hablemos más de mí y dime: ¿qué pasó justamente después de que yo cayera?

-Simplemente te saqué de allí como pude; precisamente no tenía ni idea de la chica y solo me preocupaba traerte vivo hasta aquí.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste reducir a los guardias tú solo?- Harash le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, que aún así no pudo ocultar que aquella pregunta le había dolido.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? Soy un Hashshashin … No sé por qué me molesto.- exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo y levantándose- Estás acostumbrado a ser tú el héroe y te molesta que te tenga que rescatar unos de tus compañeros, porque los consideras inferiores a ti- su mirada y su dedo índice se clavaron con odio en Altaïr, quién le observaba perplejo, con los ojos aún a medio abrir.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Sacar a un herido en medio de un batalla es algo peligroso y difícil, y más teniendo que cargar conmigo todo el trayecto sin que otro grupo de guardias se abalanzaran contra ti: incluso yo he tenido que necesitar ayuda en momentos como esos- repentinamente, cayó, pues en ese momento se acordó: cuando Adah le salvó la vida tras la huida de Jerusalén; no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia …

-¿Dudas de mi valía?

-Nunca he dicho eso: limitate a contestar a mis preguntas, sin pensar en su posible significado oculto.

-¡Y me tratas como si estuviera por debajo de ti, dándome órdenes!

-Mira, Harash, no tengo ahora la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar tus frustraciones. Te agradezco que me salvaras la vida, pero recuerda que ésa era también tu obligación como Hermano y no por ello pretendas que me arrodille ante ti: sabes perfectamente que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Díme: qué pasó con ella.

-Te repito que no sé nada de esa maldita puta … Te dije que nos traería problemas, Altaïr, y ¡míra!, éstas son las consecuencias- exclamó señalando su brazo vendado.

-¿Cómo la has llamado?- el rostro del joven asesino se tornó en un gesto serio y frío.

-Por Alá, Altaïr … ¡Es solo una mujer! ¡Una maldita mujer! ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por una sola mujer cuando hay miles allí fuera?

-Esa mujer es más importante que cualquier hombre existente ahora mismo; no te atrevas si quiera compararla con una puta porque no tienes ni la menor idea …

-Entonces, explícame el por qué. Espera, no hace falta que empieces; ya me sé toda la historia …

-¿Qué quieres decir?¿Que todo este tiempo fingías que no sabías nada?

-Al Mualim me contó todo: por algo soy su mano derecha. Pero escúchame, ¿acaso te crees todas esas tonterías?

-¿Estás cuestionando la palabra del Maestro?

-Ningún hombre está por encima de la palabra de Alá: por mucho que nuestro Líder sea un sabio, no deja de ser humano … ¿Cómo osa otorgar a una mujer tal importancia?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¿Te has olvidado de todo lo que hemos aprendido durante este tiempo? Desde hace tiempo, la locura de nuestro Maestro nos está llevando por caminos incorrectos: nuestro deber no es buscar y apoderarnos de supuestas reliquias sagradas, nuestra misión es acabar con todos aquellos que atenten contra lo más sagrado que creó Alá: la humanidad.

-¿Y a dónde pretendes llegar con ese sermón?

-¡Qué esa maldita mujer no es más que un farsa, jamás Alá, en el caso de que nos concediera generosamente tal poder, recaería sobre una mujer!

-Esa mujer vale más que muchos hombres … Incluido tú mismo, por mucho que te pese.

-¿Tú también has caído en su embrujo? Aunque sea asesino, también soy hombre y me he dado cuenta de la increíble belleza de esa joven … Por ello, y con más razón, creo y pienso que te ha engatusado, te ha engañado con sus palabras de furcia barata y analfabeta …

-¡Ella no me ha engañado! Es más, ahora pienso, con más razón, ¡que no eres más que un traidor!

-¿Qué argumentos tienes para ello?

-Ninguno que sea válido, pero con tus acciones y palabras no has hecho más que demostrarme que nos has traicionado; no solo a esa muchacha, sino al Credo y a mí. Has caído muy bajo Harash, tu fanatismo y odio a esa "campesina" te han puesto en evidencia.

-Tienes razón ...-su rostro se volvió sombrío, tras el capuchón de su túnica negra, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Tal vez me puse en evidencia rescatándote … Debí dejarte morir.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Todavía no te has enterado? Este Credo está denigrándose por culpa de Al Mualim y su obsesión con lo esotérico … No hacemos más que alejarnos del camino establecido, coqueteando con cosas que no están permitidas; ¿artefactos poderosos?¿mujeres sagradas?¿magia?¡No es más que brujería! ¡Solo Alá es todo poderoso y nosotros no podemos aspirar a eso porque somos sus simples siervos!

-No te comportas diferente a como lo hacen esos fanáticos Cristianos …

-Al fin y al cabo, compartimos un mismo Dios y lo denominamos de la misma manera.

-Pero no cuando impones tu propia ideología a todo y lo juzgas en base a lo que crees; Al Mualim nos enseñó que nada es verdad y …

-Ya, y todo está permitido … Pero debes reconocer que hay ciertos límites, límites que son superiores a nosotros mismos. Esa mujer se merecía lo que le ha pasado, así Alá lo deseó.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Altaïr irónico otra vez.

-¡Maldita seas! -gritó abalanzándose contra su compañero, tratando de clavarle su propia cuchilla en la garganta- ¡Debí dejarte morir! ¡Debía dejarte morir, bastardo!

Altaïr contuvo como pudo a su Hermano, a pesar del dolor del brazo. No tenía más opción. Sin saber muy bien cómo pasó, el asesino consiguió clavar la cuchilla cerca de la nuez de Harash. Los ojos de sorpresa y odio de éste fueron lo último que vio de su antiguo Hermano. Unos últimos aullidos ahogados, mientras escupía sangre atragantada en la garganta, fueron su despedida ...

Altaïr relajó los brazos después de quitarle la cuchilla y Harash cayó muerto sobre su torso desnudo, mientras la sangre brotaba en abundancia, tanto de la herida como por la boca del cadáver. Altaïr, tras recuperar el aliento, pues el forcejeo le había consumido las pocas energías recobradas, empujó el cuerpo hacia un lado, que cayó produciendo un sonido sordo contra el suelo.

Tumbado aún, cubierto de sangre y mirando al techo blanco, Altaïr se quedó unos minutos pensativo, tratando de asimilar los sucesos acontecidos recientemente. Tras levantarse con dificultad y sentarse al borde de la cama, se prometió una cosa así mismo: encontrar a Adah costase lo que costase ...

* * *

**Aquí termina la primera parte de mi Fanfic de Assassins Creed, y lo he hecho antes de lo prometido, pues el gusanillo ha hecho me tome un día de descanso de estudio en ésta época de examenes _ En fin, espero que disfruten y prometo continuarlo después de los exámenes de la universidad y mi merecida semana de vacaciones ^_^**

**Besos y gracias por sus comentarios y paciencia =D**


	32. Susurros desde el Edén

**Aquí comienza la segunda parte de mi fanfic, sigue situándose en Oriente Medio y los protagonistas seguirán siendo Altaïr y Adha. Habrá nuevos personajes y está inspirado en el Assassins Creed: Bloodlines. Espero que disfruten y muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus cometarios.**

* * *

El río Jordán fluye entre áridas montañas durante su curso hacia el Mar de Galilea, donde los últimos cristianos árabes resisten la influencia del Islam. Sus tranquilas y bellas aguas turquesa no entienden de fe ni pasiones humanas ... Incluso no les importa, a pesar de su significativa importancia dentro de las culturas hebreas y cristianas. Rodeado por una rica vegetación, el río lleva junto a si un paraíso que podría parecer impensable en estas secas tierras ...

Ella introdujo su mano blanca en el agua, moviéndola de un lado a otro, como si fuera una ninfa bailando. Estaba de rodillas, solo cubierta por una toalla blanca. Su precioso largo pelo negro y ondulado la hacía parecerse a una virgen, que contemplaba su reflejo en la superficie del agua. Unos mechones de cabello oscuro ocultaban su rostro de ojos impertinentes ...

Él la observaba desde un distancia prudente, desde donde podía observar sin ser descubierto. Se parecía a la figura de un ágila, cubierta su cabeza con una capucha que acababa en pico y ocultaba su rostro. Su oscuros ojos observaban a la joven desde las sombras ... Su piel morena apenas brillaba, como sus fríos ojos ... Pero su corazón ardían con una pasión que él mismo no creía ser capaz de poder sentir jamás.

Paso a paso, con movimientos sigilosos, pasó desde la oscuridad de las sombras a la luz del día, en apenas un segundo. Su gris traje se transformó en un blanco impoluto y brillante; parecía un angel que caminaba por la Tierra. No podía apartar su mirada de la figura de la joven, como si ésta fuera una seductora hechicera ... Hipnotizado por su belleza, supo mantener la calma. Ella no se percató de su presencia, completamente absorta por el encanto del agua ...

Él se colocó destrás suya, poniéndose de cunclillas lentamente. Ella se percató de como la sombra de un águila comenzaba a dibujarse delante suya, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Silenciosamente, él apartó unos cabellos para descubrir su nuca, y, muy de cerca, aspiró el perfume que su fragancia femenina, a sangre y sudor. Su aliento hizo que a ella se le pusiera los pelos de punta, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Su perfil romano se asomó a través de la cortina de pelo oscuro, no sin miedo ...

Él, suavemente, la tomó en sus brazos para recostar su pequeño y débil cuerpo sobre la roca. Ella, obediente, se tumbó en posición fetal. Colocó sus manos cerca de su corazón, como si tratara de protegerlo. Él la miró; parecía coloreada en blanco y negro, con la excepción de sus ojos dorados y labios rosados. Colocó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha ... Ella clavó sus ojos en él, como gato al acecho. Una especie de encantamiento parecía ella introducir en sus oídos, sin siquiera mover los labios ...

Alá es el más grande

La voz gentil de un hombre, suavemente cantando en árabe, apareció desde la nada. El viento movía, como una caricia, las hojas de los árboles, mientras un millar de pequeñas luces parpadeaban detrás de la masa verde de las ramas ...

Doy fe que no hay más divinidad que Alá

Sus grandes ojos dorados le miraban entrecerrados, con el cejo fruncido. Su rostro era redondo como una luna llena ... Tan brillante ... Tan pálida ... Tan fría ... Él acarició la línea de su brazo, pero rehuyó de coger una de sus finas manos. Acarició su espalda y, después, su mano viajó hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo ...

Doy fe que Muhammad es el mensajero de Alá

Él paseó su mano por su costado, para así poder continuar hacia su cintura y redonda cadera ... Podía perfectamente sentir como ella temblaba debajo de la palma de su mano ... Tomó una de sus manos para obligarla a yacer sobre su espalda. Ella se dejó hacer ... Todo con una expresión de angustia dibujada en su rostro ...

Doy fe que Ali es el wali de Alá

Él la poseyó poniendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, muy cerca de sus ropas, como si pretendiera, inconscientemente, atrevesar la frontera material y sentir la cálida piel que se escondía debajo ... Con rabia, presionó más sus manos, apresionando con fuerza sus pechos ... Ella respiraba con dificultad, como si estuviera cayendo desde un acantilado y puediera sentir perfectamente como el aire ahogaba sus pulmones ...

Acudid a la oración

"No hay otra fuerza o poder más que Alá", dijo él en voz alta. Ella, bajo sus manos, empezó a moverse, como si tratara de escapar de su control ... Elevó su pecho y las manos de él se deslizaron hacia su vientre ...

Acudid a la salvación

"No hay otra fuerza o poder más que Alá", repitió él de nuevo. Ella giró su rostro de un lado a otro varias veces, mientras él exploraba las formas de su cuerpo con ambas manos ... Ella se retorcía de dolor y placer ... No quería someterse a su control ...

Acudid a la mejor acción

"No hay otra fuerza o poder más que Alá", dijo él una vez más, como si pronunciara un oscuro hechizo ... Ella apretó sus puños contra la roca, como si unas manos invisibles la aprisionara por las muñecas ... Ella débilmente luchaba, moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro ...

Alá es grande

Él agarró sus piernas com ambos brazos y reposó su cabeza sobre el vientre de ésta, aspirando su fragancia femenina ... Un dulce olor que le recordó otro diferente, tan familiar a su nariz y garganta ... Como el humo verde saliendo de la boquilla de una pipa de fumar ... Sintiéndose mareado, alzó su cabeza para perderse en sus ojos dorados una vez más ... Ella los abrió súbitamente: su negra pupila se transformó en los de una serpiente, con la mirada perdida hacia la nada ... Hasta que el grito de un águila despertó a Altaïr de su sueño.

No hay más divinidad que Alá

El almuedano continuó con el Adhan de la mañana, al mismo tiempo que Altaïr se levantó de la cama, un poco adormecido y confundido. Se asomó por la ventana: la llamada a los fieles, exquisitamente decorada con complicados melismas, le recordaban el por qué no creía en nada ...

Oh Alá, creador de esta perfecta llamada y de éste orador para ser representada

Concede a Muhammad al waseelah y al fadeelah

Y elévale al rango que tu mismo le prometiste

Cinco años han pasado ya ... Pero aún la recuerda en sus sueños como si estuviera viviendo realmente en aquellos días pasados ... Adah, la Elegida, como los Templarios la llamaban ... Tan brillante ... Tan pálida ... Tan fría como una luna llena. Ahora, no podía eludir la llamada del deber. Ella había estado esperándole tanto tiempo, y él la había olvidado tan fácilmente, que se sintió avergonzado de si mismo. Recordó la promisa que él, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, le hizo en el puerto de Acre: "Te encontraré, Adah".

-Maestro ...- una voz tímida y suave le sacó de sus pensamientos- He oído un grito ... ¿se encuentra bien?

Altaïr se volteó para mirar a la joven sirvienta de ojos grandes y saltones, cuyos cabellos quedaban ocultos tras un pañuelo blanco. Se percató de que no llevababa puesta la camisa y buscó sobre un taburete y a los pies de su cama algo para cubrirse.

-Solo un mal sueño ... No te preocupes; ve a mandar que me preparen el desayuno, por favor ...

-Sí, Maestro ... Avisaré cuando esté preparado- y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de su Amo y desapareció sauvemente tras la puerta ...

Altaïr volvió sus ojos hacia la ventana de nuevo y se quedó allí un rato, hasta que decidió que debía lavarse un poco, y se acercó a una palangana que tenía sobre una mesa de madera, con una toalla pequeña al lado de la misma. Después de asearse y desperjarse con el agua fría, bajó hacia las cocinas. En el camino, se encontró con Malik, que iba de camino a la biblioteca.

-A buenas horas se levanta, Maestro ... El Adhan ya fue pronunciado hace ya media hora ...-le puso una mano en un hombro y observó el rostro cansado de su amigo. Con un gesto de preocupación, alzó una ceja escéptico- ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

-No tan bien como quisiera estar ... Tuve un mal sueño.

-Bueno, solo fue un sueño ... Ve a desayunar y verás como te recuperas.

-No es tan sencillo ... Pasados temores han vuelto a rondarme ... Va más allá de lo metafísico; es un temor real que creía olvidado, de lo cual no me siento orgulloso y me remueve la conciencia por dentro de nuevo ... Es largo de explicar; acompáñame y te daré más detalles.

-Está bien ... Si un simple sueño es capaz de quitarte el sueño, entonces debe de ser grave ...- concluyó Malik, acompañando a su amigo hasta las cocinas ...


	33. La Misión

Al llegar a la cocina, ambos se sentaron en una mesa, apartada de los fogones, que aún estaba siendo preparada. La joven sirvienta, que antes había ido a atenderle a su habitación, vió como entraron los dos hombres y se apresuró por terminar su tarea, y, así, poder retirarse cuanto antes. El respeto que los Hermanos le inspiraban era proporcional a su extrema timidez y contenencia; como cualquier mujer musulmuna se esperaba que fuera.

Altaïr ignoró el comportamiento, tan habitual que no le llamaba siquiera la atención, y se sentó con parsimonia a la mesa. Malik, echó una discreta mirada a la joven e imitó a su compañero. Altaïr tomó una hogaza de khubz y comenzó a untarse labneh en aceite de oliva, mientras otra sirvienta, más mayor que la anterior mencionada, le servía un té. En cambio, su compañero cogió un racimo de uvas, que colocó sin mucho interés sobre su plato y comenzó a comer, mientras interrogaba con su verdosa mirada a su amigo.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta?

-Ella ... ha vuelto a mis pensamientos. Lo peor de todo, es que creía haberla olvidado para siempre ... Como si la hubiera dado por perdida; ahora sé que debo encontrarla.

-¿Y cómo fue eso? ¿Apareció como fantasma en tu habitación y vino a revivir tus pasadas preocupaciones?- y se llevó a la boca otra uva, distraídamente.

-No, no está muerta afortunadamente ...-contestó Altaïr, sin haber compredido la broma de su compañero.

-¿Y eso como puedes saberlo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y con los Templarios, nunca se sabe ...

-No les convenía que estuviera muerta, y mucho menos ahora ... Recuerda que Ella es una pieza más, sino la más importante, de sus planes.

-¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? No querrás decir que ...

-¿Qué?

-Sientes algo por Ella, más haya de los propios intereses del Credo.

-Malik, eres un fiel compañero, quizás el que más me ha apoyado y perdonado, por ello, creo que es conveniente que al menos te sea sincero en algo: sí, la amo como cualquier otro hombre haría con cualquier otra mujer. Pero no confundas; no es una mujer como las demás ...

-Ni tú tampoco eres un hombre como los demás, Altaïr ... Quizás Alá apruebe una unión en dos seres tan excepcionales.

-No estoy seguro ...- su comentario dejaba entre ver su profundo excepticismo religioso- Pero sé que no descansaré en paz hasta estar seguro que sigue viva y que estará a salvo.

-¿Estás insinuando iniciar una búsqueda? Los Templarios son más escurridizos que un maldito pez: tú mismo me dijiste que viste cómo partía en un barco hacia el Mediterráneo; no tienes la más remota idea de donde se puede haber dirigido ese barco.

-Puede que hayan regresado a Europa ...-contestó a si mismo, meditativo el asesino, con la mirada perdida en el oscuro té que tenía enfrente suya. Agarró el vaso y tomó un breve trago.

-¡Eso está fuera de nuestro dominio político ... Y no te cuento del territorial! Deja esa locura hermano, solo va a llevarte por el camino del delirio ... Hermano, busca una mujer, de algún pueblo o ciudad cercana, que no sea tan complicada y peligrosa ...-le dirigió una pícara sonrisa, mientras mordía por la mitad otra uva.

-Es mucho más que una mujer, ¡no la subestimes! Es complicado de explicar ... No quiero caer en los mismo errores que Al- Mualim. Pero mi misión aún no ha terminado, a pesar de los años que han pasado, tengo aún esa cuenta pendiente con los Templarios: aún pueden presentar un peligro para todos nosotros.

-¿Más aún que el régimen de Saladino? No puedes enviar a hombres a la búsqueda de una sola mujer por toda Europa: es impensable y peligroso, pues no conocemos el territorio.

-Iré yo mismo; no necesito a nadie más. Es mi misión, y decido llevarla a cabo asumiendo los riesgos posibles.

-¿Nuestro Maestro arriesgando su propia vida? Altaïr, eres nuestro líder ....¡Eres el cerebro de este Credo! No puedes aventurarte, te necesitamos aquí- el tranquilo rostro de Malik se tornó en enfado, dando un golpe de autoridad sobre la mesa, que sobresaltó a las mujeres que allí trabajaban en las cocinas- El ego vuelve de nuevo a dominarte ... No caigas en ese error del pasado ... - una sombra cubrió los ojos de Malik, tapando su brillo; se acordó de su hermano.

-Tranquilo hermano ... Esta vez no comprometeré a nadie ... Solo necesito recopilar la información necesaria para averiguar donde puede encontrarse. Tendremos que mandar a varios espías a las principales ciudades para que busquen información, así no cometeremos el error de aventurarnos a la nada: ya no soy el de antes- sentenció Altaïr, tomando un trago de su té y mirando fijamente a su compañero, esperando una respuesta de aprobación.

Malik se recostó sobre su silla, y tras meditarlo unos segundos, moviendo sus ojos desde un lado de la mesa a la otra, suspiró y afirmó con su cabeza . Altaïr esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida, expresando así su felicidad; si acoso él era capaz de sentir algo parecido ...

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo y, tras una larga jornada en el campo, Adah volvía al castillo junto a sus Hermanas. Antes de entrar hacia el patio interior, Adah se detuvo y contempló un instante como el crepúsculo se estaba apoderando del horizonte. Nana que iba más retrasada, junto a las otras Hermanas más ancianas, se paró detrás de ella y también dirigió su mirada hacia donde la de la joven se perdía.

-¿Qué te inquieta, niña?- Adah se volteó para mirarla y bajó los ojos tímidamente para no contestar. Nana era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de tener poco más de cincuenta años: su rostro anguloso estaba especialmente marcado por unos pómulos redondos y una mandíbula suave y curva como casi una media luna. Sus ojos eran oscuros y rasgados, sus labios finos y delicados, la nariz pequeña y delicadamente curvada. Así era su abuela- Vamos ...- la urgió llevándola cogida por los hombros.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, que compartía con su hermana pequeña y otras Hermanas, observó intranquila la noche despejada y sin Luna: no podía dormir. Algo la inquietaba. Cansada de no poder dormir de seguido, se levantó y, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, se quedó contemplando las estrellas, cuyas parpadeantes luces rompían en medio de la oscuridad.

Pensó en él: como tantas otras veces lo había hecho en los últimos años ... Ya había perdido la cuenta. Su rostro ya no lo recordaba tan nítido como el primer año de su cautiverio: cada vez se iba desfigurando más por culpa del paso del tiempo en su memoria. Tan pocas veces podía haber observado su rostro sin sentirse demasiado impertinente o curiosa, quizás, descarada. Siempre cubierto por aquel capuchón blanco que brillaba al sol, como si fuera un ángel ... De la Muerte.

Hacía solo unas noches que soñó con él: parecía tan real. Le recordaba a aquellos momentos que pasaron viajando y paraban junto a la orilla del río ... Fueron de las pocas veces que pudo sentirle tan de cerca ... A veces se ruborizaba al recordar aquello ... Seguro que había algo de pecaminoso en ello. Se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, cuidando de no despertar a sus compañeras y, a hurtadillas, salio del cuarto para subir al torreón, envuelta en una sábana para no coger frío.

Desde el torreón casi se podía divisar a lo lejos el Mar, envuelta en la nublina. Era verano, pero aún así la brisa hacía que se le erizara el bello del cuerpo, y, especialmente, en la nuca. Cuántas veces había soñado con correr a través de los campos sembrados ... Llegar al mar y saltar desde un acantilado, para adentrarse en el mar ... Ser abatida, y mil veces golpeada por las olas del mar ... Sus pulmones llenarse de agua ... Su garganta hinchada por el salitre ... Sus cabellos confudirse con las algas en el fondo del mar ... Mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo las aguas turquesas, como tesoros perdidos de un barco naúfrago ...

Alguien más la acompañaba ... Armand estaba detrás de ella. Sin siquiera inmutarse, Adah le observó de reojo y volvió su mirada con gesto soñador hacia el horizonte, ahora oscuro y cubierto de millones de estrellas. El Joven Caballero se situó al lado suya y, tras comtemplar el perfil aguileño de la joven sin obtener otro tipo de respuesta que la indiferencia, también perdió su mirada hacia el horizonte marino ...

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- preguntó tímidamente Armand.

Ella simplemente volvió su cara lentamente y le miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados, que se tornoban caprichosamente a oliva debido a la luz de la noche ... Brillaban de manera especial, como si en ella anidara un halo de esperanza ...

-Él vendrá ... Esta vez es seguro ... -volvió su rostro de nuevo al horizonte, llevándose una mano al pecho: un fuerte latido chocó contra sus costillas haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara levemente – Puedo sentirle ...

Sin comprender, Armand la miró confuso y a la vez dolido, por ser nuevamente ignorado por la joven. Resignado, miró a su alrededor y propuso a la joven entrar al castillo, de manera educada, a pesar de que por dentro la rabia corría por sus venas como un veneno ...

-No te preocupes por mí ... Aquí estaré bien de momento ... -contestó la joven, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, con una sonrisa misteriosa esbozada en su boca y las dos manos apretadas fuertemente contra el pecho. En aquel momento, cubierta por aquella sábana, parecía una Virgen penitente ...


	34. La Mujer Templaria

Semi-escondido tras los volúmenes de libros, Altaïr estaba inmerso en sus planes. Un mapa del Mediterráneo estaba desplegado sobre la mesa, lleno de líneas que cruzaban una orilla a la otra, en un entramado parecido al de una tela de araña. Ojeroso y cansado, Altaïr descansaba su barbilla sobre sus puños, mientras observaba atentamente y con el ceño fruncido, el mapa que ante él tenía.

Una figura oscura, pero esbelta, se acercó saliendo de entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Lentamente, se bajó el capuchón que le ocultaba. Un hermoso rostro, de mandíbulas marcadas, boca grande, nariz arábiga y ojos café almendrados, la piel muy oscura y los cabellos negros como el carbón y enrizados: era Ahmed, el hijo de Al Mualim. Altaïr le observó fríamente y se incorporó sobre su silla, sin perder el rictus de seriedad que reinaba sereno en su rostro.

-Buenas noticias, Maestro ...-dijo Ahmed, ofreciendo una elegante inclinación en señal de respeto- Hemos descubierto los planes de los Templarios.

-¿Qué noticias traes?-preguntó bruscamente, tamborileando impacientemente sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Los Templarios tienen planeado embarcar de nuevo desde Acre.

-¿Cuándo?

-Dentro de una semana.

-Así que de nuevo andan moviéndose hacia el Mediterráneo ... ¿Sabemos algo del enclave que tienen los Templarios fuera de Palestina?

-Aún no, pero sabemos que un alto dirigente tiene pensado partir ... Y si puedo atreverme a mencionar, estoy convencido por las circunstancias de que planeara ir al actual enclave Templario.

-¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?

-Actualmente, Armand Bouchard es el nuevo Gran Maestro Templario y está reclutando a todos los Caballeros en un enclave concreto para dar su próximo golpe. Las tropas de Saladino se han hecho más fuertes y están arrasando bastantes territorios; ya van de camino hacia Egipto: solo es cuestión de meses que tomen de nuevo Jerusalén.

-Se están retirando antes de tiempo ... Porque no es la guerra que buscaban. Saben que no les conviene una guerra abierta con Saladino, aunque ello les cueste Tierra Santa ... Y traicionar al rey y a su títere, Guido de Lusignan.

-Precisamente están intentando convencer a Lusignan de que renuncie a la corona de Jerusalén y huyan con ellos al enclave que tienen en el Mediterráneo.

-Hay muchas islas ...-comentó Altaïr dubitativo, mientras observaba de nuevo su mapa.

-De todas formas, tenemos localizados los barcos que partirán con los Templarios dentro de una semana .... Si me permite sugerirle ...- Ahmed posó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó en tono confidente- Sugeriría que reuniéramos a un grupo de asesinos y partiéramos cuanto antes: no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

-Tienes razón ... Encargate de reclutar a un grupo de expertos y llama a Malik para que se reúna conmigo inmediatamente.

-Enseguida Maestro ...-y con otra elegante inclinación, desapareció de nuevo entre las estanterías, llenas de libros y pergaminos.

Altaïr se levantó firmemente y dejó a un lado el mapa que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había traído en las últimas semanas ... En su ático, sacó la túnica blanca que hacía tanto tiempo que no se ponía y se quitó la negra que llevaba puesta, con un gran gesto de alivio. Cuando sintió la tela almidonada sobre su piel, el cinto apretar su vientre y contempló el brillo de su cuchilla oculta resplandecer a la luz del sol, sintió como si le trasladaran de nuevo a los Viejos Tiempos ...

Al llegar al puerto, Altaïr ordenó dispersar a sus hermanos, pero mantuvo a su lado a Ahmed, para que le cubriera las espaldas. Éste no parecía demasiado animado de unirse a la acción, ya que normalmente su sitio era el estudio de los textos del Corán en la biblioteca o recopilar la información de los informantes; pero Altaïr no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarle la supervisión del Credo durante su ausencia, por lo que escogió a Malik para ocupar ese lugar.

Mientras los otros asesinos distraían a los guardias que protegía el recinto más próximo al puerto, Altaïr y Ahmed se deslizaron como dos sombras en el interior. La noche les era favorable, pues la Luna estaba en su máximo apogeo y, tanto en las zonas de luz como de penumbra, podían aprovechar el brillo de sus túnicas para camuflarse con la brillante piedra caliza de la que estaba hecha los muros y murallas de la ciudad de Acre.

-¿Dónde dices que se encuentra la base de los Templarios?-preguntó en un susurro débil que a penas podía escucharse.

-En ese torreón de la esquina ... -señaló, empleando el mismo tono, sin mayor entusiasmo. El torreón señalado era redondo, y estaba situado casi en medio del puerto, fuera de las inmediaciones de la ciudad. Una larga pasarela de madera conducía hasta ella, custodiada por varios palos de madera que sobresalían del agua, que evitaban que grandes barcos pudiera acercarse y asediar el torreón. Era lo suficientemente grande como para poder tener unos 5 pisos, con una habitación o dos en cada planta.

Desde la oscuridad que les protegía de los vigías que aún rondaban por las murallas que separaban el puerto del resto de la ciudad, esperaron silenciosos y cautelosos hasta que sus compañeros se hacían cargo de los últimos obstáculos posibles: el resto era cuenta de ellos.

El ruido de la espada atravesar la carne, tan familiar para el oído de cualquier asesino, rompió varias veces el silencio de la noche, acompañado de algún quejido de agonía que era rápidamente silenciado por otro rápido movimiento de cuchilla. Poco a poco, pudieron ver como sus compañeros emitían la señal pertinente gracias al reflejo de sus cuchillas. Cuando el número oportuno de vigías que tenía contado de antemano fue reducido a cero, ambos asesinos salieron de su escondite y se adentraron en lo más profundo del puerto para llegar hasta la pasarela.

Agachados hasta lo que sus cuerpos les permitía caminar, corrieron con los brazos extendidos y las cuchillas descubiertas. Sus sombras parecía sobrevolar por donde ellos ya habían pasado, como dos águilas vigilando el puerto. Las antorchas encendidas, cuya luz salía por los ventanucos, indicaba la presencia de alguien en su interior, por lo que debían ser cuidadosos y estar alerta para que en cualquier momento, atacar sin levantar la sospecha de los demás guardias.

Parecieron oír unas voces, y se detuvieron, detrás de un cargamento que había a un lado de la pasarela, a unos cinco metros de la entrada del torreón. Altaïr, cerró los ojos fuertemente para después abrirlos en un instante: usó la visión de águila para localizar a posibles guardias.

-Hay tres personas en lo alto del torreón- dijo Ahmed, adelantándose a Altaïr; éste último se quedó sorprendido, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque les he visto- contestó con indiferencia Ahmed- Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que se marchen.

Altaïr observó como su compañero tomaba la iniciativa y salía de su escondrijo. Altaïr, con el ceño fruncido, salió detrás de él, comprobando que llevaba razón. El interior del corredor era incluso más oscuro que le propio exterior, con varias antorchas distribuidas caprichos amente a lo largo de la escalera de caracol que por dentro la recorría.

Al subir hacia arriba, no encontraron resistencia alguna, cosa que a Altaïr le pareció extraña. Subieron tan aprisa como pudieron y, cada escalón que subían, las voces, más bien los susurros de los Templarios parecía estar cada vez más cercanos. Altaïr enganchó de la manga de la túnica a su compañero pidiéndole calma y que redujera el paso. Ahmed, resignado, escuchó a su Maestro y le cedió el paso. Pegados contra la pared, escucharon a los Templarios.

-Señora, me temo que no podrá viajar, ya sabe ... Cosas de Monsieur Bouchard- comentó uno.

-¿Pero por qué? Quiero una razón ... Al menos una explicación- contestó una voz femenina, pero a la vez firme y violenta.

-El nuevo Maestre no quiere mujeres en sus filas: son las nuevas reglas.

-¿Acaso sabe con quién está hablando?-irrumpió de nuevo la mujer.

-Señora, Bouchard fue discípulo de Lord Basilisk: no es cualquiera. Además, no cree oportuno que una ex-amante de un antiguo miembro ...

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo osáis siquiera a insinuar que fue la puta de un Templario? ¡De Roberto de Sable!

-Lo siento, pero usted misma era la que quería saber el por qué de no poder unirse con los demás miembros en Chipre. Siento que pueda haber herido su sensibilidad, pero así son las cosas. Espero que sea lo suficientemente madura para afrontar con resignación la posición a la que se la ha relegado- los hombres hicieron amago de irse, cuando la mujer tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-¿Y cuál es ahora mi nuevo puesto?

-Lo sabrá enseguida, Señora ... No se apure con esas banalidades.

Ambos hombres giraron y se encontraron con Altaïr y Ahmed cara a cara. Con un leve movimiento de brazo, ambos cayeron fulminantes bajo los pies de los asesinos. La mujer, al borde de la almenas del torreón, se sintió acorralada, al mismo tiempo que, sin dudar un instante, desenfundó su espada.

-Señora, debería estar más agradecida ...-murmuró Altaïr con sarcasmo.

-¿Agradecida de qué? !No te debo nada!- y al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, apretando los dientes con rabia, se abalanzó sobre el asesino.

Ahmed salió en defensa de su Maestro y, con un giró de cuerpo completo, golpeó con el pomo de la empuñadura en una de las rodillas de la joven, haciéndola caer de bruces. La espada salió disparada de entre sus manos para caer a algún lugar entre las sombras. Altaïr, sin importarle lo más mínimo, agarró a la muchacha de su capa y la elevó, hasta que ésta casi estaba erguida, a penas sostenida por la puntas de sus pies. Ahmed se colocó detrás de ella para registrarla.

Los ojos de Altaïr y la muchacha se cruzaron. Altaïr recordaba aquellos ojos perfectamente: tan perfectamente como los de Adah. Era de un azul tan cristalino que parecían transparentes a la luz blanquecina de la Luna. Era ella: la joven que se hizo pasar por Roberto de Sable en Jerusalén. La soltó suavemente, y, enseguida, Ahmed la agarró de los brazos para inmovilizarla.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó fríamente.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí no?-respondió la joven de manera burlona, mientras intentaba forcejear por escapar.

-Solo contesta a su pregunta, mujer- ordenó Ahmed con firmeza.

-Maria Thorpe.


	35. Concentración Templaria

Los Caballeros Templarios habían llegado desde Tierra Santa. Adah, agachada y ocupada con una hoz para recoger el trigo, alzó la mirada con los ojos semi-cerrados. Varias muchachas señalaban al horizonte, protegiendo sus ojos del intenso Sol, incluso algunas señalaban. Una tropa de Caballeros Cruzados se acercaba ruidosamente, con sus banderas blancas, de cruces rojas estampadas en el centro, ondeaban al viento mientras los cascos de los caballos y las armaduras de los soldados sonaban con ruido sordo.

-Ya están aquí ...-murmuró la Nana, detrás de ella.

-¿Más Templarios?

-Eso me temo ...

-¿Por qué últimamente ahí tanto movimiento?- preguntó Telila, reincorporándose.

-No lo sé, hermana ... - contestó Adah acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros- Pero no me gusta ...

Telila era la hermana menor de Adah: poseía un hermoso rostro alargado, de facciones perfectas, forma ovalada. La nariz era recto y pequeña, bastante pegada al rostro. Sus grandes ojos cafés desprendían una dulzura y una inocencia a veces no acorde con su edad, de largas pestañas negras, coronadas por dos gruesas y rectas cejas oscuras. Su boca era pequeña y de labios gruesos, y el color de su piel era bastante más oscura comparada con la de Adah. Su velo siempre quedaba abombado debido a cantidad de rizos que bajo el mismo se escondían. A penas se parecían, pues eran medio hermanas.

Los Caballeros pasaron a paso lento por la carretera de arena malamente acondicionada, mientras en ambos extremos, las mujeres miraban con resignación su paso tranquilo y arrogante, muchas a sabiendas de que aquella noche, serían servidas de carnaza para los lascivos soldados que en varias semanas a penas habían visto a mujer alguna.

Adah atrajo la mirada de uno de los Caballeros más destacados, situado casi al frente de la tropa. Agarrada a su hermana, observaba como cada soldado pasaba sin a penas desviar la mirada del frente. El Caballero, que estaba montado sobre un caballo, levantó descaradamente la visera de su yelmo para poder contemplar mejor a la joven, que a penas había notado que estaba siendo observada. Maravillado, esbozó sin querer una sonrisa al ver una campesina tan hermosamente extraña.

Unos mechones negros como el tizón asomaban a través del pañuelo que llevaba cubriendo la cabeza, que hacían resaltar aún más la blancura extraordinaria de su piel y las pecas anaranjadas que adornaban su nariz aguileña. Pero lo más hermoso de todo eran sus ojos: grandes, intensos como el color del oro más puro, que aún más se intensificaban por los rayos del Sol.

La cruz, roja como la sangre que adornaba la túnica de su pecho, pareció intensificarse aún más, tanto como una especie de calor le recorrió las venas, haciéndole inspirar e hinchar su pecho orgulloso, con la barbilla altiva, observando de reojo a la pobre muchacha, inconsciente de las perversiones que el Templario tenía pensadas para su próxima víctima ...

Ya en el barco, Altaïr, junto con Ahmed, ambos vestidos como Templarios, embarcaron junto con María en uno de los barcos que estaban destinados a otros Cruzados. La usaron como rehén para disponer del barco plenamente y dirigirse sin más demora hacia la misteriosa isla de Chipre, que en aquellos momentos era el nuevo centro de acción Templaria.

-No sabía que robar un barco Templario fuera tan fácil: gracias a que no nos deshicimos de ella- señaló hacia la joven Altaïr, mientras ambos asesinos estaban asomado a la borda, viendo como cada vez más se iban alejando de Acre. La joven le dirigió una mirada de rabia, mientras intentaba deshacerse del nudo que le habían hecho para atarla las muñecas.

-Aún no cantes victoria, Hermano, todavía nos quedan una semana por delante hasta alcanzar Limassol ... Me preocupa encontrar allí alguien de confianza.

-Malik dijo que podíamos confiar en un tal Alexander.

-Sí, aún así no debemos confiarnos, pues esa isla escapa a nuestro control ... Tú encárgate de la acción .. Yo velaré por tu trasero cuando te metas en líos ...

-En eso confío plenamente ... Admiro tu capacidad de persuasión ... Espero que consigas algo con ésta ...- haciendo un amago de echar un vistazo, Ahmed se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la joven, sentada delante del mástil.

La joven le dirigió una mirada furiosa, antes de que éste la tomara por un brazo y la levantara bruscamente y la empujara hacia delante, haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas.

-Di, ¿cuál es tu rango dentro de la Orden?- preguntó bruscamente Ahmed, empezando a perder la paciencia, cosa que ocurría en contadas ocasiones.

-Nunca revelaré nada de los míos ...

-¿De los tuyos? -saltó Altaïr de manera irónica- ¿Aquellos mismos que reniegan de tí? ¿Aquellos que te discriminan por tu condición de mujer? ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndolos?!

-Calma, Hermano ...- pidió ahora calma Ahmed, con un gesto de su mano para detener el paso determinado de Altaïr hacia la joven indefensa- Tenemos por delante varios días de viaje ... Cuando las tripas te rujan de hambre ... Suplicaras por contarnos cualquier cosa. Llevémosla a las bodegas.

De un brazo y del otro, levantaron a la joven y la obligaron a caminar hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la zona inferior del barco, donde se encontraban las provisiones necesarias para la travesía y donde también encontraría consuelo o no en la compañía de las ratas ...

El recién llegado Caballero se dirigió hacia la Sala de Recepciones del castillo fortificado de Limassol. Allí, Armand Bouchard discutía con otros Templarios, que ejercían como consejeros de la orden. Parecían preocupados, y a medida que el Templario se iba acercando hacia sus camaradas, la conversación parecía subir de tono considerablemente. Se paró en seco esperando que el nuevo Maestre le diera paso para presentarse.

-Fredrick el Rojo ...-comenzó Bouchard, tras parar la conversación que mantenía con otro miembro de la Temple. Se volteo y recibió con un fuerte abrazo a un compañero de sus inicios en la Orden, al que hacía tiempo que no coincidía con él.- Me alegro de verte ... Afortunadamente sigues vivo: las últimas noticias que recibí de ti fueron que habías participado en el asedio de Acre, hace ya bastante años.

-No tanto tiempo, mi querido Hermano: solo unos insignificantes tres años. Fuimos afortunados: gracias a Dios que aún sigo aquí, y esa victoria se la merecía en toda su gloria. Pero parecía que a tí te han ido las cosas mucho mejor que a mí: has llegado a lo más alto de la Orden. Me alegro por tí, confío en que saques adelante el Temple.

-No son tiempos fáciles: Saladino está a punto de declarar la guerra al regente de Jerusalén, y la Orden va perdiendo dominio territorial en Tierra Santa ... Todo por culpa de esos asesinos ... Tengo fe en salir adelante, pero considero de máxima importancia que nos retiremos aquí, lejos de la influencia de Saladino, para volver a recobrar fuerzas y volver a atacar de manera más contundente: no podemos arriesgarnos a perder de nuevo a nuestra Reliquia.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la Reliquia?

-Está aquí, bien protegida e inteligentemente camuflada: nadie pensaría que se tratara de algo tan importante.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Fredrerik con curiosidad.

-No me creerías hermano ... Pero confiaba en mi Maestro, Lord Basilisk, y su intuición: creo que esta vez no son leyendas.

-Vamos, dímelo: sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Hermano.

En tono confidente, ambos Templarios se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron a un lugar más discreto: los aposentos del Maestre. Al mismo tiempo que llenaba dos copas doradas de vino griego, Bouchard se tomó su tiempo para coger fuerzas y revelar aquel secreto que desde hacía tanto tiempo, Los Templarios andaban buscando, pero que pocos sabían la realidad de todo aquello que ansiaban. Le tendió la copa a su compañero, y respiró hondo antes de revelarle la Verdad.

-Hermano, todas las sospechas de la Orden se hicieron realidad: tenemos en nuestro poder al heredero de Cristo.

-No puede ser ... ¿Quién es?- preguntó sorprendido Fredrick, agarrando con fuerza su copa para evitar que cayera de sus manos.

-Mañana se celebrará una fiesta como recepción de la llegada de los últimos Templarios que quedaron en Tierra Santa: allí revelaré la identidad y mis planes de futuro.

-Pero, ¿por qué tanto secretismo? Dime, ¿es peligroso?

-No, todo lo contrario ... Pero es más bien por la seguridad del individuo en sí.

-Entiendo ...-afirmó Fredrick, dándole poca importancia y centrándose en temas que más le inquietaban en aquellos momentos- Cuando venía de camino, vi a un grupo bastante numeroso de mujeres trabajando en los alrededores del castillo: campesinas.

-Sí, claro ...-comentó Bouchard, temeroso de lo que intuía que iba a escuchar a continuación.

-¿Cómo es que hay tantas mujeres?- preguntó pícaro el Templario, esbozando una media sonrisa torcida- Imagino que se podrá disponer de ellas libremente ...

-¡No!- respondió Bouchard contundente, tornándose su amable rostro en uno más serio- Mañana dispondréis de otras damas, pero dejad en paz a las campesinas esta noche.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué importa? Son solo mujeres.

-Te lo advierto: controla a tus hombres, sino más a tí mismo. Si me entero que alguna de ellas ha sido agredida por tu tropas, atente a las consecuencias: no pienso ser indulgente. - puso la mano en el pecho de su subordinado- Mañana dispondrás de las mujeres más elegantes, sensuales y hermosas de la isla: pero déjalas a Ellas en paz.

-De acuerdo ...-respondió, aún con tono irónica y extendiendo sus brazos, reclamando su sumisión e inocencia- Solo una noche más ... Pero no hace falta amenazar a nadie: eres el Maestre. Todo lo que digas, va a Misa.

Sin apartar sus ojos, casi desafiando a su Maestro, bebió de su copa. Bouchard imitó el gesto de compañero, y se dio media vuelta para cerrar fuerte mente los ojos y calmarse, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación para intentar romper la tensión que invadía su cuerpo hasta el punto de ponerlo rígido completamente ... No podía dejar que tocaran a Adah ... Tenía otros planes para Ella ...


	36. Llegada a Chipre

Las muchachas andaban inquietas aquella noche. Muchas de ellas trataron en caer bajo los efectos del sueño y cansancio acumulados a los largo del duro día trabajando en le campo, pues temían ser capturas dormidas por algún soldado y ser arrastradas a lo largo del castillo, a un rincón desde dónde nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos de auxilio. Telila era una de ellas. Acurrucada al lado de su hermana mayor, tratando de cerrar los ojos, se sobresaltaba al mínimo ruido. Adah, dulcemente, acariciaba los espesos cabellos de la joven.

-Tranquila, mi niña ... -susurró Adah, acercando su rostro a la mejilla de Telila- Estando yo aquí no te pasará nada ...

-Pero ... Otras mujeres han sufrido bajo las amenazas de los Cruzados ...

-¿Alguna vez me han tocado o alguna de nuestras hermanas más cercanas a nosotras?

-Pero ... Es porque tu eres especial Adah ... Incluso la Nana lo dice.

-Ellos creen que soy especial ... Tal vez por ello me dejan en paz ... Pero yo no soy tan diferente de ti u otra mujer que haya sido tocada por un Templario.

Callaron un instante. Adah dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, donde de nuevo se colaban los débiles rayos de la media Luna, que reinaba aquella noche. Le podía sentir cada vez más cercano. Cada noche, observaba la Luna. Sabía que Ella era la mensajera. Sabía que solo con simplemente contemplarla podía saber cuánto faltaba para que Él llegase. Lo que no estaba tan segura de si quería huir. No quería abandonar a sus Hermanas, no quería volver alejarse de Ellas; no de nuevo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al imaginarse aquello, como sería perder a su hermana pequeña y la Nana ... Incluso las demás muchachas, que conocía desde que ella pudiera recordar ... Su mirada volvió son el rostro dulce y aniñado de su hermana y acarició sus delgadas mejillas, retirando un rebelde tirabuzón oscuro. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó un poco más cerca de Adah, casi en posición fetal. Recordó que ambas pertenecían a la misma madre, pero de diferente padre; aunque, tristemente, ninguna de las dos pudo conocerla.

La Nana siempre decía que era una buena mujer, pero que Dios tenía preparado un destino diferente para Ella. Al nacer Telila, desapareció, simplemente. Adah solo recuerda de su madre su continua ausencia, un vacío en el pecho, como si una parte del corazón se le congelara cada vez que intentara acordarse de Ella. Nana era la madre de su madre. Pocas veces tenía ganas de hablar sobre Ella, como si a pesar de la pena que pretendían transmitir sus palabras, el tono de su voz no acompañara y solo se denotara un deje de decepción, como si la madre de Adah hubiera echo algo malo y solo Ella supiera ...

Siguió acariciando la mejilla de su hermana como en una especia de proceso hipnótico. Sin darse cuenta, cada acaricia se hacía más fuerte. El reverso de su mano se pegaba y arrastraba lentamente por la piel del rostro de su hermana. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ensimismados y perdidos en la nada. No veía nada. Aunque sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, toda la información percibida se había perdido de camino a su mente. Una fuerza se apoderó de su brazo, no era Ella. Su cabeza parecía un bombo, constantemente golpeado como un tambor. Su brazo temblaba, al igual que sus dedos. Telila abrió los ojos, pero Adah no la vio.

Sintió el terrible impulso de golpearla, de abofetear el rostro de su hermana. Ella lo sabía, seguro. Sabía algo de su madre que Adah no sabía. Adah estaba seguro de eso. Quería sacarla la verdad, toda la verdad que la estaban ocultando. Su cuerpo se elevó sobre el de su hermana y la agarró la muñeca con fuerza. No veía nada. Notó como su brazo se elevaba, tomaba impulso para golpear con fuerza, no sabía bien donde. El Odio la invadía por dentro. Ella tuvo la culpa. Toda la culpa. Si no hubiera nacido, si no hubiera existido, quizás, solo quizás su Madre estaría ahora mismo a su lado, durmiendo y abrazándola ... Acariciándola como Ella también antes había hecho con la mejilla de Talila.

-¡Adah!- un grito ahogado, débil salió de la temerosa boca de su hermana pequeña.

Adah abrió los ojos, y pudo ver. Su hermana tenía los ojos apretados, con fuerza y miedo. Miró lentamente a su alrededor y pudo ver que algunas hermanas la observaban como gatos temblosos desde la oscuridad, abriendo sus grandes ojos oscuros y rojizos de sueño. Adah volvió a mirar a su hermana y la levantó por la muñeca que tenía agarrada. La apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, a modo de un perdón silencioso. A penas podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su hermana, aún temblando en su brazos.

-Lo siento ...-musitó Adah con voz ronca.

Llegaron en plena noche, y como furtivos, descendieron los tres en fila. Altaïr dirigía la marcha mientras Ahmed se encargaba de la retaguardia. María estaba justo en el medio, custodiada como una prisionera. Al llegar al puerto, un grupo de hombres, escondidos tras las sombras de sus capas, les hicieron un alto. Altaïr ordenó parar con un suave gesto en la mano, mientras Ahmed extendía los dedos de su mano, listo para sacar la cuchilla en caso necesario.

-¿Quién sois? ¡Identificaros!- exclamó el hombre más adelantado del grupo, sin que Altaïr fuera capaz de reconocer los rasgos del mismo con su vista de águila.

-Hahshashins ...-respondió Altaïr. Ahmed bufó indignado.

-¿Cuántos?

-Solo dos; traemos a un prisionero con nosotros.

-Entonces seguidnos, hermanos. Mi nombre es Osman.- éste se acercó y extendió su mano. El dedo que se encontraba entre el corazón y el meñique estaba cortado. Entonces, solo entonces, Altaïr confió plenamente en ellos y los siguió, iniciando la marcha sin dudarlo.

Al llegar a la casa de asesinos, encerraron a María en las bodegas, antes de comenzar la planificación y ubicación de los objetivos inmediatos. En la habitación trasera que había detrás del mostrador, idéntica a cualquier otra Casa de Asesinos. Sentados en círculos sobre una gran alfombra turca extendida en el suelo, Osman saco una pipa de agua y mientras los otros tres miembros, junto con Ahmed y Altaïr, discutía sobre una mapa la mejor manera de abordar la situación.

-... No, eso no es buena día ...-comentó Osman, al mismo tiempo que trataba de encender el carboncillo sobre la cacerola del tabaco- Los Templarios están muy bien organizados; el nuevo líder, Armand Bouchart es más listo que su predecesores y no sale de la fortaleza tan fácilmente: prefiere no exponerse demasiado y sean los demás los que cobren por él ... Además, informaciones recientes indican que hace unos días llegó una nueva tropa procedente del Sur de Inglaterra para reforzar su guardia personal. El capitán de esa tropa es Frederick el rojo, que participó en las últimas batallas entre Saladino y el rey Ricardo corazón de León, incluyendo los asedios de Jaff en el 92 ... Antes de poder llegar a Bouchart, tendremos que acabar con sus lugar tenientes, sino, no habrá manera ...

-Y si matamos a todos, Bouchart se dará cuenta de que vamos detrás de él y tratará de escapar a Europa, donde no tenemos ningún tipo de apoyo- contestó Altaïr molesto.

-De eso estoy encargándome yo; estoy estableciendo los primeros contactos con Estambul para expandir nuestra influencia por Europa y reclutar más asesinos; cuando los Templarios se casen de las Cruzadas sin sentido, volverán a Europa y allí concentrarán toda su atención de nuevo para hacerse más fuertes.

-Europa no es nuestro problema ... Nuestro problema es Adah.

Todos cayeron en un silencio incómodo mientras Ahmed echaba el espeso humo blanco, lentamente por su boca y pasaba la pipa. Altaïr suspiró y tomó la pipa, agarrando la boquilla entre los labios sin demasiado entusiasmo y aspirando pequeñas bocanadas que en el mismo momento que tocaban su paladar, salían en transparentes y escasas humaredas a través de las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con la otra muchacha?-preguntó Osman.

-Tiene que servir para algo ... Ella es uno de ellos ... Pero aún no sé cuál es el grado de importancia e influencia que tiene aún ... Ahmed y yo la vimos discutir con sus otros compañeros antes de hacerla prisionera ...

-Será mejor que intente hablar con ella ... A lo mejor puedo sacarla algún tipo de información útil ...

-No, de eso me encargo yo- contestó contundente Altaïr, mientras pasaba la pipa y se levantaba con intención de alejarse de aquella situación incómoda y sacar algo en claro de una vez de todo aquello.

Al bajar a la bodega, la joven Templaria se le quedó mirando con sus ojos claros de gata Persa, desde la oscuridad del rincón en el que estaba amarrada a una viga de madera. Altaïr encendió una lámpara de aceite para alumbrar mejor su rostro y se sentó a medio metro de distancia por precaución.

-¿Qué quieres?- soltó de buenas a primeras la joven, como si aquellas palabras fueran escupidas con rabia.

-Necesitamos información: ¿qué pretenden los Templarios? ... Tal vez si colaboras, tu vida no correrá peligro-contestó Altaïr, siempre directo y claro en sus intenciones.

-¿Qué obtengo a cambio?

-No esperes la libertad, pero puede que seas la única superviviente de la Orden Templaria después de que acabemos con esto ... Creo que es un trato justo.

-Eres incapaz de matar una mujer; lo sé ... Por eso la última vez me dejaste escapar.

-Puede que yo si, pero te aseguro que Ahmed no le temblará la mano si es necesario ...

-¡Cobarde!- y le escupió en la cara. La cicatriz del labio de Altaïr quedó salpicada.

-Ahorra esa saliva para cuando te mueras de sed ...-sentenció Altaïr, pasándose lentamente la manga de la túnica, mientras se levantaba para dar por concluido aquel primer interrogatorio.

Al subir arriba, Ahmed esperaba paciente. Cuando Altaïr se encontró con su profunda mirada oscura, asintió dando paso a una orden. Con mucha parsimonia y una sonrisa torcida, tan parecida a la de Altaïr que casi podrían confundirse como hermanos, bajó a la bodega. Osman miró a Altaïr con cierto temor, pero Altaïr ignoró por completo aquello y se puso a rellenar su pipa de hachís, como solía hacer cuando su propia templanza le fallaba. Al aspirar la primera calada, más dulce de lo normal, escuchó un aullido chillón que provenía de las bodegas ... Pero para entonces, su cabeza comenzó a perder el control absoluto de sus miembros, empezando por su propio cuello, y se dejó caer sobre los almohadones dispersos por la alfombra, mientras la pipa se deslizaba por entre sus dedos temblorosos y aquellos gritos de dolor se transformaban en una macabra nana que le hizo sumergirse en un profundo sueño, donde sus ojos cansados se confundían con sus propias lágrimas ...


	37. Lobos

Armand comenzaba a impacientarse. A penas durmió aquella noche y tenía la terrible sensación de que le estaban vigilando. A la mañana siguiente, Adah fue a su cuarto como cada mañana para llevarle el desayuno y ayudarle con la rutinas de la mañana. Ella era la única que le ayudaba curar una especie de úlceras extrañas que comenzaron a salirle en el cuerpo. El médico le dijo que no se preocupara, pues no era lepra, pero que aún así no sabía de que podría tratarse. Solo esperaba que con la limpieza diaria, tres veces al día y la curación a través de la aplicación de un ungüento de plantas arábigas, aquello desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Al principio funcionó con las primeras úlceras cutáneas que aparecieron en sus genitales, de las que él mismo, y por vergüenza, se aplicaba en la intimidad. Pero cuando éstas desaparecieron, parecieron extenderse a otros rincones de su cuerpo, y entonces requirió la ayuda de Adah para ello.

Con sumo cuidado, quitaba la secreción que producían durante la noche con agua tibia y un trapo, dando pequeños toques para así no extender la úlcera, y después con otro trapo aplicaba el ungüento con la resignación de una enfermera. Con la costumbre, las naúseas que le provocaban aquellas imágenes terribles, que se repetían irregularmente por la espalda, manos, brazos y piernas, incluso en el cuello, desaparecieron; pero no aquellas úlceras, que parecían aparecer en mayor número a cada salida del Sol. Aquello le producía tristeza a la joven, porque no podía explicarse aquello sino a través del castigo divino: por ello, antes de acostarse, y desde que Armand le confesó los cuidados de su misteriosa enfermedad, rezaba a Dios que perdonase a su captor.

Con el paso del tiempo, Adah comprobó que aquel joven, tres años más mayor que Ella, era un Caballero con corazón de Oro. A lo largo de aquellos años juntos, le propuso varias veces el matromonio, pero Ella, con la humildad que la caracterizaba, rechazaba la proposición alegando su humilde origen y condición. El Caballero renegaba con la temple que caracterizaba a los Europeos, pero al tiempo insistía atormentado por su propia Pasión. Disponía de cuanta Dam quisiera, pero el solo deseaba a Una, y no porque aquella muchacha fuera especial, sino porque su belleza y humildad le cautivaron desde la primera conversación que mantuvieron, aunque ésta fue breve y trivial.

Ella curaba sus heridas con infinita paciencia, con cuidado de no tocarlas por miedo a contagiarse. Desde entonces, Armand comprendió su situación y renegó por si mismo volver a proponerla matrimonio, temiendo que con el mínimo contacto de los amantes pudiera hacer que Ella enfermera también. Temía que al apaciguar su lujuria con muchachas del campo hubiera tenido algo que ver con aquella enfermedad, y se maldijo mil veces por su imprudencia. Aún no tenía sucesor claro y tenía que ejecutar su plan, pero desde que enfermó, se sentía cada vez más débil e incapaz de llevarlo a cabo. Por eso reunió a todos los jefes Templarios, incluído a Fredrick. A pesar de no ser un hombre inteligente, tenía la fuerza, tanto física como mental para levantar la misión él solo si hacía falta.

Enfrente del espejo, observó el rostro de Adah descubierto, con las espesas pestañas negras rozando casi sus pómulos y la línea blanca de su cuello, que se perdía entre las sombras de la túnica y de su marcada clavícula. El pelo, abultado bajo el pañuelo que rodeaba su cabeza, la daba un aire exótico que a pesar de la calma en la expresión de sus rasgos, hacía despertar su deseo más ardiente hacia la muchacha, aunque su maltrecho organismo no respondía de la misma manera que hacía su propia imaginación. Con una mano temblorosa, posó su mano sobre el muslo de la joven. Ésta levantó su mirada dorada con sorpresa pero con absoluta serenidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella con una voz suave pero ronca, debido al largo silencio que ambos mantenían.

-Adah ... Sabes lo importante que eres para mí ... ¿no?

-Yo solo curo tus heridas ... Y ayudo a cosechar tus campos ... Son simples tareas asignadas a las mujeres ... No tienes nada que agradecerme ... Y menos idolatrarme por tales cosas ... - le tomó un brazo de manera un poco brusca y continuó la labor, como si diera por terminada aquella conversación. Con disimulo, cruzó la otra pierna sobre la mano de Armand que se posaba sobre su muslo, y éste la retiró suspirando, al mismo tiempo que perdía su mirada entre la líneas hoscas del suelo de piedra.

Un estruendo irrumpió en la habitación, haciendo a ambos jóvenes pegar un respingo sobre sus respectivos sitios. Armand, irritado por ser interrumpido aquellas horas de la mañana, mientras estaba siendo curado a la tranquilidad de la intimidad. El sonido sordo del metal le hizo intuir, sin atreverse a mirar aún, de que se trataba de alguien de su guardia. Adah, inmediatamente, se levantó, y sin alzar la mirada, hizo una leve reverencia mientras esperaba a ser despachada. Trataba de no mirar directamente a los ojos, pues aquellos lo consideraba una falta de educación a parte de una provocación muy malentendida por parte de los hombres, en la mayoría de las veces.

Fredrick olvidó por completo la presencia de Armand y se quedó quito, completamente rígido. Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre Adah, que incómoda, posaba los suyos de una baldosa a otra, a lo largo del suelo con impaciencia. En aquellos momentos, no había deseado tanto que un velo la cubriera por completo el rostro ... No por provocar, pero si por querer dejar de sentirse observada. Armand pudo sentir su incomodidad, con lo que trató de romper el hielo iniciando una leve conversación.

-Fredrick ... ¿A qué se debe está interrupción?

-Vaya ...- contestó con parsimonia Fredrick, mientras apartaba lentamente su mirada de Adah, para posarla sobre la maltrecha espalda de Armand – No sabía que interrumpiera nada importante ... ¿o tal vez si?

-Adah, por favor, retírate ... -Armand agarró con rabia la camisa que colgaba al borde de la cama y se la puso encima.

Al mismo tiempo que Adah, apresuradamente y sin levantar la vista del suelo, huía de aquel lugar con la respiración aún contenida. Con gran respingo, Fredrick agarró con violencia su muñeca y la paró en seco. Su rostro se acercó al de Ella, pero Adah miró hacia otro lado sin cruzar si quiera su pupila con la del Caballero. Armand se levantó e hichando con rabia el pecho, gritó a su compañero.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¿Acaso venías buscando eso?

Sorprendido, Fredrick soltó a la joven, que salió corriendo y sin querer, pegó un gran portazo con la pesada puerta de cedro sin quererlo. Los dientes de Armand rechinaban detrás de sus labios apretados.

-No te lo tomes a mal ... Y esta vez hablo en serio, Armand ...-comentó Fredrick, tratando de poner un poco de paz por medio- ¿Qué te ocurre en la espalda?

-Nada ... No te preocupes, el médico me comentó que no era lepra ... Pero por si acaso, no intentes tocar alguna úlcera ...

-¿Puede ser una de esas enfermedades que comentan que proceden de la India? Allí toman el mismo agua con el que se bañan ... Del Ganges, creo ...

-Sí, pero los médicos poco saben sobre ello de momento ... Allí con su religión, que les obliga a purificar el alma a través de las aguas de su río, poco caso harán si se les prohíbe continuar con la práctica ... De todas formas, ese lugar queda muy lejos de aquí, ¿no crees?

Ambos se sonrieron, poniendo fin a las tensiones creadas hace segundos atrás ...

Adah entró apresurada al cuarto, donde no había ni un alma, puesto que todas las demás mujeres estarían trabajando en las cocinas, la lavandería, limpiando los demás aposentos o encargándose de cuidar la tierra y las gallinas a las afueras del Castillo. Tomando una palangana, echó los trapos a remojar en vinagre, mientras se quitaba el resto de las ropas y se preparaba para poner la gruesa túnica de estopa ... Una sombra la sobresaltó y se tapó apresuradamente el pecho, echando una ojeada temerosa a su alrededor. Temía que fuera ... Pero no. Era Hadasa. Esbozó su típica sonrisa pícara y se acercó a Ella contoneando las caderas, solo como Ella sabía hacer. Adah, con sonrisa tímida, suspiró aliviada y se volteó contra la pared para ponerse la túnica.

-¡Vamos Adah!-gritó con su voz chillona, agarrándola por los hombros y zarandeándola suavemente- No me digas que ahora eres tímida ... ¡Si nos llevamos viendo desnudas desde que eramos casi bebés!

Adah se dio la vuelta con recelo mientras Hadasa la miraba con ternura. Tenía el rostro en forma de diamante, con una barbilla bastante marcada y una nariz pequeña y afilada. Sus rasgos eran aniñados, con unas pecas rosadas que cubrían toda su nariz y se diluían un poco en las mejillas, pero el gesto de su rostro no era tan infantil. Tenía unos ojos pequeños, con un lagrimal marcado, de color castaño tirando a miel, y para Adah, eran los más seductores que había visto en una mujer. Su boca era carnosa y poco definida, aunque cuando sonreía complementaba perfectamente con el aire infantil de su rostro, haciéndola parecer más niña de lo que era. No vestía como las demás criadas, sino de manera lujosa y suntuosa posible, ya que, según la Nana, se había rebajado: se había convertido en la concubina de Armand.

-No veo el placer en contemplar a otra mujer desnuda ...-musitó Adah, mientras dejaba caer la túnica por sus brazos y se lo colocaba bien en el resto del cuerpo.

Hadasa le agarró de la cintura y le sonrió.

-El cuerpo de una mujer es infinitamente más hermoso que el del hombre ... Por eso somos su perdición ...- Adah apretó los labios y se deshizo de las manos de Hadasa, con la escusa de buscar con su delantal.

Hadasa nunca gustó del trabajo duro, por eso siempre la Nana la acusaba de floja, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no dar palo al agua ... Y en cierto modo, llevaba razón. Aprovechó la oportunidad en cuanto se le apareció y por ello, la Nana le había negado la palabra desde entonces. Hadasa, inútilmente, intentaba argumentar que Ellas hacían lo mismo, pero solo que la única diferencia que radicaba entre lo que Ella hacía y las demás era en el aspecto reproductivo: detestaba la sola idea de quedar embarazada y perder su bella figura de gacela orgullosa. Aquella afirmación le costó una buena bofetada por parte de la Nana.

Hadasa se sentó descuidadamente sobre una de las camas y se puso a jugar con el vuelo de el velo que llevaba alrededor de un solo hombro. Adah se colocaba el velo de manera que le cubriese el pelo y pudiera dejar un cabo suelto para poder cubrirse la boca a la hora de trabajar la tierra y el polvo no se le metiese dentro.

-Adah ...¿Por qué Armand confía más en ti que en mi?

-Es una cuestión de higiene ... Soy una criada y tu su concubina ... Ambas tenemos obligaciones completamente diferentes ... Tu le proporcionas otra clase de ... -tuvo cuidado de elegir bien las palabras- Cuidados ...

-Ya, pero lo mismo que tú haces yo también soy capaz ...-suspiró molesta- Tú ... eres tan dulce ... Tan maternal ... A veces me gustaría a mí también poder ser así ...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Adah, mirándola fijamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque una se cansa de que no la respeten ... Ese Fredrick ... No tiene ningún tipo de respeto ... Ni siquiera de lo que no es suyo- se levantó con el mismo descuido con el que se sentó.

Se acercó graciosamente a Adah y la colocó con cariño y coquetería el pañuelo, ya que algunos cabellos rebeldes se salían sobre la frente. La tomó el rostro con una ternura que Ella misma se creía incapaz de hacer con un hombre: Adah era alguien muy especial para Ella. Sus ojos, sus ojos que no parecían pertenecer a un ser humano como Ella, era lo que más envidiaba de su amiga por encima de todo ... Y entendería, con resignación pero no con celos, por qué Armand se podría morir de amor por ellos ... También entendía porque la Nana decía que Ella era Elegida ... Solo la gracia de Dios era capaz de tal belleza y rareza en una misma figura.

-Ten cuidado Adah ...-susurró Hadasa, con los ojos brillantes- No sé si podré contenerle por más tiempo ... - y sus dedos tocaron la parte húmeda de la boca entre abierta de Adah, que parecía no comprender lo que parecía evidente ... Lo que aún no quería reconocer ...


	38. Cazada

Cada noche, antes de acostarse, todas las Hermanas se reunían a la oscuridad de su cuarto, dejando que la sola luz procedente de la Luna y las estrellas iluminases la estancia, y evitar al mismo tiempo ser descubiertas. Las Niñas especiales vestían sus trajes de capuchas rojas para ser distinguidas de las demás, mientras estrujaban con sus manitas hojas secas de olivo. Todas se agarraban la una con la otra las manos, mientras entre sus palmas reposaban el polvo de la hoja de olivo. Formaban hileras irregulares a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, pero ninguna rompía la cadena, como si hacerlo fuera algo terrible ... Y rezaban en susurros ... Susurros que se confundían con la brisa nocturna que invadía la instancia en ráfagas refrescantes ... Todas portaban un pañuelo rojo cubriendo sus cabezas y semiocultando sus ojos, como si fueran sacerdotisas griegas, sumidas en una vigilia de camino entre el sueño y el trance, concentradas en sus oraciones como si fueran capaces de traspasar la fina barrera que nos separa del Otro lado ...

Sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza sobre sus pechos estáticos y decaídos sobre el vientre, a veces lisos, otras abultado por otra vida que venía en camino, traspasando esa energía como si fuera el aliento que diera la misma Vida ... La cabezas caían ladeadas y se movían con lentitud de un lado a otro, poseídas por un suave ritmo que hacía que bailaran a un ritmo frenético, mientras la concentración quedaba completamente centrada en aquellos susurros ... Aquellas oraciones silbeantes y lentas, casi como si fuera los últimos suspiros de un cuerpo moribundo, dejado a la mano del Éxtasis que comenzaba a recorrer a través de los dedos de sus pies, que se contraían a cada sonido que formaba la palabra "Yahveh" ... Sus rodillas aleteaban nerviosas como grandes mariposas en la primavera, chocando las unas con las otras, y excitando a las otras con su tembloroso movimiento ...

Muchas acababan tiradas en el suelo de la fuerte energía que las irradiaban y, después de abrir los ojos sin poder ver nada más que un absoluto e inmaculado Blanco que lo llenaba todo, juran haber oído a la Paloma y sentir el tacto de Yahveh en sus gargantas ... Juraban que el cautiverio iba a terminar pronto: por ello rezaban con tanto entusiasmo, más que nunca ahora que lo necesitaban. Pero la respuesta física parecía tardar en llegar y Adah comenzaba a impacientarse ... Incluso le constaba concentrarse. Las palabras de Hadasa las tenía en mente constantemente como si fueran su propia alarma de seguridad.

Las Niñas de las capuchas rojas le recordaban a Nofek ... A veces, cuando la nostalgia la invadía, dejaba la cama que compartía con su hermana y se colaba en la de una de las niñas, a las que a penas dirigía la palabra porque aquello le producía un nudo en la garganta. Al contrario que con Nofek, eran Ellas la que le daban la espalda y era Ella la que se acercaba a sus pequeños cuerpos y las abrazaba mientras dormían plácidamente ... A veces, cuando un escalofría recorría su espalda, con el dedo índice apartaba un poco la tela del traje que recubría la nuca y dibujaba el contorno de los huesecillos que formaban la columna vertebral suavemente ... De arriba a bajo ... Hasta que el sueño la vencía y volvía a resguardan su mano sobre las caderas no desarrolladas de las niñas ... Entre sueños podían ver con claridad el rostro ovalado ... Los grandes ojos castaños, con sus marcadas ojeras arábigas ... La boca fina y amplia ... Sus cejas redondas e inexpresivas ... Su nariz chata y redondeada ... Y entonces sentía una punzada en el estómago y se despertaba, apartándose torpemente de vuelta a su cama, como si aquella forma de deseo no estuviera bien, pero ... ¿Qué era Nofek? ... Aquella pequeña llama que confundió con el amor que ésta le profesaba con absoluta devoción Ella misma creyó sentir hacia Nofek ... Pero de una manera pura e inocente ... Y al mismo tiempo, algo macabra ...

Aquella mañana, parecía que la rutina se iba a volver a cumplir sin ningún contratiempo ... Adah bajaba hasta el pozo sola, con el cubo de madera portado sobre su cabeza, con una mano sujetándolo para que no cayese y la otra arremangando el pliegue inferior de la túnica para facilitarla el movimiento. El camino era empinado y lleno de rocas, de distintos tamaños, dispersos a lo largo de todo el paisaje que conformaba Chipre. Algunos olivos y matojos crecían irregularmente por las laderas y a lo lejos se podía ver Limassol, que se encontraba al borde de la costa. Adah aún intentaba encontrar diferencias con el pueblecito en el que vivió cuando era pequeña, a las afueras de Acre, y le costaba admitir que no estaban en Palestina. Los Cruzados constituían una parte más del marco de similitudes entre ambos paisajes.

Al llegar al pozo, cogió por el asa el cubo y lo dejó en el borde del mismo. Con agotamiento, posó ambas manos sobre los riñones y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Aquello le aliviaba levemente el dolor de espalda. Creyó oír algo rondando cerca, como el ruido metálico de una espada o incluso una armadura, pero lo ignoró por completo, concentrándose de nuevo en colgar el cubo en la cuerda del pozo para introducirlo y coger el agua que necesitaba. Alguien se acercó por detrás suyo y lentamente, sin soltar la cuerda, comprobó que se trataba de un Templario. Aquel Templario que no paraba de molestarla en cuanto tenía la mínima oportunidad. Apartó la mirada bruscamente, sin llegar a cruzarse con la de él, y malhumorada, comenzó a subir con prisa el cubo lleno de agua.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Ella, esperando así evitar algún inoportuno contacto.

-Solo quería un poco de agua.- le contestó él, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que Ella se negó a mirar, y menos aún a corresponder.

Tomó el cubo y lo posó sobre el borde de nuevo mientras deshacía el nudo. Al terminar, le indicó, sin mirarle, que tomara un poco del agua que acababa de coger, esperando en jarras. El Caballero se acercó y trató de de tomarla el rostro, cosa que Ella inmediatamente rechazó, esquivando su mano con desgana. Pero el Caballero insistió, con más agresividad, y la agarró el rostro con fuerza. Sus ojos por fin se cruzaron y Adah comprobó con horror la fiereza que desprendía aquellos ojos azules. Le recordaban a los de Lord Baisisk ...

Tenía la cara redonda y plana, con la barbilla especialmente marcada y nariz era muy chata y demasiado pequeña en proporción con el rostro, dándole a un toque infantil su gesto rudo. Sus ojos eran pequeños y rasgados, pero que expresaban mucho más que las contracciones de los rasgos del rostro. Era casi tan blanco como Ella, pero a diferencia más pecoso y con tendencias a las rojeces. Era ancho de espaldas, pero no demasiado alto, en comparación con Armand.

Los labios de Adah formaban una "o" que le incomodaba, incluso podía masticar el interior de sus mejillas si intentaba forcejear para desprenderse de las manos de Fredrick. Cuando la boca de él se fue acercando con parsimonia a la suya, Adah le escupió en toda la cara. No fue un escupitajo preciso y contundente, sino más bien una lluvia fina de saliva. Con los labios húmedos y los ojos cerrados por la rabia, Fredrick tiró hacia abajo con fuerza el rostro de Adah, que cayó al suelo con un grito de alivio por una parte, por otra de susto.

Indignado, la agarró de los cabellos sin perder el control, aunque cerca de poder perderlos si se repetía una situación parecida. Adah gritó de dolor, agarrándose a las sienes de sus cabellos, que tiraban hacía arriba de manera dolorosa, a punto de desprenderse de la misma piel. Con la espalda arqueada, su cabeza chocó contra el robusto pecho del Caballero, quien al mismo tiempo la aprisionaba poniendo su antebrazo contra el cuello. Dando grandes bocanadas, Adah se aferró al ancho antebrazo para intentar al menos que hubiese un mínimo espacio entre la delicada nuez de su cuello y el mismo, poniendo como intermediarios a sus pequeños y finos dedos por medio. Podía escucharle la alterada respiración que desprendía tanto de sus pequeño orificios nasales como el que salía a través del hueco que separaba los dientes inferiores de los superiores.

Sin aviso de ningún tipo, la mano libre de Fredrick salió disparada contra los escasos pechos de Adah, apretándolos, estrujándolos como si sobre ellos reinara el deseo que le había invadido durante largo tiempo. Adah, rígida como una tabla, se dejaba hacer sin saber como mínimo reaccionar. Había temido aquel momento ... Que se repitiera otra vez ... Pero lo peor de todo es que temía que Altaïr no estuviera allí, como en la otra ocasión, para ayudarla ... Las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse antes de tiempo, antes de que el dolor se hiciera físicamente latente y se abandonó, como sin las fuerzas para luchar hubiesen resbalado desde su vientre hacia sus piernas, quedando impregnadas sobre la tierra en forma de humedad.

Lloraba en silencio, con infinita dignidad, pero sin gimotear, sin darle ese gusto a su agresor. Su cuello fue abordado por la boca del Caballero, como si fuera un lobo hambriento. Notó cada filo de sus dientes ... La longitud y sus formas iban fundiéndose sobre su piel, empapándola con su saliva, espesa y repugnante ... Adah solo sentía asco. Ya ni siquiera compasión por Ella misma, solo nauseas, deseando que aquello terminara lo más rápido posible ... No pensó en las posibles consecuencias, las consecuentes reacciones posteriores: la indignación de la Nana, el miedo de Telila, la rabia de Armand, o la tristeza de Hadasa ... Altaïr le había fallado. Debió de ser más rápido. Debió de ser más astuto ... Debió de llegar mucho antes para evitar aquello ... Que no hubieran pasado aquellos largos cinco años ... O quizás que ni siquiera se hubieran conocido ... Pero aún así, ¿hubiera sido la solución? De todas las maneras posibles, hubiera continuado cautiva desde mucho tiempo antes ... "Dios, ¡ayúdame!", se repetía continuamente. Pero Dios no contestó, como muchas otras veces hacía ...

Sus cuerpos fueron resbalando lentamente, mientras Fredrick la sujetaba como si fuera un muerto pero sin dejar de lado su pasión incontenible ... Sus se perdían despreciado por las pocas partes aún visible del cuerpo de la joven como si le fuera la vida en ello ... No eran besos de amor, sino de lujuria. Adah se prometió a no mirarle: sus brillantes ojos verdosos estaban distraídos sobre el cegador Sol que les observaban igual que un Dios, pero sin poner de su parte un poco de acción, ya a penas llamado por Adah ... Sus labios secos se conformaban con respirar. Fredrick los besó sin ser correspondidos y eso le llevó a pegarla un manotazo a la joven para que reaccionara. Ni siquiera se cerró su boca; seguían estáticos, entreabiertos en una leve respiración que la hacía parecer más muerta que viva ...

Las manos de Fredrick rompieron con violencia y torpeza la túnica a nivel de sus pechos y se abalanzó sobre ellos con un hambre voraz. Los mordía con la intención de hacer reaccionar a la joven, pero solo conseguía una leve contradicción de sus cejas a modo de molestia. Los succionaba como un bebé hambriento a la espera de provocar algo de placer, pero solo percibía una infinita indiferencia por parte de Ella. Solo los golpes que propinaba contra el rostro inmutable de la joven hacían disminuir su rabia. Con la sangre concentrada en una sola parte, no podía pensar ... Más que en culminar aquello que había esperada desde el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron en su llegada al Castillo de Limassol ...


	39. Mártir

Aún tendida bocarriba, escuchó los pasos del Caballero alejarse con paso ligero, mientras las suelas de cuero de sus botas chirriaban con las pequeñas piedras del camino. Con una mano pesada, que se negaba a incorporarse, bajó perezosa por su cuerpo hasta llegar a tocar su pubis frondoso y, continuando hacia más abajo, rozar con la yema de sus dedos los labios que ardían de dolor, casi adormecidos por las embestidas del Templario. Los notó húmedos, como nunca antes habían estado. La textura era viscosa y gruesa, parecida a la menstruación. Acercó los dedos manchada a su nariz, para comprobar que el olor no era exactamente el mismo y testar con su lengua lo que parecía fluido de sus partes intimas mezclados con sangre, pues tenía el mismo sabor que el de una herida, aunque el color era más rosado, más claro que la sangre pura que brota de una herida a borbotones.

Lentamente, sin muchas ganas, se levantó. El cuerpo se sentía pesado, como al despertar de una mala noche. Con algunos malabarismos, pudo por fin ponerse en pie. Los bajos de su túnica bajaron solos, y mientras caminaba, fueron colocándose como era debido. Se acercó al pozo, donde el cubo de agua había rodado por el suelo sin darse cuenta. Se agachó, con grand dolor, para recogerlo. Aún había un poco de agua. La bebió toda y dejó caer al suelo el cubo de nuevo. No lo hizo de manera consciente, ya que se quedó prendada, con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de llorar, de las vistas que se presentaban justo en dirección contraria al Castillo: el mar se expandía hasta donde podía alzar su mirada, tímido tras los terrazas de las casas más cercanas al puerto.

El poder de atracción que sintió en aquel momento no podría describirlo con palabras o siquiera gestos, aunque aquello se podía resumir es que sus pies, sin obedecer orden o voluntad suya alguna, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la costa. Descalza, las piedras del camino árido se clavaban en su peregrinación hacia el mar como si aquello fuera una señal de penitencia. Sus cabellos volaban libremente alrededor de su cabeza descubierta, mientras el pañuelo colgaba de su cuello con peligro de desprenderse, debido a la intensidad del viento. La mente la tenía en blanco, como si el trauma no la hubiese abandonado del todo aún. Buscó a Dios y no le encontró: ya no le quedaba nada en qué creer.

Al llegar cerca del puerto, tenía los pies amoratados, sangrando e hinchados. Entre el bullicio del puerto, con los pescadores que acababan de faenar, los que transportaban cargas de buques comerciales y la mercancía que se dirigía a la Lonja, nadie parecía fijarse en Ella. Aquel mundo masculino no se sentía rara: le gustaría poder pertenecer a él. Libertad. Tener la posibilidad de perderse en el Mar y robar sus tesoros a cambio de dinero, no tener contacto con la humanidad hasta no haber cumplido con lo previsto en un terreno no hecho para la raza humana.

El cambio de piedra dura y lisa que cubría todo el suelo del puerto, junto con las tablas de madera sucia de las zonas de embarque, resultaba aliviantes para sus pies destrozados. Podía escuchar las olas romper suavemente en alguna parte, entre todo el bullicio. Quería meterse en el Mar, así caminó hacia donde su sentido auditivo la conducía. Esquivaba porteadores que andaban escondidos tras lo que transportaban y parecían no muy saber por dónde caminaban.

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta una plataforma alargada, que cerraba sobre uno de los extremos del puerto. Estaba formada por grandes piedras, montadas las unas sobre las otras de forma completamente natural. Su pañuelo se deslizó con arrebato violento de la brisa azotaba su rostro. Un porteador, que andaba observándola de reojo, se dio cuenta, y dejando a un lado la carga, corrió a hacerse con el pañuelo, que quedó pillado en un hueco entre dos rocas, mientras el extremo que quedaba libre ondeaba con la fuerza de una pequeña bandera.

El hombre la gritó al mismo tiempo que alzaba su pañuelo para intentar llamar su atención, pero Adah pareció no querer oírle, de manera completamente consciente. Ella continuaba caminado hasta el final de la plataforma, dispuesta a encontrarse con el Mar de manera irremediable. El hombre corrió tras Ella, mientras que Adah aceleraba también su paso, aunque con más complicaciones. Cuando llegó al borde, escuchó un grito de advertencia y giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a quién la perseguía. Vio al hombre quito a unos tres metros detrás de ella, con el pañuelo colgando de su puño cerrado y con un gesto de preocupación dibujado en el rostro. Ella simplemente se mostró indiferente. Se sentó lentamente, sintiendo cada rincón de su vientre acuchillado por un dolor intenso. La punta de los dedos de sus pies rozaron la gélida superficie del agua y el resto de su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras los dedos se fueron introduciendo, después el pie entero, y poco a poco, el agua iba subiendo sobre su pierna ...

El hombre solo veía como lentamente el cuerpo de la joven iba desapareciendo tras el extremo final de la plataforma rocosa hasta que su mente reaccionó y echó a correr. Al llegar solo vio la espesa mata de pelo negra arremolinarse sobre un punto concreto del Mar. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó lo más lejos que pudo al mar y, abriendo los ojos dolorosamente, pudo dar con el resto de la cabello flotar sobre la cabeza de la joven. Su rostro blanquecino, de un tono azulado muy suave, contrastaba con la ropa oscura y el cabello azabache. Buceó un poco más y tomó por la cintura a la joven, impulsándose hacia arriba con fuerza ya que el aire se le estaba acabando. Al llegar a la superficie, colocó a la joven bocarriba y la arrastró hasta una zona de playa, donde trató de reanimarla dándola golpecitos en la cara. A los pocos minutos, Adah abrió los ojos nada sorprendida y apartó rápidamente su mirada del hombre que acababa de rescatarla. Él se sentó a su lado mientras escurría el exceso de agua de sus ropas.

-Al menos podría darme las gracias, ¿no?

Adah volvió lentamente su rostro, sorprendida a la vez que indiferente. Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que aquel hombre le dirigió ... Y también las últimas. En cambio, Ella se quedó callada un rato hasta que su mano buscó la del hombre, que todavía continuaba ocupado quitándose el exceso de agua de las ropas andrajosas que portaba. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se decidió en el momento justo que el hombre se apoyaba en una de sus manos para incorporarse y volver al Puerto. El rostro del hombre se volvió para mirarla: era un rostro ovalado, de mentón masculino pero no excesivamente marcado; una pequeña nariz arábiga, perfectamente perfilada y con marcados orificios ovalados; unos ojos grandes y rasgados deliciosamente desde el lagrimal hasta el extremo exterior del mismo, de marcadas ojeras que delataban su ascendencia árabe, de un color marrón que desprendían destellos de color miel y enmarcados por unas bien definidas y no demasiado espesas cejas negras; su frente era ancha y despejada, que terminaba en unas ya marcadas entradas que se perdían entre la espesura de los pequeños rizos negros que coronaban toda su cabeza. Una barba espesa contoneaban aquel rostro, que se debatía entre la dulzura de las facciones rasgadas con brutalidad masculina que despedían sus ojos fieros.

Condujo su mano hasta el vientre herido y allí apretó su mano contra la del hombre fuertemente hasta que le pareció que Él pudo sentir su dolor, como una quemadura en la palma de la mano. El hombre la miraba a sus ojos, aquellos ojos que sabía de sobra, y sin darle demasiada importancia, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que los contemplase; no sabía bien si por el extraño color que poseían o por la propia rareza de su espíritu, que quedaban reflejados en los mismos como si de unos espejos de oro se tratasen. Las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos del hombre, que presionó la mano atrapada con más fuerza y, en un movimiento brusco, la retiró como si aquello fuera insoportable. Adah continuaba con un gesto neutral dibujado en el rostro, como si aquella situación fuese normal. El hombre se levantó, sin volver el rostro hacia la joven extraña a la que acababa bien de salvar la vida o arrebatársela por siempre jamás, mientras Ella miraba y al mismo tiempo suspiraba, como su espigada silueta se desdibujaba entre los bultos que continuaban en el Puerto con sus labores diarias ...

A la vuelta de su escapada por la ciudad, Altaïr se encontró con Osman, que parecía ensimismado enfrente de su pipa de fumar.

-¿Alguna noticia?- preguntó éste, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Volvió a chupar de su pipa, contemplando con admiración las burbujas que brotaban en la base de cristal.

-Nada fuera de lo común, solo estuve explorando los alrededores del Castillo ... Es más céntrico de lo que pensaba, pero con limitados accesos exteriores no cubiertos por soldados.

-Yo sí tengo noticias: un informador llamado Alexander acaba de confirmar nuestros peores temores.

-¿Cuál de todos ellos?

-Que los Templarios están utilizando Chipre como una especie de base de información y recopilación de instrumentos, de todas las clases posibles existentes habidas y por haber.

-Eso quiere decir que están tramando algo.

-Exacto, y si eso implica a tu querida Adah ... Si es cierto eso que dices de Ella, no dudarán en mantenerla a buen recaudo para poder utilizarla cuando les sea más conveniente.

Altaïr se temió lo peor y su mente empezó a funcionar: si Adah resultaba ser el Grial y descendía del profeta Yeshu, ese profeta que tanto admiraban los Cristianos, intentarían usar a Adah no como arma, sino como una manera de crear un nuevo linaje a partir de su sangre "real" y la de algún alto cargo de la Orden Templaria para poder hacerse con algún otro fragmento del Edén, alguno que hubiera estado relacionado con el propio profeta y así tener a su favor ambas armas: el linaje sagrado y recuperar un fragmento del Edén ... Podrían pretender crear un heredero, adiestrarlo como Templario y acceder a los más altos estamentos de poder demostrando la importancia de su ascendencia, pero ... ¿Cómo se podía estar de que aquello fuera cierto? ¿Cómo se podría demostrar que Adah fuera una descendiente directa de Yeshu, después un milenio y dos siglos después? Parecía una locura, pero todo lo que estaba relacionado con Adah no lo suficientemente claro como para poder descartar cualquiera de las opciones que conocía ...

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?- susurró Altaïr, mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían tras el capuchón, que acababa en forma de pico de águila.

-Fredrick el Rojo ... No creo que te cueste identificarle ... Su mote le delata ...

De repente, sin siquiera controlarlo, sus puños se cerraron como una hoja de mimosa en defensa propia, pero con más contundencia y fuerza. Tuvo la sensación de que su pubis ardía levemente y de inmediato, la imagen del rostro de Adah le vino a la mente.

-No puedes perder más tiempo buscando estrategias y formas de entrar al Castillo, pues debes hacerlo inmediatamente ... Recuerda lo que has memorizado en los últimos días y pon tu mente a trabajar en un plan mientras te diriges hacía allí ... Hazlo rápido.

Altaïr se dio la vuelta y desapareció trepando el muro del patio interior, como era típico en todas las Casas de Asesinos. Desde lo alto del edificio, divisó el Catillo de Limassol: compacto y tosco, sin ninguna otra utilidad que la estratégica, parecía un gran cubo implantado en la zona más cercana al Puerto, pero aún así, lo suficientemente lejos como para poder tener su propio vasto terreno. Su pie izquierdo dio el primer impulso de un salto que le llevó al siguiente edificio. Sus rodillas se flexionaron en aire, pegándose ligeramente a la altura del pecho, mientras por el peso de su cuerpo iba formando un arco en descenso; gracias a esto amortiguó el impacto de la caída y rodó levemente por el suelo para no perder el impulso y continuar la carrera con menos esfuerzo.

Continuó su carrera a través de los edificios, haciendo equilibrios entre tablas que conectaban una terraza con otra; trepando por las paredes cubiertas de cal, las cuales era más difícil encontrar un hueco donde agarrarse y apoyarse a la vez; aferrándose a las grúas de madera donde las casas estaban siendo reparadas … Hasta que frenó en seco al borde del último edificio más cercano al Castillo. De repente, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza sin que pudiera evitarlo y apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa de ilusión, pues le pareció también aspirar el perfume de los cabellos de Adah en el aire, como si fueran traídos por la brisa desde algún rincón del Castillo … Puso los brazos en cruz y se dejó caer a un carro lleno de heno que había cerca de allí mientras un Cruzado discutía con el dueño de la carga ...


	40. Fredrick el Rojo

En posición completamente fetal y rodeado de heno por todas partes, Altaïr se concentraba en las pisas del caballo para determinar con exactitud el momento mismo en el que se adentraban en el Castillo. El carro iba sin ninguna prisa, tan lento que Altaïr no necesitaba echar un vistazo por la ranura de madera del suelo para darse cuenta de cuantas veces habían pasado por encima de enormes piedras; lo que aún más le sorprendía era que la rueda se mantuviera en su eje. Una hora más tarde aproximadamente, el carro fue parándose lentamente hasta que ya no rodó más y pudo escuchar unas pisas secas, metálicas sobre el suelo arenoso; eran Templarios.

-Llevo este heno hacia los establos ...-dijo el transportista, con cierto deje de temor en la voz.

Los dos guardias, como pudo comprobar contando los pasos, rodearon la parte de carga donde el mismo se encontraba. Altaïr usó su vista de águila para poder con mayor claridad lo que pretendían aquellos guardias. Uno de ellos alzó su lanzá y la clavó justo en el centro, donde Altaïr se encontraba. Con un movimiento rápido, rodó a uno de los extremos opuestos, poniéndose a salvo de la cuchilla. Por un momento meditó la opción de sorprender a uno de los guardias y clavarle la cuchilla antes de que dijera nada, para después introducirlo dentro del carro, pero sería demasiado evidente ya que quedaba otro guardia y el propio transportista, que horrorizado no reaccionaría de la forma deseada y le costaría tiempo tratar de convencerle para que le ayudara a infiltrase en el Castillo. Por lo tanto, mientras durase aquel chequéo, se movería de un lado a otro esquivando las lanzas hasta que los guardias estuvieran satisfechos con su inspección matutina.

Por fin dieron el paso al carro y Altaïr se centró en recuperar fuerzas para lo que sería su misión más improvisada y alocada ... Dependería de su visión de Águila más que nunca. Como un león al acechó, se puso de cuclillas, con las rodillas bien pegadas al pecho y esperó a que parase el carro de nuevo. Analizó y memorizó con todo detalle el entorno por donde se moví, para así aprovechar mejor el tiempo en cuanto a reconocimiento del terreno, en el que iría a batallar de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo se inclinó bruscamente hacia delante y notó que ya no se balanceaba el carro. Escuchó los pasos del transportista y entonces decidió que era ahora o nunca. Salió disparado y se refugió como una criatura de la oscuridad en la zona más sombría del establo. Oía al caballo relinchar contento por el premio que su dueño le acababa de dar. Altaïr vio como el transportista dedicaba unos minutos a acariciar hocico de su animal y aprovechó para deslizarse lo más agachado que le permitían sus piernas para salir de allí sin ser visto.

Paró justo detrás del marco de la salida y observó como una tropa de seis hombres hacían ronda y alarde de soberbia, Altaïr se sonrió divertido con su característica sonrisa torcida ... Se preguntó qué pensaría Adah de todo aquello. Con el corazón acelerado de nuevo por el recuerdo de la joven, salió disparado hacia el patio exterior hasta colgarse de una escalera que servía para trepar por el establo. Desde allí tenía una panorámica perfecta. El campo de entrenamiento, justo en el punto más céntrico del recinto, era el más tranquilo, aunque había personas allí. Se imaginó que era el sitio más probable en el que se podría encontrar Fredrick, puesto que era el líder de la Guardia Templaria y tendría que encargarse del entrenamiento de la misma.

Corrió sin pensárselo dos veces hacia unas escaleras que subía al primer nivel del Castillo. Pegado contra la pared, su espalda se deslizaba sin problemas, de medio lado, ascendiendo lo más rápido posible. Antes de llegar a la primera esquina que daba acceso a ese nivel, vio dos guardias apostados, paró el ritmo y comenzó a caminar de manera normal, con las dos manos en posición de rezo, oculto tras su capucha. Pasó entre los dos guardias que le miraron con ojos inquisitorios, y, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, clavó su cuchilla en la nuez del de la derecha, para después girar sobre si mismo y abrirle la garganta en un gesto rápido al de la izquierda.

Comenzó a esprintar, cruzando el pequeño patio, para dirigirse al siguiente, cuando otros dos guardias descendía las escalera que llevaban al siguiente nivel. Al descubrir a lo lejos los cadáveres ensangrentados de sus compañeros, se pusieron en guardia para recibir al monje que cruzaba corriendo el patio. Altaïr alargó el brazo y sacó de su espalda unos cuchillos pequeños que utilizó para lanzarlos contra las gargantas indefensas de los guardias, ya que portaban casco de metal que protegían sus cabezas y rostros. Al primero consiguió dejarle fuera de combate, pero el segundo esquivó milagrosamente el cuchillo que iba dirigido a él, protegiéndose con su espada. El joven asesino no perdió tiempo durante su carrera, cada vez más cercana a su adversario, y sin detenerse un segundo, desenvainó su espada y la alzó, lo que le daba un aspecto de soldado de la Yihad.

-Es árabe ...-musitó asustado el guardia, y se aferró con más fuerza aún a la empuñadura de su espada, la cual mantenía enfrente suya como si fuera un escudo inquebrantable.

Altaïr aferró ambas manos a la espada y se apoyó sobre un pivote que había al final de las escaleras para impulsarse y pegar un salto. El guardia observó su ascenso y descenso como si se tratara de un águila majestuosa, con las patas recogidas dispuestas para capturar a su presa en el vuelo. El asesino estiró su piernas para golpear en el pecho al Templario y desequilibrarle. Giró la espada el aire y propinó un corte entre el cuello y el trapecio. El Guardia, en su agonía, propinó un codazo en el estómago que hizo que Altaïr se estampase de espadas contra la pared. Después del impacto, se reincorporó y, sacando bruscamente el filo de la espada clavado en la carne del guardia, atravesó con la misma por el costado que le quedaba más cercano y le propinó una patada en el estómago al mismo tiempo que sacaba la espada. La guardó de nuevo y tomó aire mientras se acariciaba el vientre, protegido por su amplio cinto ... Debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Siguió corriendo hasta que una tropa que hacía la ronda se topó con él y tuvo que parar en seco para no chocar. Sacó de nuevo la espada y luchó sin piedad, con la mayor eficacia posible. No quería entretenerse demasiado y seguir llamando la atención de manera cada vez más notoria. Esquivaba a sus adversarios como años atrás, la misma precisión en el combate contra varios adversarios a la misma vez, aunque hubiera pasado ya muchos años desde que el Credo le hiciera Hasssan y la acción pasara a un segundo plano ... El duro entrenamiento durante aquel tiempo de abstinencia le había ayudado más de lo que pensaba.

Se deshizo del último de sus contrincantes con determinación y volvió a guardar la espada. Corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta el siguiente nivel, donde pudo escuchar con claridad el sonido de dos espadas al chocar en plena pelea. Adoptó la posición de un monje y se camufló tras las sombras que las columnas proyectaban en el suelo, cuando el Crepúsculo estaba a punto de llegar ...

-¡Sin piedad, Caballeros! - fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de su próximo objetivo ... Una voz seca y contundente- Esta es una tierra llena de supersticiosos paganos ... Recordad, Ellos no os quieren aquí ... No les gustáis ... No comprenden la la verdadera finalidad de vuestra Causa! Y están conspirando en cada momento para deshacerse de vosotros! Así que manteneos en guardia , y no os fiéis de nadie!

Contento con el discurso, Fredrick respiró hondo mientras vigilaba a los novatos poner en práctica las habilidades que tantas veces había tenido que enseñar a lo largo de su carrera como Líder de la Guardia. Un olor a flores del campo inundó el ambiente, ya que en ninguna otra parte del Castillo podría proceder aquel olor salvo de Ella ... Aquel olor que respiró cuando la poseyó en el suelo arenoso, a las afueras del Castillo ... Aquel olor mezclado con sudor que desprendían sus cabellos sucios por el polvo del suelo ... Sintió unas tremendas ganas de salir de allí y buscarla de nuevo para sofocar su lujuria, pero se contuvo, al observar una figura que no encajaba en aquel lugar: la presencia blanca de la túnica de un monje, que andaba por allí cuando estaba estrictamente prohibido a todo aquel que no perteneciera a la Orden.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que Fredrick ordenó con un grito de rabia que abordaran al intruso. Los jóvenes guardias se abalanzaron contra Altaïr, quien mantuvo la calma en todo momento. Cerró su puño izquierdo para activar el mecanismo de la cuchilla oculta y esperó la llegada de los Templarios, que alzaban sus espaldas mientras corrían hacia él. Con la propia cuchilla esquivó la espada de uno de ellos para después, rápidamente, clavársela en el estómago. Apartó al Cruzado herido, echándolo encima del compañero del mismo, al que después retiró el cadáver de encima y le cogió por la parte superior de su túnica, donde resplandecía una gran cruz templaria de rojo intenso. Desarmado, se aferró a la muñeca del asesino tratando de escapar. Altaïr, frío como el hielo, degolló al Templario, cuya sangre le salpicó para después caer a borbotones sobre la Cruz, haciéndola desaparecer tras un mar escarlata. Dejó caer al suelo el cuerpo agonizante y mostró como a modo de desafió la cuchilla ensangrentadas con sus dos pupilos a Fredrick el Rojo, quien apretaba las mandíbulas lleno de rabia.

-¡Hashashin!- gritó enrabietado- ¡Prepárate para morir!

Con un grito de guerra y empuñado la espada como una estandarte de Muerte, corrió hacia el enemigo como si fuera el único propósito en su vida en aquel instante. El asesino desempuñó su espada y se puso en guardia para recibir el primer ataque con un paz infinita que hubiera turbado a enemigos más débiles. Fredrick descargó toda su furia sin mirar donde apuntaba, por ello Altaïr pudo fácilmente detenerle y golpearle con el tacón de la bota en un rodilla, haciéndole flexionarla dolorosamente. Con el puño que tenía libre, Fredrick golpeó en la cara cubierta del asesino, haciéndole una pequeña herida en el pómulo.

Altaïr respondió al ataque con un golpe contundente sobre su muñeca, el cual hizo que el Templario aullara de dolor y se retirara unos pasos hacia atrás, agarrándose con fuerza la muñeca. Ésta sangraba considerablemente, puede se quedara inútil para el resto del combate. Altaïr esperó pacientemente que su contrincante se recuperara y acabar con aquello de la manera más noble posible: luchando, ya que el objetivo lo merecía por su fiereza y estupidez.

-¿Por que no me matas, aprovechando mi debilidad?

-El oponente no lo merece: una lucha honraría más vuestro asesinato que cualquier otra estrategia menos directa ...-contestó el asesino, que estaba quieto y expectante, sin la menor prisa o gesto para atacar.

-Creía que ése era el estilo de los asesinos: atacar por la espalda sigilosamente ... ¡Como ratas cobardes que sois, sarracenos despreciables!

Altaïr sonrió torcidamente, pero no se movió. Pretendía sacarle de sus casillas, ya que él no pensaba mover un solo dedo para reanudar la lucha ... Y lo consiguió: el Templario volvió a gritar con más fuerza, con el brazo encogido sobre el estómago mientras empuñaba con la otra la espada, que parecía hacérsele más pesada que nunca ... Ni siquiera en sus primeros días de entrenamiento durante su adolescencia.

Casi sin la suficiente fuerza para empuñar la espada, Fredrick intentó golpear al asesino, pero lo único que consiguió fue una propina de puñetazos que procedían de la empuñadura del Altaïr. Calló definitivamente de rodillas enfrente de Altaïr, exhausto, con la cara hinchada y un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su labio inferior y la barbilla por completo. Dejó caer la espada a un lado y se quitó el casco, y trató de encontrar los ojos oscuros del asesino observarle desde su altura.

-Mátame ... Acaba con esto ... No he demostrado ser un rival digno.

-Que la paz sea contigo ...-dicho esto, Altaïr terminó con su enemigo cortándole la cabeza con un golpe seco de espada ... El rostro deformado de Fredrick quedó gesticulando un gesto de horror mientras rodabas por el empedrado, dejando un reguero de sangre detrás ...

Telila produjo un grito ahogado desde una de las ventanas del interior del palacio y vio como el asesino dirigió su mirada fría hacia donde ella se encontraba ... Hasta que en ese momento una mano la tapó la boca y la apartó de la ventana, desapareciendo del campo visual del asesino. Una voz familiar le susurró:

-Llévame con Hadasa inmediatamente ...-era su hermana Adah- Necesito su ayuda ...


	41. Templaria Cautiva

Hadasa se encontraba en su lujoso cuarto, sentada sobre la cama, bordando un traje con lentejuelas que le acababan de traer del mercado, cuando Adah y Telila irrumpieron sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Hadasa se levantó arqueando una ceja cuando al darse cuenta del estado de Adah, salió corriendo a ayudar a Telila a sostenerla. La tumbaron sobre la cama; su cara estaba amoratada, con pequeños rasguños y un corte bastante profundo en el labio inferior.

-Telila, ve a por una cuenco con agua y trae varios paños ...- dijo Hadasa, mientras Telila miraba a su hermana con ensimismamiento y los ojos inundados en lágrimas gruesas- Agua tibia, vamos, corre ...

Telila salió corriendo a por lo que la había pedido, mientras Hadasa miraba con tristeza a su amiga, acariciando su frente para apartar los cabellos que caían sin fuerza sobre el rostro y así poder poder examinar mejor las heridas. Adah agarró su mano con fuerza y abrió los labios, pero enseguida los cerró, apretando fuertemente los ojos y encogiéndose sobre su vientre.

-Dios, Adah ... ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

Adah abrió sus ojos y la miró con frialdad. Hadasa se asustó y se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces, Adah bajo la mano con la que tenía agarrada la de Hadasa hacia su vientre y la apretó allí con fuerza, como antes había hecho con aquel hombre en la playa de Limassol. Hadasa la miró aún más extrañada si cabe y, por pura intuición, se deshizo sin ningún problema de la mano de Adah para poder subirle los bajos de la túnica. Tras conseguirlo, se llevó la mano a la boca en señal de horror. Después añadió, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos oscurecidos por un halo de rabia ...

-Adah, no puede enterarse de esto la Nana ... No puede ...- se repitió mordiéndose el puño.

Telila volvió con lo que le había pedido y lo puso todo en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se puso de rodillas junto a Hadasa y la miró expectante. Hadasa se dirigió a ella:

-¿Te ha visto alguien? ¿Te ha visto la Nana?

-No ... Aún están en el campo ... Hasta el atardecer no vuelven al Castillo ...

-Bien, mejor ... Telila, lo que pase a partir de ahora no puedes contárselo a nadie, ¿entendido? No quiero ningún pero, esto es muy serio y no debe saberlo nadie, ni siquiera la Nana ... Es por el bien de Adah, te lo prometo.

Telila asintió con la cabeza y Hadasa dudó un momento de ella. Pero miró a Adah, y esta asintió también. Respiró hondo y cogió uno de los trapos, lo empapó bien en el pañuelo, escurrió el exceso y comenzó, con leves toquecitos a limpiar la entrepierna de Adah, mientras mandó a Telila hacer lo mismo pero en la cara. Después la lavaron el resto del cuerpo, quitándole el salitre y el polvo de tierra. Después, Telila se marchó a buscar un cubo de agua para poder lavarla el cabello y Hadasa se levantó para dirigirse a un cómoda que tenía en el otro extremo de la habitación. Rebuscó en un cajón y sacó un pequeño saco, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Adah. La agarró fuertemente de la mano y Adah se volvió para mirarla fríamente.

-Me tienes que contar lo que te pasó, Adah ... Solo así puedo ayudarte ...

Adah volvió el rostro en dirección contraria y notó como las mejillas se humedecían; eran las primeras lágrimas desde que ocurrió todo ... Hadasa le acarició las mejillas mojadas y Adah dejó escapar un leve gemido de llanto, casi ronco.

-Quiero agua ...-dijo Adah.

Hadasa cogió una jarra que tenía sobre una mesita auxiliar y un vaso para ofrecérselo a Adah. La ayudó a reincorporarse en la cama y la joven bebió a pequeños sorbos, para después caer desganada sobre la almohada. Tras unos minutos de silencio, que parecieron eternos, Adah se decidió por fin a contar lo ocurrido, pero omitió su Odisea hacia el Puerto de Limassol y el suceso con el hombre árabe, del que estaba segura que no era Altaïr ...

-Sabía que ese cerdo ...-dijo Hadasa completamente rabiosa, apretándo las muelas inferiores con las superiores a modo de contener la rabia- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado ...

-No me sermonees, Hadasa ... Yo tuve la culpa, nunca creí que fuera capaz de hacerme daño ... Estaba completamente sola, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Adah ... Ahora debes olvidar lo que pasó ... Lo importante son las consecuencias ... Si no arreglamos esto inmediatamente, la Nana se enterará de un modo u otro ...

Adah la miró con ojos tristes pero brillantes, donde se asomaba un destello de firmeza. Hadasa y Telila se miraron; mientras ésta última se mordía el labio inferior temiéndose lo peor. Hadasa posó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha para darla fuerzas.

-No te preocupes, querida ... Tu hermana saldrá de ésta ... Nadie se enterará qué ha pasado ... Solo nosotras tres ...

Altaïr llegó a la Casa de Asesinos y los demás se encargaron de cerrar todas las entradas y salidas de manera provisional. Dentro, Osman y Ahmed le esperaban con cara de preocupación. Osman se acercó al asesino mientras su otro compañero que se quedaba contemplando la escena con una frialdad pasmante debido a la situación en la que se encontraba el Credo, con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho y ligeramente apoyado sobre la mesa, donde trabajaban para las próximas misiones.

-Altaïr, hermano, tienen que partir inmediatamente ...-susurró Osman, como si temiera que alguien les pudiera escuchar- Los Guardias no tardaran en llegar aquí, como en otros muchos sitios, dispuestos a encontrarte ... No podemos arriesgarnos a que nuestro punto de encuentro secreto sea descubierto por nimiedades como éstas ...

-A diferencia de otros enclaves ...-musitó Ahmed con pasmosa tranquilidad- Esta ciudad es muy pequeña comparada con otras, y viendo la situación actual de los Templarios y habiendo llegado tan lejos en nuestras misiones ... Para ellos tan cerca de su líder ... No me extrañaría para nada que pudieran poner la ciudad entera patas arriba con tal de encontrar a uno de nosotros.

-Por ello, hemos pensado que la solución sería mandarte a Kyrenia junto a la muchacha para que, una vez las cosas se hayan calmado aquí, puedas regresar y reanudar la misión.

-¿En quién debo confiar allí?

-Pasha ha recibido órdenes de esperarte cerca del puerto; en él puedes confiar, es de los nuestros.

-Esta bien ... ¿Ninguna novedad con ella?

-Para nada ... Es más tozuda que una mula- comentó Ahmed con una sonrisa torcida- La traeré ahora mismo ...

Una vez que Ahmed bajó por unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano, Osman le entregó los mapas y notas que había estado recopilando últimamente con toda la información sobre la Misión.

-No deben encontrarlas aquí o todos correremos peligro ... -le entregó una especia de saca con asas y le ayudó a ponérsela tras la espalda- Estos documentos estará a salvo si los llevas contigo.

-Lo entiendo ...-se quedaron en silencio, pero la tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

Ahmed subió con la joven Templaria completamente cubierta de pies a cabeza con ropas árabes: la túnica, un pañuelo que la tapaba el pelo y un chador por encima de todo aquello, para poder cubrir aún el rostro en caso de que captaran la atención de los guardias. Los ojos celestes de la joven destacaban entre todas aquellas prendas grises y neutras, con un cierto gesto de desdén; se sentía plenamente humillada.

-Aquí la tienes: como una mujer musulmana decente- comentó irónicamente Ahmed, mientras la daba un leve toque en la espalda para empujarla hacia adelante. María se giró para echarle una mirada de odio que podría haber matado a cualquiera de haber sido posible.

-Algún día me vengaré ...-masculló entre dientes.

-¡Vamos!-urgió Osman, dirigiéndoles hacia la puerta trasera, que conducía a un callejón bastante estrecho, mientras Altaïr se ponía una túnica encima de su traje para disimular las armas de su cinto y se ataviaba con un turbante en la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, hermano ...-se despidió Altaïr, con una mano en el hombro de Osman, la cual apretó levemente. Se sentía culpable por aquella situación y de lo que podía derivar de ella- Cuídate, Ahmed.

Ambos les miraron marchar con un gesto de preocupación dibujado en el rostro, mientras María encabezaba la marcha, seguida de Altaïr, que tenía su cuchilla pegada a la espalda de la joven por si intentaba hacer alguna estupidez. Se unieron al resto de la gente, que caminaba de un lado a otro, sin aparente rumbo fijo, o que se paraban delante de los mostradores de los mercaderes que estaban repartidos a lo largo de la calles, bien de forma dispersa o en conjunto formando grandes mercados de puestos. Obligó a la joven a cubrirse la boca con el chadar en las zonas donde había menos gente por si se encontraban con alguna tropa de vigilancia o soldados apostados en las callejuelas menos transitadas.

En alguna ocasión, Altaïr tuvo que parar los pies a María cuando ésta, con la excusa de comprar algo de comida para el viaje, intentó comunicarse con los comerciantes para que la ayudasen y llamaran a la guardia. Intentando aparentar las formas, Altaïr solo la tomó de la muñeca y la propinó una bofetada mientras la maldecía en áraba; mientras, las gentes que sentía curiosidad y se quedaban contemplando la escena, no se sentían amenazados y pensaban que aquella mujer era una mala esposa que no obedecía a su marido musulmán y que por ello recibía su merecido, o quedaban aquellas manifestaciones de violencia conyugal como simples anécdotas sobre lo agresivos que eran los árabes con sus mujeres.

Al llegar al puerto, Altaïr convenció a un capitán de un barco comercial que se dirigía a Kyrenia que le dejasen viajar en la bodega a cambio de una cuantiosa suma de dinero. Aceptó de buen grado, aunque miró con cierta curiosidad a María, quien apartaba su mirada delatora con tal de no sentirse humillada una vez más en público.

-¿Por qué va tan tapada?-preguntó curioso, sin dejar de buscar el encuentro con la mirada de la joven, la cuál empezaba a sentirse molesta.

-Una buena musulmana debe evitar atraer la mirada de los hombres sobre ella-contestó Altaïr contundentemente, ya que le estaba empezando a impacientar la curiosidad del capitán.

Éste asintió y les dejó pasar, mientras disimuladamente mordía las monedas que le acababa de entregar el asesino; para él los gitanos y los árabes no distaban mucho en cuanto a confianza. Una vez en las bodegas, Altaïr permitió que María pudiera quitarse los velos que cubrían su cabeza y rostro. La joven respiró aliviada, secando el sudor que tenía en el nacimiento del cabello de la frente. La mayor parte de la trayectoria la pasaron en silencio, casi en estado de ensimismamiento, hasta que Altaïr atrajo su mirada sobre un anillo que tenía la joven en un dedo de la mano derecha, con el cual jugaba distraídamente jugaba mientras su mirada se perdía sobre las tablas del suelo de la bodega.

-Es un bonito anillo ...-comentó Altaïr, dando pie a una conversación sin quererlo.

-Fue un regalo de Roberto de Sable ...-se quedó un momento pensativa mirándolo- Cuando me tomó bajo su protección ... -suspiró, como si le costara hablar del pasado- Es lo único que me queda de mi relación con los Templarios en estos momentos ...

Se quedaron otro rato bastante largo más callados, sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones, cuando de repente Altaïr, como si hablara en voz alta sobre sus pensamientos, volvió a hacerla otra pregunta, que poco tenía que ver con el tema de conversación anterior.

-¿Estudiaste algo de filosofía ...? Esto ...

-María.

-Sí, María ...

-Solo pequeños trozos de documentos ... Pero nada más.

-El filósofo Empédocles predicaba que toda la vida en la Tierra comenzó de manera simple, en formas rudimentarias: manos sin brazos, cabezas sin cuerpos, ojos sin rostros ...-paró y sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué- Creía que todas estas formas tempranas se combinaron entre si, de manera gradual en el tiempo, creando toda la variedad de vida que vemos ante nosotros. Interesante, ¿cierto?

Ella se echó a reír de manera burlona antes de contestarle.

-No entiendo el sentido de esas divagaciones ..

-Solo una mente libre de impedimento es capaz de aprovecharse de la caótica belleza del mundo ... Esta es nuestra gran baza ...

Ella le miró con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Pero es el caos algo que se debe celebrar?¿Es el desorden una virtud?

-Si se presenta como ventajas, sí ... Pero la libertad produce mejores recompensas que la alternativa ...

Le miró como si estuviera loco y sonrió de nuevo. Altaïr continuó su discurso.

-El orden y la paz que los Templarios buscan requieren servicialidad y reclusión.

-Conozco esa sensación ...-contestó María, volviendo el rostro hacia el fondo de la bodega.


	42. Traiciones

Adah reposaba sobre la cama después de beber el brebaje abortivo que le había preparado Hadasa. Telila permanecía al lado de su hermana, con una de las manos de ésta entre las suyas, hasta que Hadasa la echó del cuarto alegando:

-Si la Nana nos ve con las demás pensará que algo malo ha pasado; así que mejor reúnete con el resto y si te pregunta por Adah, dila que está conmigo en mi cuarto ... No creo que venga aquí, pensará que le pegaré mi inmoralidad ...

Telila se marchó de la habitación cuando justo en la puerta, tropezó con Armand de Bouchard. La joven, aturdida por el encuentro, agachó la cabeza y perdió su mirada por el suelo en señal de disculpa para después salir corriendo sin aparentar demasiado su temor. Armand ignoró a la joven en cuanto salió de su campo visual y se centró en Hadasa, a quien no parecía hacerle ni pizca de gracia la presencia del Templario. Con rapidez, se interpuso entre él y Adah, que continuaba con fiebre en la cama, a penas consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hadasa muy seria.

-¿Qué le pasa a Adah?

-Yo primero te hice la pregunta, así que contéstame-poniéndose en jarras.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose a modo de desafío y Armand intentó apartar suavemente a Hadasa de su camino, pero la joven era más tozuda y no se dejó apartar tan fácilmente.

-Déjame ver a Adah- ordenó Armand cuando comenzó a impacientarse y no quería perder del todo el control.

-No tienes ningún derecho a entrar en mi habitación así como así: ese era el trato; este es mi espacio y debes respetarlo a no ser que tengas una urgencia importante.

-¡Yo te he dado todo esto!

-Exacto, y puesto que me lo diste, ahora me pertenece y lo administro como quiero ... Déjanos en paz.

-Maldita sea ...- cogió a Hadasa y la empujó hacia un lado, haciendo que la joven cayese sobre la mesilla. El vaso y algunas hierbas cayeron esparcidas por el suelo; se oyó un golpe seco de cristales al romperse.

Hadasa maldijo en arameo y comenzó a recoger furiosa las cosas que se había caído. Aprovechando aquello, Armand se acercó a la cama y estupefacto, contempló a Adah, pálida como un muerto, tendida sobre la cama, el cejo fruncido en una expresión de dolor interno mientras las gotas de sudor caían sobre su rostro sin ninguna pauta marcada. Despacio, se acercó a ella con el brazo extendido, sin entender nada de lo que le estaba pasando, tratando de acariciarla, cuando las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, a tiempo justo de poder agarrarse a las sábanas del borde de la cama.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido ...?-susurró con nudo en la garganta mientras tanteaba sobre la cama para tomarla por la mano.

Hadasa levantó la mirada y contempló a un Armand más débil de lo que jamás ella imaginó capaz de presenciar. Su cabeza gacha se perdía tras las espaldas anchas mientras Adah, lentamente, le miraba con absoluta indiferencia. Los hombros del Templario comenzaron a temblar y se perdió en el llanto del niño grande que en realidad era, mientras besaba la mano inerte de la que se dio cuenta, que amaba más de lo que había hecho con ninguna otra mujer a la que hubiera tocado.

-Díme quién te ha hecho ésto ... Qué te han hecho, mi amor ...-lloriqueó aquel gigantón, como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo no fuera cierto, como si acabara de perder la noción de la realidad y todo fuera una mal sueño ...

Adah respondió con una mueca de asco dibujada en sus labios, y volvió a girar al otro lado la cabeza. Hadasa suspiró mientras miraba con lástima los trozos rotos entre sus manos, como si fuera una precioso tesoro arrasado. Los dejó encima de la mesilla antes de incorporarse apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas y se dirigió hacia Armand, tomándole por los hombros para consolarle sutilmente. Armand apartó su rostro húmedo de entre la mano muerta de Adah y la besó compulsivamente. Pero la joven pegó una sacudida contundente de brazo para que se apartara. Secamente se volvió hacia el lado donde reposaba su cabeza sobre la almohada, dando completamente la espalda a un Armand atónito. Hadasa apretó su mano para llamar su atención y le ayudó a levantarse. Le acompañó hasta la puerta y allí, susurrando, fue más amable y comprensiva con él.

-Escucha, Armand ...-le acarició el rostro empapado en lágrimas con la dulzura de una madre- Adah ha pasado por algo terrible, en lo que no entraré detalles ahora mismo ... Solo te diré que más vale que amarres bien a ese desgraciado de Fredrick ... He pasado alguna que otra noche con él para acalmar su fuego, pero fue imposible dominar a aquella bestia ...

-¿Qué le hizo ese desgraciado de Fredrick?-gritó entre dientes, adelantándose sobre Hadasa y apoyando agresivamente su frente sobre la joven.

-Te he dicho todo lo que debes saber de él por el momento ... Parece que hay un buen revuelo ...-comentó distraídamente mirando de un lado a otro el corredor antes de desaparecer tras el corredor.

Armand salió de su burbuja emocional y se dio cuenta de los gritos en el patio de entrenamiento y los pasos acelerados de la guardia correr por todas partes. Con paso firme, y apretando hasta clavarse las uñas sobre la palma de la mano, el Templario se dispuso a salir de las estancias residenciales con el propósito de averiguar que estaba ocurriendo. A la salida al patio exterior, anterior al patio de entrenamiento, se encontró con un joven guarda que parecía apresurado y que por casualidad le buscaba para ponerle al corriente de la situación.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-preguntó furioso y molesto a la vez.

-Señor ... Hashashins-musitó intimidado el joven guardia y enseguida se dispuso alerta para conducirle hasta el lugar del suceso.

Al llegar al patio de entrenamiento, un par de soldados se dedicaba a portar los cadáveres de sus compañeros fallecidos. Con el simple gesto de alzar la mano, Armand les ordenó detenerse y ambos se sincronizaron para dejar con cuidado los cadáveres que portaban. Armand les echó un vistazo por encima hasta que se topó con un cuerpo sin cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, escrutando los rostros de los soldados allí presentes antes de realizar su pregunta ...

-¿De quién es este cuerpo?

-De Fredrick el Rojo, señor. El Hashashin le cortó la cabeza antes de huir ...

-¿Dónde está su cabeza?

-La llevamos en este saco, señor ... Es demasiado desagradable de ver ... Algunos soldados se marearon y decidimos meterla aquí hasta que llegáramos a la sala donde guardamos algunos cadáveres antes de transportarlos en sus ataúdes hacia el cementerio ...

-A los dos aspirantes enterrarles ... Y encended una pira para quemar el cadáver de Fredrick junto a su cabeza ...

-¡Pero señor! Un buen cristiano no se le puede incinerar ...

-Fredrick no era buen cristiano; doy fe ante Dios de ello ... Detened la búsqueda del Hashashin por el momento pero permanecer alerta; aunque nos haya hecho un favor sin saberlo, no podemos consentir un ataque más y menos que vuelva a infiltrarse en Limassol ... No podemos dejar que un Hashashin se burle de nosotros ...

Dicho esto, se retiró con la cabeza bien alta, mientras los soldados y guardas acataban las órdenes sin terminar de comprender del todo lo que quería decir con aquello su Maestre ...

Cuando llegaron al puerto, el capitán en persona bajó hasta la bodega para avisarles. De manera brusca, en cuanto Altaïr visualizó la sombra del capitán deslizarse por las escaleras, lanzó el chador sobre el rostro de María para que ésta se lo pusiera. Altaïr fingió ayudarla a subir la escalera para que fuera más realista, pero al llegar arriba, un grupo de hombres armados, aunque no Templarios, les esperaban con sus armas en guardia. Altaïr echó una mirada de desdén al capitán, quien se encogió de hombros y musitó a penas:

-¿Qué podía hacer yo? Amenazaron con quitarme a mí la vida ... Mejor la de otro que la propia.

Altaïr situó a María detrás suya mientras sacaba su cuchilla oculta, ya que podría perder tiempo deshaciéndose del disfraz para alzar su espada u otra arma más contundente. Pero justo en el momento que se concentraba en sus dos oponentes más directos, María le propinó una patada baja a nivel de tobilla, tan fuerte, que le hizo caer. La joven aprovechó también para empujarle en el vuelo de la caída, asegurándose más exitosa así su escapada. Altaïr pegó un puñetazo contra el suelo y se incorporó rápidamente, son la cuchilla dispuesta aunque ensangrentada ligeramente por el corte en la palma de la mano le había provocado la cuchilla durante la caída.

La rabia no la pudo contener, ya que su cabeza estaba totalmente puesta en volver a capturar a María antes de que pudiera delatarla a los Templarios de la ciudad. Se dejó llevar por esa tendencia sádica que durante todos los años de entrenamiento, desde que solo era un niño de camino a la adolescencia, había intentado controlar a la hora de luchar ... A la hora de cebarse con sus contrincantes ... De disfrutar matando ... De sentir placer al causar un daño físico ... De salivar al ver resbalar la sangre de la garganta sobre su propia sangre ... La falta de concentración provocaba que sus golpes fueran menos efectivos a nivel de dejar KO al contrincante lo antes posible, para dejar paso a sus fantasías más oscuras y crueles que jamás una mente humana pudiera ser capaz de plasmar en la anatomía humana ...

Rajó desde la pelvis, de abajo arriba al primer mercenario que se le puso por delante; la sangre dejó paso a un espectáculo espantoso de tripas y vísceras estampándose contra el suelo mientras la propia víctima contemplaba sin dar crédito como todo lo que había estado dentro de su cuerpo ahora podía tocarlo si el horror no se lo impedía ... Abrió la garganta del siguiente girando sobre si mismo y, con el impulso dejó que su cuchilla cortara profundamente la parte inferior de nuca, dejándole solo colgar la cabeza sobre la tráquea y los tendones más gruesos que sostienen la cabeza. Los demás mercenarios salieron corriendo horrorizados por el macabro espectáculo que acababa de acontecer ... Pero aún así Altaïr los siguió hasta saciar su sed de sangre ... Canalizando así las ganas de descuartizar con sus propios dedos y uñas a aquella desgraciada Templaria ...

Rasgó la carne ante la atemorizada gente, que huía despavorida en cuanto se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ... Con gotas recorriendo su rostro y el pecho empapado en sangre caliente, Altaïr volvió en sí, sofocado por la orgía de sangre en la que se había envuelto ... Corrió por las calles sin ninguna dirección premeditada, hasta que se relajó mientras corría y la adrenalina recorría con menos intensidad por sus venas. Buscó a la joven a través de su vista de águila, mientras reducía paulatinamente la velocidad de sus pasos y se mezclaba con la gente, apartándola suavemente con la mano ensangrentada sin que se diera cuenta de ello ...

María se tapaba el rostro, temiendo ser descubierta, al mismo tiempo que buscaba alguna patrulla o una pareja de guardias para preguntar donde estaba la base de los Templarios en aquella ciudad, pensando en mostrarles su anillo como modo de identificación más fidedigna. Notó una mano suavemente posarse sobre su hombro ... Podía notar la sangre tibia calarse en su chadar y después sobre la túnica ... Volvió lentamente el rostro y allí se encontró sin esperárselo, el rostro de su captor árabe. Tensó el cuerpo y notó como el asesino la arrastraba, ya con las dos manos posadas sobre los hombros, apretando los dedos en el hueco de su clavícula, hacia un callejón cercano ... Se metieron hasta que las sombras los cubrieron por completo y, entonces, sin avisarlo, Altaïr sació su necesidad de venganza ... Golpeándola con el puño sobre el pómulo de manera contundente, que hizo que se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo. María se tocó el rostro y comprobó que le había hecho un pequeño corte que sangraba levemente.

-Si se te ocurre volver a escapar, no será lo único que te haga ...-dijo entre dientes el Hashashin.

-Eso será si vuelves a cogerme ... Aún no entiendo como me has reconocido tras haberme perdido la vista durante media hora ...

-Tú no me conoces ... No sabes de mí, por tanto debes esperarte cualquier cosa ... Nunca estarás a salvo mientras yo siga con vida ...

-Qué arrogante ...-se dijo ella en voz alta.

Altaïr la tomó por el pecho de la túnica y la subió, mientras el chador cayó al suelo con suave susurro. El rostro de la joven quedó descubierto al completo y pudo contemplar aquellos ojos cristalinos de nuevo, ahora grisáceos debido a la sombra. Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, con las puntas de sus narices ronzando levemente. En un arrebato, Altaïr la besó con violencia, apretándola contra la pared. María abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero poco a poco se fueron cerrando, hasta que cuando los apretó por completo, Altaïr se retiró del beso con la misma violencia y brusquedad con que lo había iniciado.

María intentó buscarle con la mirada, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos pero no consiguió nada. Sin embargo, solo dijo las siguientes palabras, mientras la agarraba por la muñeca y tiraba de ella fuera del callejón:

-Volvamos al puerto; hay alguien que nos debe estar esperando y ya vamos tarde ...


	43. Moviendo Ficha

Armand levantó el rostro de la palangana, con los cabellos cayéndole por el rostro empapados en agua helada y miró a su otro yo que le miraba con la misma furia desde el otro lado del espejo ... La traición de Fredrick no sabía como digerirla ... Había dañado la cosa que más amaba en este mundo, algo más preciado que cualquier otro fragmento del Edén: Adah ... Ella era algo más que un simple artefacto más para culminar los planes de la Temple ... Desde el primer momento que la vio, supo que podría esperarse cualquier cosa de Ella ... Pero jamás algo tan fuerte como el amor que le profesaba en aquellos momentos ... Un amor tan puro que le paralizaba el corazón y hacía que le entraran ganas de llorar como un niño desconsolado ... Un niño enfermo de alegría ... Y amor; lo único que lamentaba es que no hubiera culminado con sus propios medios la venganza por tal deshonra.

Tomó un cuchillo de mano y se agarró un mechón, tirando de su cabeza con fuerza hasta tensarlo lo suficiente para poder cortarlo al ras de la raíz. Siguió cortándose el cabello hasta que quedó rapado, pero no estaba aún satisfecho, y restregó jabón por toda la cabeza, hasta que hubo la suficiente espuma como para poder pasar una cuchilla sin cortarse. No dejó un solo pelo y se pasó la mano varias veces, mirándose al mismo tiempo en el espejo. Después, cogió una toalla para secarse, cuando llamaron a la puerta; era Hadasa. Se sentó en la cama, mientras se miraba una nueva úlcera que le había salido en el costado. La joven se acercó con la palangana llena de agua limpia y paño para ayudarle con aquella tarea que solía corresponderle a Adah.

-¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza?-preguntó ella, mientras empapaba el paño con ambas manos.

-¿Acaso no evidente?

-Claro que lo es; me refería al motivo ... Una curiosa forma de pagar penitencia ...

-Hadasa, tú no lo entenderías ... En cierta parte tengo la culpa ... Debí haber vigilado mejor a Fredrick ... Aunque ya nada se puede hacer ...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó enfadada Hadasa, levantando sus ojos almendrados de manera brusca y buscándole con la mirada a modo de interrogatorio.

-Fredrick ha sido asesinado esta mañana; un Hashashin se infiltró en el Castillo, Dios sabe como .. Y le mató a él y otros dos soldados principiantes que estaban entrenando. También hubo otros tres muertos y heridos durante su incursión ...

-¡Así que ese bastardo quedó sin su merecido!- gritó ella, lanzando con rabia el paño contra la palangana. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que se detuvo enfrente de la ventana y dio un puñetazo contra el marco de madera.

-¿Acaso su muerte no te parece suficiente? Yo mismo le hubiera ejecutado si hubiera podido ...- contestó Armand, mientras recogía el paño y lo escurría para limpiarse el pus que suturaba de la úlcera.

-¡No! ¡No es suficiente, Armand! No ha sufrido lo que debió de sufrir en vida antes de enfrentarse a los tormentos del Infierno, que es donde debe estar y espero que allí le castiguen mejor de lo que han hecho en la Tierra ...

Armand la miró mientras se limpiaba cuidadosamente la úlcera. Hadasa se dio la vuelta lentamente y le miró con ojos tristes antes de empezar a acercarse a él, tomarle el paño y ponerse a curarle. Se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato. Ese silencio se interrumpió súbitamente por la aparición de un emisario que necesitaba transmitir un mensaje muy importante desde Kyrenia a Armand. Tras ponerse la camisa y Hadasa recoger la palangana y el paño, se celebró una breve reunión, totalmente improvisada entre el Líder Templario y los demás miembros de altos cargos.

-¿Qué novedades traéis?-preguntó Armand, al sentarse en su silla, tomando una copa de vino entre su mano.

-Sabemos que el Hashashin está en Kyrenia ... Un grupo de mercenarios fue atacado en el puerto y el capitán del propio barco en el que embarcó, según él en compañía femenina, nos lo contó todo ... Por las descripciones realizadas, es muy peligroso; se ensañó de manera innecesaria con los cuerpos cuando ya los había dejado fuera de combate de sobra- contestó uno de ellos, de aspecto bastante juvenil y algo inmaduro.

-¿Quién vigila el Castillo de Kyrenia?-preguntó Armand, enfocando la conversación en lo que realmente le importaba.

-Moloch y su guardia, señor ... No debe preocuparse- volvió a contestar.

-¿Y qué más?

-En Buffavento ha habido varias revueltas de herejes, señor ... Al parecer una de las muchachas que tuvo contacto con el Grial tuvo experiencias "del otro mundo" y consiguió arreglárselas para escapar ... Los culpables de la huída, unos cuantos soldados encandilados por sus sucias armas de mujer han sido recluidos, a espera de la orden que déis, mi Maestre- contestó otra más maduro y adulto.

-Trabajos forzosos en el campo con vigilancia ...-sentenció Armand sin darle mayor importancia al asunto y bebió tranquilamente de su copa antes de continuar- Continuad con lo de la joven hereje.

-Al parecer va por ahí diciendo que ella es el Oráculo de Dios y que solo ella poseé la verdad.

-¿Podéis confirmar que eso es falso?

-Totalmente; la líder de las jóvenes, es decir, la Nana, dice que está loca y no dice más que tonterías, porque es esa muchacha, Adah, quien es realmente especial.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la joven?¿Os ha contado Ella algo también?

-De momento no quiere hablar señor ... Parece reacia a cualquier contacto humano fuera de su círculo más cercano, incluso la Nana dice que a ella tampoco le cuenta nada sobre aquella joven.

-Entonces tendré que hablar con ella personalmente ... Hadasa-llamó a la joven con un chasquido de dedos, y ésta le atendió con rapidez- Dile a la Nana que quiero hablar con ella antes de interrogar a Adah sobre la joven que escapó hace unos días a Buffavento.

Hadasa simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y antes de salir de la habitación, hizo una reverencia a los demás altos cargos de la Temple.

-Escuchad: quiero que detengáis a esa joven, pero no la traigáis de momento aquí ... Quiero que la mantengáis retenida allí hasta que podamos averiguar como sacarla partido ... Ese Hashashin va detrás nuestras y tengo la sospecha casi certera de lo que busca ... Pero vamos a jugar un poco más con él antes de darle la oportunidad de llegar hasta donde quiere ...- antes de saborear el último trago de su copa, esbozó una sonrisa divertida que aturdió a sus compañeros- Marchaos ...

Una vez en el puerto, Altaïr y María encontraron a un hombre que les esperaba llamado Barnabas, que a pesar de la revuelta formada por el propio asesino, decidió permanecer hasta que ambos apareciesen, tal y como le había prometido a Osman. En silencio, le siguieron hasta la Casa de Asesinos de Kyrenia y, una vez allí, Altaïr ató a María y la dejó un rincón donde no tenía posibilidad de buscar escapatoria, mientras hablaba como su homólogo chipriota.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó primero Barnabas, señalando a la joven.

-Es una Templaria cautiva, la tengo secuestrada a cambio de que me ofrezca información ... Pero la verdad es que poco se ofrece a colaborar ...

-Pero en cambio yo si que puedo ayudarte ...

-¿Qué tienes?

-Verás ...-dijo el hombre, poniéndose detrás del mostrador y rebuscando entre unos estantes que había bajo el mismo- Bouchart tiene unos cuantos presos en Buffavento, es posible que allí tenga algo que nos interese ...

-Allí se encuentra el Toro ...-murmuró como para si misma María.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó Altaïr, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

-Moloch, apodado el Toro por los Templarios, no es más que matón sin cerebro que Armand suele usar para proteger cosas que el considera muy importantes ... Es increíble que pueda confiar algo tan preciado a un cabeza de chorlito como él ... Pero he de reconocer que hace bien su trabajo, no requiere demasiado esfuerzo mental ...

-¿Insinuas que hay algo en el Castillo de Buffavento que guardan los Templarios como si fuera una reliquia?-sugirió Altaïr, mientras en su mente pasaba la imagen del Fruto del Edén, para después retener la imagen de los ojos de Adah brillar como oro puro a través de la oscuridad de una celda ...

-He oído rumores de que allí apresaron a una joven a la que llamaron la "Bruja" ... Aunque mucha gente de por acá la llamaba el "Oráculo". Es posible que Armand intente protegerla antes de ejecutarla para sacarle algún tipo de información ... Parece ser que aún andan a la caza de las "Reliquias Sagradas" ...

-¿Estás al día no?

-Todo el mundo, dentro de la Hermandad por supuesto, conoce tu historia Altaïr ... Y no es ningún secreto que la Temple continúe en su empeño de cazar esos tesoros o "Frutos del Edén" ... Y tampoco que tu piensas arrebatarles uno de ellos, que según dicen, tiene forma humana ... Más concretamente femenina ...

-Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo; puede que Adah esté en peligro más que nunca ... Mi presencia debe de haberles alertado ...

-¿Quién es Adah?-preguntó sorprendida María.

-Así que ese es su nombre ...-dijo pensativo Barnabas- Curioso nombre ... En hebreo tiene un significado peculiar: algo así como ornamento; Joya o adorno ...

-Es mucho más que eso Barnabas ... Será mejor que me ayudes a averiguar como infiltrarme en el Castillo de Buffavento ...-contestó Altaïr impaciente, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-En eso estaba, hermano ... Aquí tienes los planos del Castillo. Será mejor que pases la noche aquí y los estudies; así a parte dará tiempo a que el revuelo que has montado a tu llegada se calme y no tengas más problemas de los que ya tienes ... Descansa-le comentó Barnabas, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre y dirigiéndole a un cuarto lleno de cojines mullidos y telas, diseñado especialmente para recrear ese lugar de descanso, que tan bien reconocía Altaïr de los Jardínes Secretos de Masyaf ...- Yo me ocuparé de ella ...


	44. Moloch el Toro

**Disculpen el retraso, pero la universidad me tenía más ocupada que nunca con miles de trabajos que se iban a acumulando mientras intentaban terminar otros. Con las vacaciones, espero adelantar esto y espero que para el verano (aquí en España), pueda empezar con el otro fanfiction que les prometí. Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia!**

Antes de partir, María visitó a Altaïr mientras éste preparaba las armas que pretendía usar en el combate. Ella se le quedó mirando desde la puerta, cautelosa y con la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de su presencia sin tener que llamarle la atención para ello. Guardó las cuchillas al cinto que llevaba a la altura del pecho y se lo colocó atrás de la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres ...?- preguntó Altaïr con voz seca, mientras continuaba seleccionando sus armas y limipiándolas bien antes de guardárselas.

-Solo quería decirte que no es buena idea que te enfrentes a Moloch ... Le conozco personalmente y no creo conveniente que pongas en peligro tu vida habiendo otras maneras de conseguir tu objetivo- le contestó ella, con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el asesino se dignara a mirarla.

-¿Y qué otras opciones hay, eh?- le contestó todavía más secamente Altaïr, volviéndose hacia ella- ¿De dónde sacamos todo el tiempo he perdido estos años para poder encontrarla? ¿Acaso crees que no evitaría este tipo de enfrentamientos sino tuviera otras opciones?

-Pones en peligro tu propia vida y las de resto de tu Credo; ¿acaso crees que no te lo digo porque no sé qué consecuencias puede tener una misión de ese calibre? El Toro es una de las piezas claves en la organización de Armand y si cae, te pondrás en su punto de mira, ya que hasta ahora no habías tocado ninguna pieza clave ... ¿O acaso no tienes tiempo suficiente para sopesar eso?

La mirada gélida y transparente de la joven le incomodaba en cierta manera, pero no de la misma manera en que lo hacía Adah. Aquella mujer era diferente; se hacía respetar tanto por su dureza como su astucia, pero de una manera soberbia que a veces le irritaba por ser una característica demasiado común entre los Europeos, según su parecer.

-Esto es un asunto mío que viene desde atrás ... Un error que cometí en el pasado que debo remendar ahora o nunca más tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo ... No puedo dejarle espacio a los Templarios o se me escaparán de nuevo, avanzando hacia Europa y allí, estaría más perdido de lo que estoy ahora ... No puedo perder el tiempo en pensar, sino en actuar ya que mi objetivo está muy claro ... Ahora, si me permites, debo luchar: hasta que no termine con esto no puedo asegurar tu libertad; así que colabora de manera más discreta, que es la que le corresponde a tu sexo y a un buen cómplice.

María suspiró con la cabeza en alto y acto seguido, dejó paso a Altaïr, no sin antes echar un vistazo sobre la mesa donde reposaban las armas que el asesino había dejado de reserva ...

A pesar de las palabras de María, nada le impidió a Altaïr a cumplir su objetivo. Al llegar a las afueras del Castillo de Buffavento, contempló la estructura del mismo y meditó con rapidez sus posibilidades. Según las indicaciones que le dio María, Moloch debería estar en el interior de uno de los torreones, por lo tanto consideró que la mejor manera sería llegar hasta arriba, a parte que así evitaría enfrentamientos directos con los guardias que custodiaban las posibles entradas directas y dieran tiempo de alertarle para poder bien escapar o reunir una tropa con la que poder hacerle frente.

El Castillo estaba situado sobre una colina, aunque había un camino bien definido que conducía hasta la entrada principal, el cual rechazó de inmediato. En vez de tomar la vía más fácil, se decidió a escalar hasta llegar a los muros del Castillo, y una vez allí, trepar hasta alcanzar uno de lo torreones y poder orientarse desde esa posición. Tardó unas tres horas en alcanzar su objetivo, no sin tomarse algún descanso para recobrar el aliento y poder continuar con las fuerzas renovadas. Al llegar a los muros, se deshizo sin el menor miramiento de una guardia y el lanzó el cadáver cuesta abajo para así no dejar ninguna pista evidente de su infiltración en el Castillo, tal como tenía previsto. Al subir una de las torres, percibió olor a quemado, por lo que empleó su vista de águila para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo: un foco de calor subía desde una gran profundidad, al inclinarse y mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con una cortina de humo que le impedía ver con mayor claridad. Entonces, resbaló al desprenderse unas pequeñas piedras donde se apoyaba con su peso.

Se golpeó con tremendo impacto sobre sus espaldas. Al incorporarse de nuevo, pudo ver como un hombre enorme, pasado de kilos, vestido únicamente con unos bombachos, unas muñequeras de cuero para proteger los antebrazos y unas toscas botas, estaba arrodillado ante lo que parecía un altar de fuego, donde tras las grandes llamas que desprendían las ascuas parecía formarse la figura imponente, en piedra y con un trazado bastante primitivo, una figura humanoide con la cabeza de un toro. Cuando ver mejor, llegó a escuchar los llantos de un niño, de bastante corta edad a su parecer. El hombre, que le daba la espalda al asesino, elevó en su brazos a la pequeña criatura indefensa y le colocó una mano sobre la boca y la nariz mientras ésta se revolvía sobre los gruesos y musculosos antebrazos de aquella bestia a la que Altaïr no podría calificar como humana, capaz de aquella primitiva atrocidad.

Cuando la criatura dejó de moverse, el hombre se levantó dispuesto a entregar el pequeño cuerpo muerto a las llamas infernales que ante él se elevaban, ansiosas por el sacrificio que ante ellas se presentaba. Altaïr se puso definitivamente en pie y corrió tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo en aquella situación de recuperación tras la grave caída. Pero el hombre pareció escuchar sus pasos y lanzó rápidamente a las llamas su ofrenda humana, lo que provocó una llamarada en el mismo instante en que Altaïr se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre su objetivo. La intensidad de la luz le llegó directamente a los ojos, provocando que cayese al suelo cegado por el calor de las llamas. Este contratiempo le dio cierta ventaja en un principio al Toro, quien le dio tiempo a coger su arma y ponerse en posición de ataque. Elevó las pesadas cadenas con una facilidad que asombró al propio Altaïr, el cual sacó su espada y mantuvo cierta distancia, esperando a estudiar los movimientos de su contrincante y encontrar un punto flaco.

Con la mano libre, trató de darle primero con unos cuchillos para lanzar, pero no le hacían el mínimo efecto debido a la gruesa piel de su contrincante; a penas unos cortes sin importancia. El Toro comenzó a girar la maza con puás, sujetando por uno de los extremos de la cadena que lo amarraba en actitud amenazadora. Pero en contra, tenía que al portar armas pesadas y tener un sobrepeso que anulaban por completo cualquier agilidad y velocidad por su parte, Altaïr aprovechó la ventaja de sus mejores condiciones físicas para esquivarlo y así irle cansando hasta que cayera definitivamente. El Toro, en vez de usar la astucia, empleó toda su fuerza bruta, la cual creía inagotable ... Pero olvidaba de que su adversario no un cualquiera: era un Hashashin.

Altaïr era ágil, pero sabía perfectamente que si fallaba, un golpe del Toro le podría dejar fuera de combate. Los dos se envolvieron en una danza de guerra, donde cada uno desempeñaba el papel que le correspondía: David contra Goliath. Cerca del fuego, notó una caricia cálida detrás de su nuca, y de reojo, vió la silueta de una mujer que le reclamaba , dibujándose con hilos de fuego sobre las brasas de carbón de la pila. Aquellos ojos, amarillentos y tristes le penetraron a pesar de que nos lo veía con claridad y creyó escuchar un susurro lejano pero que nítidamente oía en el interior de su cabeza, como un eco que rebotaba dentro de su cráneo. Las cadenas le golpearon contra uno de sus tobillos, y con gran dolor cayó al suelo, con lágrimas que le abrasaban las mejillas. Al caer al suelo, se acordó de las montañas nevadas, donde entre ellas se erigía el Monte Hermón. Levemente se acordó del relato que le contó Adah sobre los gigantes de Tula ... Y entonces pudo ver claramente su rostro dibujarse ante aquel atardecer, sonriendo con timidez detrás del velo que cubría su cabeza, mientras unos mechones negros jugueteaban con la suave brisa ...

Un golpe brusco le hizo volver a la realidad. El Toro había estampado su mangual muy cerca de donde él mismo yacía inconsciente, pero el ruido metálico romper contra el suelo de piedra, consiguió despertarle por completo. Alcanzó a agarrar la cadena, y se reincorporó tirando de ella, haciendo que el Toro, que no esperaba aquella maniobra, perdiera levemente el equilibrio. Altaïr alzó la mazo, haciéndola girar sobre su cabeza y la lanzó contra el cuello del Toro. Ésta se enredó y golpeó con violencia sobre el rostro. El Toro profirió una alarido que hizo temblar las columnas y rebotó más allá de la habitación. Un gran charco de sangre se formó a sus pies, agachado y tapándose el rostro con amabas manos, mientras entre sus dedos se escurría más sangre y teñía de rojo sus manos. Altaïr saltó sobre el lomo del aquel hombre gigante y con gran destreza, agarró la cadena y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras se apoyaba de cuclillas en la espalda de su contrincante. El hombre soltaba gritos ahogados por la sangre y la falta de aire, mientras intentaba agarrarse inútilmente a las cadenas para evitar la asfixia. Pero era inútil: la pérdida de sangre también conllevo a una pérdida considerable de fuerza vital. Cayó sobre sus rodillas agotado y Altaïr, ante aquella orgía de sangre, cogió la cabeza del Toro y le rompió el cuello para asegurarse de que no volvería al contraataque.

Al bajar al suelo, cayó el mismo también derrotado sobre sus rodillas ante el cadáver de su victima. Respiraba con dificultad y elevó la mirada hacia lo que quedaba del Toro, bañado en su propia sangre y con la cadena fundida sobre la carne del cuello. Sus gemidos exhaustos dejaron pasos a leve gimoteo, para después derrumbarse completamente y llorar como un niño desconsolado ... ¿Todo esto merecía la pena? ¿Solo por una mujer? ¿Acaso tendría razón Malik ...? ¿Podría seguir aguantando aquello sin sentirse cada vez más inhumano y miserable? ¿Podría servir todo aquello para algo si al final Adah estuviera muerta ...? Lentamente, mientras continuaba llorando, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, antes de que los guardias vinieran a comprobar lo que acaba de acontecer en aquel cuarto de rituales ...

Los días pasaron, y la situación empeoraba. Las hierbas abortivas suministradas por Hadasa no daban efecto. Adah sufría constantes mareos y dolores en el vientre, cosa que preocupaba a la Nana. Telilah, mientras tanto, callaba mientras su mirada asustadiza y preocupada podría llegar a delatar lo que realmente le estaba pasando a su hermana. Por ello, Hadasa tuvo que recurrir algo que había esperado poder evitar. Se sentó al lado de su amiga, y la agarró una mano con fuerza, que la colocó cerca de su propio corazón y la otra sobre la frente pálida y sudorosa. Acercó lentamente sus labios a su oreja, temiendo que la propia voz le temblara al hablar con un tono normal.

-Adah ... No nos queda más remedio que ...

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Hadasa ... -contestó con frialdad Adah, con los ojos cerrados- Arráncame esta cosa de dentro ... ¡Quitáme lo último que queda de él! ¡Quitámelo ya!

La mano de Adah apretó con la uñas sobre la piel suave de Hadasa, con una rabia que jamás se podría haber esperado de ella. Hadasa se levantó a buscar una palangana con agua y el instrumental necesario, mientras Telilah abrazaba fervorosamente a su hermana mayor. Adah acarició el espeso pelo de su hermana con ternura, mientras sonreía levemente. Hadasa colocó la palangana y se secó las manos que previamente se había lavado. Levantó la sábana que tapaba a Adah y el faldón de su túnica. Entreabrió sus piernas y se situó delante de las mismas. Miró a Telilah y Adah al mismo tiempo antes de proceder.

-Adah, relaja el abdomen y respira hondo ... Telilah, agarrarla la mano con fuerza, esto no será agradable ...

Poco a poco, Hadasa fue introduciendo su mano dentro de la vagina de Adah, con una mano apoyada sobre el vientre. Adah, apretaba los ojos con fuerza mientras Telilah la abrazaba para evitar que se moviera y pudiera hacerse mayor daño. Hadasa presionó con fuerza sobre el vientre y Adah profirió un grito de dolor, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, como si la hubiera partido de nuevo por la mitad. Hadasa removía los dedos dentro mientras continuaba presionando con la otra mano. Telilah sujetaba con fuerza a su hermana, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar sus propias lágrimas.

-¡Tápala la boca!- le ordenó Hadasa, que estaba concentrada en aquella operación difícil.

Telilah obedeció, y mientras su hermana sufría, ella la acompañó con el llanto que produce ver a un ser querido sufrir físicamente. Las manos de Hadasa comenzaron a mancharse de sangre, y sacó con su mano, al tiempo que se secaba el sudor de la frente con la muñeca. Las piernas de Adah temblaban, mientras sus muslos también quedaban tintados de sangre que procedía de su vientre herido. Mientras lloraba exhausta, se amarraba a los brazos de su hermana, que aún la sostenía sin ocultar su pena y dolor ...


	45. La Bruja

**Ante todo dar gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia y perdonar la ausencia de este largo periodo de ausencia. Pero la universidad me asfixiaba de tal manera que me atrofiaba hasta la imaginación, y solo me queda ya un año más de aguantar de estudiar cosas que no me motivan. Espero que el año que viene, al tener mayor opción de elegir optativas, se me haga más llevadero tanto el estudio como continuar con mi fanfiction, que nunca ha quedado relegado de mi mente en cuanto a evolucionarlo en fases más avanzadas del mismo. Mientras, aprovecharé el verano y sus vacaciones correspondientes para poder avanzarlo lo máximo posible en caso de que se pueda reproducir de nuevo la misma situación. De nuevo disculpas y gracias por seguir leyéndome, espero que disfruten con este capítulo =D.**

_¿Por qué nuestros instintos nos conducen a la violencia? He estudiado durante mucho tiempo las interacciones entre las distintas especies. El innato deseo por la supervivencia parece demandar la muerte de otro. ¿Por qué no pueden ayudarse los unos a los otros? Muchos creen que el mundo fue creado a través de la mano divina. Pero lo único que veo es que es el trabajo de un loco, que acepta la celebración de la Muerte, la destrucción y la desesperación ..._

Altaïr dejó caer su pluma y se quedó contemplando las últimas tres palabras escritas en su cuaderno, donde recopilaba sus reflexiones, compartía sus conocimientos y demás inquietudes desde que fue nombrado nuevo líder de la Hermandad. María le contemplaba desde una esquina, como si se tratase de un gato en plena vigilia, con sus enormes ojos cristalinos que no perdían detalle de lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué escribes con tanto fervor en ese cuaderno?- preguntó ella, apoyando su barbilla sobre las manos cruzadas que reposaban sobre sus rodillas.

-Sí sabes árabe, tal vez pudieras leerlo por tí misma ...

- Nunca me atreví a aprenderlo ... Me parece demasiado complicado con esa caligrafía extraña que tenéis.

-Entonces, te quedará con la intriga ...- contestó con una sonrisa burlona el joven asesino.

- Tal vez ... Hasta que algún día te lo saque ...

- Esperaré impaciente que llegue ese día ... Solo por la mera curiosidad de saber cómo conseguirás hacerlo ...

- Si me soltaras, tal vez pudiera mostrártelo ...

Altaïr la miró durante un instante y de nuevo se volvió sobre el papel en el que acaba de escribir. La pluma vacilaba entre sus dedos manchados de tinta. Se había quedado en blanco. Era incapaz de pensar. Frustrado, dejó caer su pluma y cogió el cuaderno, para guardarlo de nuevo en uno de los bolsillos de su cinto. Ahmed entró en la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, y tomó sin dubitar el brazo de Altaïr para sacarlo del cuarto, dejando a María encerrada de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Altaïr sorprendido.

- Los Templarios conocen este sitio ... Vienen a por ella.

-Es imposible que sepan ... ¿Quién nos delató?

- Puedes imaginar ...

Altaïr pensó en Barnabas, pero le costó reconocerlo ... Pero no podía sospechar de Ahmed, ya que no se podía imaginar alguna razón o evidencia para poder inculparlo. Ambos salieron de la guarida de los asesinos y pensaron que la mejor venganza posible sería que Barnabas se cabara su propia tumba y que se llevaran lo que buscaban, pues tenían información suficiente para continuar con la misión: no podían perder el tiempo en batallas cuando las dudas sobre el paradero de Adah todavía no estaba clarificadas. El tiempo corría en su contra. No podían permanecer tanto tiempo en la isla. Debían moverse rápido y no dejar evidencia sobre su paradero, ni acaso poner en peligro sus propias vidas.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Ahmed.

-Creí que eras tú el cerebro de las operaciones ... Cuéntame que más traman los Templarios y yo acabaré con sus planes ...

-Los Templarios están reclutando gente del pueblo que dicen poseer poderes especiales ... Debes encontrar a esas personas.

-¿Y no sabes cuál es su plan?

-No estoy tan metido en la cabeza de un Templario como para saber que pretenden ... Lo único que se con certeza es que debemos interceptar sus planes a toda costa ... Y no descartes la opción más radical ... No sabemos si los Templarios han podido secuestrar a esas personas o captarlas a modo de secta ... Ya que no sabemos a que podemos estar enfrentándonos.

-Está bien ... ¿Dónde se encontrar esos nuevos agentes?

-En el mismo castillo de Buffavento ... Ahora que te deshiciste de Moloch, no creo que encuentres una resistencia a la que no puedas hacer frente.

-Tienes razón ... Ahora recuerdo todo ... Perdóname, yo ...

-No hay tiempo siquiera para excusas ... Más vale que marches ya antes de que esa zorra nos pueda delatar.

Encontrarse de nuevo enfrente del castillo de Buffavento era como recibir un puñetazo limpió y rápido sobre el estómago. Altaïr contemplaba desconcertado, casi desorientado, buscando la manera de volver a introducirse sin que los guardias se percataran de su presencia. El asesinato de Moloch estaba demasiado reciente como para volver a introducirse sin ser detectado, pero no había tiempo que perder ... Puede que incluso la vida de Adah corriese peligro.

En aquel preciso instante, Altaïr escuchó la voz de Armand, con lo que no pudo evitar que el corazón le golpeara contra el pecho con extrema violencia. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquella voz ... Y tal vez ... Solo tal vez ... Quizás ... Adah ... Volteó para mirar tras su espalda, como si una mirada gélida le estuviera observando desde la oscuridad, entre las columnas de piedra. Adah, se escondió, encogiéndose lo máximo que pudo, mientras trataba de controlar su propia respiración. No quería que Él la viera, que supiera que estaba allí, observándole sin querer ser descubierta. Cuando llegó al Castillo, escuchó a Armand hablar con los guardias sobre lo ocurrido. Sabía que aquello solo podía ser obra de una persona. Pero solo quería verle, volver a comprobar si aquello que ansiaba realmente quería que se hiciera realidad. Pero, tras tantos años ... Aquello solo pareció un simple recuerdo, una emoción congelada en su pecho y que no ardió de deseo como ella esperaba. En aquel momento, se sentía capaz de sentir nada ... Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ... Quizás ... Solo, tal vez, quizás ... No, Ella no quería ... Por eso se escondía.

A Altaïr le ardía ya la garganta, la sensación de que Ella estaba allí, pero sus sentidos le fallaban. Estaba cegado. Se había quedado sordo. Era incapaz de poder hablar. Sentía que podía perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Las rodillas le fallaban. Entonces, un grito atronador le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se puso en guardia. No podía ser. Se negó a si mismo lo que el instinto le dictaba ...

-Entonces ...- oyó la voz grave, pero tranquila de Armand- La chica huyó otra vez, ¿no?

Altaïr volvió de nuevo a la realidad, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, como si aquellas palabras confirmaran sus sospechas.

- Estoy seguro de que lo hizo con la ayuda de alguien ... Hace un momento, estaba encerrada ... Y al poco, ya no se encontraba allí ...

¡No me insultes, Shalim! Es bien conocida tu debilidad por las mujeres... Dejaste a tu guardia inconsciente y ella solo tuvo que salir de allí como si nada ...

-Yo la encontraré, Gran Maestre ... ¡Se lo juro! ...

-Entonces date prisa, antes de que ella conduzca a los Hashashins directamente hacia el Archivo ...

Entonces, vi como el hombre de la túnica púrpura emprendía en dirección hacia la salida que se encontraba detrás de Armand, pero éste, le paró posando bruscamente su mano sobre el hombro y aprentando con fuerza, con la intención de hacerle una última advertencia ...

-¡Oh, Shalim! Haz entrega de esto a Osman en Limassol ...

-Por supuesto, Gran Maestre ...

Altaïr no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué pintaba Osman en todo esto? Sus puños se cerraron hasta que los nudillos se enrojecieron de la ira que le invadió en pocos segundos, hasta contraer sus articulaciones en una incómoda tensión. Debería acabar con aquello en cuanto pudiera e incerceptar al mensajero de Armand ... Así podría descubrir que se traían entre manos los Templarios y Osman ...

Bajó las escaleras sin pensarlo dos veces, guiado por la rabia en vez de la razón, como si en aquellos segundos reveladores, todo comenzara a tener sentido y pudiera ver el camino con mayor claridad ... Continuó dirigiéndose hace las oscuras y húmedas mazmorras, guiado por la intuición ... Como si pudiera ver corretear a Adah por los oscuros pasillos ... Escuchar el chapoteo de sus pies descalzos en los charcos que inundaban aquel siniestro lugar ... Ver su mano pálida deslizarse por las frías y verdosas paredes de roca ... Como unos cabellos serpenteantes se enredaban en el aire, a la vuelta de una esquina ... Y un aliento gélido le susurrara la dirección que debía tomar en cada momento ... Se encontró de frente de una gran puerta de madera, la cual empujó y vio como Adah caía al suelo encharcado, mientras un gran número de ratas se abalanzaban sobre su cuerpo ... Arrancando jirones de carne y piel como si se estuvieran dando el banquete de su vida ... Mientras el molesto chillido de aquellas criatura retumbaban en la cabeza de Altaïr como una intensa jaqueca ...

-Sangre pagana ... - susurró el bulto humano, con voz extremadamente ronca – Sé tu nombre, pecador ... Sé por qué estás tu aquí ... Dios guía mis garras ... Dios me ha concedido la fuerza para poder machacar tus huesos ...

El bulto se levantó súbitamente, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás. Sus cabellos, teñidos de un rojo intenso, parecido a la sangre fresca que emerge de las heridas, se elevaron como serpientes por encima de su cabeza. Era la Bruja. Su cuerpo se contrajo en movimientos extraños, como si cada miembro de su anatomía estuviese poseída por alguna fuerza maligna, hasta que sus ojos, inyectados en sangre se fijaron en el, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Altaïr se puso en guardia, esperando la embestida de aquella fuerza sobrehumana, emergida en forma corporal a través de aquella mujer ...

Cuando ella se echó encima de Altaïr, éste la detuvo anteponiendo sus brazos hacia delante. Con las manos, consiguió detenerla y al mismo tiempo, agarrarla por los antebrazos. Forcejearon hasta que la Bruja le golpeó su rodilla contra las costillas del joven asesino, lo que hizo que la soltara los brazos y pudiera atacar con sus afiladas uñas en su cara. Altaïr sacó su espada y la blandió sin dudar, golpeando con la hoja y el empuñadura de manera indiscriminada. A pesar de los múltiples cortes provocados por los ataques del Hashashin, ella parecía no sentir dolor, lo que la hacía aún más sobrehumana, incluso inhumana.

Aquello parecía no tener fin, pues si el contrincante era incapaz de sentir dolor alguno, era más difícil derrotarlo, puesto que es más complicado encontrar debilidad alguna. Altaïr sentía que aquello carecía de humanidad, de realidad, y en algún momento, pensó incluso que podía tratarse de un sueño, pues muchas de las cosas que habían acontecido recientemente, especialmente aquello relacionada con esa misión, parecían carecer de sentido. Alternando las piernas y los puños como técnicas de ataque alternativos, Altaïr parecía perder la esperanza de acabar con éxito con aquella misión, si ésta misma no acaba con él y con sus fuerzas.

Entonces, probó con un golpe bajo y contundente directo al tobillo, usando la hoja de su espada para aquel propósito. Ella no pareció sentir nada, pero su cuerpo no podía evitar el desgaste del combate, y aquel golpe hizo que su talón de Aquiles acabara partido en dos, con lo que en un movimiento desacertado, perdió el equilibrio completo de la pierna afectada y esto hizo que Altaïr tomara ventaja en la lucha. Con su antebrazo a base de escudo, se lanzó contra ella y acabó estampando a la joven contra una de las columnas que se encontraba en el recinto, que estaba casi en ruinas. Al tenerla inmovilizada y gravemente herida, era el momento preciso de terminar con todo aquello.

- La Gloria de Dios ... Soy Su instrumento ... El verdugo de Dios ... No tengo miedo ni al dolor ni a la Muerte ... - musitó ella.

- Tú fuiste Chipriota una vez, una mujer respetada y noble. ¿Qué secretos le contaste a aquellos endemoniados Templarios?- preguntó Altaïr, con una mezcla de compasión y desprecio en el tono de su voz.

- No sin propósito alguno trato miserablemente ... Por orden de Dios, soy Su instrumento ...

- Sea lo que fuere lo que los Templarios te hicieron, mi Señora, ellos te han hecho daño ... Perdóname por lo que tengo que hacer ...

Sin mediar más palabras, Altaïr empuchó su cuchilla y la clavó sin mayores contemplaciones en la yugular de aquella mujer. Los ojos de ésta brillaron y recobraron su color avellana natural. Brillaban una vivacidad que apenas se podría haber imaginado en el estado anterior a su Muerte en el que se encontraba ... Altaïr la dejó suavemente sobre el suelo encharcado, con el rostro mirando hacia un lado, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma que se aleja de ella lentamente ... Unas lágrimas resbalaron por la línea de su nariz hasta tocar el suelo húmedo ... Dejando así el último rastro de vida ...


	46. El Amor es Ilusión

Aquel sueño le pareció tan real, que al despertar tocó con manos sudorosas el cabellos y los delgados de su hermana, que dormía plácidamente a su lado, dándola la espalda. Adah sintió miedo de Altaïr, le tenía tan cerca que casi creía que iba a morir en aquellos instantes debido al palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Le tuvo por un instante tan cerca, que pudo haberlo tocado y haberse fundido haciendo el amor si hubiese querido ... Él parecía ansioso porque aquello hubiese ocurrido, pero Ella fue quien cerró la puerta a aquella posibilidad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y quizás aquello la confundiera ... No sabría describir sus sentimientos en aquel momento. Se abrazó a sus piernas, apoyando el pecho sobre sus muslos, recordó que aún le dolía el vientre. Se sentía asqueada de tener aquellos sentimientos lujuriosos después de lo que pasó con Fredrick ... Pero él ya había recibido su castigo. Por alguna desconocida razón, intuía que Altaïr estuvo detrás de su muerte. Tal vez Armand se lo contó sin que se diera cuenta de que le escuchaba ... Antes de marchar, suplicó a Hadasa que le dejará dormir aquella noche con Adah, prometiendo no tocarla de manera impura. A pesar de su oposición, ella cedió, pues ella solo era su concubina y debía acceder a todos sus deseos para conservar sus privilegios. Hacía tiempo que él mismo se negaba a hacerla el amor, desde que empezó a tener aquellas extrañas heridas por todo el cuerpo ...

A pesar de todo, Adah no consideraba a Armand un peligro, pues siempre se mostró respetuoso con Ella, al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra su propio deseo de poseerla. Cuando entró en aquella habitación, el estaba vestido con una camisa larga y sus pantalones de uniforme. Al llegar, pidió su mano. Ella la tendió sin comprender muy bien. Arrodillándose, él la besó con la pasión que pondría sobre sus labios si hubiese podido. Aquello la desconcertó, pero aún así, se dejó hacer. Ella se limitó a acariciar su cabeza lisa. A pesar de sentir un sentimiento mínimo de amor hacía a él, adoraba contemplar sus ojos rasgados y verdosos, y de vez en cuando, perderse por las escasas pecas de su nariz: le resultaba tan exótico ... Exactamente en la misma medida que para él, ella también resultaba. Era exactamente lo opuesto a Altaïr ... Sobretodo, adoraba cuando le hablaba en hebreo con aquella r tan extraña ... Como si estuviera haciendo gorgoritos. En comparación, Armand era hermoso y perfecto, pero carecía de aquel magnetismo misterioso que definía a Altaïr ... Pero lo compensaba con su infinita melancolía, que se reflejaba inconscientemente en sus cejas caídas cuando trataba de sonreír. Cuando ella se tumbó en su cama, él se sentó a lado de ella, manteniendo la distancia. Fue Ella quien se le acercó y le obligó a abrazarla. Entonces, pasó algo que Ella no esperaba: lloró desconsolado, como un niño al que hubiesen hecho sufrir durante la infancia.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó Adah, tomando dulcemente su rostro entre sus manos. Aunque no lo confesase, le gustaba ver a un hombre llorar y mostrar sus sentimientos más escondidos: por eso no le hizo parar, sino confesar.

- No es nada, simplemente ... Eres de esas pocas personas que han mostrado compasión por mí en mucho tiempo ... No sabes la presión que implica el ser el líder de un montón de hombres asustados ...

-Creía que los hombres de valor nunca tenía miedo ...

-El valor es un invento para dar honor a aquellos que han intentado demostrarlo o para los que no tenían opción de hacer otra cosa ...

-Entiendo esa sensación ... No naces fuerte, pero la vida te obligar a serlo, porque en ello recae que sobrevivas a la propia vida ...

-Supongo ... Que será más difícil siendo mujer ...

-Tú debes de saberlo mejor que nadie ... No eres de aquellos que se lo pongan especialmente fácil a cualquier muchacha humilde que trate de sobrevivir ...- comentó con malicia Adah, clavando sus ojos inquisitorios de gato negro sobre un empequeñecido Armand ... Aquella era su oportunidad.- Hubieras sido una mujer igualmente hermosa ...

Armand torció su expresión en un gesto de confusión. Aquello no se lo había esperado. Ella se sentía embriagada por el poder que tenía sobre él ... Era como si aquella serpiente que la asaltó en el desierto, tratando de seducirla, la hubiese envenenado el alma, y en aquel momento, su veneno estuviese haciendo mella en su moral ... Ella comenzó a reír con la cabeza colgando sobre sus hombros, sus cabellos negros cubriendo como cascadas su rostro risueño invadido por una risa diabólica ... Armand la miró como si se encontrase delante de la misma lujuriosa Lilith ... Sus brazos se extendieron con las manos contraídas en una danza que fluía a través de sus dedos tratando de acariciarle. A sus brazos le siguió su cuerpo serpenteante, arrodillada delante de él como si tratara de embrujarle a través del magnetismo que desprendía la yema de sus dedos ... Sus ojos de serpiente le observaban desde la oscuridad de sus cabellos de ébano, como si el Mal estuviera reflejado en ellos ... Armand no podía más que rendirse, tumbándose sobre sus espaldas, intimidado por la extraña posesión erótica que poseía a Adah en aquellos momentos, como si la Luna la hubiera transformado en un ser endemoniado por las tentaciones de la noche ... Como si fuera un súcubo, se montó encima de sus caderas y le envolvió el rostro con sus cabellos ... Su lengua lamió sus labios con lascivia ... Volvió a reincorporarse arqueando la espalda hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que elevaba sus brazos hacia el techo, como si quisiera agarrar algo que estuviese prendido del aire, mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus espaldas ... Al caer, cerró los ojos como si se hubiera sumido en un profundo sueño ...

Con la respiración aún agitada por la excitación, Armand se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrando sus pequeños pechos y lamía su vientre sin ser capaz de contenerse un momento más. Ella, no respondía a sus apasionados besos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Al llegar a su entrepierna y aspirar su perfume femenino y sucio al mismo tiempo, se atrevió a mirarla yacer antes de devorarla como nunca había sentido deseos de hacerlo a otra mujer. Adah notó un cosquilleo delicioso subir por su vientre como un cálido flujo por las venas, pero no se movió. Se dejó hacer. Él, al observar que no obtenía respuesta de ella, fue parando paulatinamente, muy a su pesar. Se incorporó con los labios completamente húmedos, y la volvió a mirar con ese gesto de melancolía que siempre dejaba mostrar su rostro cuando no sabía muy bien que hacer. Ella solo se limitó a decir:

-Sigo pensando que hubieras sido una mujer muy hermosa: tus ojos son femeninos y tristes como los de una princesa encerrada en su torreón, fantaseando con ser amada y acariciada en el vientre ...

-Entonces, ¿cómo tú? ...

-Me gusta la manera en que me amas con tus labios ... Eres muy dulce, pero a la vez áspero ... Como la lengua de un gato ...

-Tal vez sea por la barba ...- bromeó el Templario- ¿Quieres que continúe ...?

-Tal vez sea mejor no repetirlo: no sería lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó apasionado, besando la palma de su mano, tendida muerta sobre la almohada.

-Nunca se puede repetir la pasión con que se hacen las cosas la primera vez ... La inocencia que produzca la incertidumbre del qué pasará ... No sería lo mismo: solo quiero conservar este momento tal y como quedó cuando paraste.

-Adah ... ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerte feliz?

-Ya lo has hecho ... Porque hubieras sido una mujer muy hermosa, con esos ojos ... Me has querido como te hubieras querido a tí mismo siendo mujer ... Algo que no habías hecho hasta ahora.

-Me refiero a que ... Para mí sería un honor y un privilegio ... Si pudieras convertirte en mi esposa.

A Adah le dio un vuelco el corazón y se reincorporó, dándole la espalda a Armand y siento como le dolía el pecho. Aquella proposición le había hecho daño, de la misma manera que le podría haber apuñalado con su espada para matarla. Ella se giró lentamente y con una sonrisa añadió:

-No puede ser.

Armand avanzó por la cama y trató de tomarla con sus manos su rostro, pero Ella se levantó y miró por la ventana, directamente al cielo estrellado y suspiró. Él la contempló, a punto de llorar.

-No llores. Sabes que no sería como crees que pude ser ...

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

-Eres tú el que juegas con tus sentimientos: tú eres el que te ilusionas, el que cree que puede poseer mi corazón de la misma manera que puede poseer mi cuerpo ... Pero, te contaré un secreto: mi corazón no puede pertenecer a nadie, solo compartirlo por un instante, pero el resto del tiempo, me pertenece a mí y nadie más ... Ni siquiera Dios tiene ese privilegio, a pesar de mi admiración por Él.

-Hablas porque no quieres herirte emocionalmente, pero en el fondo deseas entregarte ...

-Deseo conocer el amor físico que me pueden entregar, porque el amor es una ilusión ... No es más real que tus besos en mi vientre. Pero el amor es algo fragmentario: mis ojos, mi boca, mis pechos, mi entrepierna configuran ese deseo que llamas amor ... Pero en realidad, solo amas a la hermosa mujer que hubieras sido ...

-¡Deja de tratarme como una mujer!

-¿Acaso te ofende? Entonces, diré que eres un hombre muy hermoso ... Ahora, si me permitís, me tumbaré y dormiré plácidamente ... Si sentís el deseo de amarme, podéis acariciarme la nuca y besarme la espalda ... Así es de la única manera que debéis poseerme ... Todo depende de vos, si esa es la manera en la que os puedo hacer feliz después de ofenderos; sé que vos también me haréis feliz de esa manera.

Tomó sitio en su cama y se tumbó de lado, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, como si deseara dormirse en aquel preciso instante ... Armand la contempló, y casi la prefirió callada, tímido, como había sido hasta aquella misma noche ... La ausencia de la verdadera Adah hacía que la amase aún más ... Pero al mismo tiempo, la deseaba menos. Era como una Virgen inalcanzable, a la que había que rendirla devoción y honores, pero a la que no se la podía poseer. Prefirió amarla en su silencio y a través de la contemplación ... Por primera vez en varias noches, durmió sumido en una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo ...

Mientras, Altaïr reflexionaba sobre las últimas palabras que había dicho la Bruja ...

_¿Quienes son "Los que vinieron antes"?¿Qué le llevó hasta aquí?¿Qué les echó de aquí?¿Qué son estos artefactos? ¿Mensajes en una botella?¿Herramientas dejadas para ayudarnos y guiarnos?¿O luchamos entre nosotros para poseerlos en vez de rechazarlos, dándoles un propósito y significado divino a unos simples juguetes de los que se han deshecho alguien?_

Ahmed irrumpió sus meditaciones para informar. Osman era un traidor, pero eso Altaïr ya lo sabía. Entonces, su compañero le preguntó qué iban a hacer. Altaïr retiró la capucha que cubría su cabeza y se pasó ambas manos angustiado, respondiendo:

-Aún no lo sé, Hermano ... Aún no ...


End file.
